


You Have to Claim Him

by TrappedInAPentagram



Series: If You Want to Summon a Demon [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Cussing, Demon AU, Demon Summoning, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, might get graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAPentagram/pseuds/TrappedInAPentagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos landed a bit roughly in a town he had never seen before. It was blistering hot, the air was dry but somehow breathable, and the sky was orange. There were scarce plants around, and those that were there looked dried to a crisp. The buildings all looked to be out of a Wild West film with the dust to complete the look. The most noticeable thing, however, were the town inhabitants. None of them looked anything near human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon Realm

Carlos landed a bit roughly in a town he had never seen before. It was blistering hot, the air was dry but somehow breathable, and the sky was orange. There were scarce plants around, and those that were there looked dried to a crisp. The buildings all looked to be out of a Wild West film with the dust to complete the look. The most noticeable thing, however, were the town inhabitants. None of them looked anything near human. There was one lizard-like creature the size of a horse with six legs, another stocky creature with limbs the size of tree trunks and elephant-like feet and a rhino horn, four fingers, and razor sharp teeth in a massive jaw, and yet another that sported a hawkish head, feathers down its back, and yet somehow had hooves and a scaled tail. For all the strangeness, Carlos stood out like a sore thumb, and no too few of the demons were noting his arrival in their realm.

Carlos stood stock still for a moment, mostly trying to process the impossibility of what had happened. He turned, saying, "Cecil?" automatically and hoping, wishing he was right behind him, to no avail--there was only more desert. The name caught the attention of a few demons. The stocky creature with tree-limbs turned his head, which appeared to be supported directly on his torso. He glanced his yellow eyes to an apparent cohort of his, that being a creature with a more wolfish face, before turning and lumbering over to him. His voice was deep, though not entirely gravelly, asking, "You know Cecil, new-blood?"

"Yyyeeesss," Carlos said, taking a slow step back and not entirely sure if that was about to get him in or out of trouble.

The demon raised a scaled brow, saying, "Well then, you'll want to use that to your advantage. Carlos, if I'm not mistaken."

Carlos relaxed slightly, saying, "Yeah, I’m Carlos. I'm in the demon realm?"

He chuckled, "Damn right, though round here we call it Desert Bluffs." He scanned over Carlos with cat pupils and said, "You're lucky Cecil claimed you. Every demon in a half mile radius could snap your spine like a twig."

"Thanks, I’d noticed," Carlos mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you know how to leave?"

"Do you think half the demons you see would be here if I did?" he asked. "For now I'd avoid any demons you've summoned if you think you pissed them off. And I'd get inside if I were you, you don't even have your proper skin yet," he mumbled before turning and thumping away. 

It didn't take too long for another voice to say from behind him, "So _you're_ the great Carlos." The new demon had a more dragon-like head, only with four eyes and insectile mandibles outside his jaw and four skinny arms, along with two legs with the knees bent backwards.

"Oh great," Carlos mumbled, having only gotten a few steps towards a building, "Yeah, I’m Carlos."

The demon crossed his two lower arms and tapped his own cheek with another hand, saying, "I'll be honest, I thought Cecil had come back already when you got here. The smell caught my attention even from inside."

"Thhhanks," Carlos said, hoping to gods maybe Dana would show up at some point.

The demon tilted his head, saying, "You know, I don't see what he sees in you."

Another new voice behind him hissed, "I'll sssay," being from a serpentine demon with a lower jaw that split into two mandibles with fangs pointed upward on the ends. The new demon had two arms with claws and a long snake tail for a body rather than legs.

"Thanks," Carlos said, "I’m just gonna go..."

The first demon snorted, "You won't last the night, here, scientist," though unlike the way Cecil would say it with awe, he said it with mockery. The snake moved his tail to block Carlos' path.

Carlos frowned, asking, "Do you know where Dana is?"

"Can't sssay that I do," the snake hissed. "You, Krax?"

Krax shook his head, saying, "She goes where she will. It's rather annoying."

"Great," Carlos said, "I’ll just keep walking until I find her, then."

Krax chuckled, "But how will you do that without legs?"

"I think he'll manage," a female voice said from behind them. 

Krax turned his head, frowning and growling, "Impeccable timing, Dana," as the snake hissed in frustration.

"Yes, thanks," Carlos said, having been about to try to run.

Dana said, "I'll take him from here, lads," as she moved around Krax, who was much taller than her but still apparently found her formidable enough not to try and attack her. She wasn't in her human form, but was still humanoid and covered in blue and green feathers, a few silvery-gold ones mixed in on her stomach. Her feet had talons, and she had two wings on her back along with her two arms. She sported longer feathers flowing back off her head in place of hair and a beak. Her feathers changed colors depending on her mood. She grimaced at the pair of demons and said, "C'mon, Carlos," as she took his hand, moving a wing above him to block the sun, bringing him into the nearest building, which happened to be a bar.

"Thanks," Carlos mumbled, letting himself be lead gratefully.

To make him more comfortable, she switched to a human form, keeping her wings and ushering him into a less populated corner, hissing, "What are you _doing_ here? I thought Cecil had come back; I wasn't expecting you."

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Carlos said, "I'm not supposed to be here, we were trying a spell and..."

She rubbed her temple, sitting down at a table with him across from her. "Well, everyone in town knows you're here. Or rather, most of them think Cecil is, by the smell. And by the way how on earth do you fuck up a spell so tremendously?!"

"I have no idea," Carlos said, "I was saying it and just... poof."

She frowned, "Well you very well can't stay here. Or if you do you'll have to stay inside...I should bring you to TJ,” she mused with some distaste.

"Who?" Carlos asked, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with a demon at the bar that was staring at him.

"Oh, we call him TJ. More correctly, he's the Man in the Tan Jacket. No one knows his real name, or even what his face looks like, and no, no one knows how he manages to hide his identity so well," she said.

"I suppose we just know him when we see him?" Carlos said.

"He always hangs around one spot," Dana clarified, gesturing to the bartender, who apparently knew her well enough to know what she usually ordered. He chucked a bottle at her, and she reached up to catch it without even looking its direction. She popped the top off with her teeth and spat the cap aside before taking a drink.

"Great," Carlos said, inspecting the wall.

She asked, "You want a drink? They're bound to have some earth material here. However you might start having to get used to a demon's diet."

"I'm not thirsty," Carlos said, not mentioning his distaste for drinking.

She shrugged, taking another drink and saying, "Alright. I'll get you to him as soon as possible, but...just know you might be here a night or two. TJ knows a hell of a lot, but he's a bit of a tricky bastard."

"Great," Carlos said, resting his head on his hand, "great."

Dana said, "Come on, it's not too bad here. Sure all the guys are douche bags and three quarters of the women are whores, but they're all a bunch of party animals when you get to know them."

"That makes me feel so much better," Carlos said, raising a brow.

Dana shrugged, "Thought I'd try. Anyway, we might have to sit here for a couple more minutes for your body to cool down. Our sun is a lot different than yours and can burn you a lot faster without the proper spell or ointment, neither of which I have on me."

"Of course," Carlos said, "there's not a way around that, is there?"

"An umbrella from the human world might just get melted, here," she mumbled, rubbing her chin in thought. "You can take shelter under my wing as we walk there, and hope Cecil forgives me," she smirked.

"I'm sure he'll find it in his heart," Carlos said, avoiding eye contact with another demon.

Dana grinned, "Alright then, newbie, let's move," as she stood, chugging the remainder of her drink and tossing it back towards the bar, where the multi-limbed bartender caught it and started to refill it. Carlos stood, feeling highly out of place and almost wishing he had a tail or something so that he'd look less out of place. 

When they walked outside, Dana held her wing over Carlos, saying, "TJ's in the largest building off to the right," as they turned. "He's not exactly the mayor, but everyone considers him a sort of leader under the Glow Cloud, **all hail**."

"Right, why did you say 'all hail' after the glow cloud- **ALL HAIL** ," he paused, not sure how that had blurted from his mouth

Dana grinned, "Because, he's the Glow Cloud, **all hail**. We in Desert Bluffs get shade from him about once a month, which allows a few crops to grow, and he refills our food supplies in that time."

"Alright," Carlos said, not bothering to ask what food supplies.

"If you're lucky, you might get to see him," Dana said. "And you're lucky to have landed on the main road of the Bluffs. I'm sure TJ knows you're here; he's probably expecting you, in fact. I'll stay with you unless he asks for a private meeting."

"That's great," Carlos said, by then so overwhelmed nothing else was striking him as particularly out of place.

The building looked almost governmental, and considerably more modern than the rest of the town. There was a triangle logo above the entry doors with the letter S inside, and the door handles were golden triangles. Dana mumbled, "I hate coming in here," as she looked around at all the surprisingly humanoid men in suits, which might have looked normal if they weren't splattered in blood.

"I don't like coming here," Carlos said, "this is not pleasant."

Dana snorted quietly, "You're telling' me. Just don't let too many Strex employees hear you saying that," as she walked toward an elevator. On the doors was another triangle with an eye in the middle, all being split into symmetrical halves by the sides of the doors.

"He’s in here?" Carlos asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"This is just the elevator; TJ's on the top floor," Dana said, punching a button on the wall.

A voice crackled through, saying, "The elevator's open," simply in a smooth tone.

Dana said, "Told you he was expecting you," as they opened.

Carlos frowned, asking, "Why?" as he got into the elevator,

Dana followed him, crossing her arms and saying, "TJ knows everything about everyone, including where they are at any given time. His office might...disorient you for a minute."

"Disorient how?" Carlos asked, wishing he had a notebook.

"There are...a lot of screens," Dana said, "and by the way every square foot of this building probably has a camera or microphone in it."

"Great," Carlos muttered, "even better."

"Welcome to Strexcorp HQ," Dana said with a sarcastic smile as the doors opened again, they stepping out into a round office room. A man in a tan jacket sat at a desk in front of some sort of holographic screen, and every inch of the wall besides a hole in the ceiling with a window was covered in another screen with a moving image.

Carlos blinked and took a step back, even with a warning completely disoriented by the sudden varied movements. For some reason, when they tried to look in the face of the man at the desk, they couldn't look directly at him and their eyes were redirected off to the side of his face. Not to mention every time they thought they could focus on his face the features appeared to have changed. "Welcome, Carlos, Dana, please sit," he said in a pleasant voice, gesturing to the other side of his desk where two chairs suddenly appeared. Carlos glanced to Dana, following her lead and sitting in one of the chairs. "I've been curious to meet you for some time, Carlos," TJ continued. "Matter of fact, when you first arrived I simply thought Cecil had returned by the smell."

"I'd been told," Carlos said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dana giggled quietly as TJ continued, "I imagine you're here to ask about getting back home, but I'm afraid I can't exactly help you there."

"Do you know what happened?" Carlos asked.

TJ steepled his fingers, saying, "As far as I know, you probably mispronounced part of the ancient tongue and sent yourself here rather than your demon--I mean, rather than Cecil."

"Right," Carlos frowned, "what are the side effects of that?"

"The side effects of coming here?" TJ asked. "Well, I can tell you that if you stay here long enough, your body will forcibly adapt to its new environment. We don't see many humans come here, but the result is always the same."

"Which is...?" Carlos asked, getting a bad feeling.

"The moment you arrived here, you started becoming a demon," TJ smiled, though they only caught a flicker of it, his whole face like a television with static.

"Oh," Carlos said, deciding that he was far too freaked out to freak out again with this information.

Dana glanced sideways at him to make sure he wasn't having a panic attack as TJ said, "Don't worry. Everyone knows that you belong to Cecil, they'd be fools to hurt you. Assuming Cecil comes back, he'll protect you, but for now, I'd stay close to Dana, or perhaps his brother," he mused as the TV screens flicked to where Kevin was currently in a dark room curled in a corner.

"No, no, I probably want to stay away from Kevin," Carlos said, frowning at the image.

TJ shrugged, "Suit yourself, he'd actually be a fairly good guardian, if I do say so. Anyway, I'd find a place to settle in unless you can figure out how to return home by tomorrow, which isn't likely. You'd have to be made summonable for that, and even then to be summonable you have to be a full-fledged demon."

"Great," Carlos frowned, "alright."

Dana asked, "There's got to be some way to send him home without him being a demon?"

"Oh it's probably possible, but the best tomes on the issue would be in the library," TJ frowned, Dana mumbling, "Oh."

"Libraries are a problem here...?" Carlos said.

TJ said, "Well, I'd invite you to enter one but then you definitely would never see home again."

"The librarians are a bit...touchy," Dana explained, "and hungry for flesh."

"Oh, of course," Carlos said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

Dana said, "Not to mention they can travel through books, so even libraries in your realm can be deadly."

"Wh...ok," Carlos said, "ok, not the library."

TJ nodded, "In any case, unless you memorized exactly what words you were saying prior to arrival, I don't know if I can help you."

"Nope," Carlos agreed in disappointment. "Josie couldn't do anything to help?"

TJ sighed, "You'd have to get into contact with her," as some screens around flickered to view Josie's house, where she was apparently comforting Cecil with white glares of light around them, as his cameras couldn't take pictures of angels.

Carlos frowned at the image, saying, "Right. I don't suppose I can send a message through the radio or something."

TJ said, "Actually, you should be able to, however your world has a scarce amount of them. If an angel would suck up their pride enough to visit here it'd work much better."

"Of course," Carlos sighed, "thanks anyways."

"It was no trouble; feel free to visit again, Carlos. I'm sure I could spend hours talking with you," he smiled again, eyes appearing bright blue for a moment and going back to an indiscernible shade.

"Ok..." Carlos said, highly unnerved and standing.

Dana stood as well, TJ saying, "Oh, and Dana, if you'd give something to Krax for me."

She hesitated but said, "Of course. I imagine I'm not allowed to ask...?"

"No," he grinned pleasantly, handing her an envelope with a wax seal, the triangle S emblem printed in the wax. Carlos glanced to it, not really questioning it and instead standing by the door to wait for Dana. She took it, nodding as TJ said, "We'll see each other again," as he folded his hands on the desk, watching them leave. Carlos followed Dana back down the halls, having a feeling they were being watched.

TJ indeed watched them walk down the hall and take the elevator back to the ground floor. He tapped his fingers on the desk before taking a phone out of his pocket and speed dialing a number, waiting for them to pick up and saying, "I think I found your scientist. Where? Stranded here, in the demon realm," he smiled slowly.

"Good," the voice on the other end of the line said, "very good."


	2. Q and A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello once again my lovely readers! i guess it would've done to mention sooner that this particular NV fic might take longer to update between chapters because i start college in 10 days and i'm slowly turning into a nervous wreck. on the upside we have plenty other fic ideas in mind, so when we wrap up the Marauder's fic we'll still have a second story being posted to keep you occupied!

Cecil stared at the spot Carlos had disappeared from, waiting a moment as it registered and saying, "Josie, _Josie_ , **Josie**!" progressively louder and more panicked as he sprinted from the room to go downstairs.

Josie looked up from her knitting, calling, "What's wrong?" as she stood.

"Carlos is gone," Cecil panted, pacing and hugging himself, repeating, "he's gone, he cast a spell and he's gone," in quick succession.

"What was the spell supposed to do?" Josie asked, concerned

"We were working on making the spell to send me back and forth of my own will but he went instead oh void," Cecil said, breathing quickly and continuing to pace.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Josie said, reaching into a cabinet to get a brown paper bag, "breathe into this."

"What is it why?" Cecil asked, getting a bit breathless and continuing to panic.

"Breathe into it," Josie said firmly. He took it in confusion, not knowing how it worked and holding the open end in front of his mouth by a few inches and continuing to pant quickly into it. Josie sighed, taking his hand and pushing the bag over his mouth, saying, "Breathe deeply."

Cecil was confused but had enough function to follow her order, trying to take deeper breathes and starting when the bag puffed in and out with his breathing. Josie waited for a moment for his breathing to calm before saying, "Do you want to explain it again, slowly and calmly?"

He squeaked, "Can I lower the bag yet?" before answering.

"Yes, dear," Josie sighed.

He lowered the bag and sat down carefully, saying, "He started speaking in some ancient language and suddenly he was gone; he was going to teach them to me so I could use the spell to travel between realms at will."

"That probably means he mispronounced something and redirected the spell," Josie said, "he's probably in the demon realm."

"That's why I was panicking," Cecil squeaked, breathing into the bag again with a look from the old woman.

"I'm sure he's alright," Josie said, "your smell was pretty strong on him."

Cecil gave her a look, saying, "That might just influence a few select demons to target him all the more."

"I'm sure Dana will find him," she said, patting his shoulder, "you know she's capable."

"I know," Cecil groaned, leaning over and putting his face in his hands, "but it feels like my fault, I mean he was doing it for me and now he might be stuck there."

"It's not your fault,” Josie said, “it’s no one’s fault.“

"But what if Dana doesn't find him? What if some other demon hurts him?" He gasped somewhat and breathed, "What if they mess up his perfect hair?"

"Cecil," Josie said firmly, "he's fine."

Cecil made a quiet whimper, hugging himself again and leaning over, mumbling, "I feel sick."

"Well, you're still injured, this kind of stress isn't good for you," Josie said, rubbing his back.

"I can't not stress," Cecil whined. "Can you not send me there?"

"First of all, there's always the complication of me not being the one that summoned you," Josie said, "and you're not stable, dear. I don't know how that would effect the spell." Cecil made a moan akin to a sad cat, thumping down sideways onto the arm of the couch and curling up into a ball. "I'm sure he'll be ok," Josie said, patting his back.

"Could you send an angel, maybe?" Cecil suggested.

"Maybe," Josie said doubtfully.

"Alright," Cecil pouted, knowing the tone and turning to rest facedown on the arm of the couch. Josie went to make him hot chocolate, thinking of ways to contact Carlos.

~~~~~~~

Dana sat with Carlos in a different bar that was less populated than the first. A notable feature of most bars was the bartender had to have multiple arms to make multiple drinks at once. Dana said, "Carlos, you do know you're not gonna last long without a drink." She hadn't delivered TJ's letter to Krax yet, as she hadn't seen him and certainly wasn't about to seek him out.

"Maybe later," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably at the bar.

"There _are_ non-alcoholic drinks if that's what your concern is," Dana said. "I have to at least try to take care of you or Cecil's gonna kick my ass."

"Maybe later," he repeated, “you can say you tried, I’ll back you up.”

Dana said, "Alright," uncertainly. "For the record, not all the demons here are going to be out to kill you, but it'd be a good idea to befriend at least a few of them in case I have to run an errand or am summoned."

"Right," Carlos said, "how do I do that?"

Dana said, "Well the first step is finding a demon you haven't summoned, which shouldn't be too hard. You're lucky you met Cecil and I, and that Kevin probably thinks you're Cecil. Also luckily, if Kevin finds you and is hostile, other demons might help you out. No one's that big a fan of Kevin, and they know Cecil's gonna want you spotless or he'll be unleashing his wrath."

"Great," Carlos said, "the only other demon I’ve met is Hiram."

Dana said, "Actually, he's a good bet. Hiram's a good guy, but purple and green can just be a bit snappy. Seeing as he was after Cecil and not you anyway, he'd probably help you out. He spends his time in the more expensive bars closer to Strex HQ though."

"Of course," Carlos said, "I’ll keep it in mind."

"You'll probably hear him before you see him," Dana chuckled. "We can start looking for him now if you're worried?"

"If you want to, I suppose," Carlos said.

Dana shrugged, "If you're not going to have a drink, we might as well."

"I guess so," Carlos said, standing with her only to have her disappear almost instantly. As soon as Dana was gone, over half the demons in the bar turned their heads to look at Carlos, activity stilling. Carlos blinked, turning stock still and holding his breath.

~~~~~~~

Josie finished the summoning spell, Dana appearing in her living room. Cecil was bouncing nervously in place, saying, "Dana, how's Carlos he's not dead is he?" quickly.

Dana said, "Hello to you too, and no he's not dead."

"Hello, dear," Josie said, keeping a hand on Cecil's back.

Dana asked, "What can I do for you? I was sort've about to take Carlos to see Hiram."

"Cecil just wanted to know what was going on," Josie said.

Cecil was worrying his hands together, Dana saying, "He's fine, Cecil," with a small smile. "I've been making sure he stays indoors, and uh...we went to see TJ."

"Ew," Cecil grimaced.

"I know," Dana sighed.

"But he's fine," Josie repeated.

Dana nodded, "He's fine. Krax was the only one who's really threatened him thus far."

Cecil made a face and said, "He _does_ know Carlos is mine and I'll kill him if he hurts him, right?"

Dana snorted, "Cecil, hun, everyone knows he's yours, trust me."

"I'm sure everyone knows," Josie said, "it's impossible to miss."

Cecil mumbled, "Just making sure," with a blush.

" _Everyone_ can tell," Josie assured.

Cecil blushed further, Dana grinning to Josie and saying, "Anyway, we're working on a way to get him out of there. And...there's something else..." she said slowly as Cecil looked up with new worry. Josie raised a brow, going to make preemptive hot chocolate. Dana said, "TJ said that if he's not out of our realm soon enough, he'll get forcibly turned into a demon so his body can continue to survive in our harsher environment." Josie kept an ear out, returning with hot chocolates made almost too quickly to be natural and handing them out. Cecil nodded in thanks, taking a sip as Dana waited for an oncoming panic attack and didn't get one. She waited as she held her own mug, saying, "Well?"

Cecil said slowly, "I had kind of been wondering what life would be like with him as a demon, to be honest."

"Of course," Josie mumbled, almost preferring this to panicking.

Dana said, "You don't worry for him losing his human life?"

Cecil said quickly, "Of course I do, but...he said his family didn't approve of his career choice anyway."

"That means they certainly wont approve of him trying to visit as a demon," Josie said.

Cecil said, "I know that, but they wouldn't necessarily _know_."

Dana asked, "I don't suppose this means you want me to tell him you'd rather let the change happen?"

"Void no, I'd never wish it on him. It was just a nice fantasy is all," Cecil mumbled.

Josie sighed, asking, "How is Carlos taking this?"

Dana said, "He seems to mostly be in shock and in a mixed state of 'I want to run experiments on everything but I don't want to be killed'."

"That sounds just about right," Josie mumbled.

Cecil chuckled, albeit a bit sadly, saying, "It does. Tell him I said hello and I love you?" he added sheepishly.

"Of course," Dana smiled. "I'm sure he says the same, but we weren't expecting me to have to leave so suddenly."

"Then by all means, I’ll send you back, dearie," Josie said.

"Probably for the best. Feel free to summon me again later; I'll keep you updated," she grinned.

Josie nodded, speaking a word and sending Dana back.

~~~~~~~

Dana appeared, about to apologize to Carlos for disappearing when she noted there was a group of demons between herself and Carlos. However, they weren't acting hostile. They were resting in various positions around him, most with a drink in their hand. One of them asked, "How often do you and Cecil have sex anyway? You reek of him."

Carlos had his face in his hands, groaning, "Dana please get me out of here," his voice muffled.

Dana raised an amused brow, saying, "Sure, give me a sec," as she moved towards the bar counter, the bartender smirking and simply handing her a bottle.

" _Dana_ ," Carlos said, lifting his head out of his hands slightly to watch her.

Dana sat down behind the crowd, saying, "There are too many of them to get to you, I have to wait for them to clear out," with a thoughtful expression, taking a drink. 

A demon chuckled and clapped a hand on her shoulder in approval as another asked, "Who tops?" and getting several murmurs of bets being made.

"Dana I will pay you money to get me out of here," Carlos said.

"Answer the question and I'll see about it, I've got my own money resting on this one," Dana beamed at him in amusement, a few demons chuckling, as Dana was a generally likable demon.

"Why are you people even interested in this?!" Carlos said.

One of them said, "Because we all have unsettled bets on it."

Another chimed in, "Human demon relationships only happen once every several generations, and to have a male with another male? Now that's a story that'll be passed on for awhile."

Carlos leaned forwards to rest his head in his arms, mumbling, "Why me?"

"So who tops?" the demon who had originally spoken asked again.

Dana said, "I'm sorry Carlos, if I try to save you now they'll all just pin us both down until you answer them."

Carlos groaned again, mumbling, "Depends on the day," very quietly into his arms.

Several "oooohhhh"s emanated from the crowd, along with a wolf whistle and another low whistle, and a few laughs of triumph as coins were exchanged. Dana smirked into her bottle, taking a small sip and setting it aside, trying to figure out how best to rescue him as a demon with crab-like features asked, "Does Cecil have any kinks?"

"Ok why do you want to know that," Carlos said, praying he’d either be taken back home or struck dead by some godly force.

"Because if he does he'd never fess up to it," the crab replied.

Another added, "Plus it's just fun blackmail."

"Dana please," Carlos said, his voice muffled again.

Dana hummed, weighing her options as a demon said, "You never answered how often you do it."

"I’m not going to answer if I don’t have to," Carlos said. Dana's eyes widened slightly, making the "no don't" gesture with her hand as several demons stood and glared at him, baring their teeth for persuasion. "Oh come on," Carlos said, "I don't know. He got hurt a while ago anyways."

The demons sat back down, one saying, "He let that stop him?"

"I let it stop him," Carlos said.

A few demons cooed with 'awwww's as they found it cute, apparently. Dana relaxed as another, weaker looking demon asked, "When did you meet?" with innocent, wide, dark eyes, pulling her small fluffy body onto the table in front of Carlos. She had bat-like ears and short arms and legs along with an extraordinarily long tail that looked like it could be used to grab things.

Carlos looked to the tiny demon, simultaneously liking it a bit more and concerned that its appearance was a trick. "Uh, Steve summoned him on my first day. Then I summoned him that night, but I did it wrong."

"What happened?" the small demon asked, sitting down and curling her tail around herself. 

Another demon interrupted Carlos before he could start speaking, saying, "Fuck that, how soon did you-" before the small demon had grown sharp quills on its tail and lashed it at the demon with a growl. Several quills shot out like arrows and impaled the demon's chest, effectively making him shut up but not killing him as he thunked over in a state of paralysis.

Carlos blinked, his eyes wide as he said, "I, uh... tried to summon him to ask questions and stuff but I lined the pentagram with sugar instead of salt on accident."

All the demons perked up at the mention of sugar, the small demon asking, "Did you bring some?"

Dana said carefully, "Janice, I don't think he was prepared to come here or he would have brought sugar."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly mean to get here," Carlos said, "normally I’d have some on me but I didn't think I was going anywhere."

There were several sounds of disappointment from the crowd, Janice pouting and saying, "That's okay, you’ll just have to bring some next time,” with a sharp-toothed smile.

"Sssure," Carlos said, glancing to Dana again.

Dana stood, saying, "Right, if the Q and A is over, Carlos has places to be."

"Can I come?" Janice asked, swishing her now only fluffy tail across the table.

"Uh...sure, Janice," Dana said, not wanting to upset her. Carlos nodded, standing slowly and keeping an eye on the general demons of the room.

Janice stood and wiggled a bit before pouncing to land on Carlos' arm, climbing up the fabric of his coat with tiny claws and sitting on his shoulder. Her tail curled against his back, she asking, "When did you figure out you love him?" as she certainly didn't believe the Q and A was over.

Carlos waited until they were out of the bar and earshot of the other demons before saying, "Um, I don't know... it just sort of happened."

Janice shot him a look, asking, "You _do_ love him, right?"

"Yes," Carlos said firmly, "yes I do."

Janice grinned, content with that answer as Dana said, "She's protective of Cecil ever since...his last incident with falling for a summoner."

"Oh," Carlos said, "yeah, Cece mentioned him. I'm just glad he's not around anymore."

Janice and Dana exchanged a look, Dana humming, "Mmhm," casually.

Janice said, "I'm just glad his mind is off it ever since you came around," before nuzzling his jaw, hoping her cuteness would sidetrack him from the topic. "And I like your nickname for him," she smirked.

Carlos was for more alarmed than overwhelmed by cuteness, asking, "No one's called him that before?"

Dana snorted, "The one time someone tried he threw them through a wall. Everyone else got the message pretty fast."

"Ah," Carlos said, "I probably shouldn't then; he hates it when I call him cute."

Dana giggled, "I doubt he hates it; he probably finds it adorable and wants to act all macho."

"He thinks everything you do is cute," Janice chirped.

"Correction, he complains when I call him cute," Carlos revised.

Janice chuckled, "Don't let that stop you. Just pet behind his ear and kiss his neck and he'll forgive you," speaking as though she somehow knew far too much.

"Rrright," Carlos said, mildly concerned about that.

She flashed a grin, jumping to Dana and saying, "Run before he gets ideas," quickly. 

Dana said, "I have to keep my wing over him..." and glancing to him, giving him an attempted innocent smile. Carlos gave them both a suspicious look, definitely feeling like they were plotting.

"Gogogo," Janice hissed, nudging into Dana's neck. 

Dana looked conflicted, saying, "Well now we're both just making him suspicious."

"Yes, we are," Carlos said, giving her a look.

"What, we're not up to anything," Dana said innocently, glancing away and keeping a wing over him, though it seemed tenser than before.

"For gods' sakes, what," Carlos sighed.

"Nothing," Janice said, glancing away as well but murmuring, "told you you should've ran."

"You guys are doing this intentionally," Carlos said.

Dana said, "Maaaybe," as they finally approached a fancier looking western building with a larger than normal set of swinging doors. The reasoning for the larger doors and taller ceilings was made more obvious when they saw Hiram sitting in a corner talking to some other demons of a larger stature, Krax and his snake cohort in another corner.

Carlos glanced over to them, not exactly pleased to see Krax again. Dana frowned, saying, "I've gotta get TJ's letter to that scumbag. Janice, escort Carlos to Hiram?"

"Sure," Janice said cheerfully, hopping off her shoulder and bouncing in front of Carlos towards the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor carlos X3


	3. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo for the occasion of the new sequel i'm gonna link you lucky ducks to my tumblr blog where i have a picture of some nv tattoos i doodled on my arms out of boredom weeks ago. i just sortve retrace them when they get faded, and sharpie art on my skin is nothing new :D
> 
> http://trappedinapentagram.tumblr.com/post/94116604175/welp-here-they-are-just-some-sharpie-tattoos-ive

Carlos glanced to Dana before following Janice, still curious about what they'd been talking about.

Hiram looked over, saying, "Heeey, there's my little Janice," as she jumped onto the table, running directly over to him and rolling onto her back, he rubbing her stomach with a clawed finger.

" _And the return of the pestering scientist_ ," Green snarled.

Hiram said, "Now Green, we don't treat guests that way unless they give good reason."

"Uh, hi," Carlos said, "Janice and Dana are showing me around."

Hiram tickled Janice's stomach, the small demon laughing and curling up around his hand, Hiram saying, "Are they now? Good to see you fund yourself good company. I'd hate for you to get hurt while Cecil can't be around and all."

Violent said, "Although that is to say I wouldn't mind seeing you get hurt at all."

" _Humans are all vile weaklings_ ," Green snapped.

"Though technically speaking we saw your performance against the Apache tracker, and we did agree that you had a very good fighting form," Blue said.

"Uh, thanks," Carlos said, "I boxed in college."

"An honorable skill," Hiram mused.

"That won't get you anywhere," Gray mumbled.

Janice said, "Cheer up, Gray," as Hiram picked his hand up, the small monkey being attached to it. She moved to sit on top of his hand and swished her tail back and forth.

"I don't usually do much fighting," Carlos said, "it's mostly book work for me."

Hiram said, "Don't mind my other heads. They enjoy speakin' their minds, see."

Dana made her way back over, a few of the demons that had been talking to Hiram dispersing for the time being. She sat down and said, "Hey, Hiram."

"Hello Dana, pleasure as always," he nodded to her. "Is there a reason you two came to see me?"

"She thought I should get to know people just in case," Carlos said.

Hiram chuckled, "That's certainly not a bad idea when it comes to the Bluffs. I daresay a majority of the population doesn't know you're here, though. Probably think Cecil is here, actually."

"Yes, your scent was quite strongly resembling of his," Blue mused.

"Yeah, I’ve been told," Carlos said, "by just about everyone."

Dana and Janice chuckled quietly, Hiram grinning, "Well you can't honestly be that surprised now can you?"

"I can't exactly smell it," Carlos pointed out.

Hiram shrugged, Blue saying, "Technically as your senses improve from turning into a demon you will probably be able to."

"Lovely," Carlos sighed, "at least I’ll be able to tell."

Dana said, "Trust me, you'll be able to tell," as she nudged him. "In the meantime, we need to get you a drink, or a snack."

"Fiine," Carlos sighed, "I really don't think I need it though."

"Maybe not now, but the heat will get to you eventually," Dana pointed out.

Hiram nodded, asking, "How long has he got, Blue?"

Blue tilted his head in thought, saying, "I'd approximate that if he spends a solid hour outside whilst dehydrated he'd probably faint from heat. If he stays indoors I believe he could last about ten hours without a drink."

"I'll have something to drink then," Carlos sighed, "I’m not hungry, though."

Dana nodded, Hiram shouting, "I'm gonna need some water over here," and shortly getting tossed a glass bottle by the spider-like bartender.

"Thanks," Carlos said, being handed the bottle by a yellow-scaled hand.

"Sure thing, we want to be sure Cecil knows you were given good hospitality," Hiram said, drinking some green sludge from a much larger bottle. Carlos cracked open the bottle, sipping the water and thinking it tasted different.

Dana pat his back gently, saying, "By the way, Cecil wanted me to let you know he loves you," with a grin.

"I know," Carlos grinned, sipping the water again.

Dana added, "Josie made him hot chocolate, so I think he'll do alright," with a grin, holding a hand up to catch a similar glass bottle of water.

"Oh," Carlos said, "is he relatively calm?"

"On a one being calm as a clam and ten being constant heart attacks, I'd give him...a four," Dana mused. "I mean, you can't stop him from worrying, but he's calm."

"That's good," Carlos mumbled, sipping the water again and slightly relieved.

Dana said, "Josie will probably summon me once a day to keep us updated on his progress and to see about her sending him here, for the record."

Carlos asked, "Is there a reason he can’t just send him here?"

Dana shrugged, "I'd assume there's a reason with Josie, but she didn't tell me about it."

"Alright," Carlos sighed, sipping his water again.

"He'll be alright," she sighed, patting his shoulder and sipping some of her own water. 

Hiram nodded, "He's a strong demon, that Cecil."

"He's mentioned," Carlos mumbled.

Green head made a scowl, growling at Krax as he and his cohort left the building. Hiram frowned, "That Krax is a troublesome beast. He won't bother you if you stick by us, though."

"What does he have against Cecil," Carlos asked, "or is he just like that?"

Dana snorted, "He's like that to everyone who's stronger than him, or who has some advantage over him. Yours is that you belong to Cecil."

Carlos mumbled, "Sounds like a fun guy."

Hiram chortled heartily, "Sure, but then, there are plenty other demons like him. You get used to it."

"Great," Carlos said, "sounds great."

~~~~~~~

Cecil was on what was probably his tenth mug of hot chocolate for the day, sitting on Josie's couch and watching the angels bustle about tidying and dusting for her to keep his mind off things. Josie was knitting in the same room, as by then she was trying to keep within a certain distance of Cecil.

An angel had taken it upon himself to refill Cecil's hot chocolate supply, bringing him a new mug and Cecil saying, "Thank you," quietly, taking another drink. A minute later he asked, "Am I healed enough to go home yet?"

"No, dear," Josie said, as Cecil had been asking every half an hour, "I’ll tell you when you are."

Cecil groaned, "But it's been a full day. Is there some other reason I can't go?"

"I don't know how it will effect the spell, dear," Josie said, "I don't want to cause something bad be being too hasty."

Cecil grumped, laying down and making sure not to spill his hot chocolate. He felt a considerable demon power approaching, sitting back up and looking towards the door before sharing a glance with Josie.

Josie frowned, standing and going to open the door. A few angels trailed behind her just in case, the door opened to a man in a tan jacket. He grinned, or so they could tell, saying, "Evening, Josie," and tilting his hat with one hand, the other holding a briefcase.

"Hello," Josie said, assessing him carefully as if a look could discern his intentions.

Cecil stood slowly as TJ said, "First off may I just say we in the demon realm would like to apologize for Cecil's loss-"

"He's dead?!" Cecil squeaked.

"Oh, no no, I'm sorry, I meant just the fact you've become separated," TJ corrected, "he's fine."

Josie gave him a bit of a look, saying, "Why are you here?"

TJ said, "Actually, I just wondered if I could borrow Cecil a moment. I spoke to Carlos recently and have some messages to deliver." TJ was the messenger between demons in their realm, and everyone knew how important he found his work.

Josie hesitated for a moment before saying "alright," and stepping aside for Cecil.

Cecil approached slowly, saying, "Can I help you, TJ?"

He chuckled, "No, but I can help you. Come outside a moment, we won't be long."

Josie frowned, letting them go and having an off feeling about what was going on.

TJ started walking beside Cecil down off the porch and through Josie's lawn, Cecil asking, "Why did we need to get out of the house?" 

"You know my messages are meant only for the receiving party," TJ explained, "I can't risk her listening in."

"Alright," Cecil said slowly, pausing outside her house property. "What's my message?"

"An old friend says hello," TJ said, raising an open hand and shutting it into a fist, Cecil blacking out from the magic pulse. TJ quickly opened his briefcase, speaking a word of command and making five small robotic insects fly out and land on specific points around Josie's house, suddenly being connected to one another with a beam of magical energy, forming an enormous pentagram around her house.

Josie frowned, feeling the power pulse and then a sudden damper on the magic of the house. She turned to Erika, going to her front door and mumbling something under her breath. Erika's feathers ruffled as he mumbled, "How rude," in their own language, watching TJ pick Cecil up through a window after he shut his briefcase.

TJ called, "Sorry Josie, the pentagram won't last forever, and I promise, he'll come to no harm," before he and Cecil disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

~~~~~~~

A man with dark orange hair and freckles was waiting in a sigil-filled room, fully prepared to house the demon and having several pentagrams hidden in various parts of the floor and under rugs. The shadows in the room darkened, TJ's voice saying, "It was much easier than I'd have thought to separate him from Josie," before he appeared with a still-unconscious Cecil.

"Very good," the man said, gesturing to a pentagram, "I suppose she's safely trapped?"

"With a level five pentagram around her and her angels," TJ nodded, setting Cecil down. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course," the man replied, "we've gotten this far."

TJ frowned, "I just worry. Cecil is in for quite the surprise, but after everything you've done, it might take time to earn his trust back."

"I'm sure I can handle it. Worst thing that happens is that we have to send him home."

TJ said, "You're just lucky I have the power to do it. And...what of Carlos?"

"What _of_ Carlos?" he asked with a hint of hidden irritation, rummaging through a drawer.

TJ asked, "Did you want me to keep him in the demon realm as long as possible? Surely he wouldn't approve of your plan."

"He can't exactly get himself out, can he?" 

"I suppose not," TJ mumbled, watching the wizard carefully. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do," he said, casting an awakening spell.

TJ went to stand guard by the door, asking, "Should I give you some alone time?" as Cecil stirred, groaning and blinking slowly, trying to make his eyes focus.

"Yes," he said, "thank you."

Cecil's eyes widened at the voice, looking up slowly and backing away, TJ saying, "Of course, Earl," before leaving. Earl folded his hands behind his back, knowing Cecil was trapped in a pentagram before Cecil did.

"E-Earl...?" Cecil stammered, shaking his head and looking away, saying, "no, I must be dreaming," as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was and not recognizing anything besides the human.

"You're not dreaming," Earl said, "I never died."

Cecil looked back to him with a mix of confusion and hurt, saying, "Then how...why...?" his mind brimming with questions and not able to word any of them.

"The spell backfiring didn't kill me, it just put me in a coma," Earl said.

Cecil blinked, saying, "But...how long have you been awake, then? Your pulse wasn't...I mean, why didn't..." and just becoming more confused, glad he was sitting down.

"I woke up a few days ago," Earl said, "I’ve been adjusting."

Cecil swallowed, standing carefully and asking, "So why did you have to have TJ bring me?"

"I wasn't sure what was going to happen," Earl said, "but I had to talk to you."

Cecil frowned, taking another step back and being stopped by a pentagram, as he had guessed there might be. "About what?" he asked, since there was nothing else he could do.

"Well, first off, an apology for scaring you," Earl said.

"Forgiven," Cecil said pretty immediately. "I mean, it's wonderful to see you again, I just wish I had known..."

"I couldn't get anyone to tell you," Earl said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "It's alright, at least you got the chance," he tried a smile, still somewhat nervous about being in the pentagram.

"And unfortunately, I have to ask you for something," Earl said.

The smile disappeared, Cecil saying, "You know I'll help how I can, Earl," finding he still had a soft spot for his old summoner, though all his old scars tingled.

"I need you to do something, come here," Earl said.

Cecil slowly walked forward, saying, "You know I can't leave the pentagram?"

"You don't have to," Earl said, pulling him forwards gently for a kiss.

Cecil's mind froze, momentarily losing himself and kissing back before pulling away, setting a hand on Earl's chest and saying, "Woah, wait, what?" now utterly confused.

Earl carefully wiped his tongue on a small cloth swab, saying, "Thank you."

Cecil looked to the swab, asking, "What was that for?" but not in a particularly angry tone.

"I'm doing a small experiment," Earl said, "it's nothing."

Cecil frowned, remembering one of the first conversations he had with Carlos about him _not_ being an experiment. He said, "So...you sent TJ to find me days after you wake up from a coma and already you're back to your experiments?"

"Of course," Earl said, "what else would I do?"

Cecil sighed, "Nevermind, just doesn't feel like anything's changed. And...if you needed saliva couldn't you have asked me to spit in a vial or something?"

"I suppose so, but that was more convenient," Earl said, "and more likely to be effective."

Cecil gave him a look, asking, "I don't imagine that was all you need?"

"Probably not, but it is for right now," Earl said.

Cecil nodded, asking, "So...I can go back to Josie’s?"

"I was just considering sending you home," Earl said.

"Oh..." Cecil said, shrugging and saying, "that works, too," trying not to sound as excited as he really was.

"Alright," Earl said, "I’ll call TJ to send you back."

"That was certainly a fast meeting," Cecil mumbled, "but it was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you too," Earl said, calling, "TJ?"

The door opened, the demon asking, "Yes, sir?"

"Could you send Cecil home for me?" Earl asked.

"Of course sir, if you think it best," TJ said, stepping into the pentagram and holding a hand out for Cecil.

Cecil paused, asking, "Will you be summoning me again?"

"Probably," Earl said, "thank you, TJ."

"You're welcome," TJ said, Cecil finally taking his hand and transporting them to Desert Bluffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh shit new character! be honest who saw it coming?


	4. A Drunk Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can all imagine what happened while Cecil was gone i'm sure

Carlos was still sitting with Dana, Janice, and Hiram, with one main difference- they were all drunk. The 'water' they had been drinking had been in fact, more like demon vodka (no one had told Carlos). They were all laughing about something or another, Hiram saying, "Tell that joke again Carlos, your science is hilarious!"

"Tha' wasn’t a joke," Carlos complained, "tha’s actually how plants get food."

Dana laughed, "Say the name again!" as she shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Photo... sinthis," Carlos slurred, glancing over and seeing Cecil, pausing.

The demons erupted into laughter, Hiram clapping a hand on Carlos' shoulder and not able to help his strength, making him fall into the table which only redoubled their laughter, Hiram falling backwards off his chair as Green roared, " _Humans can actually have hilarious jokes! Color me impressed!_ "

"But yer green, not col'red impressed," Violet mumbled.

Carlos half-grinned but watched Cecil, asking, "You can all see that, right?"

"See what?" Dana asked, continuing to giggle as Cecil walked a bit closer, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"I wanna make sure I’m no' seein' thin's," Carlos said.

Blue said, "You'd have to **hic** be on some form of drug to be seeing anything that might **hic** be nonexistent."

"Cecil?" Carlos asked, ignoring the tipsy dragon.

"Hi, Carlos," Cecil grinned, using a tentacle to scoot the liquid away from him, saying, "you're drunk," with concern.

" _Am_ I?" Carlos asked, grinning at him.

"Yeah, you are," Cecil said, using other tentacles to slowly scoop Carlos up as Janice giggled with Dana about something, neither seeming to be paying Carlos and Cecil any attention.

"You have really great water here," Carlos giggled.

"It wasn't water," Cecil sighed, though he held Carlos close to himself as he walked outside and down a road Carlos hadn't been on before in the town.

"What was it?" Carlos hiccuped, more than content to curl up in Cecil's arms.

"It was a demon alcohol that's tasteless," Cecil explained, heading towards a house that looked better built.

"Oooooohhhh noooo," Carlos said with a dopey smile, hugging Cecil's neck.

Cecil grinned, asking, "How much did you drink?"

"I had like, two bottles of water," Carlos said, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Cecil said, nuzzling Carlos' cheek as his tentacles opened the door for him, entering a room with a dark hardwood floor and purple furnishings, white rugs, and which smelled of a mix of honey, cinnamon, flowers, and other pleasant fumes.

"Ooohhh, this is nice," Carlos said, hiccuping again and trying to stand.

Cecil kept an arm firmly around him, saying, "This is my usual house. I'm one of the lucky few who can afford non-alcoholic drinks," he said, moving to the fridge and pressing a series of numbers to open a locked drawer of water bottles. He handed one to Carlos, saying, "Drink this."

"Why's water expensive?" Carlos asked, fumbling with the lid.

Cecil helped him open it, saying, "Because water is rare around here, what with the sun drying up our supply of it," before leading Carlos towards his room.

"Alcohol is dries faster than water," Carlos mumbled.

"More demons care about keeping the alcohol safe," Cecil grumbled in reply, entering his room, which had a round bed and purple comforter that had a silvery tentacle pattern which swam across the fabric. His closet door was slightly ajar, revealing a multitude of colorful outfits he was fairly determined to keep Carlos away from. He used a tentacle to hit a switch, raising a dim light that circumvented the ceiling, toning down the purple, white, and black colors.

"Oooohh," Carlos grinned, keeping an arm around Cecil's shoulders.

"Glad you like it," Cecil smiled softly, sitting Carlos down and instructing, "drink," again.

Carlos sipped the water, saying, "This water tastes different."

"I know, but it's better for you, trust me," Cecil said, wrapping an arm around him affectionately and purring.

"I missed you," Carlos said again, hugging Cecil sloppily.

Cecil grinned, curling more tentacles around him and saying, "I missed you too, and I'm glad you're alright."

"I was worried you were worried," Carlos said.

Cecil chuckled, "You're a scientist, and a scientist is always fine. Why should I have worried?" as he carded a hand through Carlos' hair.

"Because you're Cecil," Carlos said, kissing his cheek, "also the bar demons were trying to fig're out sex stuff."

Cecil rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Of course they...you didn't tell them anything did you?" he asked with worry.

Carlos looked suddenly guilty, saying "Uuuuuuuhhhh..."

"Oh Void," Cecil groaned, laying back. "What'd you tell them?"

"I don' rem’ber right now," Carlos said, "but both of us are tops sometimes."

Cecil sighed, "I'm sure that settled some bets, but if it was nothing more than that, I think I'll live," as he shifted to be laying the right direction on the bed, gently taking the water with a tentacle and setting it aside as he made Carlos lie down.

"Yaaaaayyyy," Carlos grinned, setting the water aside and hugging Cecil.

Cecil snorted with a chuckle, hugging him back and saying, "You're cuddly when you're drunk."

"You're cute when I’m drunk," Carlos giggled, "and when I’m not drunk."

Cecil smiled, touching their foreheads together and saying, "I'm glad. Earl was certainly no replacement," before seeming to realize he said that out loud and glanced away.

"What?" Carlos hiccuped, resting his head on Cecil's shoulder.

"Um...nevermind it," Cecil said, rubbing Carlos' back with a tentacle, "just get some sleep."

"Whaaaaaaatttt," Carlos groaned, rubbing Cecil’s opposite shoulder.

"It's nothing," Cecil repeated, kissing Carlos' forehead. "He's a story for another time."

"Come ooonnn," Carlos complained.

"You're drunk anyway, I don't want you to get drunk upset at me," Cecil pouted.

"Whaaaaaaaaaatttttt," Carlos said, "why would I be upset?"

Cecil frowned, saying quietly, "Because Earl is the scientist who summoned me before you."

"Ooohhh," Carlos said, "so?"

"He's sort've the one that experimented on me," Cecil said, "and he uh..." He paused, wondering exactly how much drunk Carlos would remember and if it was safe to mention the kiss.

"Whaaat," Carlos sighed.

"He...kissed me before I came here?" Cecil admitted with a purple blush.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago," Carlos said.

"Not too long, actually," Cecil said, dragging a blanket over them.

"Oh," Carlos frowned, "how long?"

"I saw him a few minutes ago, really," Cecil said. "TJ brought me to him from Josie's house and then he kissed me and sent me here."

"Why'd he do that?" Carlos frowned.

"I'm not sure," Cecil sighed, tucking his head over Carlos', "but I'm not gonna think on it now. You need sleep."

"Did you want to kiss him?" Carlos asked.

Cecil frowned, saying, "I really don't know," as his old scars started to feel sore again. "Just...go to sleep, my perfect Carlos."

Carlos frowned, saying "...Night, Cecil."

"Night, Carlos," Cecil said, carding a hand through his hair again and using a pulse of magic to turn on a soothing melody over an apparently invisible stereo. It had a pleasant beat and what sounded like piano keys, along with a sound like humming wind.

He hesitated a long moment before saying, "Love you."

"I love you, too," Cecil replied, rubbing his back in time with the music and waiting for him to drift off. He would have been content to stay there forever, but before Carlos had the chance to wake up, Cecil frowned when he felt himself being summoned again, forced away from Carlos' embrace.

Carlos woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, groaning and grabbing the bottle of water by the bed and his glasses, sipping the water and shoving the glasses onto his face. He rubbed his forehead, looking around and realizing the bed was empty, with no signs of Cecil about. He would have thought it was a dream if not for his new location, and frowned, realizing Cecil must have left and mumbling, "Oh."

There was a knock at Cecil's front door not too long after, Dana's voice calling in, "Hello? Carlos? Or you're actually Cecil this time I still can't smell you apart."

"Carlos," He groaned, standing slowly.

She opened the door, rubbing her head and looking as beat as Carlos was, saying, "Hey, how'd you find Cecil's house?"

"I don’t... I think Cecil?" Carlos said, rubbing his head.

Dana said, "Ah shit, he came back and I didn't get the chance to call him a topping," she pouted. "Anyway, you could probably use some breakfast."

Carlos sighed, saying, "Probably."

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said, gesturing for him to follow, "but I didn't know where else to get normal water besides from Strex HQ, and who knows what they dump in their water systems."

"But I don't drink," Carlos said firmly, "ever."

Dana said, "Cecil mentioned you don't drink alcohol, which is why we couldn't tell you what we were giving you. For now, grab whatever Cecil gave you and come on. I promise the food won't make you sick."

"I don’t..." Carlos frowned, grabbing the water bottle.

"Something wrong? Besides the hangover?" Dana asked.

"I don't drink," Carlos said, "my mom drank and I don’t... drink."

Dana frowned, saying, "Sorry," again, "but if you didn't you wouldn't last long here without the proper demon anatomy. I'll try to avoid giving you alcohol in the future, or maybe Josie can send me back with tea and other drinks and snacks."

"I have a water bottle," Carlos said, "I know Cecil has more, but I don't know where he is."

"He might've been summoned again," Dana said. "I don't suppose he mentioned his day plan?"

"No," Carlos said, "I... _think_ he said Earl was summing him."

Dana frowned, saying, "That's...really not good."

"I think he said he kissed him?" Carlos said, "I couldn't really ask about it."

Dana made a face at that, saying, "The second I get my hands on that bastard..." more to herself as she roughly opened Cecil's front door.

"Can I get a tiny bit more explanation here?" Carlos asked, following her out.

She paused, looking to Carlos and saying, "Earl was the one who summoned Cecil only to experiment on him. Cecil loved him but then Earl just went mad wanting to know more about the science behind our realm." She looked away and continued, "He was assumed dead, but a little birdie found out otherwise. Those of us that knew agreed not to tell Cecil to protect him."

"So," Carlos frowned, "now what?"

Dana said, "If Earl decided it's time to summon Cecil again, it can't be good," with a frown. "Unfortunately you're not a full demon, so you're not summonable, and we still don't know how to get you back."

"Great," Carlos frowned, "that's great."

"We'll work on it," she promised, "but I'd have to see Josie, or TJ. I just want to avoid going back into Strexcorp."

"Alright," Carlos frowned, "if you say so."

"He can handle himself, I'm sure," Dana said, though it sounded more like she was convincing herself.

"Right," Carlos frowned, "of course."

She took a deep breath and said, "Anyway, c'mon, you're letting out the AC," as she grew a pair of wings to cover Carlos again.

Carlos shut the door, saying, "Alright," as he headed out, still worrying about Cecil.

She lead Carlos back towards the bar they had left Hiram in, saying, "I'm sure you're allowed to stay in Cecil's house if you need to stay here overnight again."

"Ok," Carlos frowned, trying to remember anything else from last night.

When they walked into the bar, there was some broken furniture lying around, Dana rubbing her neck and saying, "A fight broke out after you left, apparently." Hiram was curled up asleep in a corner, his green head snuggling the blue one and a paw over the gray head, Janice draped over his shoulder, also unconscious.

"Should we wake them up?" Carlos asked.

"Violet might spit fire at you, so I'd advise against it," Dana said, "but times like these are usually the best opportunities to nick some food and non-alcoholic beverages. Bartenders always have a store of them somewhere, lucky bastards."

"Really?" Carlos said, glancing to her.

"Yeah, but you'd be hard pressed to get them to give any of it up," Dana said, jumping the counter that the unconscious spider host was draped over. "If they're conscious, that is."

"I know, that's what I meant," Carlos said, "we're going to steal it?"

Dana gave him a look, saying, "You need it more than he does right now, and you think stealing isn't a normal occurrence over here? I like to think of it as borrowing, anyway," as she rifled through the counter for hidden containers.

"Of course," Carlos sighed, glancing to Janice.

"Ah, there you are," Dana said, rifling through the bartender's pockets for the key and opening it, finding a bottle of juice among some bottles of water. She tossed Carlos the juice, saying, "Use that _sparingly_ , and not when other demons are around. They won't care who you belong to when it comes to sugar in any form."

"Great," Carlos said, "wonderful. Should I just carry water, then?"

Dana nodded, "They'll pass it off as the alcohol." She shut the container and walked over, handing him two more bottles and keeping one for herself.

"Alright," Carlos said, "now what?"

She shrugged, "Hide the juice, wait for Hiram to wake up I suppose. We _could_ visit TJ again, or wait to see if Josie summons me."

"Whatever you think," Carlos frowned, "what about Janice?"

Dana snorted, "She's a little beast, she'll be fine. Plus, she's like best friends with Hiram, so if anyone touches her they'll answer to him."

"Plus she's scary on her own," Carlos said.

"Can't argue there," Dana mused, glancing to the small, innocent looking monkey. "You want to wait in Cecil's place? He might have good food, too."

"That'd be good," Carlos said, "I like it there."

Dana grinned, "I'm sure. C'mon, maybe you can use his shower, too."

"Oh, fantastic," Carlos said, following her back out of the bar.


	5. The Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so much funnn, i hope it's as entertaining to read as it was to write

Cecil wasn't all that surprised when he appeared in a pentagram in the room he had reunited with Earl in. He was a bit more surprised to see Kevin in a pentagram next to his own, looking a bit worried but in a stage of trying to stay optimistic as TJ stood guard by the door.

"Both back, good," Earl said, attaching a cotton swab to a stick.

Cecil raised a brow at the cotton swab, saying, "Hello," politely.

"Nice to see you," Earl said, flicking the stick around to make sure the cotton stuck.

Kevin said, "It's always nice to see old friends. Haven't heard from you in awhile," with an attempted grin.

Earl smiled briefly back before saying, "Open wide."

Kevin blinked, glancing to Cecil and asking, "Me? Why?"

"Because," Earl said, brandishing the stick.

Kevin shrugged, not wanting to be punished and a generally agreeable demon anyway as he opened his mouth, as instructed, very widely. Earl grimaced slightly but stuck the cotton swab in, rubbing it on the inside of Kevin's cheek and removing it again. Kevin asked something with his mouth open, Cecil saying, "I think you can close again," without needing to fully understand him.

Earl nodded his assent, setting the cotton swab in a test tube. Kevin shut his mouth, Cecil grumbling, "So you could use a cotton swab for _him_..."

Earl shrugged, saying, "Blood sample should be next."

Cecil frowned, asking, "Why do you need a blood sample?" as Kevin clapped, asking, "Are you gonna use needles?"

Earl stared at Kevin, saying, "Yeess. I'm going to use needles."

"Yay!" Kevin smiled, Cecil clapping a hand to his forehead.

Cecil said, "Ignore him; why do you need our blood?"

"I'm doing a small experiment," Earl said, preparing needles.

"Doesn't seem small," Cecil mumbled, his tattoos twisting as he wasn't the fondest of needles, especially being held by Earl.

Earl went to Kevin first, using a small hand held device to hold his arm steady and another to inject the needle. Kevin didn't even flinch, tilting his head at the orange blood filling the syringe. Cecil glanced away, not exactly wanting to see his half-brother looking like he was getting off from the pain of a puncture wound. Earl pulled the needle away and capped the syringe, setting it in a cooled box and preparing a second needle. Cecil was already tensing, blocking out older memories of when Earl used to summon him, wondering how TJ could stand there and watch when he probably knew what Earl needed the blood and saliva for. 

Earl used the same devices on him, holding his arm still and injecting the needle. Cecil flinched, Kevin visibly relaxing more as time passed, making Cecil beginning to wonder if he had already forgiven him for what he helped do to Lauren or if he somehow forgot. Earl hardly paid any attention, removing the needle and capping it, placing the purple vial next to Kevin's orange one. Kevin asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, yes and no," Earl said, picking up the samples, "yes, I don't require you right now."

Cecil asked, "So what's the no half?"

"Well, the rhetorical question he was asking," Earl said, "I’m not sending you home."

Cecil pouted, asking, "Why not?" as he had been hoping to return to his cuddle session with Carlos.

"Because several factors allow that to be too risky," Earl said, "this room should be suitable for you."

Cecil crossed his arms, folding his tattoos into a chair and saying, "So you're not giving us roam of the house?"

"No," Earl said, "not really, you two would likely start a fight."

Cecil said, "Only if he starts something."

"I only ever want to hug you!" Kevin said in defiance.

"That's the problem," Cecil mumbled.

"Right," Earl said, "the room should be tolerable. I’ll check in occasionally."

TJ asked, "Is there anything you'd like me to do, sir?"

"I think you're good for now, TJ," Earl said, lowering his voice and adding, "but I can't allow that young scientist to become a full demon."

TJ held up a hand, creating a sound barrier between them and the other demons, asking, "So you'd like me to fetch him? Frankly he might need more time to become a little more...demonesque."

Earl considered, asking, "You think a day would do it?"

"Another day in the demon realm means at least a week of waiting for you," TJ said slowly. "Are you willing to keep watch on these two for that long?"

Earl frowned, saying, "Assuming... yes, I should be able to do that. It’s not like I have to stay down here constantly."

TJ nodded, asking, "Shall I set up a perimeter alarm in case Josie escapes her house?"

"I think that would be best, thank you," Earl said.

TJ turned his head to observe the demons, asking, "And I don't assume you plan on telling them why you needed their DNA?"

"No," Earl said, "that would cause unnecessary strife."

"Indeed," TJ agreed, rubbing a hand on his chin. "I just can't help but wonder if Cecil will trust you again like he does Carlos," he mused, glancing to catch Earl's reaction.

Earl snorted, saying, "I can work around it."

TJ had to commend Earl's ability to mask his emotions, as he'd been wondering since the moment Earl summoned him whether he still harbored potential affections for Cecil. He shook his head slightly, saying, "Of course, sir."

"Thank you," Earl said, waving him off before taking the samples and leaving the room. TJ watched him go, dissolving the sound barrier and almost wishing his eyes were visible to others so he might glare at Cecil and Kevin, before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

~~~~~~~

Dana was flipping through a magazine, bored, as Carlos took a quick shower. He turned off the water, shaking his head to dry his hair a tiny bit before opening the curtain, immediately yelping and shutting it again instantly.

"Pardon me sir, was this a bad time?" an angel of Josie's asked, standing where he had appeared in Cecil's bathroom.

Carlos still had his hand clutched over his heart, getting his breathing back to normal before saying, "Uh, no, could you..." he grabbed a towel from behind the curtain.

Erika said, "I'd give you time to dry off, but it's rather important, and I've no interest in...things a demon has touched." Carlos began questioning how his life got that weird as he tied the towel around his waist. "Anyway, I don't have much time--" he started again shortly before the door bust open, Erika not flinching and turning his head to see Dana.

Dana said, "What happened, I heard you..." and paused, noting the angel in confusion and glancing to Carlos in a towel, saying after a moment, "well, Cecil's gonna be disappointed he missed out," with a smirk.

"Dana why," Carlos mumbled, pushing his hair out of his face with one hand and keeping a firm grip on the towel just in case.

Dana raised her hands, saying, "Hey, I'll give you two some alone time if I interrupted-"

"You rather did, but not the event you think," Erika said in a monotone voice, "and I really have to make this quick."

"What is it?" Carlos sighed, giving Dana a look.

Erika turned back to Carlos, saying, "Josie is in a spot of trouble. The man in the tan jacket visited her house and left it in a large pentagram. We only just found out how to send one of us here, but it's been four days since he visited."

"Oh," Carlos frowned, "why did he do that?"

"We're not sure, but he kidnapped Cecil before he left, claimed he had a message to deliver and proceeded to trap us," Erika explained. "We don't know where Cecil went."

Carlos frowned, exchanging a glance with Dana and saying, "You haven't seen him since?"

The angel shook his head, saying, "No, we were hoping he might have been here."

"TJ must have taken him to Earl," Carlos said, "he was here briefly but got summoned back again."

Erika's features turned from stoic to one of distaste, saying, "Josie isn't going to take well to the news of Earl being alive. We will try to escape the trap as soon as we can, and in the meantime we're working on getting you back to your realm."

"Thanks," Carlos said, shifting somewhat uncomfortably.

Erika nodded, saying, "I simply don't have the magic energy needed to bring you with me, much less stay here any longer. We will try to keep in touch," he added before disappearing in a flash of light, revealing that Dana had been behind him apparently bending to see if there had been a stick up his ass.

"Dana," Carlos said, "really?"

Dana straightened, saying, "What? It's a legit concern. I wonder why _any_ demon aspires to be an angel when you lose your sense of humor..."

"Mmhm," Carlos hummed, shifting again and hoping she’d get the "please leave the room I’m naked" hint.

She paused another minute, eventually starting and saying, "Oh! Oh, right, sorry," and raised a hand in apology, backing out the room and shutting the door.

"Right," Carlos mumbled, getting dressed swiftly before drying his hair, not wanting to take any chances even knowing it would make his hair look completely puffy.

Dana was back in Cecil's living room sprawled on his couch with the magazine when Carlos came back down the hall. "That was weird," Carlos said, sitting on one of the chairs in the room.

"Does Cecil's shower have weird functions or the whole thing about Erika visiting?" Dana asked with a grin.

"Both," Carlos said, having been too afraid to find out what the "bloodstone" setting on the shower head had been.

Dana chuckled, "But his shower _is_ really nice. He's let me use it before after a bar brawl."

"Yes," Carlos said, sorting through the books on the side table.

Dana asked, "Sooo...ever had shower sex?" as she laid the magazine on her chest open to the page she had been pretending to read.

Carlos didn't even seem surprised this time, saying, "None of your business.”

Dana smiled and purred, "Ooh, was it fun?"

"It may or may not have happened," Carlos said, sorting through some journal looking notebooks.

Dana snorted, "The whole town is gonna know by tomorrow so you might as well spill some details."

"You don't know if it's happened or not," Carlos said.

She chuckled, "Carlos, please, I know," with a wink.

"Then why did you ask?" Carlos said.

"Sometimes it's nice to know my assumptions are actually correct," she said with a shrug.

Carlos gave her a look, "What do you want me to say, I was supposed to be helping him clean up after he got hurt and he pinned me to the shower wall?"

She made an excited squeal, coughing in a poor attempt to cover it and saying, "I don't know, something like that," before turning back to the magazine.

"Because that's not actually what happened," Carlos continued, sorting another book off the pile.

"Is it not?" she asked with curiosity, not turning to face him this time.

"Nnnope," Carlos mumbled, finding what looked like a hand written journal and picking it up.

"Sooo?" she asked, turning to look at him and ignoring the book for the time being.

"Nooo," he said, turning the book over before opening it. The first page of the book was unlined but still had writing in an impossibly fancy flowing purple script: This Diary is Property of Cecil. Underneath was an inked stamp that was apparently some seal of approval for a book. Carlos raised a brow, running a finger over the stamp and skimming through the first few pages, slowing when they began to be more full entries.

On about the fifth page, Cecil wrote, " _Well, turns out Josie was right, as usual. Keeping a written account of my life might just be a good idea. Or at least, since I can't outright tell anyone about my new affections, this seems like as good as any place to do it. Maybe I'm just being dense, but I feel like I'd be a laughing stock of the Bluffs if anyone knew I'd taken to my summoner. It's just no way for a demon in my position to behave. Still, who am I to try to stop my feelings?_ "

Carlos frowned, somehow doubting it was about him and glancing to Dana, who'd gone back to "reading" the magazine before turning the page. " _If only I could capture sounds in a diary page! I'd record Earl's voice so I could listen to it after he sends me away. Wow, this probably sounds extraordinarily daft. Oh well, seeing as I'm the only one here I'll continue. I've grown to enjoy the feeling of being summoned, it's unlike having to serve all those previous masters. Earl cares about me, or at least he certainly has shown a lot of interest. I'd hate to disappoint him._ "

Carlos frowned further, already getting a bad feeling about this and skipping ahead a few pages. " _I'm...not sure that I should continue writing. After almost letting it slip to Earl that I keep documents on our visits I feel like he wants to read this diary, which can't happen. I want so much to trust him, but of late he's simply making it difficult. Perhaps he's no different than my other summoners, and I'm losing that feeling of excitement when I can feel the pull. Now it feels more like...fear. PS, get a new approved pen._ "

The next few pages were written in what looked like coal, until they turned back to ink that was a more dull brown color. " _So much for any chance with Earl. No room for formality, as I'm disliking the new pen and don't want to spoil too many pages of this book with it until I can get another. I saw Earl die today. He was just performing another experiment, and perhaps if I had been more careful to pay attention to what he was doing, I might've stopped him before the room caught fire._ " As the writing went on, it got a bit shaky. " _I won't go into detail, as I certainly remember enough about being caught in the pentagram until it was too late._ "

Carlos frowned, noting that the next page skipped to a new pen color, a slightly more violet purple, and his writing seemed somewhat sparse. " _I talked to Hiram today about the recent dry spell. Won't do any good for--_ " page skip. " _I took Janice past the dog park and had to stop her from jumping the fence. The hooded figures wouldn't have taken kindly to--_ " page skip. " _OH DIARY SUCH WONDROUS NEWS I COULDN'T WAIT TO GET HOME TO WRITE!_ "

Carlos raised a brow, Cecil apparently highly excited as his handwriting was slightly sloppier, larger, and definitely more scrawling. " _I knew to assume I was being called by Steve again, but no longer for pointless questions about potion ingredients! He had a new apprentice today, who had such perfect, perfect hair! I'm afraid I might've scared him a bit, but I actually hope Carlsburg summons me again so I can meet him. And let me just say, I fell in love instantly._ "

Carlos raised both brows by then, a somewhat fond smile on his face and thinking back, definitely not having gotten any kind of friendly vibes at their first meeting. The next page was made up of random notes like "Void I could listen to Carlos talk about science all day" and "I GOT TO TOUCH HIS HAAAIIIRRR!!" The page after started consisting of sketches, beginning with a fairly accurate picture of Carlos (with added sparkles around his hair) and turning into sketches of Carlos doing science with a swooning figure in the background that was probably the love struck author.

Carlos felt his jaw drop, quickly glancing to Dana to make sure she hadn't noticed and closing his mouth again, feeling his cheeks turning slightly darker. There happened to be a page of a sketch with them in bed, frankly labeled "Neat" in an upper corner. Carlos barely covered a snort with a cough, wondering if this was before or after they were actually dating.

Another page consisted of Carlos throwing beakers at random demonic silhouettes while Cecil stood behind him, the page titled "Hero" with a little heart next to the word. Carlos felt his jaw drop again, in mild shock and not even sure how to react to that, but wishing he had a camera.

Dana finally decided to look over, asking, "So, you hungry or what?"

"Uh, not really," Carlos said, quickly turning the page, "maybe in a bit."

Dana glanced to the book, asking, "Find something interesting to read? Didn't think Strex would approve anything worthwhile."

"Not really," Carlos said, "it's just explaining the building's history and symbolic meaning and nonsense.”

Dana snorted, "Well you can stop reading that garbage. If you're that bored you could've talked to Hiram's blue head."

Carlos snorted, saying, "Nah, I’m a scientist, I like to know the boring stuff."

Dana grinned, "I suppose. I guess I can look around the kitchen if you want to keep reading."

"Sure, thanks," Carlos said, flipping through another few pages of drawings he'd have to revisit to a long entry written in a smaller shaky hand.

" _I can't believe I could be so arrogant. In my anger at my brother I burned his hands! His perfect, tender hands! I can't bear the thought of him hating me, I feel like we only just started to connect! After what happened to Earl I just can't lose another scientist, especially one I know doesn't plan on using me for experiments. He worried me at first, that maybe once again I'd allow feelings to get in the way of facts and he'd end up using me like Earl did, but that day never came and now I don't have to worry about it. Surely he fears me now, as he likely should, or hates me. Either way I don't feel deserving of such a perfect human. I feel like a monster more now than ever._ "


	6. Afternoon with Dana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you'll have one or two slow chapters to make up for the feels and action of this fic but we think this one is at least entertaining

Carlos frowned a bit at that, tracing over the words and turning the page, blinking when they were both large, wildly scribbled out of control, and somehow a lighter shade of ink.

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND I HAVE TO GO MARK MY CALENDAR_ " was written across the entirety of a page.

Carlos barely withheld a snort, looking at the long line of exclamation marks before turning the page. " _I don't know if I've mentioned that Carlos' hair is the best thing in the human world besides the human beneath its exquisite locks, but I can't get over it. I also don't know if I've mentioned that he makes this delicious drink called hot chocolate, and I'm prepared to assume he heats the water for it on his skin because it's hotter than the Bluffs._ "

Carlos blinked, turning the page again in mild shock and wondering if he should maybe talk to Cecil about that. " _Dana tried to corner me about my visits to the human realm being so often of late. I had to give her a pack of skittles to finally make her agree to leave, but at least she hasn't found out we've slept together yet. When it's official, it'll be all over town. It's a good thing Carlos can't get here, though sharing my bed for once would be nice._ "

Carlos half-smiled, wondering how long the diary went, starting to turn the next page. " _Why does everything about him have to be so **perfect**? Everything from his hair to his voice right down to his-_ " Carlos would've kept reading had two clawed bird feet not snatched the book out of his hands, a phoenix swooping at him from behind and plucking the book from his grip.

" _Dana_ ," Carlos shouted, jumping to his feet and watching the bird.

Dana pulled off a maneuver where she dropped the book but caught it again with her beak in midair, flying to perch on top of a tall cabinet probably meant for Cecil's tentacles to be able to reach. She dropped it and pinched it under her foot, saying, "Yeeesss?" with an evil smirk even in bird form.

"Give that back!" Carlos said, very certain that Cecil would not want her reading it.

She snorted, "As if. Come on Carlos, I know you're a scientist but only architects and men who wear funny scarves are interested in _building structures_."

"Well," Carlos frowned, "come on, it's his private... don’t."

Dana snickered, "Must have some juicy stuff if you don't want me reading it this bad. What do I get for giving it back?"

"We both know I don't really have anything on me," Carlos said.

"So promise me something for when we get you back home," she said. "And trust me, I'll be keeping you to your promise, and if none of your offers interest me I'll just hold onto this a bit longer."

"What do you want?" Carlos said, exasperated.

She thought a moment, asking, "How much juice can you buy at one time?"

"Uh," Carlos said, "a lot. What kind?"

"Well I don't know, I think I've only ever had apple. What kinds you got?" she asked.

"Every kind of fruit's juice," Carlos said, "and combinations."

"We don't have all that much fruit here, man," she said, "you're gonna have to get specific or I'm gonna sneak a peek at page one."

Carlos sighed, listing, "Apple orange pomegranate grapefruit, pineapple, cran-apple, grape, cranberry, tomato, peach, pear, cherry, wild berry, raspberry, lime, lemon, strawberry, white grape, mango, passion fruit."

She blinked, saying slowly, "Maaaybe you should write some of these down."

Carlos groaned, going and finding a scrap of paper and a not-pen, jotting them down.

She left the book on the cabinet and glided down for the list, tilting her head and saying, "I haven't even heard of half of these. Any you'd recommend?"

"Apple, orange, some mixes are good," Carlos said, “cranberry."

"Does juice come in variety packs?" she asked with excitement.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Carlos said.

"Are they like...bottled or boxed or canned or what?" she asked.

"Bottles usually," Carlos said, "I could put them in a box."

Dana said, "Well I plan on keeping a bunch for myself, but having extra to sell off and trade never hurts," she grinned.

Carlos rolled his eyes, saying, "Alright then."

"In the meantime, if you're not hungry yet," she flew off before finishing the statement, "I think I fancy a look at this anyway."

"Dana, I swear, you can't just-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a bark, his eyes going wide.

She paused as well, having been prepared to ignore him up until he barked. She looked up slowly, raising a brow and asking, "What was that?" Carlos looked somewhat panicked, trying to speak again and simply barking more. Her mouth opened, saying, "Your animal form is setting in! Wait until Cecil finds out his boyfriend is a dog," she added more in a mix of concern and curiosity.

Carlos barked for almost a full minute straight then, clearly agitated. "Sheesh I don't know how to fix it!" Dana said, taking the book and gliding down. "Maybe get a drink from the toilet?" she smirked, realizing now wasn't the best time for jokes and not able to help it.

Carlos growled at her, first off grabbing the book while he could and barking again. Dana said, "Okay, okay, we can't go to TJ ever since it turns out he's with Earl, and I don't know how to get the angel back here to ask Josie about this...I guess that leaves Hiram. Or..." Carlos tilted his head, sincerely hoping he wouldn't grow dog ears. She sighed, "There's the Faceless Old Woman, but she secretly lives in your home and seems to know a lot about everyone, so she might already know about this. However there's no guarantee she knows how to fix it, and she can be sort've...overbearing."

Carlos made a whining sound, still holding the book firmly. "Then we'll take you to Hiram," she said, "and I'll wait outside for you to hide the book if you want." Carlos nodded, ending up hiding it under Cecil's refrigerator.

Dana looked over when the door opened, asking, "All set?" Carlos nodded, resisting the urge to scratch behind his ears and more than a bit worried. "We can try to fix the problem here, if you prefer?" she asked. He tilted his head, not sure what she meant. She said, "Maybe we can keep you here to try to see if we can get your language back to normal before giving Hiram and other demons blackmail."

Carlos made a tiny whimpering noise. "I don't speak dog, only bird. And some Arabic," Dana said. "Nod if you want to try to fix it here." Carlos shrugged, freezing when something felt off and looking behind himself, feeling a bit faint when he noticed he had a tail. Dana raised an amused brow, mumbling, "Wow, your form is setting in fast. Want to move back inside?"

Carlos shrugged again, really hoping he wouldn't get stuck halfway through. "It should be an easy enough fix, really," she said, opening the door again, "just don't pee on anything and resist the urge to gnaw on furniture," she smirked.

Carlos flipped her off, going back to sit on the couch, finding it hard to sit with a tail. "Sorry, had to," she grinned, sitting on a chair across from him and saying, "it's really a matter of projected will when it comes to transforming. You're a wizard so technically you should be a natural; you need to project your will every time you summon a demon or use any other magic."

Carlos started making hand gestures to try to communicate what he was trying to say, making little sense other than flapping his hands about. Dana blinked slowly at him, saying, "Should I get you pencil and paper?" Carlos nodded, now focusing on just finishing the change so he could change back.

Dana stood to look for Cecil's government-approved writing equipment, finding them hiding in the back of a drawer and bringing a pencil and notepad to Carlos. Carlos immediately started writing formulas and graphs, mostly to calm himself down. Dana tilted her head in an attempt to read his writing upside down, realizing he wasn't asking her a question at all and rolling her eyes, mumbling, "Scientists," under her breath before sitting back down.

Carlos then started making a scatter plot of temperatures and a pie graph, sketching then a quick diagram about how his bone structure would change to dog. Dana said, "Are you actually focusing your will or does doing science help you calm down?" Carlos nodded, continuing to scribble. "Alright then," she said, glancing to the side and eventually saying, "and even in animal form you should be able to speak in your normal language...also don't be surprised if you suddenly understand dogs in the human realm."

Carlos shrugged again, concentrating again and making a surprised yelp, turning flat-out into a midsized labradoodle with black, curly fur. Dana's mouth opened slowly, smiling and raising her hands to her cheeks. Carlos barked, turning to observe himself and sniffing at his paws. Dana mouthed, "By the Void," as she continued watching him, eventually squealing, "You're so cute!"

Carlos gave her a look, surprisingly effective even as a dog. Dana continued smiling, standing and walking over, sitting next to him and saying, "I hope Cecil can forgive me," before she scratched behind Carlos' ear. Carlos tilted his head automatically, suddenly realizing why Cecil liked it when he scratched behind his ear. Dana grinned, muttering, "Whosa good boy?" as a learned response to petting dogs before scratching his chin down to his chest. Carlos growled quietly, giving her a look. "Sorry," she said, though she continued grinning and asked, "did you mean to do this?"

He tilted his head from side to side, trying to indicate 'somewhat'. She chuckled, "Well, were I you I'd try to change back before someone comes to visit." Carlos made a whining sound, as he wasn’t sure how to change back. Dana sighed, "Like I said, it's a force of will. Just...picture your human form really hard, try to make your limbs and stuff feel like they're stretching back into a human form."

Carlos concentrated, managing to stick his tongue out. Dana giggled, "You've got this; you made yourself into a dog and now you can turn back." Carlos sighed, surprisingly human sounding for a dog, and concentrated again, this time slowly changing back. Dana clapped, "Good job! Who wants a treat?"

Carlos gave her a look, saying, "Polly wanna cracker?" flatly.

Her smile dropped, saying, "That is a completely different animal you're thinking of."

"And I’m not a dog," Carlos said, crossing his arms.

"I know, I was just messin' around," Dana said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, think you have a hang of it?"

"Probably will take more practice," Carlos shrugged, fixing his glasses and running a hand through his hair

"Probably," Dana nodded in agreement. "The good thing is you at least fixed yourself, but now you're gonna have to keep your emotions in check. I assume me ticking you off about Cecil's diary triggered the change."

"I think so," Carlos said, "I don't really know for sure, I need more tests and a control."

Dana said, "Sssure, Mr. Science. But you still need lunch."

"Oh, right," Carlos said, "right."

"And I expect you to remember the agreement about the juice," she added.

"Yes," Carlos sighed, "I remember the juice."

"Good," she grinned, patting his shoulder, "then let’s raid Cecil's kitchen."

"I assume there's nothing with salt in it," Carlos sighed.

"You never know," she shrugged. "He's also a vegetarian, soo..."

"Oh, right," Carlos said, "well, maybe there's fruit."

"If you're lucky, he restocks it a lot, but once again, it's a delicacy around here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking any, that is."

"What do you people normally eat?" Carlos asked going to the pantry.

Dana rubbed her neck, saying, "Remember we talked about the Glow cloud, all hail?"

"Yes," Carlos said, finding only spices.

"It sort of rains animal corpses that the town butchers make into what you'd consider store meat," Dana explained.

Carlos made a face, saying, "That's not sanitary."

She shrugged, "We're civil enough not to eat each other, and we don't exactly have livestock." Carlos rolled his eyes, finding something that looked like bread. "Ooh, he has seed bread, you should like that," Dana said. "He _might_ have cheese, but it won't be as flavorful as what you've got, probably."

"Because most seasoning is used with salt," Carlos said, taking out the bread.

"Doesn't salt usually improve flavor?" Dana asked. "I had a summoner that'd talk to me about this sort've thing."

"Yes," Carlos said, "and you don't have it, so everything's going to be a bit bland."

Dana shrugged, "It's fine by me, we're rather used to it."

"If only you could try Indian cooking," Carlos grinned.

"Too much salt or what?" Dana asked, leaning on the island.

"It's very flavorful," Carlos said, grabbing a bread knife.

Dana sighed, "I'd love to try it. Maybe there's a potion or something that reduces the effect of salt in a demon."

"I can look into it," Carlos said, "there might be"

Dana grinned, "I hope there is; it'd sell like crazy here."

"That might not be a good thing," Carlos mused.

"Probably not," she agreed, "but the juice will make me a fortune enough as is. Besides, harboring something like a salt-negating potion would probably piss off Strex if they found out."

"Good to know," Carlos sighed, "want a sandwich?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "need help putting them together?"

"Uh," Carlos said, "not usually?"

"Figured I should offer," she said, moving to sit on the armchair in the living room.

"Alright," Carlos mumbled, having been briefly worried that "sandwich" meant something else in desert bluffs. Dana started whistling in boredom, making several different birdcalls. "Does Desert Bluffs have different birds?" Carlos asked

"Well, most of them are sort've what you'd consider vultures or they're bird-type demons like myself. I don't suppose Steve mentioned you can summon those so-called minor demons as well? They just can't speak to you and are more simple-minded," Dana said.

"No, he didn't talk to me about summoning at all after he caught me with Cecil," Carlos said.

Dana muttered, "Should've figured," as she set her head on her hand.

"I'm a little all-around misinformed," Carlos said.

Dana said, "You'll catch on eventually. It's a shame TJ turned out to be a betraying bastard, otherwise you and he could probably talk for hours."

"Perfect," Carlos sighed, "and I suppose there's no other sciency types around here."

"Not unless you wanna talk to a demon employed by Strex," Dana shivered with distaste.

"No," Carlos said, "no, that's ok."

"I don't blame you," Dana said, "and if the whole thing with Earl is resolved, maybe you can talk to him with a bit more safety."

"Maybe," Carlos said, "hopefully we figure out the earl thing quickly."

Dana nodded solemnly, "For Cecil's sake, I hope so, too."

"What do you know about Earl?" Carlos asked, making somewhat sad cheese sandwiches and setting them on plates.

Dana leaned back, crossing her arms in thought and saying, "Besides that he had little to no respect for demons? Ok, well, that's not entirely true..." Carlos raised a brow, handing her a plate "He respected that we were stronger than humans, and from I can tell he admired that quality about us, but it also must have made him harbor some resentment for us," Dana said. "It's easy enough to guess all this from Cecil's stories. I'd have to get him drunk to get any details," she admitted sheepishly.

"Of course," Carlos mumbled, sitting with his own sandwich.

She took a bite of the sandwich and continued, "Frankly I don't think you want to hear the details. Earl was mainly just finding out what made demons stronger, I think."

Carlos frowned, "And suddenly he wants Cecil back again. What happened to him? I heard he was dead."

Dana frowned, "All I could get out of Cecil on that one was he watched Earl burn. I'm going to assume something went wrong with one of his experiments or a summoning backfired, but Cecil was damn sure Earl had died. The Faceless Old Woman, however, knew otherwise. She found Earl not a week after the big accident."

"What do you think earl thought of Cecil?" Carlos asked.

Dana pondered that over another bite, swallowing and saying after a minute, "I think that Earl might have had feelings for him, but they were just short of being love. That is, if he knows Cecil has a new boyfriend, I can't see Earl taking kindly to it."

"I'm more wondering why he didn't summon Cecil until now," Carlos said, "and why he did all of a sudden."

Dana nodded, "I wonder, too. All I can figure is he's been plotting something all this time and needed a demon he knew a lot about."

"And he thought it was worth blowing his cover for," Carlos frowned.

Dana said, "One can only wonder when it comes to Earl. At this rate, you'd have to ask TJ, but he's probably sworn to secrecy. Even if he /would/ tell you, you'd have to trade him something, and he drives much harder bargains than I do."

"Great," Carlos frowned, "and Josie's stuck."

"For the time being, yeah," Dana said with a frown, taking another bite.

"Which probably means it's something he doesn't want her to stop," Carlos said, "implying it's something she'd want to stop."

Dana snorted, "Of course it is. As strong as Cecil is, he's really a delicate being. Everyone generally wants to make sure he's not hurt more than he already has been."

"Explains a bit," Carlos said, "I’m just wondering why earl would need him specifically."

"It's a good question," Dana said. She thought a moment and said, "Y'know, much as I hate to admit it, Kevin might know something."

"Fantastic," Carlos mumbled, "is he safe to be around?"

Dana shrugged, "If you take me with you, you should be alright."

"Where does he even live?" Carlos asked, immediately picturing a field of bloody daisies.

"Actually, he lives across the street, but his house is...a lot different, even if their houses have just about the same layout," Dana said.

"I would have guessed," Carlos mumbled.

Dana said, "You wanna go now, or wait until your stomach has had a chance to digest its food before risking being sick?"

"I probably need the nutrients," Carlos said.

Dana nodded, "Yeah you do. You can look for fruit and other things anyway. He had a bunch of jams last I checked."

"Alright," Carlos said, nibbling the sandwich.

Dana finished hers up, saying, "Thanks, by the way."

"S'nothing," Carlos said, standing to find the theoretical fruit.

"Wasn't talking about the sandwich," she gave him a small smile. Carlos blinked, mumbling an "oh" and setting his dish in the sink. She stood and said, "Anyway, if you think you're ready, we can pop over now."

"Sure," Carlos said, setting her dish in the sink as well.

Dana said, "For the record, you can hit him if he gets too annoying."

"I'll keep it in mind," Carlos replied thoughtfully as he rinsed the dishes.

Dana added as an afterthought, "You know if you ever let Cecil cook for you it'll be like a Thanksgiving feast, right?"

"No, I did not," Carlos mused, setting the dishes to dry.

"He's a brilliant chef," Dana said, heading towards the door. "You should watch him work. It's something else."

"I'll keep it in mind," Carlos repeated, shutting the door after them.


	7. The Faceless Old Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad to see everyone likes labradoodle Carlos XD and yaaay new characters! for the record we hadn't listened to the newest NV episode (including Cecil's diary) when we wrote that so i guess we can see the future o_O

Dana drew a wing out over him, even though Carlos' skin seemed to be adjusting well to the sun of the demon realm. She led the way past a few random pedestrian demons, who threw them looks but didn't bother them.

"Kind of glad you're here," Carlos mumbled, sticking fairly close to her.

Dana snorted, "I'd be glad, too. Just about every other demons wants a taste of you. In...many a literal sense."

"Ew," Carlos mumbled, studying the houses that they passed, looking sun-bleached, weathered, but well kept.

Dana chuckled, "Again, I don't blame you," as she knocked on Kevin's door, receiving no reply.

Carlos was mildly sickened by the shade of bright yellow that was coating the house, suspiciously bloody looking stains on the front door. She crossed her arms, knocking again and saying, "If he doesn't show up in ten seconds we're breaking in."

"Ok," Carlos sighed, surveying the door again.

After precisely ten seconds, Dana's foot met the door, cracking it open and not even getting a glance from any demons on the street. She walked in, folding her wings back when they were shaded, wrinkling her nose at the scent of blood. Carlos made a disgusted face, deeply concerned about the blood splashed over the walls and floor.

She said, "You can wait outside, but then Kevin might just get lawn ornaments to match the inner decor."

"I'll stay with you," Carlos said, following her in hesitantly.

She nodded, calling, "Kevin? Where are you?" and fell silent, a more intense silence greeting her in response. Carlos frowned, the silence almost deafening. Dana frowned as well, saying, "He usually at least has some sort've creepily happy music playing. Wonder if he got summoned?"

"Maybe," Carlos mumbled, knocking on the wall at a not-bloodstained part.

Dana said, "We could search the house, but it'll probably just keep getting more disturbing the further in you go."

"I don't think he's here," Carlos said.

Dana said, "In that case, while I'd sort've love to snoop, I also care for your sanity."

"I don't think he'd have anything particularly interesting," Carlos said.

"You never know, technically he has as much money as Cecil but just spends it a bit differently," Dana mused. "And...for the record a lot of demons here have houses bathed in blood."

"Joys," Carlos said, "how do some demons get money?"

"They usually become hit men," Dana said. "Or they win bets, or get employed by Strex, but uh...those few demons never turn out the same."

"Alright," Carlos said, following her back out of Kevin's house, "how are Cecil and Kevin related?"

Dana said, "Well, I'm sure you've noted they look a hell of a lot alike?"

"Yeah," Carlos said, "well except..." he gestured to his face, "yeah."

Dana rubbed her arm, saying, "I don't know, maybe I should let him explain this."

"I have an idea that it might be important to why they're missing," Carlos said.

Dana said, "What, you think Earl might have Kevin too because they're brothers?"

"Well, it depends on how they're related," Carlos sighed.

She bit her lip in thought, saying, "We should go back to Cecil's first. C'mon," she spread a wing over him.

Carlos sighed, following her back and already happy to see it again, apparently having gotten very relaxed in the space- maybe because it smelled a bit like Cecil.

She threw herself into her usual armchair, waiting for him to sit down and saying, "Brothers might not be the best term for their relation."

"Alright?" Carlos said, sitting on the couch.

She took a breath, wondering how to phrase it and saying, "Much like Josie, Cecil's something of a special case. If I'm right, TJ's another such case, and if you stay here, you’re gonna fit the bill.”

"Okay?" Carlos said, already mildly concerned

She paused again but finally admitted, "Cecil used to be human."

Carlos blinked, saying, "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Even so, the next part is the tricky bit. As far as I understand it, when Cecil accidentally ended up here, he couldn't escape. Josie had her angels help her, I believe, but Cecil was just...stuck. Whatever spell he was casting sort've...made an interesting duplicate of himself. If it wasn't the spell he was casting, then the demon realm decided to split his power and gave him an opposite."

"Ooohhhh," Carlos mumbled, considering this and saying "that's bad."

"Does it fit whatever theory you've got?" Dana asked, leaning forward.

"Unfortunately," Carlos said, "if earl summoned both, and he was previously testing what made demons stronger, one thing he could easily be doing is seeing if one would do better than the other in an identical environment."

Dana frowned, "Any ideas for if it's not that?"

"He could need identical testers for one to be a control," Carlos said, "he could be testing strengths and weaknesses."

Dana groaned, "It sucks that we can't get to them."

"I wish we could," Carlos sighed, "it must have been a while there by now."

"It's been just about two days here, so probably just under two weeks there," she gave him a worried glance.

"I don’t like this," Carlos mumbled, resting his head back on the couch.

"I know," she said, standing and moving to sit by him to pat his shoulder. "He'll be alright, though."

"Mhm," Carlos frowned, caught in thoughts of what Earl could be doing.

Dana glanced away, folding her hands in her lap and saying, "You could read his diary again?"

"I'm not getting it out of hiding," Carlos said.

"Damn," she sighed, leaning back, "then I can run to see if Hiram's awake yet, if you're alright with staying here alone?"

"I think so," Carlos said, "no one will come in?"

"No one should," Dana said. "Like I said, they all know what they'd be getting in to if they hurt you."

"Didn't stop Krax," Carlos pointed out.

"Some demons are special idiots," she gave him a knowing grin. "I doubt we've seen the last of Krax either, depending on what TJ's letter to him was about."

"Great," Carlos sighed, "but I should be fine here"

Dana nodded, saying, "Help yourself to more water if you've got it. Might slow the change time," as she stood.

"Great," Carlos mumbled, curling somewhat into the couch.

"I'll be back. Don't...try not to worry," she amended, walking out the front door and turning into a bird to fly off.

"Thanks," Carlos mumbled, leaning his head back on the couch.

The house stayed relatively silent, though there came a moment when something sounding like a misplaced step caused the hall floor to creak. Carlos was immediately alert, fairly sure that someone else was in the house and grabbing a hardback book as a weapon.

"Oh shoot, now I've caused a fuss," a grumpy woman's voice came down the hall, though its tones were smooth and not altogether threatening.

"Uh," Carlos said, "who are you?"

An older looking woman stepped around the corner, though her back was straight and her hands were held daintily one over the other in a crossed fashion, short white hair pulled back in a bun. She might've appeared something like Josie, except she had no face. "Sorry to disturb, I was organizing Cecil's closet for him. It always gets unbearably uncoordinated, though the color palette remains fairly balanced as always."

"Uuuhh?" Carlos said, trying to resist the urge to stare at her and failing. She huffed, turning her head a bit off to the side as if she were rolling her eyes and looked directly back at him, saying, "I'm the Faceless Old Woman who secretly lives in your home. I dusted your room not four days ago, your family was letting it get awful dusty."

"...What?" Carlos said, even more confused and concerned.

"Don't act so surprised, surely someone has mentioned me. I often spend my days organizing people's things for them. Although, the other day I put someone's rug through a wood chipper. It clashed terribly with the furniture; such a poor fashion sense, they had," she said, sitting down in the armchair Dana usually took.

"You... my... wh..." Carlos said, sitting as well.

"Never you mind, it's actually rather good you noticed me," she said. "I've overheard a conversation that revolves around you. Well, I overhear a lot of things but this one in particular might give you some peace of mind. Frankly I don't know why I'm going to bother sharing; maybe it's because I owe Cecil a favor and I figure this might count."

"Alright?" Carlos said, setting the book aside.

She said, "Just know that you're not going to be here long enough to become a full-fledged demon, Carlos."

"I'm going to leave?" Carlos said, wondering if that was future reading or a plan.

"You're going to be home sometime tomorrow, I surmise," she nodded. "However, you should still make use of the time you have here."

"Make use of how?" Carlos asked.

"Were I you I'd make some friends while you're here so when you have to face Earl Harlan you don't have to do it alone," she said, standing. "For now, I have to be off. The other day I was in someone's home and their curtains were just /hideous/. If no one makes a move against that sort of monstrosity, I will."

"All... right?" Carlos said slowly. "What's happening to Cecil?"

She tilted her head, making her a bit unsettling, saying, "The last I saw of him he was in a room with his so-called brother and Earl was playing with a Petri dish in another room of the house. If you're talking about injuries, neither appears hurt in any way."

"What's Earl doing?" Carlos asked, not liking Petri dishes.

"Sorry, didn't stick around long enough to watch. I only straightened his collection of various beakers and was on my merry way," she said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Ok," Carlos said, "thanks anyways."

"You're welcome," she said, somehow seeming like she was smiling. "I'm smiling, just so you know. I know it can be hard to tell when one doesn't have a face."

"Right," Carlos said, "of course."

"I'll be off, you take care," she said, waving a hand and exiting through a window in the kitchen.

Carlos nodded to himself, hesitating a minute before running to the door, poking his head out and to his disappointment not seeing Dana. He didn't get far back inside however when a small furry face hanging upside down greeted him inches in front of him. He yelped, falling backwards onto his butt as Janice swung from the doorframe.

"Hi Carlos," she grinned, hiding a chuckle from his reaction of surprise. "A fight broke out at the bar, so Dana sent me to keep you company," she chirped.

"Great," Carlos said, standing and waiting for her to enter the building.

She tugged herself up with her tail, somehow walking along the wall and climbing to the ceiling, sticking to it in a similar way and moving to the living room, where she proceeded to hang from the ceiling fan by her tail. Carlos watched her and then closed the front door, sighing and heading back to the couch.

"Did anything happen while Dana's been gone?" Janice asked.

"Yes," Carlos said, sitting, "a faceless old woman came and said that I was going to leave by tomorrow, I should work on making allies here, and Cecil and Kevin are trapped together with Earl but are fine."

Janice tilted her head, saying, "That certainly sounds like something she'd say. She's pretty reliable, but isn't really on anyone's side. She feeds TJ a lot of his information, actually."

"Great," Carlos frowned, "she said she owed Cecil a favor, so."

Janice shrugged, "I wouldn't know about that, her dealings are usually pretty secretive."

"At least Cecil's relatively ok" Carlos mumbled.

Janice swung a bit, releasing the grip on the fan and landing on the couch, bouncing a bit as she wasn't expecting how cushy the cushion would be and ended up half on Carlos' lap. She shook her head rapidly like a dog, saying, "He usually is."

Carlos grinned, "I hope so," as the girl righted herself.

She curled her long tail around herself, saying, "He has a nice house. Wish I had a house like it, but I spend most of my time in Hiram's attic."

"Why?" Carlos asked, half-expecting it to be for fun.

Janice said, "I don't have much of a family. Hiram looks after me, but otherwise I'm on my own. I suppose Cecil's more or less my uncle."

"Oh, right, I forgot about family structures here," Carlos said, forgetting what he was doing and petting her back.

She grinned and arched her back into it like a cat, saying, "It's alright, it'd be easy for a human to forget, since you're so used to it."

"You remind me of my cousin," Carlos said. "She acts like you a little."

"Really?" Janice asked with a wider smile, tip of her tail flicking in interest.

"Sweet little thing, probably ten by now," Carlos said, "loves parks and flowers and gymnasiums."

Janice giggled, "There are some gyms here, but all the demons who like to act big and tough hog all the equipment. Unfortunately, I can only use my tail on so many demons," she smirked, laying her head down.

"No, like... you'd love the parks at home, besides swing sets there are monkey bars and all kinds of stuff you're meant to climb on," Carlos said.

"Ooh, I had a summoner who brought me to one of those. She's not blind but I had to act as her seeing-eye monkey to be allowed in," she grinned.

Carlos chuckled, saying, "Maybe I’ll take you some time."

"Sounds fun!" she chirped, pulling herself fully onto Carlos' lap and curling up, her tail someone able to wrap completely around her tiny frame. "Dana should only take about...half an hour."

"Alright," Carlos said, petting her back again. Janice made a quiet warbling noise of happiness, tucking her nose under her tail. Carlos grinned, wondering if being cute ran in Cecil's 'family'.

True to Janice's word, it took Dana just over half an hour before the door was kicked in by a disgruntled phoenix.

"Hi," Carlos greeted, who'd ended up mostly just petting Janice.

"Hi," Dana replied in a much less cheerful tone, though it didn't come across as angry. "Idiot thinking he could hit on me and get away with it..."

Carlos made a face, asking, "Was he drunk?"

"Undoubtedly," Dana said. "I made it clear a _long_ time ago I'm not having sex with any of those idiots." Carlos shrugged, continuing to pet Janice, who was looking a bit sleepy. 

Janice stretched and yawned with a tiny squeaking sound, relaxing again and curling into a ball, saying, "Everyone knows you're bi," tiredly.

Dana sat down, saying, "I'm thinking of just making it lesbian, but I keep seeing cute summoners."

Carlos grinned, petting her back slowly and saying, "My cousin has the same problem."

Dana raised a brow, asking, "They single?"

Janice chuckled a bubbly little laugh and said, "Good thing Carlos is apparently used to putting up with this topic."

Carlos chuckled, "Honestly, I don't know; I haven't seen any of my family in months."

Dana tilted her head, asking, "You didn't want to visit them?"

"I did, I never had time," Carlos said, "and they're really far away."

"That sucks, man," Dana said, leaning back. "Did you want to visit when we get this whole thing resorted? Might not be a bad idea."

"It would be nice," Carlos sighed, "I'm sure Cecil would insist on coming and he'd get my cousin's full treatment."

Dana raised an amused brow, asking, "As in the whole don't-break-his-heart talk?"

"As in the 'If you even think of hurting him,'" Carlos said, his voice turning higher-pitched, "'I’ll rip your dick off and they'll never find your body so treat him right or death is coming,' speech."

Dana raised her other brow to join the first, saying, "I like her already. Can I come?"

"I suppose so," Carlos said, "but they don't know I practice magic."

"Ah," Dana said after a moment. "It's not like we wouldn't be able to handle ourselves. We could refrain from using magic for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, raising a brow.

Dana said, "Sure I'm sure. We've done undercover stuff for summoners before; they wouldn't suspect a thing."

"All right," Carlos said, "you want to come, Janice?"

Janice shrugged, "Either way. It'd be nice to visit the human realm again; my usual summoner is giving me a break."

"Who's your normal summoner?" Carlos asked.

"Her name is Tamika," Janice said. "She loves reading and is pretty new to the whole magic thing, but she's about my age, in human years that is, and is really bright."

"She sounds nice," Carlos said, "but all this has to wait till Cecil gets home."

They nodded, Janice yawning and asking, "Can I fit a nap into that time?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "I'm sure Cecil wouldn't mind you borrowing his bed."

Janice snorted, saying, "I was planning on borrowing your lap; Cecil was right about it being comfy." Dana snickered softly, trying to stifle it with a hand. Carlos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dana said, "Janice, the man might need to move around. Go take Cecil's bed."

Janice groaned, "But Carlos is _warm_."

"How long were you going to nap?" Carlos asked.

"Probably only an hour or so," Janice mumbled, making no signs of moving.

"I can read, it's fine," Carlos said, petting her back.

Janice said, "Yaaay," happily but tiredly, making the warbling sound again and shutting her eyes.

Carlos grinned, picking up a book and saying, "Dana, were you planning on doing anything?"

Dana sighed, "I suppose I could go back to the bar and make sure they didn't start a round two without me."

"Of course," Carlos sighed, "but first, the faceless old woman came and told me some stuff."

"Do share," Dana said, folding her hands over her stomach.


	8. The Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hella fine chapter for a hella fine self accomplishment: i survived my first day of college!!!

Midway through the third day of being stuck they managed to break out; Josie standing on the front porch casting a complicated spell and the angels putting most of their power into backing it up. It took nearly half an hour before the shield, which had been invisible besides making the air waver as if it was boiling hot, shattered.

The angels collectively sighed with relief, one tiredly approaching Josie and asking, "Would you like one of us to track Earl down, or shall we summon Dana again to see if she's learned anything?”

"You all rest, dear," Josie said, "I’ll summon Dana."

Erika nodded, saying, "As you wish, ma'am," as the other angels started filing inside.

"Of course, dear," Josie said, patting Erika on the back and following them inside.

Erika's feathers ruffled happily as they walked in, shutting the door and asking, "Should someone keep a lookout in case TJ knows the pentagram was deactivated and tries to return?"

"I’ll keep my eye on the window," Josie said, "you can go grab fruit and cookies for yourself and the other angels." Erika nodded and grinned, drifting off towards the kitchen. Josie sighed, heading into a quieter room and summoning Dana.

There was a slight paused before Dana's voice entered the room, shouting, "--SAID FIVE OF HEARTS YOU CHEATER!" and appearing with a few playing cards in her hands.

Josie raised a brow, saying, "Hello dear."

Dana blinked, lowering her pointed finger and saying, "Hiii, Josie," slowly. "Sorry, we were playing go fish."

"I see," she said, hiding her amusement.

Dana coughed to clear her throat, asking, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we got out of the trap," Josie said, "and ask if you have any new information."

Dana said, "Oh, good, but nothing really new. Carlos changes into a dog," she grinned.

"He what?" Josie said, raising a brow.

"He got irritated with me and turned into a dog," Dana said, "also, the Faceless Old Woman visited him while I was out of the house and said he wouldn't be turned into a full demon, but didn't explain why."

"Oh," Josie frowned, "I see. Any signs of Cecil?"

Dana said, "Supposedly he came to visit Carlos last night but I was at a bar."

"You didn't see him?" Josie frowned.

"No, but Carlos knows he was there. Cecil put Carlos in his house before apparently getting summoned off again," Dana said.

"And he's not back?" Josie frowned, "it's been nearly three weeks."

Dana said, "I know. We're assuming Earl's kept him that long."

"That can't be good," Josie frowned.

"We figured," Dana said, "but we don't know where to start looking, seeing as TJ would probably arrest us for trying to find him."

"And we still need to make sure Carlos gets out," Josie said.

Dana said, "If the Faceless Old Woman says he'll get out by tomorrow, I think he will."

"I'm wondering why," Josie said, "do you have time for a hot chocolate?"

"I think Carlos can wait a round," she grinned, sitting down.

"Should I send you back with some food that he's more used to eating?" Josie asked.

"I was going to ask, actually. It had sort've been driven from my mind," Dana said.

"I'll send some fruit and sandwiches," Josie said, "here, I’ll grab the hot chocolate."

"Thanks, you're a blessing," Dana grinned. Josie grinned, leading her to the kitchen to make the drink and snacks. When they had settled again with drinks, Dana sipped her hot chocolate and asked, "So, do you have any ideas for finding Earl when I'm dismissed?"

"I was just going to try to track him down now that I know Cecil's still missing," Josie said.

Dana nodded, saying, "You know, if TJ's still with him, it might be dangerous to track him alone."

"I know, dear," Josie said, "but having Cecil alone with Earl..."

"I don't like it either, but Kevin might be with him," Dana said.

"Why would Kevin be there?" Josie asked.

Dana shrugged, "He wasn't at his house. Carlos figures if Earl has him he might want demons with matching DNA for some reason or other."

"That's not good news," Josie frowned.

Dana shook her head, saying, "I know, and he's had way more time than us to plan."

"I'll have to locate his new home," Josie said.

Dana asked, "Do you plan on burning it when you get there, or does that depend on what he's done so far?"

"My first priority is Cecil, at the moment," Josie said.

Dana nodded, "I understand. But...what do you plan on doing with Earl if you can get through TJ?"

"He could use a good lecture," Josie said.

Dana chuckled, "Wish I could be there, but I need to be keeping Carlos company. He's been getting along with Janice; I'm sure Cecil will be happy to know."

"That is nice to hear," Joie said, "shall I send you back?"

Dana chugged the remains of her hot chocolate, saying, "Alright. I'm sure you'd rather find Cecil sooner than later."

"Of course, dear," Josie said, "I just wanted to give my angels a little rest."

Dana nodded again, saying, "Good luck, Josie, and be careful."

"Of course, dear," Josie said, patting her back and sending her home.

~~~~~~~

Cecil leaned back in his homemade chair, stuck in the same pentagram he had been in and watching Kevin try to convince Earl to let them explore the house. Earl was doing his best he could to ignore the insistent demon, though it was becoming difficult as Kevin had been chattering for half an hour while he worked.

"What's so wrong with wanting to stretch our legs? You let TJ wander the house freely, and surely you have other defensive runes in place," Kevin said.

Earl continued to ignore him and instead tilted his head to the ceiling, sighing heavily as he attempted to meditate.

When Kevin made no progress, he started whistling a chipper tune, rocking on his heels and eventually groaning, "It's getting boringgg!"

Cecil mumbled, "It's been boring for the past three weeks."

"Just... shuuuusssshhhh," Earl groaned, resting his head in his hands.

Kevin asked, "Am I disturbing your work?"

"Only a little," he growled.

"Well I'm sorry for that, friend. Maybe if you'd _let us walk around I could quit bothering you_ ," Kevin gave him a meaningful look.

"I'm not doing that," he said, trying to go back to his test tube.

"Why?" Kevin whined. "Even an explanation for why not might sate me."

"Because. I. Said. So," Earl growled.

Kevin pouted, "That's not a very good reason."

"For the love of _void_ **SHUT UP** ," Earl shouted, turning on him and throwing a hand out. Cecil flinched, partially expecting to be punished as well as Kevin screeched, his insectile legs bending inwards like a dying bug might. Cecil knew very well from past experience when Earl was in a mood and not to say anything, joking or otherwise. Earl blinked, snapping out of it slightly and moving his hand away, grumbling to himself and going back to his experiment.

Kevin released a breath, making a quiet whimper but straightening, tapping his fingers together and staying silent for all of thirty seconds before asking, "So when did you plan on letting us leave?"

Earl slammed his head onto the desk just as the door opened. TJ hesitated a moment, asking, "Is this a bad time?"

Earl sighed, saying, "No, what is it."

TJ frowned, stepping in to the room and saying, "Forgive me sir, but it appears Josie and her angels finally found a way to break my pentagram."

"Oh, wonderful," Earl said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I assume she's on her way?"

"Yes sir, it would appear that way. Shall I stall her?" TJ asked, Cecil turning his head to listen with interest.

"That would be good," Earl said. "Do you know if it's finished?"

"I believe so, sir," TJ nodded.

Earl sighed, saying "then that should be fine. I had wanted more time for training, but we can't let Josie finding out now. Could you escort to the demon realm? I have to take care of these and then send them home."

"I'll wait for them there, sir, just as soon as Josie is delayed," TJ bowed.

"Thank you," Earl said, setting down his equipment and picking up a book. Cecil and Kevin shared a glance as TJ straightened his suit and disappeared.

"Right," Earl mumbled, "you two will be home in a few minutes."

Cecil flinched a bit when he felt something quake the house, saying, "Why are we suddenly allowed to leave?"

"Can't have you here," Earl said, stopping in front of Kevin and starting to cast a spell.

Kevin's pupils shrank a bit as the spell was cast, getting a blank look before blinking and returning to normal, saying, "Well that felt weird." Earl nodded, sending him home with a word and turning to Cecil.

Cecil frowned, again taking a step back and asking, "What did you do?"

"Wiped his memory," Earl said, "just of this."

Cecil narrowed his eyes, asking, "So how much are you going to take from me?"

"The last three weeks," Earl said.

"Why?" Cecil asked as the house shook again. "I won't remember you're alive?"

"Because," earl said, "and I might wipe a little more, actually."

Cecil tensed, asking, "How much more?" as his tentacles slowly started to manifest, the room beginning to drain in color.

"What I deem unimportant," Earl said, "for example, Carlos." He began casting the spell.

" _No_!" Cecil shouted, tentacles practically glowing purple as the rest of the room turned black and white, Cecil trying to break the pentagram he knew he couldn't. "What more can you take from me?!" Cecil growled, eyes flashing violet as he resisted the spell.

"Calm down," Earl said, finishing the spell, "you won't remember why you're upset anyways."

"Fuck you, I can't believe I used to..." Cecil's voice trailed off, feeling his mind turning cloudy and feeling almost as if he were made of air, the colors in the room returning before he felt the pull of being dismissed.

~~~~~~~

Carlos was reading in Cecil's living room, Janice having fallen asleep in Cecil's bed as a tiny lump and Dana cursing out her solitaire game. Dana was glaring at her cards, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. She said, "You sure you don't want to hit the bar up? I won't make you drink this time."

"I'm fine," Carlos said, "honestly I prefer it here, but Janice is here if you want to go."

Dana groaned, "She's napping, she's less fun when she's tired."

"I could stay here with her and you could go," Carlos sighed.

Dana said, "I won't leave if you'd feel better with me around."

"Well, yes, but you've been stuck here for ages," Carlos said, "I’m sure I’ll be..." he paused, a man in a tan jacket appearing in the living room.

"Greetings to you both," TJ said, hands behind his back. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm on a tight schedule."

"What do you want?" Carlos asked, standing and setting the book aside.

"I've actually been sent by a friend; I'm here to escort you home, Carlos," TJ said.

Dana immediately stood, saying, "How can we trust you, TJ?"

"You don't have much choice in the matter," he replied smoothly.

"You have a point," Carlos frowned, glancing towards the bedroom.

TJ said, "I know. Now if you'd come quietly it'd make my job a hell of a lot easier," he held a hand out. Carlos gave Dana a look before taking TJ's hand. Dana frowned, not liking the situation but knowing she wouldn't be able to stop TJ as they disappeared.

When they appeared, they were standing in a carnival, of all places. "Home sweet home," TJ said.

"This is not my home," Carlos observed. Scientists are observant- that is the second thing scientists are.

TJ said, "I'm aware, but it's your world, in the same town of Night Vale. My ally wasn't so inconsiderate as to let me abandon you in the middle of the desert surrounding the town."

"Thanks," Carlos mumbled, looking around the place and a little creeped out.

"Don't mention it," TJ grinned, "and by the way, I believe Cecil will be along to visit you shortly. He does love carnivals."

"He does?" Carlos said, unable to help feeling slightly skeptical except maybe Cecil wanting cotton candy.

"Certainly, but stay away from the funnel cake. Night Vale has always had a strange way of adding a twist to all their town events," TJ said.

"I... ok," Carlos said, a bit disappointed about that, "where's Cecil?"

"He'll be along when my acquaintance is done talking to him," TJ said. "Speaking of which, he'd like to meet you some time."

"Your... Earl?" Carlos asked.

"So you _did_ find out," TJ sighed. "Yes, Earl."

"Course we found out," Carlos mumbled, "what's he doing?"

"That is not for you to know unless Earl feels like sharing," TJ responded simply. "Now then, I must be off."

"Of course," Carlos mumbled, glancing around again.

"Apologies. May we meet again," TJ said, bowing slightly before disappearing, leaving Carlos under a midday sun.

Carlos frowned, rubbing his arm and actually feeling a bit chilled as he started towards the circus. As he wandered, a shadowed figure leaning against a building said with a familiar voice, "Well I'll be, if it isn't the scientist. Haven't seen you since that little incident at Josie's, Carlos."

Carlos frowned, the voice seeming familiar and making him slow in his walking. The man leaned up from the wall, saying, "What, can't greet an old friend? Well, I suppose you might not see me that way, but all the same," as he walked forward.

"Why are you here?" Carlos asked, taking a half-step back.

The apache tracker grinned, raising his hands in a gesture of peace and saying, "I'm just keeping an eye on things. You never know what sort've creatures might show up to an event in Night Vale."

"Right," Carlos frowned, "of course."

"Of course," he chuckled in response. "Enjoy yourself, but stay away from the funnel cake," the tracker pointed a finger at him for emphasis.

"I won't eat the funnel cake," Carlos said, at that point not even wanting to know.

The tracker nodded, saying, "I recommend the carousel. Fuzzy seats and everything," before turning to walk back to lean in the shade.

"Right," Carlos mumbled, trying to skirt the main areas to try to find a street name.

A familiar blonde head appeared in the distance, walking towards Carlos and being extraordinarily careful not to bump into any of the citizens at the fair.

Carlos grinned, saying "Cecil?" as he started forwards more quickly.

"Carlos," the demon grinned, accidentally making it with sharp teeth and covering his mouth with a hand, saying, "oops, got excited," with a sheepish cheer.

Carlos slowed, sensing something off and saying, "Cecil?"

"That's me, last I checked," Cecil grinned normally, tattoos flowing with a bit less fluidity than normal.

"Right," Carlos said, still a little tense, "are you ok?"

"Fit as a fiddle," Cecil said with a smile and a half-shrug.

"Do you want some cotton candy?" Carlos asked, watching him carefully.

"Maybe later," Cecil said, "the sound of getting cotton stuck in my teeth doesn't appeal."

"It’s just spun sugar," Carlos said, "it's all sugar."

"Oh, but still, maybe later. I actually had something I was supposed to tell you," Cecil said, "though maybe not in such a public spot."

"Uh huh," Carlos frowned, "are you ok?"

"Okie-dokie," Cecil said, "and...you're not gonna move, are you?"

"No," Carlos said, "you're acting a bit funny, to be honest. Did Earl do something to you?"

"You could say that," Cecil said. "What gave it away?"

"Okie dokie," Carlos said, "and no cotton candy. Are you sure you're ok?" he was getting a bit nervous.

Cecil's grin was a bit colder than it used to be, saying, "Oh yes, one-hundred percent fine. Earl wanted me to send you his regards."

"Cecil?" Carlos said, taking a step back now.

When Cecil grinned again, it wasn't his own. It looked as though someone had replaced his mouth with Kevin's. He said, "Actually, I prefer the name Cevin," as his violet irises turned black.

Carlos blinked, watching the black of his eyes turn more to void as he calculated, realizing that if this was Cecil he'd been tampered with, and if not... Carlos didn't wait to find out, simply turning to run in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if we just creeped the hell out of anyone XD this fic certainly got darker


	9. The Chase

Cevin made a playful growl, saying, "Ooh, chase, I love games," in a chipper voice reminiscent of Kevin's before taking off after Carlos.

"Oh void oh void oh void," Carlos mumbled, not daring to glance behind himself as he darted through the crowd, aiming for a place to hide.

Cevin called, "Come back, Carlos! Give me a hug," as he shoved most civilians out of his way, instructed not to use his demon powers unless it became necessary. Carlos dodged out of the way, hopping into the first building he saw. Cevin followed him in, slamming the door open and making most of the patrons jump. He ignored them, vaulting over a table towards the fleeing scientist.

Carlos grabbed a funnel cake from a display (careful not to actually touch it) and threw it at Cevin, dodging around tables and running out the other side of the tent. Cevin caught it, studying it and taking a bite before humming in appreciation, chucking the rest over his shoulder and continuing his pursuit.

Carlos had already darted into the next tent, it being a hall of mirrors. Cevin followed the smell of his quarry, entering the hall and grinning, sidestepping into the glass and almost melting in to it, saying, "Dear Carlos, did no one tell you it was dangerous to look in a mirror?" His voice seemed to emanate from all the mirrors at once, but wasn't overbearingly loud.

"Oh gods," Carlos whispered, trying to find a hiding place amongst the mirrors.

Cevin chuckled, saying, "I see you," as a wide, sharp smile overlapped the mirror in front of Carlos.

Carlos yelped, dodging and turning to run around the corner. A clawed arm appeared out of a mirror to block Carlos' path, halting the scientist as Cevin stepped out of the mirror, saying, "No one told you? Demons love playing in mirrors." Carlos stumbled back, ending up falling backwards. The demon chuckled again, "Change your mind about that hug?" as a few tentacles peeled off his skin, splitting into the skinny, finger-like appendages at the ends as Kevin's tattoos did.

"No," Carlos said, scrambling to his feet.

Cevin pouted, "Awh, really? I do love hugs and all, especially from you."

"No," Carlos repeated, running back down the hall to escape the building and finding it an impossible dead end.

Cevin melted back into the mirror, the ghost of his smile appearing in the ones surrounding Carlos as he said, "Oh, didn't you know? The hall of mirrors enjoys confusing people. It changes its own pathways."

Carlos turned heel, sprinting and taking several random turns. "Run run run as fast as you can," Cevin's voice sing-songed, "oh, you shouldn't have turned there." Carlos cursed, his heart rate at a million beats a minute as he turned again randomly, finding another dead end. Cevin clicked his tongue in disapproval, saying, "You're not very good with mazes are you?" before they heard a gunshot.

The apache tracker's voice called, "Carlos, you in here?"

Carlos shouted "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" in response, stumbling backwards as Cevin melted out of the mirror in front of him.

Cevin groaned, "You're interrupting our game! And that funnel cake gave me an awful cramp below my stomach so I’m not in a good mood."

The tracker said, "Period-level pain cramps, I hear. Carlos, just keep your hand touching the wall. If you get to a dead end, tickle the left side of the mirror and it'll open up. I'll find you."

At this point Carlos was willing to accept the help, running along the wall with a hand on it and tickling a mirror at the next dead end. The mirror seemed to shake and bit before scooting aside, Cevin growling, "Cheater," and appearing behind him. Carlos flinched, running forwards again and somehow automatically becoming a dog, able to run a bit faster.

Cevin gasped, "Aww! Puppy!" shortly before a snow leopard crashed through the mirror in front of him with Cevin's smile, asking, "You like mine?" Carlos yelped, speeding up as best his tiny legs could and zig-zagging down the hall.

They heard another gunshot and the tracker grumbling about mirrors getting in his way, Cevin calling, "You're building up years of bad luck you know!"

The tracker said, "I don't believe in that superstitious bullshit," as Cevin disappeared into another mirror, trying to lead Carlos towards the circular room of mirrors. Carlos made a few more random turns, praying he'd find the exit soon.

Cevin said, "Psst, try going left," right before the tracker said, "Don't listen to it, this is dangerous enough as is!" Carlos yelped again instead of pointing out he hadn't wanted to listen to it, skidding sideways and falling into a mirror himself.

Cevin melted out of the mirror directly in front of him, backing him up in the short spans of the hall and grabbing his arm with a tentacle, saying, "Caught you!" merrily. This was shortly before he roared at another gunshot where the tracker had shot a mirror he had seen Cevin's reflection in. Carlos wriggled free, running in the bullet's direction.

Cevin growled, "Fine, you first," as he disappeared back into the mirror, going silent and not revealing which mirror he was in as the tracker finally held his hands up, stopping the dog that barreled around the corner from running into him. Carlos skidded to a halt, whimpering and tucking his tail between his legs.

"What the..." the tracker mumbled, asking, "Carlos?" Carlos barked, blinking and turning into the scientist sheepishly. The tracker raised a brow, saying, "You could've mentioned you became a demon too in the time since we last met," before a black pair of eyes appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Move," Carlos said, shoving him out of the way as Cevin's claws slashed through the mirror.

"That was rude," Cevin said, looking to Carlos as the tracker shot at the mirror again, but the demon jumped out of it and disappeared into another wall.   
The hunter grumbled, "We need to get out of here."

"I wish I knew how," Carlos said.

The hunter said, "It's only a maze, you're a scientist. I'm sure you've had worse," as he pushed Carlos back the way he had come to get them jogging.

"That doesn't..." Carlos mumbled, deciding only to take left turns.

He said, "Ignore the creepy demon chasing us, I'll cover him."

"Will you?" Cevin asked with irritation, still hiding.

"He means with a blanket," Carlos said, half to test if he was more Cecil-y or Kevin-y.

Cevin paused, saying, "But I'm not tired," in confusion, the tracker raising a brow as he continued prompting Carlos into moving.

"Are you sure?" Carlos said, turning again, "you might be a little sleepy."

"I was just made today, I can't be tired," Cevin huffed. "Besides, it's day time. Why would I want to sleep when the sun is out?"

"Oh, just in case," Carlos said, jogging down the next hall, "you might be on a different cycle, or being made drained you of energy. Have you considered it?"

"Not really," Cevin said, stepping out of a mirror in front of him, "but why does this concern you? I don't think he even has a blanket with him!" he said as the hunter pointed a gun at him, Cevin using a tentacle to point it up before he could shoot.

Carlos cursed mentally, having hoped for a better distraction and wondering if he had any demon abilities that could help. The tracker said, "Out of our way, mutant bastard," as he pulled another pistol out of his pocket, shooting the tentacle holding his other gun up. Cevin screeched, reeling his tentacles back and disappearing into a mirror.

Carlos took off down another hall, getting the feeling that he was close to the exit and wracking his brains for something to distract him. A tentacle lashed out of a mirror to their side and through the mirror across the hall, effectively making a rope for the tracker to trip on. The hunter cursed as he stumbled, another tentacle grabbing the back of his collar and yanking him backwards into a mirror, making it crack, shortly before another tentacle shot through the mirror across the way, pinning him to the wall as Cevin stepped through.

Carlos cursed, hesitating and saying, "Cevin!"

Cevin turned his head in curiosity, saying, "Yes?" as other tentacles pinned the tracker's arms and feet.

"You're chasing me, aren't you?" Carlos asked.

"Yes but he's getting in my way, and his bullets hurt," Cevin pouted.

"But you might lose me if you pause for him," Carlos said, backing up.

Cevin said, "But you've been trapped in the mirror maze for like fifteen minutes and I can find you easily with them. I'm not that concerned."

"I'm very close to the exit," Carlos said, "do you want to risk it?"

"How do you know where the exit it? Was I talking out loud when I was thinking about it?" Cevin asked with a bit of worry.

"No, don't worry," Carlos said, "I can just tell." He continued to back towards it, "But you'd better hurry."

Cevin groaned, "Why are scientists so smart?" before throwing the tracker aside, following Carlos.

Carlos exhaled a quick breath of relief before turning to run, at last finding the exit in front of him. Cevin growled, following him out and making sure the mirror in front of the exit shut behind them to delay the tracker.

Carlos turned into a dog when Cevin wasn't looking, going and hiding behind another dog that was waiting with its owner in line. Cevin once again started following scent, the female dog turning her head and wagging her tail, making a sound that Carlos understood as, "Hello there."

Carlos yelped quietly, saying, "Wh....ooohh."

The black lab said, "I haven't seen you around. You a free roamer?" and tilted her head.

"Uuuuhhh," Carlos said, "sure. Yeah."

"Ooh, I love a bad boy," she said, panting with her tongue out.

"A... what now?" Carlos said, becoming more perplexed.

"Did you run away, or born wild? Either way you must be a brave guy," she said, suddenly withdrawing her tongue and looking more serious as she whimpered, "What is that?" and backed away as Cevin approached.

"Oh, gods," Carlos mumbled, "he found me, I have to go. Get away from here, fast as you can." He turned, sprinting away again. The lab only started barking worriedly, tugging on her leash as Cevin immediately took off after Carlos, recognizing him after the transformation in the mirror hall.

Carlos was nothing short of panicking now, nearly fainting with relief when he recognized a street sign and realized he was close to Josie’s.

Cevin whistled, saying, "Here boy," as he continued chasing the dog, vaulting over a car. Carlos sprinted for all he was worth, nearly crying when he made it to Josie’s house with the demon literally at his tail.

Cevin skidded to a halt at the bottom of Josie's porch steps, feeling the powerful vibe of the house and asking, "What is this?" Carlos got right up to the porch door, too panicked to change back and pawing at the door, whimpering. Cevin frowned, "I know you can talk in that guise, whose house is this?"

Carlos sighed as the front door opened, Josie answering it and two angels behind her. Cevin looked to Josie, the angels glaring at him from behind her as he took a step back. Josie raised a brow, studying the creature as Carlos slipped into the house. Cevin growled softly, having his orders but not wanting to pursue Carlos into the house. Not to mention his brain and memories weren't fully developed yet. Half of his mouth pulled into a grin, saying, "Hello," pleasantly, though his expression didn't match his tone.

"Who are you?" Josie asked, surveying it.

"I prefer to be called Cevin," the demon replied. "My creator liked to say that I'm what Cecil's perfected demon form would have been."

"Perfected demon form?" Josie asked, perplexed.

"A mix of Cecil's demon side and himself. I'm apparently what he'd be if he started out in the demon realm, persay," Cevin smiled.

Carlos poked the tip of his nose out, studying him and deciding he really preferred regular Cecil. Josie frowned, saying. "And why are you here?"

Cevin's smile shrank a bit as he said, "I've been sent to take care of Carlos."

"Take care of in what way?" Josie asked.

"In the way I've been instructed," Cevin replied simply.

"What did you plan on doing to him?" Josie said.

"You're asking a bit personal questions," Cevin chided.

"I don't think he'd run without very good reason," Josie pointed out.

"I thought we were playing chase," Cevin shrugged.

"What were your orders for Carlos?" Josie asked firmly.

Cevin frowned, saying, "I can't tell you that. I only answer to my creator."

"Were you trying to kill him?" Josie said.

Cevin replied, "For now, no. My creator wanted to watch."

Josie gave him a look, saying, "I'm going to have to request you leave."

Cevin glanced to Carlos, saying, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to come back. If you prefer only meeting me once, it'd be to your benefit to let me take him now."

"I can't allow that," Josie said.

Cevin nodded slowly, "I see. Well. We'll meet again, as soon as I have my new orders." Josie nodded, starting a spell to create a perimeter around her house. Cevin glanced around, asking, "Are you trapping me here?"

"No," Josie said, "I’m keeping you out."

Cevin growled, "You can't keep me out forever," before turning and running off, eventually turning into a snow leopard and disappearing.

Carlos sighed, realizing a lot of angels were looking at him before turning back into a human. One of the Erikas that had watched Cevin run away said, "We apologize, usually we don't meet anyone who's become part demon."

"It's fine," Carlos said, "I don't usually turn into a dog."

Erika cracked a grin at that, saying, "It doesn't due being sorry for what happened to you, as it was accidental and might come across as a bit racist."

"Rrright," Carlos said, half-understanding what he meant. 

Josie asked, "Are you alright, dear?" 

"I think so," Carlos said, standing, "TJ dropped me off where Cevin was."

Erika asked, "But what was it? It was unlike any demon I've ever seen."

"I don't know," Carlos said, "by his name and what he looks like... I think a combination of Cecil and Kevin."

Erika nodded, saying, "I don't think it was Cecil's original body, though. No sort of combination of two demons has ever been performed."

"Right," Carlos frowned, "he said earl sent him to kill me, and he seems to have a lot of Kevin's personality"

Erika glanced to Josie, saying, "Earl disappeared after Josie tried to stand against the man in the tan jacket."

"I was doing just fine," Josie mumbled, going to fetch hot chocolate.

Erika said, "I didn't say you fought poorly, ma'am. It's just...using so much magic is taxing on the body."

"I was just fiiinnneee," she called, Carlos shaking his head slightly and saying, "That's really all I know. Is it ok for me to take a break? I'd really like to change and shower."

Erika nodded, "Of course. Your clothes are fresh and where you left them in the guest room."

"Thank you," Carlos said, Josie calling "go ahead dear, I’ll call you if something urgent happens."

Erika asked, "Would you like anything else to be prepared for when you return?"

"Um," Carlos said, "I mean, I’ve been eating..."

"I’m already on a meal, dear," Josie chuckled, "I know. Go ahead."

Carlos showered and dressed into clean clothes, this alone seeming glorious to him. He pulled on a sweater, as he was a bit cold, and simply spent twenty minutes relaxing alone for a change. He then sighed, looking around the room at all of Cecil's stuff that had slowly accumulated and sat up, frowning and drawing a pentagram. He didn't think there was much of a chance, but couldn't resist trying to summon Cecil.

To his surprise, the pentagram flared purple, and much like it had the first time, a hazy violet smoke billowed down from the ceiling as a silhouette appeared through the glow of the fog. Two glowing spots that signified eyes narrowed at him, the smoke curling into his usual tentacles that tested the pentagram, noting first and foremost the lack of salt.

Carlos blinked, saying, "Cecil?" and standing.

"You are singlehandedly the stupidest summoner I've had yet," Cecil said, stepping through the smoke and over the ring, devoid even of any barrier runes. "Forgetting runes _and_ mixing up salt for sugar?"

"Cecil!" Carlos grinned, rushing forwards and kissing him.

Cecil blinked, using a tentacle to gently push him back, leaving it on his chest and holding up a finger as it processed. At length he said, "You're lucky you have perfect hair and that I'd hate to mess it up, because any other demon would have impaled you by now."

"Cecil?" Carlos frowned, not resisting his being pushed back.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Cecil replied, continuing to give him a bit of a wary glance. "There a reason you summoned me?"

"Yeah, I..." Carlos said, "are you ok?"

"Concerned for the health of a demon and not your own? Something's wrong here but I don't think it's with me," Cecil said. "Unless I hit my head traveling through the Void."

Carlos stared at him for a moment, saying, "This isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," Cecil replied, "and if you want some sort of ancient demon wisdom I'd hurry up and ask; your world is cold."

"I remember, sorry," Carlos said, staring at him for another second before grabbing a fluffy blanket and handing it to him.

Cecil glanced to it, taking it slowly and feeling his eyes widen, asking, "Is this enchanted to be warm?!" with awe before cuddling it close to his chest.

Carlos half-smiled, saying, "It's from the dryer."

"What's a dryer? Because I must say I love them already and I need five," Cecil said, purring and wrapping the blanket around himself, correcting, "make that ten."

"It... dries wet clothes," Carlos said, watching him for a second before sitting, resting his face in his hands.

"I take that back about you being stupid, I might actually love you forever for this," Cecil said, sitting as well and burrowing his head into the blanket, purring loudly. Carlos hid his face for another moment before clearing his throat, wiping off his face and looking to the ceiling. Cecil poked his head out, asking, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Carlos said, standing, "I’m fine. That's the first thing a scientist is."

Cecil blinked, swallowing and repeating, "Scientist?" suddenly looking a bit worried.

"Yeah," Carlos said, wiping his face again and sitting on the bed.

Cecil studied him, composing himself and saying, "I'm not much of an expert, but you don't seem very alright. I don't know why you'd summon a demon for therapeutic advice but...I guess I'll help if I can."

"You could have," Carlos said, "but you cant now, I don't think. I don't want to send you home in case it's not safe but."

Cecil studied him, asking, "Do...I know you?"

Carlos cleared his throat again, saying, "You used to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it was heartbreaking to write this soo sorry for the pain we caused your feels. also sorry if we gave you all a fear of mirrors X3


	10. Restored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as an apology for killing everyone with feels last chapter we're making up for it with a chapter of fluff. do enjoy it and forgive us because more pain may or may not be on the way *laughs nervously* *drinks to forget*

After a moment of silence, Carlos said, “I can't do this right now. Please just stay here; I’m going to talk to Josie."

Cecil tilted his head, asking, "You know Josie?"

"This is her house," Carlos said, heading for the door.

Cecil blinked again, saying, "Alright, I'll...wait here."

Carlos glanced back over him, taking a breath and heading out of the room.

Erika, Erika, and Erika were helping Josie cook as the other angels did other chores around the house like dusting and mopping and catching the spiders to put in a jar. Carlos made himself more composed before finding Josie, saying, "I summoned Cecil."

Josie paused, setting down her pan and asking, "Really?” A few angels looked over with interest, pausing their activities.

"Yeah, he... seems the same," Carlos said, "But. He doesn't remember me at all."

Erika frowned, saying, "Earl must have tampered with..."

"Here," Josie said, "I’ll take a look at him." She followed Carlos back to his room.

Cecil glanced over, freezing from where he had been observing a shirt and wondering where his new summoner had acquired such a _darling_ satin top (which was actually Cecil's and had been left there previously).

Carlos sighed when he saw him, saying, "That's yours," as Josie observed him.

Cecil looked back to it, saying, "Is it really? I was wondering how you shared a taste of clothing with me," before slowly setting it down. "Hi, Josie," he said sheepishly. "You know each other?"

"Yes, dear," Josie said, "what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uuh, I was in the bar talking to Dana and Hiram," Cecil said thoughtfully, making little movements with his finger to indicate moving from place to place, "I took Janice to the dog park yesterday, I think I might have accidentally somehow touched the Glow Cloud-" they all paused to say All Hail, "-because part of my brain feels a bit fuzzy like a cloud. He must've rubbed off on me."

"That would be the effects of a memory spell Earl cast on you," Josie said.

Cecil froze, feeling a bit faint and saying, "Josie, you and I both know Earl's..." and stopped.

"Sweetie," Josie said, starting forwards, setting her hands on Cecil’s shoulders and making him sit on the bed, "Earl lied. That was TJ."

Cecil shook his head, saying, "But...I watched him...how..." in confusion, feeling sick.

"From what I know, he faked the accident and used TJ as a double," Josie said, "he wanted you to think that."

Cecil frowned, asking, "But why would he lie to me? What's going on?"

"He didn't want to have you around any more, I think," Josie said, "are you truly surprised he'd lie to you?”

Cecil frowned, saying, "Not...particularly, but he certainly chose a theatric way to end our meetings."

"I know, dear," Josie said, shifting to rub his back lightly, sitting next to him. Carlos was already sitting on the other bed, curled up with his head on his knees.

Cecil said, "So, who's this?" looking to Carlos. "Apparently I knew him, and you say Earl doesn't want me to."

"Ah," Josie said, glancing to Carlos who shrugged. Josie said "just so you're aware, it's been a very long time since Earl faked his death, dear."

"How long?" Cecil asked after a pause.

Josie hesitated a moment, saying, "Around nine years on our end."

Cecil blinked, putting a hand to his head and saying, "I knew it had been awhile, but...why doesn't he want me knowing him?" Cecil gestured to Carlos.  
"We were dating, Cece," Carlos said.

Cecil blushed a bit, mouth opening and shutting again, clearing his throat and saying, "I have been told I have good taste," with a shy smile.

Josie grinned, Carlos half-smiling as she said, "I was going to restore your memories."

"Was going to?" Cecil asked. "Does that mean you're not going to anymore, or...?"

"No, I need your permission," Josie said, "and you'll be knocked out for a few hours."

"Typical," Cecil snorted, glancing to Carlos and saying, "you seem to always know best, Josie, and my memory is seeing some evidence to the contrary, so...why not."

"Alright, dear," Josie said, standing again and setting her fingertips at his temples, "clear your mind."

He nodded, glancing to Carlos again and shutting his eyes, attempting to stop all the questions swirling about in it. After a moment Josie cast the spell, making Cecil collapse forwards in her arms. She settled him onto the bed, saying, "Keep an eye on him for me. He'll be out ten minutes for every year, assuming Earl messed with more than just the last three weeks, so in ninety minutes he'll be up."

Carlos nodded, waiting for her to exit the room before going over to Cecil, studying his face for a moment, sighing and settling him more comfortably and throwing a blanket over him before kissing his forehead. He rubbed his hand through his hair, going to his own bed and ending up falling asleep.

Cecil blinked tiredly, his head feeling sore as memories snapped back into clear vision that he hadn't had, filling in spaces of time he hadn't known he had experienced. What he did know, and was irked most by, was that Carlos was in a different bed than his own. He groaned, sitting up and immediately trying to rectify the problem, ending up slipping and thumping to the floor for his efforts.

Carlos blinked awake, looking around groggy and confused. Cecil groaned, "Why is it _always me_?" from the floor.

Carlos blinked again, half-processing what was going on and dragging himself out of the bed, taking his blankets with him and laying down next to Cecil, settling the blankets again. "Is there a reason you slept in a different bed?" Cecil asked.

"You didn't remember me," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil said, "That's the worst nightmare of my life, but it's over now." Carlos shifted, wrapping his arms around Cecil and burying his face in his shoulder. Cecil inhaled deeply, nuzzling Carlos' hair and saying, "I'll ask again; you alright?"

"I'm so much better," Carlos sighed, holding Cecil tightly.

"Good," Cecil said, rubbing his back and forcing him to move so he could kiss him.

"I missed you," Carlos mumbled, setting a hand on the back of his head.

"Void I didn't remember I missed you too," Cecil said, kissing him again.

Carlos sighed, melting into it for a moment before saying, "There's a lot we need to talk about, but right now can we just nap for a bit?"

Cecil snorted, "Can we," before his tentacles shoved them both up, picking Carlos up and hauling them onto the same bed. Cecil asked, "By the way, how come you never mentioned that dryer thing before?" as his tattoos held Carlos as close as possible.

"Didn't think of it," Carlos said, tucking his arms around Cecil again.

Cecil purred loudly, nuzzling his head into Carlos', saying, "I might be as clingy as you were when you were drunk. Speaking of, it's nice seeing you sober."

"It was only once," Carlos said, "Dana didn't tell me it was alcohol."

"I noticed," Cecil grinned. "And you can tell me if the purring gets too loud."

"Trust me, I’m happy to hear it," Carlos sighed, tucking his face into Cecil's shoulder.

Cecil purred in response, a tentacle rubbing his back as he said, "Never let me forget I love you again."

"I don't plan on it," Carlos sighed, "I love you, too." Cecil grinned, loosening his tentacles so Carlos had shifting room but leaving them curled around him, both drifting off in the tangle of limbs.

Carlos woke up to several tentacles playing in his hair, another few in the process of wrapping around his waist. "Hello, my perfect scientist," Cecil said quietly, the tendrils continuing to tousle his hair.

"Hey Cecil," Carlos mumbled, leaning up to kiss him.

Cecil kissed him back eagerly, chuckling when they parted, "You made sounds in your sleep like a dog."

"Yeeaaaahhh," Carlos said, "about that."

Cecil raised a brow, asking, "What?"

"Can’t we rest first?" Carlos complained.

"You just rested," Cecil whined, pressing his forehead to Carlos' a moment in a prodding gesture.

"Fine," Carlos sighed, "but we have to sit up first."

"Why?" Cecil asked. "Why not just tell me?"

"Because," Carlos groaned, sitting up, "you know I was in the demon realm for three days."

"I had guessed, yeah," Cecil said, frowning and sitting up. "Or rightly, I remember now. You didn't..."

"Apparently I’m not a full demon," Carlos said, "but..." he sighed, turning into a puppy.

Cecil's jaw dropped slowly, putting his hands to his mouth and squeaking, "Look at you!" before reaching out, pausing, and reaching again anyway to scratch his ear. Carlos puffed a breath before tilting his head, his tongue lolling out despite himself. Cecil squealed, rubbing Carlos' neck and moving to pet his back, another tentacle scratching his ear for him as his free hand rubbed Carlos' chest. "Your fur is as perfect as your hairrr!" Cecil said in a high-pitched tone. Carlos rolled onto his back, unable to help the instinct as his tail started to wag. "Eeeee you're too cute!" Cecil squealed, smiling and continuing to pet him, rubbing his stomach with two hands.

Carlos panted happily for another few minutes before realizing what he was doing, rolling back over and turning into himself. Cecil snorted, leaning over and hugging him, laying mostly on top of him in the process. Carlos laughed, wrapping his arms around him and saying, "Hey."

"Hey," Cecil grinned, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Do scientists know they're comfortable?"

"Yeah," Carlos chuckled, "but we have more stuff to talk about."

"Like what?" Cecil asked, leaning his head up to look at Carlos.

"Well," Carlos said, "what happened to you?"

Cecil frowned, saying, "Not much, really. He summoned Kevin and I, took a saliva and blood sample, we don't know why, stayed there for three weeks, and then Josie showed up. Next thing I knew he was wiping my memory and sending me home."

"Ok," Carlos said, "from my side, I just hung around your house mostly. Dana was there almost all the time, and Janice is really sweet."

Cecil chuckled, "She takes after me. I'm impressed you found anything to keep you occupied in my house, though." He paused and asked, "You didn't look in the closet did you?"

Carlos blinked, saying, "Nnnoooo? Why?"

"Nothing," Cecil said immediately, glancing away. "Nothing at all."

"Whaaattt," Carlos said, prodding him.

Cecil made a disgruntled cat sound, saying, "Some of my outfits are better left unseen."

"That's... interesting," Carlos said, as he'd seen Cecil’s normal outfits.

Cecil chuckled nervously, saying, "Yeah, well," and hoping he wouldn't continue to pry lest Cecil have to admit there was a small Carlos shrine in his closet.

"Right," Carlos said, "anyways, something else _did_ happen..."

"Oh?" Cecil asked, resting his head on his hand as his other hand traced a line down Carlos' chest.

"Ok," Carlos said, bracing himself, "I need you to remain very, very calm"

Cecil raised a brow, backing away slightly on instinct and asking, "Why?"

"Ok," Carlos sighed, rolling over and pinning his wrists. Cecil glanced to them, looking back to Carlos with curiosity and a hint of worry. "I accidentally...read your diary," Carlos said.

Cecil's pupils dilated, tensing and asking quietly, "How much of it?" with wide eyes.

"Uh," Carlos said, "a lot. I'm sorry."

Cecil blinked, pausing another split second before attempting to bolt out of the bed. Carlos continued to pin him, though it was difficult. Cecil struggled valiantly, using tentacles to try to pry Carlos' hands away without using too much force, eventually turning into a cat and trying to jump off the bed.

"Cecil, come on," Carlos said, grabbing him around the middle, "it's not that bad." Cecil continued to struggle anyway, dismayed that Carlos caught him mid-jump, making a loud cat yowl of distress. "Cecil," Carlos groaned, "I’m sorry."

"Why'd you have to read most of it," Cecil groaned, ears laying back, struggling with a little less effort than before.

"I thought there might be something useful in it," Carlos said, "and it was really cute." Cecil made another upset cat meow, covering his eyes with his two front paws. "It really was cute," Carlos insisted, petting his back.

"Nooo," Cecil groaned, tucking his tail in and refusing to make eye contact, "it's embarrassing."

"Well," Carlos said, "probably, yeah."

Cecil continued making quiet, distressed caterwauls, ears continuing to lay flat and saying, "Whyyy," softly.

"Sorry," Carlos said, petting his back soothingly, "I’m not going to hold it against you."

"I'm grateful, but you've _seen it_ ," Cecil whined, keeping his face covered with his paws.

"It was sweet," Carlos said.

"I guess it's good you like it, but still," Cecil groaned.

"I traded Dana a box of juices to get her not to read it," Carlos said.

Cecil exhaled a large breath, sighing, "Thank the _Void_ she didn't see it," and dropping his paws, though he continued not to make eye contact.

"I hid it under your fridge, by the way," Carlos said, continuing to pet his back.

"Not a bad spot, actually," Cecil mused, purring softly in spite of himself. Carlos sighed, kissing the top of his head. Cecil grumbled but perked his ears back to normal. He took a deep breath, saying, "That's still embarrassing," as his tail flicked.

"Sorry," Carlos sighed, scratching behind his ears.

Cecil tilted his head, saying, "Well I can't stay mad at you, and you need to stop using that to your advantage," finally giving Carlos a look over his shoulder.

"I'll try," Carlos sighed, "there's one more thing, though."

Cecil's ears went back again, asking, "Now what?" with exasperation.

"No, it's..." Carlos said, "when TJ brought me home, there was something waiting for me."

Cecil frowned, saying, "You make it sound like it was an unpleasant surprise."

"Yes," Carlos said, "do you know what Earl was doing?"

Cecil shook his head, saying, "He didn't tell us."

"He ah..." Carlos said, "he made a fully demon version of you. Like, you if you'd started as a demon."

"That...can't be good," Cecil frowned, "and uh...you found out about that, huh?"

"I had Dana tell me," Carlos said.

"She would," Cecil grumped, one ear turning sideways, looking cute in his cat form.

"Well, it was important to help figure out what earl is doing," Carlos said. "It's not like it's a bad thing."

"No, but it's still somewhat personal," Cecil mumbled.

"Sorry," Carlos said, "again. It did turn out to be important."

"It's alright," Cecil said. "Can you put me down now?"

"Yes," Carlos said, setting him on his lap, "the... demon? Looked sort of like you, but with Kevin’s eyes and smile."

Cecil shivered, saying, "Definitely sounds unpleasant," as he leaned against Carlos' stomach.

"He had a lot of Kevin’s mentality too," Carlos sighed, petting Cecil's back. "He chased me here, apparently under orders from Earl to kill me."

Cecil whimpered, turning into a human and remaining on his lap, hugging him and saying, "Don't let him."

"I didn't intend on it," Carlos said, wrapping his arms around him.

Cecil said, "If he does, I'll have to kill him. Which would feel weird killing myself but you know."

"I know," Carlos said, "but I think he said Earl wanted to watch, so."

Cecil frowned, saying, "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Sorry," Carlos said, rubbing his back.

"It's alright, now I'm here to protect you," Cecil grinned, nuzzling into his neck.

Carlos snorted, "Getting other demon powers would have been helpful."

"You might have some," Cecil said, "but the ability to turn into a dog will come in handy, I'm sure."

"Mmhmm," Carlos hummed.

Cecil said, "Well I thought being a cat was useless, so don't tell me being a dog won't be useful."

"Fine," Carlos sighed, "so far I’ve only been chatted up by a lab."

Cecil raised a brow, asking, "Were they handsome?"

"She was... a dog Cecil, I don't know," Carlos said.

Cecil shrugged, "Dogs can be pretty. I mean, don't worry I don't have some sort of weird kink or something," he amended quickly.

"No... just, never mind," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Right, let's pretend I never asked."

"Let's," Carlos chuckled, patting Cecil's back.

Cecil purred, asking, "Should we talk to Josie about what to do with...the thing Earl made?"

"Yes," Carlos said, "I think she's making dinner."

Cecil nodded, saying, "I want to see it, but at the same time...it might be too dangerous."

"I'm not sure how it would match to you," Carlos said.

"If it has Kevin's abilities too...I don't know, it seems just like Earl to know exactly what he was doing," Cecil frowned.

"We’ll have to see," Carlos said, "he seemed hesitant to face Josie."

"Even demons who've never met her know the power she possesses, we can sense it," Cecil said.

"True," Carlos mumbled.

"Even so, if he's ordered the right way, they'll find a way in here," Cecil said, rubbing his arm.

"I'll be fine," Carlos said, kissing his cheek and standing.

Cecil watched him, nodding and saying, "A scientist is always fine," with a small smile before standing, too.

"Course," Carlos grinned, "come on, I think I smell ravioli."

"Mmm, I hope it's low salt," Cecil said, following him.

"I'm sure she made it that way," Carlos said, leading him down the stairs.


	11. A New Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly hides in street-sweeper-safe undisclosed location*

After dinner, Cecil dining mainly on low-salt buttered bread and pasta, they sat in the living room with one of the main Erikas that stayed by Josie's side. Carlos sat next to Cecil on the couch, Josie sitting in a rocking chair. Erika remained standing by Josie's side, Cecil saying, "So, Carlos filled me in."

"I don't suppose you have any new information?" Josie said.

Cecil shook his head, saying, "When he sent me home, I sort of avoided everyone because of the headache Earl left me with. Erasing so much wasn't pleasant."

"Were Dana and Janice still there?" Carlos asked.

Cecil nodded, "Dana tried to talk to me, but I sent her home. She knows when I'm not in the best of moods, and might be a bit concerned by now."

"I'll summon her later," Carlos said, "I owe her a box of juice."

Cecil chuckled, "You better make sure you understood what she wanted. She takes her bets very seriously."

"I think so," Carlos said.

"Anyways," Josie said, pulling them back to the conversation, "now we have a new problem to worry about."

Cecil nodded, saying, "Carlos said he'd try to come back...?"

"Cevin did claim that he was ordered to," Josie said, "I don't like where this is going."

Cecil said, "Neither do I. I'm not entirely sure Carlos should be allowed to leave the house. Well, unless it's moving day."

Carlos started to ask before changing his mind, instead saying, "I don't want to have to be stuck here forever."

"I should hope not, dear," Josie mumbled.

Cecil said, "There's got to be something we can do about Cevin, but if his morals are lowered because of his Kevin half, he'll be hard to deal with."

"He seemed to know he'd been man-made, too," Carlos frowned.

Cecil rubbed his chin, saying, "Maybe Earl found a spell or some other way of gaining complete control over him?"

"Maybe," Carlos frowned, "I have no idea."

"It'd be hard to figure out without asking him," Cecil said slowly.

"To be honest he would probably tell us," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "But if he told us, he'd just go back to Earl if he escaped. Then Earl would know we know more about this and make some new plan. He's always one step ahead."

"Well, if he's taking orders from Earl...," Carlos said slowly.

Cecil groaned, "I know, he's dangerous. It might be worth it just to find out how to kill him instead of catch and interrogate him."

"I mean, it's more efficient to go right for the source," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, rubbing his arm and mumbling, "Oh," as he still, after everything that had occurred, had a soft spot for the scientist.

Carlos wrapped an arm around his side, Josie saying, "Realistically, he could be simply imprisoned."

Cecil said, "But we'd have to make him admit how to destroy one of his experiments. No scientist likes to do that."

"I might be able to talk to him," Carlos offered.

Cecil frowned, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I wouldn't be alone," Carlos said.

Cecil continued frowning, saying, "I know, but Earl can be...manipulative."

"I'm sure I’ll be fine," Carlos said

"I know," Cecil mumbled, wrapping a tentacle behind him.

"I'd want to come too," Josie said.

Cecil nodded, "The more the merrier. You don't think he's summonable, do you?"

"I... don't know," Carlos said, "maybe."

Cecil said, "Maybe Josie could try to summon him before we try to plan anything else? The sooner we can get information on Earl the better."

"I’ll try, dear," Josie said, going to get chalk as an extra precautionary pentagram. Cecil wrung his hands together, somewhat hoping it wouldn't work. Josie meditated for a moment, casting a somewhat different-sounding summoning spell. They waited, nothing happening for a good few moments. They held their breath, the pentagram remaining still.

Carlos was just starting to give up when the pentagram started to glow. It glowed a strange melding of mostly purple with orange highlights, making an enticing glow that seemed to pulse. Cevin appeared in the pentagram, seeming to be built from particles of sand, tilting his head at them and settling a purple gaze on Cecil. Cecil frowned, the muscles in his shoulders tensing as Cevin smiled widely and said, "We meet again." Josie double-checked the pentagram's strength, Carlos's arm tightening on Cecil. Cecil swallowed, taking in the fact that Cevin indeed looked nearly identical to himself. Cevin turned his head to Josie, asking, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We had some questions," Josie said.

"Fire away," Cevin grinned, "I love questions, and answering them to the best of my ability. I'm told I'm good at it."

"What kind of previous questions have you been asked?" Josie frowned.

Cevin chortled, "I'm sorry, I'm good at answering questions that I'm _allowed_ to answer. Earl was insistent that I don't share anything related to what he may or may not know."

"I see," Josie frowned.

"That doesn't mean I can't answer other questions," Cevin said with a smile, acting almost too calm and collected.

"What kinds of questions can you answer?" Carlos asked.

Cevin shrugged, "I've been developing more of a brain recently, so I should be able to answer all kinds of questions. It all falls down to whether or not Earl's forbidden me from speaking of them."

"That's what I meant," Carlos said with exasperation.

Cevin thought a moment, saying, "Well, I'm forbidden from answering questions about his plans or whereabouts, if that helps any."

"Those were the questions we were going to ask," Josie said.

Cevin hissed in a breath, saying, "Sorry, then I don't know how much use to you I'll be. You could ask anyway?"

"Where is Earl now?" Josie asked.

Cevin gave her a look, saying, "Didn't I just say I wasn't allowed to speak of his whereabouts? Did I not speak clearly?"

Josie raised a brow, "How does he command you?"

"As it is with most other demon and human relationships," Cevin said. "He gives me an order which I obey without question, to be carried out usually however I deem fit unless he gives me a specific task."

"Without question?" Carlos mumbled, never having heard Cecil once simply agree to anything he'd been told to do.

Cevin nodded, "I trust Earl enough to know what he's doing and that he has a certain need for things to be done a certain way in as quick and convenient a time frame as possible. It gets more work done the less you question it."

"He's definitely not like you," Carlos mumbled.

Cevin and Cecil looked to Carlos as the same time, both replying, "I know," but with very different inflections. Carlos flinched slightly, really not liking Cevin's expression. Cecil grimaced at the demon, who looked smug in return. Cevin asked, “Was there anything else?"

"Is there?" Josie sighed.

Cecil shrugged, "Probably nothing he'd be able to tell us."

"Then that's it for now," Josie said.

Cevin said, "Alright, but before I go, Earl did want me to get a message across."

"What?" Josie frowned, not liking his tone

A very quick string of events followed.

Before anyone quite knew what to expect or how to react to it, there was a ripple in the air and the chalk pentagram Josie drew seemed to unfold itself. The points of the star flipped up and pointed out, reversing the barrier so that they couldn't get to him but he could get out. The star shape on the floor became a sun as a tentacle lashed out, grabbing Josie by the shirt and pulling her into the pentagram with him, lifting her off the floor. The angels in the room screeched with alarm and fury, one trying to fly at them but getting stopped by the reverse pentagram. Cecil stood, shouting, "Josie!" as his tentacles tried to push past the barrier but couldn't. Josie made a surprised sound, more angry than alarmed as Carlos stood as well, accidentally barking.

Cevin said, "The dawning of a new age is inevitable," as his eyes melted to become black voids, all traces of a smile gone, a tentacle splitting into fingers at the end that bent itself into a complex sun design. The tendril pressed against her chest, searing the symbol into her skin as Cevin smirked slowly. Josie emitted a high noise, gritting her teeth as Carlos started blabbering science formulas, trying to think of a way in.

Cevin dropped her unceremoniously, saying, "Don't try to summon me again," before disappearing in a curl of shadow.

The angels calmed themselves enough to focus on disengaging the magic in the barrier, five of them for the five points on the sun, slowly whittling it away and at last making it crack, Cecil's tattoos breaking through before the majority of the wall was dissolved. Josie by then had stood, clutching a hand over her chest. Carlos had already gone to get burn cream and possibly gauze. Erika stooped down and put a wing behind her, mumbling, "That vile creature..." as he put a hand over hers on her chest, casting a numbing magic.

"I'm alright," Josie murmured, Carlos running back with aloe.

Cecil's tentacles wriggled nervously, watching her but knowing the angels wouldn't want a demon helping her after what just happened. His hands were clutched together by his chest, wondering how his full demon self could be so evil.

Carlos handed the aloe off to one of the angels, Josie continuing to say, "Really, it's not that..." while Carlos rubbed Cecil's back.

Erika said, "Ma'am, please just sit. You were already weak from all your magical efforts these past few weeks." Josie sighed, sitting in her rocking chair in defeat. One Erika applied the aloe to his hand, rubbing it onto her skin through the neck of her shirt without removing the material. Another Erika rubbed her shoulders as another checked her legs for potential damage from the drop, not finding any.

Josie sighed, "You two can go if you want."

Cecil frowned, saying, "I don't know, I...want to make sure you're alright. I can't help but feel like it was somewhat my fault, I mean...he looked just like me and..."

"Cecil, dear," Josie said, "it is in no way your fault, and I’m fine."

Cecil nodded, glancing down to his hands and tapping his index fingers together. "Can we do anything for you, anyway?"

"I can't think of anything right now, dear," Josie said, "thank you."

"Alright," he said, looking to Carlos and glancing towards the stairs in question. Carlos nodded, leading him to the stairs and heading up with him.

When they got into their room, Cecil ran a hand through his hair, mumbling, "When you said he looked like me, I didn't even begin to imagine..."

"That doesn't mean he is you," Carlos said, sitting and watching him pace.

"I know, but my DNA is in him," Cecil groaned. "I had no idea one saliva and one blood sample could result in something so...cruel."

"It’s mixed with Kevin," Carlos said, "and messed with by Earl."

Cecil shivered, saying, "I don't even want to know how Earl treats him when they're alone."

"It's not your fault," Carlos said, opening his arms to offer a hug.

Cecil made a high-pitched whimper, sitting down and hugging him. "What are we going to do about that...about him?"

"We'll figure it out," Carlos said, rubbing his back, "it'll be fine."

Cecil purred softly, mumbling, "I hope so," and starting to draw back before pausing, noting something he hadn't rightly had the chance to yet what with all the events that had happened so quickly upon his return to the human realm.

Carlos paused as well, asking, "What?"

Cecil blinked, slowly moving a hand to rub Carlos' cheek, which had accumulated scruff due to not shaving in the demon realm. "Your _hair_ ," Cecil said in awe, all thought of the current threat gone.

"I... yeah Cece, I haven't gotten to shave yet," Carlos said.

Cecil's mouth remained open, petting his scruff and asking, "Can you keep it?"

"I... I’d prefer not to," Carlos admitted.

Cecil made a horrified gasp, asking, "But _why_?"

"It's.... it looks sloppy," Carlos said, "and it's a little irritating?"

Cecil whined, "It doesn't look _sloppy_ , it looks _handsome_. And how can scruff be irritating?" he asked as he continued petting it.

"I..." Carlos sighed, "if I keep it as scruff and not a beard is that ok?" Cecil nodded eagerly, face splitting into a grin before he nipped at Carlos' jaw, running a tongue along the jaw line. "I think you have a hair fetish, Cece," Carlos mumbled.

"Mmm, only for yours," Cecil said, nuzzling into his jaw and setting a hand on his opposite shoulder. Carlos smiled, wrapping his arms around Cecil again and tilting his head. Cecil purred, making a low growl and nipping his jaw again, a tentacle snaking behind his lower back.

"Cecil," Carlos mumbled, running a hand down his side.

"Yes, Carlos?" Cecil asked against his neck, another tentacle wrapping behind him from the other direction as the first one dipped below Carlos' pants.

"We...aaahhh... we should maybe wait a bit?" Carlos mumbled

Cecil grumbled, "Probably," as the tentacles started withdrawing themselves. "I was getting carried away." He continued nuzzling Carlos' scruff, making small noises of appreciation.

"I didn't really mind," Carlos said, "but maybe later tonight."

"You know best," Cecil said with a grin, moving his head for a kiss instead.

Carlos wrapped his hand behind Cecil's neck, kissing him for a good few minutes before murmuring, "Should we check on Josie?"

Cecil said, "I think it couldn't hurt."

"Alright," Carlos said, standing.

Cecil followed suit, retracting the tentacles that had found their way to various limbs of Carlos' and turning them back into tattoos before following him out the door. Josie was seated on the couch, looking mildly irritated by the angels fussing around her but not arguing. Cecil let Carlos enter the room first, still feeling somewhat sheepish as an angel handed her tea.

Josie looked up, saying, "Hello," as she accepted yet another cup of tea.

Cecil said, "Hi," quietly with a half-wave. "We were just checking in."

"Alright," Josie said, "I’m still just fine."

Cecil nodded, "Erika, Erika, Erika and Erika all seem to be taking good care of you."

"And Erika," Josie grinned, "I’ll be right as rain soon."

Cecil grinned, "Rain _is_ nice."

"You two could bake if you wanted," Josie offered.

Cecil shrugged, "Sure, I make a mean pumpkin bread. It bit me last time I made one."

Carlos blinked, Josie saying, "Go right ahead, dear."

"Alright, come on, Carlos," Cecil said, walking towards the kitchen. They walked towards the nearly restaurant-sized kitchen, Carlos looking around it impressed. There was already an angel tending the kitchen, asking, "May I help you?" out of courtesy.

"Josie... offered to let us bake?" Carlos said, somewhat sheepishly.

Erika shrugged, "Help yourself to any ingredients. I'll help you find them as I can."

Carlos nodded, asking Cecil "What are we making?"

Cecil shrugged, "We can make...some sort of pie?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "I know a good recipe"

Cecil grinned, "Then let's get to it!"

~~~~~~~

Earl was waiting for Cevin's return, sitting in a lab chair with his legs crossed and tapping his foot as he sat.

A glow outlined the pentagram, a swirl of purple and orange smoke curling into being in the center of it, followed by the more jagged tentacles clawing their way out of the haze. Soon enough, Cevin sat in a chair of his own making, saying, "Your reversal spell worked like a charm! You should have seen the looks on their faces."

"Excellent," Earl said, "another thing to add to the arsenal."

Cevin nodded, leaning his head on a closed hand, asking, "So, where'd we leave off before they so rudely interrupted?"

"Actually, I was going to ask how it went," Earl said.

Cevin shrugged, "Smoothly, really. They seemed surprised I was summonable, tried to ask me questions about where you're staying and what your plans are, the usual," he drawled.

"Which you didn't answer," Earl said.

"Of course I didn't, you instructed me not to," Cevin said, seemingly appalled Earl would suggest he'd break an order.

"Of course," Earl said calmingly, "then what?"

"Then Josie was about to send me home but I tried out the pentagram reversal," Cevin smiled. "They didn't know what hit them, even when Josie felt the brand."

"Excellent," Earl said, "well done."

"Thank you," Cevin grinned. "Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so," Earl said, "you can be dismissed for now."

Cevin nodded, retracting his tentacles and asking, "I assume the same rules about leaving a certain perimeter of the house are still in place?"

"Unfortunately," Earl said, "but yes." Cevin nodded slowly, the glow of the pentagram disappearing as he stepped out of it, turned into a snow leopard, and bounded off towards the front door. Earl waited a moment before casting the spell again, this time summoning TJ.

TJ simply faded into being, skipping the theatrics and tilting his hat forward with a hand, saying, "You called, sir?"

*** **The remainder of this chapter has been confiscated by the Sheriff's Secret Police, we apologize for the inconvenience** ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill us please you haven't even seen how this is all resolved


	12. Tamika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay new characters!

Josie had to wait nearly half a day for the angels to stop flitting about her. By then pumpkin pie had been made and Carlos was discussing possibly summoning Dana or Janice. Cecil said, "If we're expecting another attack from Cevin then I think we could use all the protection we can get. Do you think Hiram would help?"

"Probably," Carlos said, "he seemed to like me."

Cecil nodded, saying, "He's really a good guy, except for his green head."

"Green head is a bit cranky," Carlos said.

"Just don't let Green catch you saying it," Cecil said as though from experience.

"I didn't plan on it," Carlos said, "but he seems to like Janice."

Cecil chuckled, "Because he has a soft spot for her; anyone who _doesn't_ have a soft spot for her knows not to mistreat her because of her wicked tail. Wish mine did that," he mused.

"That was really impressive," Carlos said, "she's a bit like a cat, actually."

Cecil nodded, "Taking after her own uncle," with a proud grin.

"She's very attached to you," Carlos chuckled.

Cecil blushed lightly, glancing away and saying, "Well, y'know, it's nothing," dismissively.

"Mmhmm," Carlos mumbled, wrapping an arm around his side.

Cecil purred softly, asking, "Would you want Carlos to summon them, Josie? You really ought to rest."

"The angels would have heart attacks if I did," Josie sighed, Carlos getting up to draw a pentagram. Cecil nodded with approval, only feeling slightly bad that Josie had to let herself be waited on for once. Carlos cast a summoning spell, watching Dana appear in the room.

Dana sighed, "Thank the Void, I thought TJ was up to some sort of devilry when he took you out of the demon realm. Is everything alright?"

"Uhm," Carlos said, realizing she didn't know about Cevin.

"What?" Dana asked, glancing around.

Cecil said, "We're fine, but something _did_ crop up. I'm sure we can handle it," he added with a bit less confidence than he'd have liked to achieve.

Carlos frowned, saying, "TJ was up to something, he... Earl created a new demon."

Dana frowned, asking, "He can create demons now? Wonderful," she mumbled.

"Yeah, he combined Cecil and Kevin..." Carlos said.

Dana blinked, asking, "He _what_?"

"It calls itself Cevin," Carlos said, "it's what Cecil would have been if he was born a demon, apparently."

Cecil nodded slowly, leaning more against Carlos and saying, "Just be glad I wasn't born a demon and hope you never have to meet him."

"He's got a lot of Kevin's mentality," Carlos agreed.

Dana snorted, "Sounds like a charmer."

"He was really creepy," Carlos said, "and powerful."

Dana frowned, "How powerful?"

"Like...he reversed a pentagram powerful?" Cecil asked quietly.

Dana gave him a look of disbelief, looking to Josie and asking, "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is, dear," Josie said, "he went right for me."

Dana's expression turned into concern, "Void, are you alright? What'd he do?"

"Nothing too bad," Josie said casually. Cecil and Carlos both gave Josie a look, Dana turning her head from them back to her with her brow raised. Josie cleared her throat, returning to her knitting.

Dana looked to Carlos and Cecil, asking, "What happened?"

"Cevin branded her for some reason," Carlos said.

Dana frowned, giving Josie another look and quoting, "Nothing too bad?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Josie restated.

Dana rolled her eyes, asking, "What was the brand?"

"A sun," Josie said, shifting her shirt slightly out of the way.

Dana glanced to it, grimacing and saying, "You don't think Earl made up the symbol do you? Like...did Cevin say anything about it?"

"I don’t think he did," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "He did mention something about a new age..." slowly.

"That's foreboding," Carlos said, "he's apparently under the complete control of Earl."

Dana rubbed her temple, mumbling, "That's not good," as Cecil hugged himself, head on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos wrapped both arms around Cecil, saying, "They also apparently want me dead."

Dana shook her head in surprise, looking confused and asking, "Why would they want you dead?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but they are determined," Carlos said.

Cecil made a quiet growl, a tentacle wrapping around Carlos' middle possessively. Dana said, "So basically you're all on house arrest?"

"Basically," Carlos said, "which is why I don't have juice, sorry."

Dana sighed, "It's alright, count this as an excused lateness. Just be sure to have it next time you bring me around," she winked.

"Alright," Carlos said, "I’ll keep it in mind."

Dana nodded, asking, "So, did you only call to update me or...?"

"Well," Carlos said, "we're anticipating another attack."

Dana said, "Ah, so you called me here as second defense?"

"Yes, but also to ask if you and Janice have talked to Tamika recently," Cecil said.

She rubbed her chin, saying, "Not really, why?"

"We were wondering if she could be helpful too," Carlos said.

Dana nodded, "I'm sure one of her books might have something to help you prepare. Void knows where she gets her books from but she's got something on every topic."

"Do you know where she lives?" Carlos asked.

Dana said, "Uhh, no. But Janice might know how to get in touch with her."

"We can summon her, too," Carlos suggested.

Cecil said, "I don't think she'd mind helping us."

"All right," Carlos said, gesturing for Dana to step out of the pentagram so he could summon Janice.

Dana mumbled, "Oh, right," as she forgot Carlos didn't use binding spells on his pentagrams. Carlos mumbled the spell again, watching with mild amusement Janice's effects for being summoned. The pentagram glowed pink, a small tree appearing, shortly followed by Janice roosting on top of it, who then set the tree on fire. The fire disappeared when she noted who it was, the tree retaining no fire damage (as it was an illusion) and she said, "Oh, hi guys."

Carlos grinned, saying, "Hi Janice."

Janice chirped, "Cecil!" and swung off the tree to him, landing on his chest and holding on to his shirt.

Cecil chuckled, "There's my girl," as he rubbed her head, the small monkey cuddling against his chest and curling her tail around his side. Carlos grinned, letting go of Cecil for the moment.

"We were worried," Janice said.

"I'm alright, thanks to Carlos," Cecil grinned, plucking her off his shirt and setting her on his lap.

"It was mostly Josie," Carlos said, Josie waving a dismissive hand.

Janice said, "So long as you have people to take care of you on this end. What'd you need?"

"We're... here," Carlos said, explaining what they knew about Cevin.

Janice frowned as Cecil rubbed her back, saying, "So you want me to contact Tamika to see if she has anything on demon breeding?"

"Hopefully," Carlos said, "I can't leave the house."

"Hm, I'll see what I can do," Janice said. "She gave me an enchanted stone to keep in touch with her, actually. If I use a spell on it, it makes her stone glow and lets her know I need her."

"Convenient," Carlos said, wondering if he could make one.

"She has a book on all sorts of enchantments," Janice explained, drawing a light pink stone out of her pocket.

"Sounds interesting," Carlos said.

"I'm sure she'd love to talk to you about them, if you want to learn," Janice grinned, concentrating and making the stone glow, waiting for a voice to be heard from it.

"Janice?" the stone said, a youngish-sounding girl's voice.

"Hi Tamika," Janice chirped, her tail swishing.

"Nice to hear from you," Tamika said, "what are you calling for?"

"I'm actually here with Cecil, Old Woman Josie, and Dana, and Carlos too," Janice said.

"Ooooohhh," Tamika hummed, "I seeeee."

"They actually had some questions for you about demons," Janice said. "Something sort've cropped up recently."

They heard a quiet, indistinct "what else is cropping up" before her voice came back in clarity, asking, "What?"

Janice and Dana snorted with laughter, Cecil blushing and glancing away. Janice giggled, "It might be easier to talk in person. Do you remember where Josie lives?"

Carlos had his face in his hands, Tamika saying, "Of course I do."

"Could you come over?" Janice asked.

Cecil said, "It's potentially dangerous."

"I'll come over," Tamika said, "I’m sure I’ll be fine"

Janice said, "I don't know, maybe one of us should come with you?"

"Sure, if you want," Tamika said.

Janice looked to Josie, Cecil saying, "Carlos could dismiss Janice so you can summon her?"

"Sure," Carlos said, Tamika saying, "I have a pentagram ready."

Janice said, "Alright, so I'll see you in a minute?" to the rock.

"Sure," Tamika said, "see you." The rock stopped glowing.

Janice looked to Carlos, flicking her tail expectantly. Cecil said, "Be careful, Janice."

"I will be," she grinned.

"Really, though," Carlos said, "if it looks too risky we'll think of something else. Ralon."

Janice nodded, disappearing in a wordless fade-out. Cecil went back to having his head on Carlos' shoulder, saying, "I hope they'll be alright."

"Me too," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around him, "they should be ok."

~~~~~~~

Janice appeared in Tamika's room, seeing that she had moved the rug with the hidden pentagram beneath it and had the usual stacks upon stacks of books lying around. Janice grinned at the familiar smell of paper and ink, saying, "Tamika!" and bouncing. She was waiting for Tamika to drop the barrier, as the symbols for repulsion were permanent but could be disabled.

Tamika disabled them, grinning and asking, "Hey, how've you been?"

"Great!" Janice said, leaping forward and hugging her as a human with tan skin and dark blonde hair, leaving her tail manifested and curling it behind herself.

"Great," Tamika grinned, "any updates on Carlos and Cecil?"

Janice snorted, "I think they certainly didn't waste much time once they met up again. Cecil can't stop staring at Carlos' scruff."

Tamika grinned, saying, "I can't wait to get over there."

Janice said, "You'll like Carlos, but um...it really might be dangerous, Tammy. There's a rogue demon that could be anywhere."

"Oh," Tamika said, "we'll just have to be careful, then. It’s not _too_ long of a walk.."

Janice nodded, saying, "I know, and technically we don't know if he has orders to kill anyone else except Carlos."

"Then we'll be fine," Tamika said, "if you look totally human he might just ignore us."

"I don't know, but if you think it'd help," she mumbled, making her tail disappear. She rarely used her human form because she found her demon form was so much more practical.

"It'll be fine," Tamika said, going to grab her slingshot just in case

"Alright," Janice said, grinning and trusting Tamika, giving her another hug before asking, "do you need a bag for any books, or did you perfect that conjuring spell?"

"I think I got it," Tamika said, "it's so convenient."

Janice chuckled, "I know. You ready?"

"Sure," Tamika said, giving her a brief hug, "let's go." Janice nodded, walking to the door and feeling a bit jumpy, ready to use her extendable claws if it came to that. Tamika casually had a book and slingshot ready to be used, walking in pace with Janice towards Josie's house.

Janice found her gaze flicking about, staying close to Tamika and trying for all the world to seem like two normal young girls out for a walk. Eventually she whispered, "I feel like we're being watched," to Tamika.

"Me too," Tamika mumbled, "we're almost there."

"It's a shame you're so close, then," a merry voice said from behind them. Janice turned, baring her fangs and starting to grow claws, pausing upon seeing the demon on the roof nearby them. It was unsettling to see Cecil...no, any demon with a smile so wide and yet so malicious. His black eyes bore into them, crouching and holding onto a weathervane for support.

Tamika frowned, holding her slingshot ready to throw and saying, "Run."

Janice said, "What? No!" as she regained herself enough to finish growing out her claws. 

Cevin straightened, jumping off the roof and sticking his landing, strolling towards them slowly and saying, "Nice day for a walk, hm? The sun's shining and the weather's warm and toasty!" Even with his cheerful tone, it came across as cold.

"Janice," Tamika said, backing up with her, "it's like a block a way, run. You can grab Josie."

"I'm not leaving you, we're going together," Janice said firmly.

"Or, you don't have to go at all," Cevin said in a chipper tone. "Though it _is_ sweet of you to protect one another," he added, smile melting away as he tilted his head, observing Janice's claws. He purred, "Ooh, I like those!" shortly before lifting his hands and forming his own claws, which were shorter than Janice's but still a good four inches each.

Tamika frowned, setting a hand on Janice's shoulder to make sure she'd keep moving. He flexed his fingers, seeming to delight in the grating sound they made when the claws scraped together, smiling widely again and saying, "Neat," before using his tentacles to shove himself forward, swiping at Tamika.

Tamika stumbled back, getting a glancing scrape to her chest and grabbing Janice's hand to run. Cevin chuckled, using a long tongue to lick traces of blood off his claws, saying, "Such a wonderful invention, blood," before running after them, using a tentacle to grab Tamika's ankle and trip her. Tamika shot a pebble over her shoulder, effectively hitting him in the eye. Cevin's eye blinked shut, growling as Janice skidded to a halt and threw herself in front of Tamika, back facing Cevin as his claws swiped down. With the movement, his claws dug into her lower back, Janice yelping in sudden pain, falling onto Tamika and finding her legs suddenly refused to cooperate.

Tamika cursed, turning over to find Janice with her eyes screwed shut, curled on the ground with blood starting to pool. She cursed again, casting a quick containing spell on Cevin and scooping Janice up, running as fast as she could for Josie’s. Janice switched into her usual monkey form as it would be easier for Tamika to carry her. Cevin growled, working at breaking the barrier, a tentacle only breaking through as Tamika reached Josie's yard.

Tamika didn't bother with doors, instead holding Janice carefully and simply diving through a large open window, rolling to a stop before she could jostle Janice too much. Janice was making muffled keening sounds into Tamika's shoulder, Cecil looking over from the couch and standing when he heard the noise.

Tamika shouted for Josie, keeping one hand on Janice's vitals just to be sure and the other wrapped around her to hold her up. Carlos stood after Cecil, Josie appearing next to Tamika. Cecil asked, "What happened?" with worry as he walked a bit closer, leaving Josie room.

"A not you was waiting for us," Tamika said, rubbing Janice's back as Josie knelt, surveying the damage.

Cecil growled, looking to the door and saying, "Cevin, I knew we couldn't let Carlos leave the house," as his arms slowly found their way around the scientist's sides. Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil comfortingly, Josie frowning and knocking Janice out with a quick touch. "What's wrong with her?" Cecil asked, the anger in his voice dissolving.

"I don't want to speak preemptively," Josie said, "but I believe her spinal column is severed with the cuts." Carlos frowned, knowing what that meant and wrapping his arms tighter around Cecil.

Cecil made a high pitched sound, looking to Janice, who now would only have seemed to be asleep and in no pain at all were it not for the remainder of blood. An angel knelt by them, saying, "We could heal her a bit, ma'am, at least to the point of no bleeding or pain."

Another angel said, "And Tamika, too, will need healing," as he noticed the scratch on her chest.

"I'm fine," Tamika said, Josie saying, "Please do. I'd do it myself, but..."

The Erika kneeling by them said, "You shouldn't ignore your own wounds; who knows what that demon's claws were tainted with. We'll take you to a guest room and fix you both up."

Tamika frowned, looking to Janice and saying, "Alright," as Josie stood, carrying Janice.

"They'll be alright," Erika said, a hand on Josie's shoulder as another angel gently took Janice, the former angel leading Tamika upstairs. Josie watched them go, sighing heavily as Carlos rubbed Cecil's side.

Cecil frowned, mumbling, "I knew it wouldn't be safe, why'd we let them..." as he leaned into Carlos.

"It's no one's fault," Carlos sighed, hugging him.

Cecil said, "We could have let Dana go with them but we sent her to update Hiram instead and see if he'd help us."

"It's no one's fault," Carlos repeated, rubbing his back.

"But it was preventable," Cecil whined, burying his face into Carlos' shoulder.

"That doesn’t mean it's anyone's fault," Carlos said, "come on, worrying about it won't help now."

Cecil mumbled, "You're right, as usual. But she...I mean, the damage won't be..." he said, knowing it was a futile wish.

"I know," Carlos said, "we can just hope." Cecil nodded, moving them to sit on the couch and pulling his legs up as he continued leaning against Carlos. Carlos wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his cheek and saying, "I’ll be right back, ok? I’m just going to the laundry room."

Cecil nodded, "Alright," before giving him a brief kiss and letting him go.

Carlos grabbed the sheets he'd washed, getting them fresh and warm out of the dryer and coming back with them, dumping them on Cecil. Cecil blinked but soon noted what had happened, purring instantly and mumbling, "Ohmygoshsowarm," as he gathered them up to himself and fell sideways onto the couch clutching them.

Carlos grinned, sitting next to him and saying, "Figured it'd make you feel a bit better." Cecil only hummed and purred in response, burrowing himself into the warm sheets and making a content, "Ohohoho," sound. Carlos grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek and saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, definitely more so when you bring me dryer-fresh sheets," Cecil said, tucking his head into the cocoon of warmth to wait for Erika’s report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooo more sads *offers cookies* i apologize for cevin's general dickery. in other news, to brighten the mood (if cecil with dryer sheets didn't already) i think it's safe to announce we're planning a 3rd part to the demons story! we thought it over and figured out we have waaaay too many ideas left to cram into this fic, so we just decided to add another. get excited! but not too excited or the kangaroos will get twitchy


	13. Intimidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang these chapters just keep getting longer XP not that any of you have a problem with that, im sure

Tamika was resisting the urge to pace as the angels worked on Janice. She tapped her foot, worrying her lip as she watched nervously. Two Erikas were working on Janice, one working on blood levels as the other sealed and cleaned the wound with magic. The taller angel said, "I think we can save the functions of her tail, but I'm afraid her legs can't be helped."

Tamika nodded, trying not to think about what that would mean for her. When the taller was done stopping the blood and cleaning it up, he said, "Your turn, do you prefer sitting in the chair there or maybe sitting on the bed?"

"I don't care," Tamika said, "it's hardly anything." Erika nodded, bending down by her and hovering a hand over her wound, a tingling feeling zipping across her skin as he patched her up. Tamika relaxed a little, adjusting the rip in her shirt and saying, "Thanks."

"Of course," Erika said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be alright, I think. Even for a demon she has a strong spirit."

"Mhmm," Tamika mumbled, sipping the water that had been set next to her.

Erika said, "We'll leave you two be. Do call when she wakes up or if you need anything else."

"Of course," Tamika said.

The angels drifted off downstairs where Cecil had refused to emerge from his blanket cocoon. Carlos was petting Cecil's back, Josie preparing tea and hot chocolate for everyone. Cecil said, "So now that it's been established no one is leaving the house, should we also establish someone to keep watch at night?"

"Probably," Carlos said, "I can stay up."

An angel said, "We're more than capable of trading shifts for watching the house."

"Or that," Carlos mumbled.

Another angel said, "There are more of us to cover more ground, anyway."

Cecil said, "Plus, Carlos is especially not allowed to step outside," for what was likely the twentieth time.

"Yes, I know," Carlos said, patting his back as Josie brought around tea. Cecil poked his head out to take his mug of hot chocolate, purring and humming with content at how warm he was. Carlos patted his side, taking a tea and sighing.

An angel said, "I think most of the concern is what to do if we _do_ see Cevin or the man in the tan jacket. Clearly confronting them has proven dangerous."

"And apparently he's watching the house," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, "I only wonder if he's supposed to be. As he gains knowledge, I feel like he'd question answering so strictly to Earl, and he seems to be learning alarmingly fast."

"Which is a whole other problem," Carlos said. 

Josie added, "We don't need a rouge demon on this side."

"But I fear for what he could accomplish on our side," Cecil said. "I mean, imagine if Strex got a hold of..."

"I prefer not to," Josie shuddered.

Erika said, "So the only option right now seems to be try to find a way to destroy it."

"If we can," Carlos mumbled, thinking. Cecil whimpered, leaning against Carlos and trying to preserve the heat of the blankets.

Upstairs, Tamika was waiting for Janice to wake, both worried the longer she was unconscious and worried for what would happen when she woke. Eventually, Janice yawned and blinked her eyes open, mumbling, "Wh'happened?"

Tamika hissed a breath, standing by her bed and asking, "How are you feeling?" instead.

"Fine, I...suppose," Janice said slowly, sitting up. She blinked, not moving a moment and starting to breath quicker, squeaking, "My legs aren't..."

Tamika winced, biting her lip and setting her hand on Janice's shoulder, saying, "Uh... stay calm, please." Janice's next string of words was incomprehensible, hugging Tamika's neck instead and making a similar keening noise to when she was initially hurt. "I'm sorry," Tamika mumbled, wrapping her in a hug and rubbing her back, "I’m sorry."

Janice tucked her face by Tamika's neck, calming down after a moment and manifesting her tail, giving it some experimental flicks and saying, "I think my tail might have to go through some therapy..." with a small smile, wiping her eye.

"The angels made sure you could still use that," Tamika said.

"I'll have to thank them, I didn't think they'd care," Janice grinned.

"I’m sure they were also concerned about Josie and Cecil’s reactions," she said, "are you ok?"

Janice wiped her eyes again, nodding, "Yeah, I'll be alright. If my tail wasn't working it'd be another story."

Tamika half-smiled, saying, "I can take you downstairs?"

"Alright," Janice said, scooting the covers back and frowning, still not used to not being able to use her legs to kneel up.

Tamika frowned, kissing her forehead and saying, "Tell me if it hurts," as she scooped her up carefully.

"Doesn't hurt, just...feels strange," Janice mumbled, holding around Tamika's neck.

"I'm sorry," Tamika sighed, rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault, I was protecting you," Janice grinned, cuddling her head under Tamika's chin.

"That makes it more my fault," Tamika mumbled, carrying her down the stairs.

"No it doesn't, I chose to do it, you didn't order me to," Janice countered.

"Mhmm," Tamika mumbled, turning into the living room.

Cecil looked over, grinning when he realized who it was. Carlos sighed with relief, glad she seemed to be at least awake and calm. Janice said, "Hi everyone," shyly, her tail wrapped behind Tamika.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Josie asked, Tamika walking to the couch.

"Fine, except for the obvious," Janice said, glancing to her legs. 

Cecil grinned, "I'm glad to see you're alright," as he used a tentacle to ruffle the fur on her head, making Janice giggle.

Tamika say next to him, Josie saying, "No residual pain?" as Carlos pet her back.

Janice shook her head, saying, "Erika took good care of me. Thanks, Erikas."

"You're welcome," they all replied.

"Good," Josie said, Tamika rubbing her back.

Janice made a quiet purring sound, Cecil saying, "You know, I was thinking about it, and I don't think you really need your legs anyway. I only ever see you dangling by your tail."

Janice chuckled, "I know. It should be easy enough to adjust."

"Just remember when you're jumping," Tamika said, Carlos saying "you should take it easy for a while."

Janice nodded, saying, "I'll try." She made a face and said, "Dana's not gonna be happy about this..."

"Neither is Hiram," Carlos mumbled.

Janice's eyes widened, saying, "By the Glow Cloud, All Hail, I didn't even consider Hiram. He's never going to let me leave his side."

"I doubt it," Carlos said, "it... might be safer for you there."

Janice frowned, "I...suppose I got Tamika here safely, but...I still want to help."

"You're injured," Carlos said, "I’m not saying you couldn't be helpful, but it wouldn't be very safe for you."

"I think Josie's house is safe enough," Janice said.

Cecil nodded, "Tamika's the one who ultimately gets to decide, though forcing her to leave would make me feel bad."

"If you're just going to stay here," Tamika frowned.

"I won't be leaving the house again soon unless we take that thing down," Janice promised.

"Fine," Tamika said, "you can stay."

Janice grinned, hugging Tamika as Cecil said, "Good," with a half-smile. "And now, we should be on to business."

"I wonder if we should summon Hiram at some point," Carlos sighed.

"When we do, we should bring Dana back, too, but they probably haven't had much time on their end to cover what happened," Cecil said.

"True," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Tamika, we brought you here to ask if you knew about any books on demon breeding."

"Demon _breeding_?" Tamika said. "I'm not sure this is the time for you to be thinking about that."

Cecil blushed and gave her a look, saying, "No, no, the thing that attacked you, Cevin, he...was grown somehow with a sample of my DNA mixed with Kevin's."

"Oh," she frowned, "why were you messing around with Kevin?"

Cecil slapped a hand to his forehead, Janice saying, "Earl kidnapped him and mixed their blood."

"Ooooohhhhh," Tamika mumbled, "right, ok." Cecil made a face of disgust, mumbling, "Kevin," and looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Carlos rubbed his back, Tamika saying, "I suppose it could be possible."

Erika said, "We were mainly wondering about the abilities such a creature would possess."

"Either a combination of your powers or the best of both," Tamika said.

Cecil frowned, saying, "Right now, unfortunately, it seems to be the latter."

Another Erika said, "It's already proven it can reverse a pentagram from the inside."

"Could two demons together do that?" Tamika asked.

Cecil shrugged, "I don't think any summoner has been bold enough to try summoning two demons into the same pentagram unless there were other wizards around."

"Then that might be just the explanation," Tamika said, "And not... that some constant influx of power is being added to him."

Erika frowned, asking, "How would it be receiving a constant influx of power?"

"Possibly something with the way he was created," Tamika said, "or a spell."

"Typical," Erika mumbled.

Cecil said, "If Cevin is getting stronger then we need to figure out how to...get rid of him _now_."

"I'm not sure we can," Carlos said, "what does it take to kill a demon?"

Cecil shrugged, "A lot of salt, wearing it out until a spell can take it down, certain enchanted weapons..."

"A lot of salt?" Carlos said, starting to think about possibilities.

Cecil snorted, "Yeah, a _lot_ of salt. But knowing Earl, he might have come up with some sort of anti-salt defense for it."

"Of course," Carlos frowned.

Cecil said, "That is to say, salt would still probably sting."

"What... how do we know earl isn't making another right now?" Carlos said slowly.

Cecil's eyes widened a bit, Erika asking, "How much of the blood sample would he have needed to make an entire demon?"

"None, he has Cevin now," Carlos said. "He could take it directly."

Erika cursed in some other language, getting shocked looks from the other angels. Cecil said, "Let's...not consider that shall we?"

"It's... likely, but alright," Carlos frowned.

Cecil groaned, "Why'd I let him take my blood?" as his face thumped down into his now-normal sheets.

"You didn't have a choice," Carlos said.

"I probably could have delayed him at least, or broken his stupid syringe, but I let my soft spot override common sense," he mumbled.

"None of us knew what he was planning," Josie said.

Cecil sat back up, using a tentacle to grab his hot chocolate and saying, "I still feel guilty about it; it's half my clone out there."

"It's not your fault," Carlos said.

Tamika said, "But there's one outside right now. I'm not sure why he's... still outside, actually."

Cecil tensed, asking, "Is he?" worriedly and looking to a window, the angels ruffling their feathers.

Josie frowned, Tamika saying, "Well, I’d assume so, but... what's stopping him? If he can break out of a pentagram…"

Cecil said, "Maybe wanting to break in is interfering with his orders from Earl?"

"Why would it?" Carlos frowned, "he's supposed to kidnap me."

"So then...he's waiting for you to be alone or with less people, maybe," Cecil said, immediately clinging to Carlos.

"Maybe," Carlos said, rubbing Cecil's side.

Erika said, "We've established no one is allowed to leave until further notice."

"He must be waiting for something," Carlos said. He then glanced towards the door, sucking in a quick breath and grabbing Cecil's arm. Cecil noted Carlos' reaction and steeled himself, not fully prepared for seeing Cevin's grin out the window and holding Carlos immediately. Janice hissed, growing spines on her tail and clinging to the front of Tamika's shirt. Josie started, nearly dropping her tea as Tamika scowled, wrapping her arms around Janice.

Cevin's face disappeared, Cecil being the first to mumble, "He certainly has Kevin's idea of how to unsettle people," as the angels went around shutting the curtains.

"He's got it down," Carlos frowned, wondering what kind of tactic that had been.

Cecil frowned, saying, "You don't think...he wanted us to close the curtains?"

"I...I hope not," Carlos said, "he's getting us all on edge intentionally, I’m sure."

Erika said, "Some of us could go shoo him off, I think four of us would be enough to at least chase him away."

"He might want us to do that," Carlos frowned.

Cecil shook his head, saying, "Who knows what he wants?"

"We should figure out what to do quickly," Carlos frowned.

Cecil nodded, the usual tentacle curling tightly around Carlos as he said, "Maybe summon Dana and Hiram?"

"I don't suppose it would hurt," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Hiram's summon is a bit more complex. Maybe Josie..."

"I can get it, dear," Josie said, Carlos casting a spell for Dana as Josie summoned Hiram.

Dana appeared with little theatrics, whereas Hiram appeared in a swirling vortex of fire, his main head saying, "Howdy there everyone," as the fire formed into his five-headed dragon form.

"Hello," Carlos said, Tamika frowning and helping Janice turn to face him.

"Dana was just tellin' me a bit about...op, hold on," he said, transforming to his human self to make more room. "There, that's better. Anyway, she was informing me about what's been happenin' round your half."

"Good," Josie said, Tamika rubbing Janice's back.

Dana said, "I think I covered the more important details; I figured any fine detailing could be covered here."

"Before we start planning anything," Carlos said, "something else happened while you were gone."

Dana groaned, "Fantastic, now what?"

"Janice..." Josie said.

Hiram frowned and looked to her at the same time Dana did, not immediately able to tell what was wrong. Janice frowned, curling her tail more around Tamika after withdrawing the spines, saying, "Um...Cevin attacked Tamika and I."

Hiram grimaced, asking, "Well what happened?"

Carlos said, "She still has her tail, but her spinal chord was severed in her lower back."

Hiram's eyes turned green as he spat, " _That pitiful creature did **what**_?" angrily.

"She can't move her legs," Tamika said.

Dana grumbled, "I'll break _his_ legs..."

Cecil said, "You're not allowed to confront him alone, though he might be outside the house as we speak."

"He was at the window just a minute ago," Carlos said.

Hiram growled, "I'm gonna go give him a message, seein' as there are five of me, technically. Be right back," as he walked towards the door.

"Hiram," Josie said, "even for you, it's too dangerous."

Hiram snorted, "Come now, if he won't even enter the house then he's too weak to stand against a five headed dragon."

"I'm not sure why he's not in here already," Josie said.

Cecil rubbed his arm, saying, "It might be because he knows against all of us he's outmatched."

"Which is a reason why one of us branching off is a bad idea," Tamika said.

Green roared, " _Insolent humans, you shouldn't doubt my abilities!_ "

"We’re not doubting you," Josie said, "you don't know what you're up against. He reversed my pentagram on me."

Hiram's eyes turned gold again as he said, "I didn't think that was even possible for someone who wasn't you or I, Josie."

"Neither did I," Josie said, "it was extra protected, too."

Hiram's eyes turned blue as he asked, "Are you certain you drew all the binding symbols correctly, and was it drawn in a permanent marker?"

"Of course, Hiram," Josie said.

Hiram said, "Hm, then perhaps a good course of action would be to call upon the Faceless Old Woman. She lives in every home, so surely she knows of Earl's whereabouts."

Cecil sighed, "But she can only be reached in our realm."

"And I think she said she was busy," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Probably busy redecorating homes."

"Sounded like it," Carlos said.

Hiram growled, "Hold on now, I still have a demon hybrid ass to kick."

"You can kick it later," Tamika said.

Janice said, "It's alright, Hiram, I'm fine."

"No, Janice darling, the fact someone stole your ability to walk is too much for me to forgive," Hiram said.

"We really can't leave him be, though," Carlos said.

Janice snorted, "I didn't say he doesn't deserve to get his ass kicked."

"He totally deserves to get his ass kicked," Tamika mumbled.

Cecil groaned, "I don't like him but I don't really like all the talk of violence either."

"There's not much of an option at this point," Carlos said.

"I know," Cecil pouted, hugging his stomach, as it was feeling upset. 

Dana sighed, "Look, we're all here, so we need to make use of the time. Tamika, can you search your books to see about demons being grown in any other instances?"

"Sure," Tamika said, waving her hand and making a stack of books next to her.

Dana nodded, saying, "Janice can help Tamika look through those."

Hiram said, "In the meantime, I do believe I want to stretch my legs and go for a walk-"

" _Hiram_ ," almost everyone snapped.

"Just. Sit. Still," Josie instructed.

Hiram groaned, "Oh come on!"

Violet stammered, "I'll burn him alive! Burn him right to ashes I will!"

"No," Josie said, "later."

Erika said, "For now, we'll try to reinforce the perimeter."

"Thank you," Josie sighed.

Erika nodded, a few angels disappearing in blips of light. Hiram grumbled, "Oh sure, so _they_ can go outside."

"They don't legally exist," Tamika said.

Hiram said, "But we're both sentient creatures, aren't we?"

"Yes," Tamika said, "but you're a demon."

Hiram threw his hands in the air, "What's the good of being one of the strongest demons alive when I can't even tear apart some wanna-be experiment?"

"You can get it later," Carlos said.

Hiram crossed his arms, eyes turning gray as he mumbled, "By the time I'm allowed to get at him he'll probably be too strong."

"He might be already too strong," Josie said, "which why you can't just go ahead."

Hiram shook his head, saying, "Fine, fine. I'll take your advice, but if he sets foot in here I'm mauling him."

"Agreed," Josie said.

Cecil said, "Great, can I have more hot chocolate?" quietly.

"Yes," Carlos said, standing to make it.

"Thank you," Cecil said.

Dana clapped her hands together, saying, "I don't know what to do. I can give other people instructions but I can't organize my own life worth a damn."

"I think there's a few bottles of juice in the fridge," Josie offered.

"In that case I'll survey the fridge and make sure Cevin didn't mess with anything in it," she grinned, following Carlos to the kitchen.

"I'm sure," Carlos mumbled. Cecil opted to help scan through the books as long as there was nothing else to do, leaning on Carlos as he sipped his hot chocolate. Carlos had his head on Cecil's shoulder, reading a different book until he heard a bang upstairs.

Cecil flinched as Dana looked upstairs, an Erika appearing, saying, "Out of the house, he's-" and was cut off by a screech from upstairs, not discernable as to who made the noise.

Carlos cursed, hesitating with a thought and kissing Cecil's cheek, saying, "I love you," and running for the door, shouting, "HEY, CEVIN!" They heard a couple more crashes before a leopard with a few feathers in its mouth appeared at the bottom of the steps, perking its ears towards Carlos as Cecil stood. "BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME," Carlos gave Cecil an last apologetic look before sprinting outside.

"Carlos!" Cecil shouted as Cevin grinned, "Oh boy! More chase!" and bounded out the door after him.


	14. Earl's Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've discovered it's hella hard to make titles that don't spoil anything that's going to happen in the chapter. someone smack me i complain about titles too much

Carlos was temporarily relieved that everyone was left safe without them there, before being immediately concerned about what he was going to do. Cevin bounded along easily behind him, saying, "You know, you need to learn how to run faster. It makes chase a lot more fun."

"Of course," Carlos said, turning into a dog and gaining a little more speed. He figured he should try to get to Earl’s lab—Josie had mentioned where it was.

Cevin grinned, saying, "That's more like it," as he sped up to match Carlos' speed. Carlos made a sudden turn, zigzagging across the street and into an alleyway. Soon enough, Cevin was traveling via rooftop, saying, "You sure must think you know your way around."

Carlos darted through to the other side of the alley, turning onto the next street and wishing he could get on a roof as well. Cevin said, "To be honest I'm not entirely sure where you're going, but if it's all in good fun I'll follow you anywhere!"

"Great!" Carlos said, turning onto another street

Cevin jumped down from the roof to follow, turning into his usual humanoid self and running after the dog. "You're getting better at this game, Carlos! Maybe Cecil should play with us sometime," he added with a cold smile. That was the last thing he wanted, that thought giving him a little extra speed to turn left and start watching house numbers, trying to locate a lab. Cevin started to recognize the surroundings after a moment, asking, "How'd you know where the old lab was?" but making no move to hinder Carlos.

"Guessed," Carlos said, turning towards one of the houses at top speed.

Cevin tilted his head but followed, slowing down when Carlos reached the door. "What are you up to?" Cevin asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlos said, slamming into the locked door and forcing his way in.

A corner of Cevin's mouth pulled into a grin as he ran in after Carlos, manifesting his tentacles which pressed against the walls and sometimes ceiling, making it appear more like he was crawling towards Carlos. "Earl wouldn't appreciate you snooping around here. He just wanted me to bring you right to him."

"Isn't this where he is?" Carlos said, having already turned human and moving quickly to the back rooms.

"Might be," Cevin said, smile dangerous, "but he hid his lab a bit better than that, give him credit. He'll know we're here."

Carlos thought, starting to look for a way to get to the basement. When he turned around, Cevin was right behind him, arms behind his back as he leaned forward with an analytical expression, saying, "Why not just let Earl find you, hm?" as he started backing Carlos towards a wall.

Carlos gulped, saying, "Well..." as he was forced to back up.

One of Cevin's fingered tentacles whipped forward, pinning Carlos by the neck and shoulders against the wall, not choking him but with plenty force to hold him there. He brought his hands out from behind his back, growing blade-like claws again and dragging them together, saying, "If you just go looking for him it interrupts our play time!" with a slow smile.

Carlos gasped, saying, "Alright, alright..." as he pressed against the wall

"Hm, he did tell me not to kill you, but he also said any damage caused could be considered collateral," Cevin said, using a finger and slowly piercing Carlos' side with it. "Have I mentioned I love blood?" he smirked.

Carlos gasped, freezing and groaning as he felt the claw impale him slowly, barely even hearing the footsteps coming up stairs. Cevin paused, smile disappearing as he turned his head partially over his shoulder, hearing the steps and pouting, "Awh, it was just getting fun!" before withdrawing the claw and tentacle, licking the blood off.

Carlos immediately grabbed his side, falling to one knee as Earl appeared, saying, "Cevin, Carlos."

Cevin tucked his tattoos away, nodding to Earl and saying, "I managed to get him out of the house."

"Thank you," Earl said, Carlos struggling to breathe.

Cevin said, "They'll probably be sending a rescue team shortly, so I'd make it quick."

Earl sighed, "Fine then. I just thought I would appeal to the scientist in the room." Carlos raised a brow. Cevin nodded, taking a step back and listening out for anyone approaching outside. Carlos tried to straighten, frowning at him.

"So," Earl said, keeping his face mostly neutral, "you're Carlos the scientist."

"I suppose you're Earl," Carlos said, straightening slightly with the use of his full 'title'.

"I suppose I am," Earl said, tucking his hands behind his back, "I have a proposal."

Carlos resisted the urge to say, 'I propose we shove the nearest light post up your ass,' and instead said, "Do you?"

"I understand that, as a scientist, you are capable of much," Earl said, "Cecil told me some, as did the Man in the Tan Jacket. You have done some impressive things, and I have produced the greatest invention of the age."

Carlos remained silent. "Imagine what we could do," Earl said, "together. We'd be unlimited." 

"Unlimited," Carlos sighed, "they'd never bring us down." 

"That's the spirit!" Earl said, Carlos saying, "Oh, no, I was quoting Wicked. Your idea is terrible."

"What?" Earl said, his face falling from professional to confused. 

"It's a play, it… never mind," Carlos said, "I don't suppose you have much free time in between being a total jerk and messing with people's lives."

Earl gave him an unamused look, saying, "I don't know what Cecil sees in you."

"I don't see why you see him as an experiment," Carlos said.

"He's a demon," Earl snorted, "their emotions are calculated and only skin deep at best."

"You’re absurd," Carlos said.

"I bet you don't even write down your science," Earl rebutted.

"I bet you forgot to set a control."

"I bet you don't even have a good lab coat."

"I BET YOUR GLASSES ARE FAKE!"

"I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT EINSTEIN!"

"I... have a counter-proposal," Carlos said, calming himself.

Earl regained his professionalism, "Yes?"

"Shove a cactus up your ass," Carlos said, punching him in the face.

Cevin coughed quietly, asking, "Earl, did you want my help at all?" slowly.

Earl was holding his nose with his hands, saying, "No, thank you, I’m just dealing with this so-called scientist."

"I bet you don't even have a _notebook_ ," Carlos said, Earl gasping.

Cevin raised a brow, not entirely sure how that was considered insulting and saying, "You're bleeding..."

"Still look better than his lab reports," Earl said.

Carlos retorted, "Where did you get your chemistry set, borrowed from your high school teacher?" Earl narrowed his eyes at him, mumbling "ooohhh," in a low, 'you crossed a line' tone.

Cevin raised his other brow, saying, "Earl, if I may make the suggestion to get what you need and send him off before they arrive?"

"I'm working on it," Earl said, Carlos saying, "You don't even have a lab coat."

"Where did you get yours?" Earl snapped. "Did your mom make it for you?"

Cevin cleared his throat, saying, "Are the science jibes necessary? Aren't we all professionals?"

"Yes," Carlos and Earl said at the same time.

Cevin sighed, "Honestly, can't we all get along? Maybe a hug will cheer you both up," he smiled.

"No," Earl and Carlos said, continuing in unison.

Cevin's smile turned into an irritated look, asking, "Earl, why haven't I been allowed to kill him yet?"

"I had thought I’d be able to reason with him," Earl said, "instead, I’m just going to have to send him away."

Earl groaned, "Are you sure I can't keep an arm or something?"

"I'm pretty sure," Earl said, "my apologies. But could you collect a quick blood sample for me, please?"

"Most certainly," Cevin grinned, "can I contaminate one of your precious vials?"

"Yes," Earl said, Carlos' eyes widening.

A tentacle plucked a glass vial off the shelf as Cevin walked forward, saying, "This will be easy-peasy! But I will need you to take your hand off your side or I'll just have to make a new hole." Carlos frowned, slowly removing his hand. "Thank you, so considerate," Cevin said, using another tentacle to make sure Carlos' arms were held back anyway as he reopened a small part of the wound, pressing the vial to it and filling it most of the way.

Carlos winced, Earl saying, "Thank you."

Cevin corked the vial, stepping back and licking his fingers again with a smirk, asking, "What now?"

"I think I’m going to send him back," Earl said, going to grab his spell book.

Cevin smiled, "I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Not really," Carlos said quickly, but Earl was already starting the spell.

Cevin chuckled, "I'll take good care of Cecil for you," with a wide smile.

Carlos' eyes widened and he said, "You _stay away from him_!" as he felt himself being pulled backwards.

Cevin waved as Carlos faded off, pouting, "Can I go kill them now?"

~~~~~~~

The only thing that prevented Tamika from standing immediately when Carlos ran was Janice on her lap. Even Josie had stayed sitting, surprised. Cecil had been in the middle of running after them before a large dragon paw knocked him over, pinning him to the ground. "HIRAM NOW IS NOT THE TIME," Cecil shouted, using his tentacles to dig into the ground and try to free himself, but Cecil's paw remained firm.

"Cecil, this is probably what he wanted," Hiram said, "we need to think this through!"

"Carlos is buying us time," Tamika said.

"By risking his own life? Not on my watch," Cecil growled, "and I _will_ use force to get to him, Hiram."

"I know you will, and I feel a bit bad holdin' you back and all, Cecil, I know you're a good guy, but going after him now will only put you in danger, too," Hiram said.

"I know you're not happy about this, Cecil," Josie said, "but we can't lose our heads."

"I _can't lose_ him, Josie," Cecil said with an effort, borderline of going into hysterics. 

Hiram frowned, looking to Josie as his green head spat, "Stop being a whiny-" before a paw clamped over his mouth.

"I know, dear," Josie said, "I’m sure he'll be fine."

Cecil was quiet a few moments, then mumbled, "A scientist is always fine," before half-heartedly shoving Hiram's paw off him with tentacles, turning to walk back into the house. Hiram watched him carefully to make sure he wouldn't try to make a mad dash past him. Josie frowned, watching Cecil as Tamika shifted Janice to sit next to her. Janice curled her tail around herself, watching Cecil trudge upstairs saying, "I'll...be back."

Josie frowned, saying, "I'm getting him another hot chocolate," as Tamika shared a glance with Dana.

Hiram turned back into a human to enter the house, saying, "You might want to just leave it outside his door."

"If you say so," Josie sighed, bringing one up.

Dana said, "I...hate to do nothing, but now we have a reason to put off the Cevin thing. Maybe some of us should stay here and research him while a rescue team gets Carlos?"

"I'm not sure how much research we'll find," Tamika said.

Dana said, "So maybe only you and Janice stay here? Cevin won't be coming, I don't think."

"If you think that's a good idea," Tamika frowned glancing to Janice.

Hiram shrugged, "Once we find him he'll be-"

" **SUBJECT TO MY CLAWS AND FIRE** ," Green roared.

"Sure," Tamika said, "that's good."

Dana chuckled, "Very good, assuming you get to him first."

Violet said, "No one is faster than me, and if you get in my way I'll light you on fire with him."

"Now that we have that covered," Tamika said, "what's the plan?"

Erika said, "If I may make a suggestion, one of us could follow them from the air and make sure nothing drastic happens."

"That's probably a good idea," Josie said, heading back down the stairs.

Erika asked, "Did you check on him anyway?"

"I knocked," Josie said, "he didn't reply. I'll check on him in a minute or so."

The angel nodded, Hiram saying, "He won't talk for awhile."

Dana paused, asking, "Wait, are the windows locked?"

"I have no idea," Josie said, "why?"

Dana glanced out the window, saying, "He might have tried to get out that way."

Josie sighed, "I'll go check," and going back up the stairs, this time simply opening the door.

The room was indeed empty, but when Josie turned around Cecil was standing in the doorway to the room, frozen in place. Josie raised a brow, saying, "What were you doing?"

"I wasn't just checking to see if Earl's mirrors were uncovered if that's what you're asking," Cecil said, slowly using a tentacle to pick up the hot chocolate and take a careful sip.

"Mhmm," Josie said, "you can't just rush out, Cecil."

Cecil groaned, "Carlos is in danger Josie, how do you expect me to sit and do nothing?" He gasped, "What if they mess with his hair?" as his eyes widened in terror.

"Putting yourself into danger recklessly won't help anyone," Josie said.

He studied her a moment, repeating, " _But what if they mess with his hair_?" as though she had missed a piece of vital information.

"I'm sure they wont," Josie said.

Cecil said, "This isn't a risk I'm willing to take, Josie."

"If you rush in now, you might make it worse," Josie said, "we're sending a team in a few minutes."

Cecil said, "I'm leading that team, right?"

"If you want to," Josie said.

"Good, because in that case we're leaving now," Cecil said, turning back towards the stairs. Josie sighed, following him down the stairs.

Hiram looked over when they walked in, saying, "Oh good, we were worried about you, Cecil."

Cecil said, "I'm not the one we should be worried about."

Tamika nodded, saying, "Who doesn't want to go?"

Janice said, "It's not that I don't want to, but..."

"I know," Tamika said, "I could stay with you, if you want."

Janice shrugged, saying, "That's up to you, Tamika."

"If Hiram wants to go I can stay here instead," Tamika said.

Hiram said, "Miss Tamika, it'd be an insult for me not to take part in Cevin's demise."

"Then I’ll stay here," Tamika said, "hit him for me."

Hiram tilted his hat, saying, "My pleasure."

Dana said, "Well I'd love to come along, but maybe I should stay just in case anyone does show up here."

"I'll leave a couple of precautionary angels, too," Josie said.

Erika bowed, waving a hand and making half the angels disappear. He said, "The remaining angels will be coming along, though one was sent to scout ahead."

"Thank you," Josie said, "shall we?"

They made basic plans on the way to Earl's, Cecil almost taking a few wrong turns but getting steered the right direction in the end by Josie. They had to stop Hiram from setting a dog on fire that had apparently laughed at his hat, apologizing to the owner and bidding them have a nice day.  
Josie vaguely wondered if they were causing a fuss on the street but decided that it would be unlikely. (She was wrong, several neighbors were giving them odd looks. Perhaps because she wasn't wearing her normal sun bonnet, or because there was literally a five headed dragon. No, probably the bonnet.)

Six angels drifted behind them in a V formation, Cecil accepting an umbrella from Josie to block the sunlight but other than said daisy-embroidered umbrella he looked ready to kill. Josie turned onto earl's front walk, slowing slightly Cecil looked up at the house, frowning and curling his free hand into a fist, asking, "Any signs of Cevin?"

"I don't think he's outside," Josie said.

Hiram said, "Assuming he's in the building, who wants first shot at him?"

Cecil said, "I call at least one punch, then you can have him, Hiram. Unless you want a turn, Josie?"

"I'm good, dear, thank you," Josie said.

Hiram cracked his knuckles, asking, "What about Earl?"

"Dibs," Josie said.

Cecil said, "Now that that's settled, final plan. We take Cevin out, assuming he's in our way, then go for Earl?"

"Yes," Josie said, opening the front door.

They were greeted pretty instantly by Cevin's smile, the demon saying, "Hello," shortly before Cecil punched him in the groin. Cevin blinked his eyes shut, jaw clenching tightly before forcing his eyes back open, continuing, "Nice to see you, too," through grit teeth.

Josie had a brief moment of regret, wishing that she could have documented an image of that for Carlos. Hiram said, "Nice punch, Cecil."

"Thanks," Cecil said with a smug smile. "He's all yours."

"Fantastic," Hiram said, his Violet head immediately spouting a jet of fire at the door.

Cevin didn't even attempt to move out of the way, saying, "What a fine welcoming committee I have!" as Violet stopped spitting fire, watching the flames dance across Cevin's skin. 

"Why isn't my fire burning him to ashes?!" Violet asked in a panic.

Josie frowned, about to speak when the brand on her chest started to burn. Cevin tsked his tongue, "Awhhh, so sorry. Earl gave me an anti-fire charm, you see. I'm sure glad it worked!"

Cecil growled, "What did you do?" as his tentacles manifested, an angel tending to Josie.

Cevin chuckled with Kevin's laugh, "It's a sun sigil for a reason, sillies! It will burn upon a single command from myself or anyone else who knows how to activate it."

Josie grit her teeth, straightening again and saying, "Where is Carlos?"

"Oh, he's been dealt with, mere minutes ago, too," Cevin said with narrowed eyes. 

Josie stilled, considering that statement. Cecil froze as well, not able to speak or dare to comprehend the thought. Hiram growled, "Don't be goddamn cryptic, you're in no place for-" and shut up when Cevin raised bloodied claws to his mouth, licking off the blood and humming.

"I. _Love_. Blood," he smiled manically, laughing and manifesting his own tentacles, lunging for Cecil with claws out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id love to see some fanart of cecil weilding his daisy umbrella XD i'm actually planning to draw it myself, maybe provide a link in the next chapter


	15. Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back to the bluffs! i swear we tried to resist making carlos' opposite but after looking through some fanart we decided kevin/diego (as we call him) fluff was needed. our fingers slipped and we made more fluff. oops.

Carlos landed in desert bluffs with no small amount of pain, feeling worried, queasy, ill, pained, and then agonized in that order. It felt like someone had kicked him in the chest, set him on fire, and then maybe for fun had also stabbed his side. He landed on his hands and knees, wincing and looking up, promptly screaming. He was pretty sure he wasn't looking in a mirror, if the dark-skinned scientist with a slicked-back version of his own curly hair implied anything. The man looked down at Carlos over the rim of his glasses, saying, "Well this makes for an interesting meeting."

Carlos got control of himself, panting and sitting up and putting a hand back over his side, figuring out what was going on. The nearly identical clone of Carlos said, "Oh, that'd explain the pained expression," before taking a small spiral notebook and pen out of his pocket, saying, "tell me, how'd you acquire the wound?"

Carlos stared at him for a moment and said, "You're my Kevin, aren't you."

"I don't know the Kevin of which you speak, but if that means I'm your other, yes," he said.

"Great," Carlos said, "that explains the eyes thing."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about. For being my other you're very cryptic," he said, writing something down shortly before a miniature yellow helicopter flitted by and grabbed his pen. "Drat, now I need a new pen," he grumbled.

"Why did you come supplied with a notebook and pen?" Carlos said. "I didn't get a free notebook and pen."

He snorted, "Doubtfully, as you came out of a womb, whereas I did not," with a smug grin. "That being said I'm not entirely sure where I came from or how I even came to _be_ , but I'm working on a sound analysis. Or I would be if I had my _pen_ ," he shouted after the helicopter.

"Great," Carlos said, "I need medical attention."

"Well anyone could have told you that, though I'm not entirely sure where to get it around here," he said. "Diego, by the way," he flashed a brief smile that shortly disappeared.

"Thanks," Carlos said, "Carlos." He stood slowly, realizing he only knew one person still in desert bluffs.

"Well Carlos, it would seem we might be stuck here for awhile. Any thoughts on where to get that medical help?" Diego asked.

"If I can get to a person's house..." Carlos said, slowly realizing he'd have to pass a bar to do so.

"Whose house? I'm afraid I won't be much help in locating it," Diego said.

"I can get to it," Carlos said, starting forwards at a slow rate and praying no one noticed him.

Diego followed, saying, "Shame I didn't also come with a medical kit."

"It is a shame," Carlos said, realizing with regret he was going to get caught passing the bar.

As they passed the bar, a familiar jeering tone said, "Welcome back, scientists one and two." Krax stepped out of the shadows of the building, saying, "I was wondering when-" shortly before Diego pulled a pistol out of nowhere and shot him in the knee, making the demon roar and fall over.  
Diego holstered the pistol, saying, "We're in a hurry if you don't mind, you can threaten us later."

"Holy void, where did you get that?" Carlos yelped.

"Oh don't act so surprised, I also came with a notepad and pen if you'll remember. Besides, guns don't kill people," Diego ended with a thoughtful expression.

Carlos blinked at him for a moment before saying, "Let's…keep moving."

"Very good," Diego nodded, continuing on his merry way.

Carlos was having trouble breathing by the time he got to Kevin's house, knocking weakly on the door. Kevin didn't answer, Diego saying, "I don't believe anyone is home. Should we enter anyway?"

A demon passing by said, "For the love of the void, don't open the door or we'll be able to hear him sobbing again."

Carlos sighed, saying, "He's home, could you open the door?"

"Suit yourselves," the demon mumbled, walking very quickly away.

Diego said, "Certainly," and rammed his shoulder into the door, making it open easily enough. As the demon had said, they heard quiet sniffles from some corner of the house.

Carlos sighed, shutting the door again and calling, "Kevin?" as he started into the house.

"Who is it?" came the dejected reply.

"Carlos," Carlos sighed, following his voice and thankful Earl didn't wipe Kevin's memory of him as well.

"Hi, Carlos," Kevin mumbled, the depression in his voice so thick it practically hung in the air.

"Physically impossible, narrator," Diego said, looking towards the ceiling.

Carlos ignored him, instead saying, "Hey, Kevin, I need some help."

"Why?" Kevin asked sadly. "What's the point?"

"Because I’m probably going to bleed to death," Carlos said.

There came a pause, followed by a, "One minute," before Kevin appeared from his room, not appearing to be in any physical pain. He had apparently been crying, proven by the teary streaks of blood on his face, looking up and starting to say, "Don't mind me, someone just stepped on my favorite heeelllooooo," before his eyes widened, falling on Diego. Carlos rolled his eyes, Diego grinning. The room somehow seemed to go from dark and dreary to sunshiny and warm in milliseconds, Kevin saying, "I'm Kevin, welcome," with a wide smile, blushing and wiping some of the blood off his face, continuing, "uh, Carlos, you mentioned bleeding?"

"Yeah," Carlos said, "do you have any gauze?"

"Sure, probably. If not we can check Cecil's house, I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind you borrowing any," Kevin grinned, beckoning for them to follow and moving to the bathroom.

"Thanks," Carlos said, following him as Diego studied the house.

Kevin rifled through his cabinets, asking, "Will this due?" and pulled out a roll of dust-covered gauze. Somehow it had avoided getting blood on it, as most other things in Kevin's house had.

"Yes, thanks," Carlos said, shaking the dust off and starting to wrap it around his side. 

Diego looked back to Kevin, asking, "Where does the blood in your house come from?"

Kevin shrugged, "I usually take animal remains from the Glow Cloud, All Hail, or when someone insults my garden I borrow a bit from them," he smiled.

"Interesting," Diego said, taking out his notebook, "do you have a pen I could borrow?"

Kevin said, "Sorry, pens got banned ages ago. I have a piece of coal, or you can write with a needle and blood ink?"

"Needle sounds good," Diego said, "thank you."

"I have a small bottle of blood, hold on," Kevin said, moving off with a blush to a desk, opening a drawer and pulling out the overly large needle and vial of blood.

"Thank you again," Diego said, Carlos tying off the bandage carefully and wishing he had water.

"Oh of course, anything at all for two scientists," Kevin smiled, putting his hands behind his back.

Diego started writing notes again, Carlos asking, "Do you know what's going on in the other realm?"

Kevin shook his head, saying, "Not a clue. I haven't been there since Lauren's...well, I just haven't been there in awhile."

"Right," Carlos said, deciding maybe not to tell him everything and instead saying, "then you don't know what Earl did."

Kevin tilted his head, saying, "I thought Earl was dead? Cecil was gravely upset about it."

"Oh," Carlos said, "oh... he wiped your memory too."

Kevin said, "Oh, he's alive then? That's wonderful news, Cecil will be relieved!"

Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "Ok, quick summery- Earl is a jerk, he kidnapped you and Cecil for nearly three weeks and wiped your memories after taking blood and saliva samples."

Kevin said, "Huh, that's rather odd, isn't it? So is Cecil alright?"

Carlos sighed, "I'm not sure. He made... he combined you and Cecil’s DNA and made... a combined version of you? It’s a really powerful demon."

"Oohh, sounds fascinating!" Kevin clapped. "Can we meet him?"

"He's also a jerk," Carlos said, "he's been trying to kill me, and he already half-paralyzed Cecil’s niece and branded Josie.”

"Oh dear, poor Janice," Kevin pouted, "and he _must_ be strong to be able to hurt Josie. But, if he's in the human realm, why are you two here? Not that I mind the company,” he smiled at Diego.

"He sent me back to the demon realm," Carlos said, "I split into him, too." Diego nodded, saying, "I appear to be his split opposite, I suppose what you are to Cecil."

"That's right," Kevin said with a wide grin.

"Interesting," he mumbled, Carlos sighed, saying, "basically, I think they're all freaking out on the other side and probably need my help, but I’m stuck here."

Kevin rubbed his chin, saying, "Well being summoned isn't the _only_ way out of the demon realm, silly. If more people actually paid attention to Strexcorp maybe they'd know that."

"There's another way out?" Carlos asked.

"Sure there is, but you'd have to ask TJ or some other high-up Strex employee the exact location. I myself don't have clearance to use it; usually they require you to trade them something in order to use it," Kevin explained.

Carlos sighed, Diego asking, "What is Strex?"

"Strexcorp is the wonderful overseeing company of Desert Bluffs. They manage all the dealings between our world and the human realm, mostly, along with giving people work to improve our glorious little town," he grinned.

Diego tilted his head, asking, "Do they have positions open to scientists?"

"Oh certainly," Kevin said, "but they only accept the best and the brightest. Not that you wouldn't qualify or anything, I'm sure, if you were interested," he added quickly.

"I think I’ll do that, then," Diego said, Carlos giving him a look.

Kevin grinned, "Excellent, so we're going to visit Strex HQ?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "I’m running out of options, here."

"Great!" Kevin said brightly. "Did you want to pop into Cecil's house for anything before we go?"

"I think we're good," Carlos said, Diego turning towards the door.

They weren't bothered as they walked towards the most obvious building in town, a large triangle with the sun logo above the front entrance. Carlos hesitated, Diego going right up and knocking on the door. The door opened to a surprisingly human looking woman with curly brown hair, smiling and saying, "Welcome to StrexCorp HQ. I'm Vanessa, please come in," she stood aside to hold the door.

"Thank you Vanessa," Kevin said pleasantly, walking in. Diego bowed, entering with Carlos trailing him.

Vanessa asked, "What can we do for you?" and seemingly just fine with the very large eye inside a triangle that looked to them from the wall opposite the door.

"He needs entry to Night Vale," Diego said, pointing to Carlos.

Vanessa said, "Alright, I'll see if one of our executive officers is busy and patch you through to them. If you'll follow me," she grinned, walking towards a front desk where robotic humans were typing away at keyboards at impossible speeds.

Carlos followed them, Diego casually taking out a cloth to clean his gun. Kevin observed Diego, looking away quickly when Diego glanced to him, pretending to study the ceiling tiles instead as Vanessa picked up a phone and pressed a sequence of symbols that made a tune similar to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Sun" before listening.

Carlos was doing his best not to feel completely on edge, Diego appearing somehow very relaxed. She said, "Hello sir, you have company. I know you know. Sorry sir." She paused and glanced to them, raising a brow and saying, "Yes sir, I believe so. Very well." She hung up and grinned, "Lucky for you the Man in the Tan Jacket is going to take time out of his busy schedule for you. The elevator is waiting for you."

"Oh good," Carlos mumbled, Diego leading the way.

Kevin chirped, "Thank you, Vanessa!" as he followed them, trying not to watch Diego's ass as they walked, blushing and looking away again, tapping his fingers together.

Carlos took the back of the group, a bit slowed down with his injury and because he didn't want to walk in front of Kevin. They got to the elevator, which opened before they could press any buttons. The elevator took them to the top floor into the vaulted-ceiling office, TJ sitting at his large desk and writing something down, saying, "Come in," when the door opened.

Diego stepped in first again, saying, "Hello," as Kevin and Carlos followed him.

TJ looked to the new voice, saying, "Huh, we needed a new head scientist. Want a job?"

"Sure," Diego said, "can I have Mondays off?"

TJ smiled, "You have a deal. Start tomorrow, come in eight o'clock sharp for a quick debriefing."

"Excellent," Diego said, Carlos saying, "I still needed to get home."

"Do you? Why's that?" TJ asked, steepling his fingers and knowing Carlos’ situation perfectly well.

"You _know_ why, I know you've got the cameras all over," Carlos said.

TJ chuckled, "Then you should also know Earl doesn't want you home."

"And you should know that I don't care," Carlos said.

TJ said, "Yes, I suppose I do know that. I know how to get you home, but this time I'm not going to use my own power to do it, it's a taxing experience for me. However, why should I help you?"

"Because Earl is insane and is going to get us all killed," Carlos said.

TJ snorted, "Damn right he is. It's funny, I used to admire his ambition, but now he's getting out of hand. I thought I could subtly monitor his actions, but ever since creating that _monstrosity_ and _pitiful_ excuse of a demon hybrid he hasn't been summoning me as often."

"...Right," Carlos said, "well, I’d really like to get out of here to help stop him."

TJ said, "But if I let you go home without giving me a trade, my entire reputation will be ruined."

"I'm kind of trading you Diego," Carlos said.

TJ glanced to Diego, shrugging, "You know, that works for me," as he stood.

"Good," Carlos mumbled, stepping out of his way.

"I will ask one more thing, I think, before we continue," TJ said.

"Yes?" Carlos asked, frowning.

"Seeing as I won't be coming along with you, make sure to give Earl a punch for me, but try not to kill him if at all possible. Also, I might be calling upon you once in awhile to aid our program, Carlos. I trust you and Diego won't have issues working together on occasion?" he asked.

"Hopefully not," Carlos said, Diego saying, "It's unlikely. Can I use my gun in the building?"

TJ snorted, "I insist you do. Sometimes workers need a little extra push," he grinned.

"Excellent," Diego grinned.

TJ pressed a button on his desk, making a panel on the wall not covered in screens flicker to life. It created a map, on which TJ pointed to a location. "This is Grove Park," TJ said. "In it resides a shape that no one speaks about or acknowledges, but you'll know it when you see it. Simply touch it and it will link you to its sister shape in Night Vale."

"Ok," Carlos said, Diego saying, "I’m going to stay here, but I’d accompany him on the walk."

"Certainly, become acquainted with the town and whatnot," TJ said, waving a hand.

Kevin chirped, "I can show him around!"

"Thank you, Kevin, that's very kind," TJ said. Diego nodded, Carlos heading out of the office. TJ added, "I wish you luck with the whole Earl issue."

"Thanks," Carlos said, heading to the elevator.

Kevin followed Carlos, TJ saying, "Come again soon. Diego, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Diego said, waving and following them out and into the elevator.

Kevin said, "That went well," with his usual grin.

"I have to agree," Diego said, cleaning his gun while waiting in the elevator.

Kevin tilted his head at the gun, asking, "Why _do_ you have the gun?"

"I came with it," Diego said, cleaning out the barrel.

Kevin shrugged, saying, "I suppose I came with the smile, so we all have our own special little touch."

"I suppose so," Diego said, "you have a nice smile."

Kevin squeaked, "Awwwhhh," before composing himself, saying, "I mean, it's nothing," as he blushed.

Diego smiled, saying "Mhmm," as he pocketed his gun again.

When the door opened in the main lobby, there was already a robot standing there holding a white suit with a clear bag over it, saying, "The Man in the Tan Jacket insisted on giving you this as a welcoming gift," to Diego.

"Thank you," Diego said, taking the bag.

The robot bowed, saying, "Call me Daniel. I'll be your personal assistant during your time with us."

"Thank you," Diego said again, starting towards the door and setting the suit in a pocket dimension he opened up, Carlos not even surprised he already knew how to do that.

Vanessa said, "Thank you for visiting!" as they walked out the door.

Kevin asked, "What should we do if someone tries to get in our way?"

"I shoot them?" Diego said.

Kevin shrugged, "That'd work, I suppose, but some demons might not take kindly to killing other demons."

"I'll keep it in mind," Diego said, following Carlos out of the building.


	16. A Visit to Earl's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i feel obligated to warn everyone that this particular fic will only end up being probably around 25 chapters. i feel bad about almost cutting the length in half but we figured they've been longer chapters anyway, and besides, we always have part 3 coming out and god knows how long that's gonna end up. i'll shut up now, enjoy the chapter!

Kevin asked, "Carlos, was I supposed to be coming with you to Night Vale?" as they walked.

"Not unless you want to," Carlos said, a hand on his side again.

Kevin shrugged, "Well, I'd love to help, but Diego still needs a tour guide."

"You can be his tour guide," Carlos sighed, Diego grinning.

Kevin grinned, "Alright, if you insist. I haven't seen Grove Park in a long time. It's nearby the dog park that no one is allowed into because the hooded figures stay there."

"Right," Carlos said, Diego working on memorizing streets.

"Those poor creatures," Kevin sighed, continuing to walk as a few demons threw them odd looks. Diego stared one down for the look he was being given, Carlos focused straight ahead. Kevin said, "Try not to start a fight unless you're in a bar; they're easier to fight when they're drunk."

"Good advice," Diego said, patting his back.

Kevin made a clicking sound akin to a purr, coughing to clear his throat and saying, "You know, I try."

Diego smiled, saying, "That was a nice sound."

Kevin blinked, squeaking, "You think so? I mean most people tell me it's annoying."

"It's not annoying," Diego said, "who said that?"

Kevin shrugged, "It happens a lot. Liiiike," he hummed, looking around and pointing, "that guy with the dragonfly wings told me that one time." Diego paused, taking out his gun and shooting the demon in the foot. The dragonfly demon roared, crouching down to tend to his foot. Kevin blinked, asking, "Why'd...you didn't have to..." as he looked to Diego.

"I think I did," Diego said, tucking his gun away.

Kevin paused another moment before jumping at Diego and kissing him, wrapping his arms around the scientist's neck. Diego caught him easily, kissing him back and setting him down after a moment, Carlos caught between wanting to ignore them and being a bit disturbed at how similar it looked to him and Cecil.

Kevin grinned, making the clicking sound again and blushing, saying, "Sorry, I get excitable,” as he rubbed his neck.

"Do you want to get coffee sometime?" Diego asked.

"Definitely," Kevin grinned, remembering to remove his other hand from behind Diego's neck. "That would be swell!"

"Great," Diego grinned, Carlos saying, "We need to be somewhere."

Kevin cleared his throat, saying, "Right, sorry Carlos."

"I don't mind," he sighed, Diego refocusing on the job at hand.

Kevin walked next to Diego for the remainder of the walk, passing the dog park and ignoring the slow stares from the hooded figures. Carlos turned into the very clearly labeled "Grove Park, Enter Ye Doomed" sign with the smiling hooded figure painted on it. He wasn’t entirely sure how he could tell it was smiling.

Kevin said, "Wow, I wonder where the shape is," and immediately got looks from the hooded figures, as no one usually acknowledged the shape.

"We'll know it when we see it, apparently," Carlos said, Diego taking notes on the figures' reactions. Kevin took a step closer to Diego, tossing nervous glances to the hooded figures as they stepped further into the park, which had dead trees. Carlos kept glancing around the park, looking about until he noticed a shape that was definitely what he was looking for. It was just so... **THIS CONTENT HAS BEEN LABELLED A THOUGHT CRIME AND HAS BEEN REMOVED**

Kevin tilted his head at the shape, mesmerized by **THIS CONTENT HAS BEEN LABELLED A THOUGHT CRIME AND HAS BEEN REMOVED**.

Carlos frowned, wondering how **THE SECRET POLICE HAVE REMOVED THIS CONTEXT AND INSTEAD HAVE REPLACED IT WITH A DESCRIPTION OF THE WATER CYCLE**

_The Sun, which drives the water cycle, heats water in oceans and seas. Water evaporates as water vapor into the air. Ice, rain and snow can sublimate directly into water vapor. Evapotranspiration is water transpired from plants and evaporated from the soil. Rising air currents take the vapor up into the atmosphere where cooler temperatures cause it to condense into clouds. Air currents move water vapor around the globe, cloud particles collide, grow, and fall out of the upper atmospheric layers as precipitation. Some precipitation falls as snow or hail, sleet, and can accumulate as ice caps and glaciers, which can store frozen water for thousands of years. Most water falls back into the oceans or onto land as rain, where the water flows over the ground as surface runoff. A portion of runoff enters rivers in valleys in the landscape, with stream flow moving water towards the oceans. Runoff and water emerging from the ground (groundwater) may be stored as freshwater in lakes. Not all runoff flows into rivers, much of it soaks into the ground as infiltration. Some water infiltrates deep into the ground and replenishes aquifers, which can store freshwater for long periods of time. Some infiltration stays close to the land surface and can seep back into surface-water bodies (and the ocean) as groundwater discharge. Some groundwater finds openings in the land surface and comes out as freshwater springs._

Carlos shook his head, deciding to wonder about it later and instead starting forwards. A hooded figure drifted into his path, rasping, "No one may touch or otherwise acknowledge the shape," as other figures chanted "the shaaape" in an echo.

"I'm supposed to go through," Carlos said, feeling suddenly cold.

The hooded figure tilted its head, breathing loudly and hissing, "It is not to be acknowledged." Kevin whimpered softly, holding on to Diego's arm.

"Great," Carlos said, "but I have to go through."

The sky seemed to darken a bit as a cold feeling washed over them, the figure saying, "That's irrelevant."

"It's very relevant," Carlos said, wrapping his arms around himself.

Kevin asked, "Why is it so cold?"

The figure ignored him, saying, "Your quest is pointless," with an undertone of power, repeated words being whispered by the other hooded figures.

Carlos shivered, saying, "You standing there is pointless, I’m getting back to Cecil."

The chilled wind drifted by again, the figure saying, "He doesn't need you. You don't need him. Your efforts to reach him will be futile in the end."

Carlos shivered again, saying, "No they aren’t."

"They are," the figure contradicted. "Turn back before you waste all your time."

"No," Carlos frowned.

"Give up, it's easier," the figure said, other figures slowing drifting into a circle around them.

"I don't want to," Carlos said, taking a step forwards again.

A wrinkled, blue-green hand with claws raised up, hovering in front of Carlos' face and saying, "Yes, you do." Carlos blinked, feeling energy and heat draining from himself.

Kevin said, "Now you wait a minute," making the hooded figure pause, slightly lowering his hand and looking over. "I know you're a bunch of demons who failed to fulfill your callings, but that's no reason to take it out on this poor scientist. I pity you, but he has work to get done! Go make some other demon depressed," he made a shooing motion with his hands, the clouds above breaking apart and spilling sunlight into the area again. The figures hissed at the light, shielding their faces and drifting away. "Go on, get," Kevin said, the cold wind becoming warm. Carlos blinked, looking to Kevin as Diego scribbled furiously on his notebook. Kevin put his fists on his hips, saying, "Bunch of no good fallen angels, hooded figures."

Carlos looked at him, asking, "How did you do that?"

Kevin chuckled, "Well no amount of depression is going to keep me down! Honestly Carlos, you shouldn't be so quick to judge the strength of a demon's power."

"Right," Carlos said, remembering that Kevin _was_ equal to Cecil in power. Diego was still scribbling in his notebook.

Kevin said, "Now then, you have a teleport...thing to catch."

"Of course," Carlos said, glancing to the thing that was certainly not there, "thanks for everything."

Kevin grinned, "Anything for Cecil's boyfriend. He'd be disappointed with me if I didn't help you."

"True," Carlos said, Diego rubbing Kevin's back lightly.

Kevin made the clicking sound, saying, "You might've missed about a day's worth in the human world, I'd hurry."

"Crap, you're right," Carlos said, "thanks." He set his hand on the thing that was most certainly not there, how dare you think about it, and vanished.

~~~~~~~

Hiram knocked Cecil out of the way, who hadn't recovered from his shock over the news of Carlos' death. His green head knocked Cevin out of the way, following by swiping his tail at the demon. Cevin got hit by Green but dodged Hiram's tail, jumping back and smiling, "Surely you're not that put down by the news?"

Josie set a hand on Cecil's shoulder, trying to ignore the burning in her chest and considering regrouping. Cecil's mind was shut down, Hiram growling, "I'm gonna make you pay for calling yourself a demon."

"Well that's what I am," Cevin grinned, "just a special kind of demon," he lashed a clawed tentacle at Hiram's thigh. Hiram dodged, getting nicked as his blue head snapped at Cevin, Violet spitting fire in multiple colors to disorient the hybrid.

Josie frowned, concentrating and opening a rift, shoving Cecil through and into her living room before closing it again. Cevin jumped out of the vortex of fire, Hiram saying, "Go Josie, I'll hold him off," before rearing up, all five of his heads gaining violet eyes and all spitting fire at once towards Cevin. Cevin cursed, the concentration of flame a bit too much for his enchantment, some of his skin getting singed as he continued trying to dodge the flames.

Josie ran past them, dodging around Cevin and followed by most of the angels to find earl. Five angels stayed outside to try to box Cevin into a confined area, the other seven going with Josie. Erika held a hand up, most of the world dulling into a more blue-gray color except for one spot of yellow-orange, which revealed Earl's heat signature to make him easier to find.

Josie followed it down a less noticeable flight of steps to a laboratory, covered in beakers with several off shooting solid steel doors. Earl was in the center of the room, holding a stone and a book. Erika narrowed his eyes, the other angels creating a glow to counteract the darkness of the room.

Earl said a word, the burning in Josie's chest redoubling and making her fall to one knee. The angels growled, the tallest Erika setting his hands on Josie's shoulders to relieve some of the pain as the six other angels drifted into the room. "We're not here to kill you, Earl, we want to talk," one angel said.

"That's believable," Earl snorted, Josie struggling to rise.

The angel behind Josie said, "Whatever breeding you're doing is dangerous. No one should play God, it only ends in chaos."

"I'm doing just fine, thanks," Earl said, "I’m going to have to ask you to leave."

Erika said, "Earl Harlan, we're going to have to ask you to quit while you're ahead before you're eternally lost. If you go through with your experiments you'll never know true enlightenment."

"I'm getting it on my own," Earl said, "you're not going to stop me."

The angels flared with light, saying, "Then you've accepted your own damnation," before they disappeared in a blinding flash, taking Josie with them.

They reappeared in Josie’s home, Josie sighing with relief when the burning finally stopped. Erika said, "We need to find out how to make this sigil go away," as he sat Josie down.

Dana was rubbing Cecil's back, looking up and asking, "What happened?" as Janice cuddled Tamika with worry.

Josie glanced pointedly, mouthing, "Did he say anything?" Dana shook her head, mouthing, "Not a word." Josie nodded, saying, "Cevin met us at the door. Apparently the brand activates a burning sensation. Earl has refused to come around and...Cevin gave us some disturbing news."

Dana frowned, looking to Cecil again and back to Josie, mumbling, "No..."

"It's not confirmed yet," Josie said.

Dana mouthed, "How is he still breathing?" as she pointed to Cecil.

Josie shook her head Tamika rubbing Janice's back. Janice's ears lay back as Erika said, "The other angels will know to rescue Hiram, hopefully after finding a way to imprison Cevin."

"Hopefully," Josie said, "I would like to investigate the... Carlos situation more."

Cecil flinched at the name, Dana rubbing his back slowly. The angels nodded, Erika asking, "I assume you don't want one of us to investigate the house?"

"No," Josie said, "at this point I don't know how powerful he is."

He nodded again, saying, "Then we'll reinforce the perimeter here."

"Thank you," Josie said going to make hot chocolate for Cecil and grabbing the only candy she had on hand, a half-opened bag of skittles. She was fairly sure one of the Erikas was responsible for the other missing half.

Dana said, "Um...maybe he could use a blanket from the dryer?"

"Good idea," Josie sighed, handing the candy and cup to Dana and going to get one.

Cecil didn't make a move to grab the mug or the candy, even with Dana's soft encouragement. Josie grabbed a sheet, instead simply warming it with a spell and going back to set it around Cecil's shoulders. Cecil didn't purr, though he did wrap the sheet more around himself. Dana sighed, "He...might be like this for awhile."

"I know," Josie said, "Cecil, we don't _know_ that yet." Cecil made a high-pitched sound of worry, curling his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Cecil," Josie said, "He very easily could have been lying."

Cecil made another small sound of agreement that probably translated to "I suppose". Josie patted his back, saying, "Do you want to go upstairs?" Cecil nodded, curling the blanket more around himself. "Come on, dear," Josie said, taking the food from Dana and helping Cecil stand.

Cecil stood unsteadily, mumbling, "I feel sick."

"Come on," Josie repeated, leading him upstairs, "I've got you."

She settled him on the edge of Carlos's bed, grabbing a cool towel for him. Cecil crossed his legs on the bed, groaning, "It smells like himmm," and burying his face into the warm sheets.

"I know, dear," Josie said, setting the towel on the bedside table and sitting next to him.

Cecil's muffled voice said, "It makes sense that Earl would lie, but...the blood..."

"We don't know that was strictly Carlos’," Josie said.

Cecil made a high-pitched sound, saying, "But it was, I could smell it."

Josie frowned, saying, "But that doesn't mean he's dead."

"But he's _hurt_ , even if he's not dead he could be dying, and I'm not even there," Cecil whined.

"I know, dear," Josie sighed, hugging him.

Cecil tucked his nose by her neck, a few tentacles wrapping around her as he mumbled, "I can't lose him."

"We're all doing our best to prevent that," Josie said, rubbing his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> we do not own/did not write the description of the water cycle, that was copied off Wikipedia XD


	17. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOOooo vaguely mysterious chapter titlesss *wavy arms*

Carlos blinked into being by a similar thing that can't be discussed in Night Vale. There were no hooded figures in this park, and the trees were in the same places they had been in Desert Bluffs, only these had leaves and there was grass.

Carlos got his bearings and started towards the center of town, where he knew he could find Josie's house from. The town inhabitants were still in a bit of shock over seeing the five-headed dragon from earlier, so they didn't take much note of Carlos' passing. He was half-running by the time he reached the main square, feeling vulnerable out in the open and trying to identify street names. The sun was setting, the moon already visible above, casting the town in a half-golden and half-silver light. He got about halfway to Josie's house before a familiar blood-chilling voice said, "Carlooos!" in a happy yet threatening manner.

Carlos froze, cursing under his breath and turning. Cevin hopped down from a nearby roof, saying, "You're supposed to be stuck in the demon realm. Earl won't be happy to know you're back so soon."

"Sorry about that," Carlos said, glancing about for an escape route.

"I am glad you made it back, though; this gives us more time to play! I'd have played with Cecil, but he seemed a bit troubled with the news of your death," Cevin mused.

Carlos paused, saying, "You did _what_?"

Cevin ignored him, tapping his cheek with a finger as one arm crossed over his chest. He shrugged, "Well, I'd hate for him to find out I was lying," with a smile, growing claws and looking back to Carlos. Carlos swore, finding no easy escape route and instead turning into a dog and sprinting.

Cevin grinned, saying, "Great, you must've gotten practice," as he sprinted after him. Carlos was slowed considerably by the burning in his side every time he took a breath, eventually slowing as the burn was getting unbearable.

"Don't tell me you're done already, it was fun," Cevin smiled, rounding the corner of the house Carlos had ran around.

"It would be more fun if you hadn't stabbed me," Carlos gasped, turning back into a human and holding his side.

Cevin tsked, "Oh come on, you're a demon now. That's hardly anything compared to what I /could've/ done."

"I was hurt before I was a demon," Carlos said, though it did explain how he hadn't bled out yet.

Another voice said, "Dunno Carlos, you looked like a demon to me then, too," before a gunshot rang out, Cevin roaring and holding his shoulder, glaring as the apache tracker walked towards them. "You are _always_ attracting attention from this thing."

"It's not my fault," Carlos protested, backing away.

"And _you're_ always interrupting my play dates," Cevin growled.

The hunter snorted, "You're a demon, I should hope you're mature enough to be out of the 'play date' phase," before shooting at him again, Cevin using a tentacle to block the bullet. "Besides, you should be playing with someone your own size," he smirked, opening his arms slightly as if for a hug.

Carlos frowned, wondering what he was doing as Cevin advanced on him. The demon said, "Don't worry, Carlos," without taking his eyes off the apache tracker, "as soon as I finish him off we can continue."

"I may hate demons with a passion, kid, but you used to be human once," the hunter said, tossing Carlos the pistol as he drew a shotgun. "Do what you need to do." Carlos blinked, catching the pistol and continuing to back up.

Cevin growled, "I can't wait to kill you," before lunging for the tracker, the hunter shooting the gun and effectively giving him a good-sized dent in the stomach, but it didn't stop the demon. Cevin kept coming, swiping and tearing three fairly deep gashes down the hunter's chest, knocking him over and pinning his gun with a tentacle. Carlos hesitated, wanting to help but knowing he'd be of almost no use. Maybe if he ran he could get to Josie’s for help.

The tracker pulled out a knife with his free hand, slicing Cevin's tentacle and stabbing him in the side in the same movement. Cevin screeched and reeled back, allowing the tracker to stand, ignoring his wounds and shouting, "Go!" to Carlos, running towards a building across the street with the sign reading "Night Vale Public Library" out front.

Carlos paused for a brief second before turning to run, focusing on getting home over his side burning. He got to Josie's in record time, banging on the front door. An angel answered, blinking and asking, "Carlos?"

"Yeah," Carlos said, "is everyone alright?"

"Yes, Cecil's still in a bit of depression but other than that..." Erika said.

"Cevin wasn't lying, then," Carlos mumbled, "can I come in?"

"Of course," Erika said, standing aside. "What happened to you?" she asked, looking to his side.

"Cevin stabbed me with a claw," Carlos said, "Earl took a blood sample."

"Oh dear," Erika said, leading him into the living room.

Dana stood, sighing, "Thank _Void_ you're alright."

"I'm fine," Carlos said, "but there's a lot to explain."

"By all means," Dana said, sitting back down.

"Long story short, I got there, Cevin stabbed me and earl took a blood sample, Earl sent me back to the demon realm and I ended up being a full demon when I got there," Carlos said.

Dana blinked, Erika asking, "So...you have an opposite?"

"Yes," Carlos said, "he's like a more uptight version of me, calls himself Diego. He came with a notebook and gun, which was annoying."

Erika raised her brow, Dana snorting, "You upset you didn't come into this life with a notebook and gun, are you?"

"More about the notebook," Carlos said, "it was a really nice notebook. Had a little penholder pocket. Anyways, we got to Strex, and Diego decided to work there. TJ took it as trade for me to be sent back here."

"That's a lucky break," Dana said. "How'd you even get back if he didn't take you? By the way why'd you trust TJ?"

"He could tell Earl was nuts," Carlos said, "and I didn't have much of a choice"

Erika said, "So long as he's on our side now, but we should still be cautious with him."

"Oh yeah," Carlos said, "of course."

Dana said, "You know, Cecil's in your room if you want to save the other details for later..."

"I'd prefer that," Carlos said, "is he ok?"

Dana rubbed her neck, saying, "That...depends on your definition."

"Right," Carlos said, "oh, crap, I forgot-- Cevin chased me about halfway here, and then the apache tracker shot him and lead him into the library?"

The angel's eyes widened, Dana breathing, "He willingly went into the library?"

"Yes," Carlos said, "I think Cevin followed him in."

Erika asked, "Do you know for sure?"

"I saw them both enter," Carlos said.

Dana frowned, "Welp, that's the end of our good hunter, I suppose."

"Cevin was mildly injured at the time," Carlos said.

Erika raised a brow, asking, "The hunter landed a blow on him?"

Hiram grumbled, "Even I hardly got the chance to burn him."

"He shot him," Carlos said.

Erika said, "He was brave to face Cevin in close combat only to give his own life."

"So... They're both definitely dead," Carlos said.

Dana said, "Almost certainly. Librarians are brutal."

"Well..." Carlos said, "at least we know Cevin is gone."

Erika said, "I'll send someone to scan the area and make sure of that. Do you know if Earl was going to make more copies of him?"

"I didn't get the chance to find out," Carlos said.

Dana said, "Alright, so if you were a crazy scientist with dreams to grow hybrid demons what would you do?"

"I would make a test run," Carlos said, "and then continue making more until I perfected it."

Hiram said, "Great, more demons-"

"TO SET AFLAME," Green finished.

"Great," Carlos said, "and Cecil's upstairs?"

They all nodded, Dana saying, "We'll await the screams of delight followed by the thumping," with a smirk.

" _Dana_ ," Carlos snapped, frowning at her on his way upstairs.

Dana waved, "Have fuuun!"

Carlos grumbled to himself, getting to the room he and Cecil were sharing and knocking. "Come in," a sad voice mumbled, Cecil laying sideways on the bed hugging the blanket that was enchanted to be warm, the hot chocolate sitting untouched on the bedside table.

Carlos opened the door, walking over to the bed and saying, "Hey, Cecil," softly.

Cecil looked up, letting his eyes focus and trying to remember falling asleep. "Did I drift off?" Cecil asked with uncertainty.

"No, Cece," Carlos said, sitting next to him, "sorry I scared you."

Cecil blinked, smiling madly and throwing a multitude of tentacles around him, hugging him and squealing, "Carlos!"

"Hey," Carlos said, hugging him back a bit gently, as his side still hurt.

Cecil loosened his grip, hissing in a breath and saying, "Oh gosh, are you still hurt?" as he recalled the blood on Cevin's claws.

"A little," Carlos said, "I’m alright."

Cecil frowned at him, saying, "I’m so sorry, we should still have Erika look at it. Where..." he glanced around, locating the bloody side.

"It's mostly ok," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil tried a smile, saying, "As long as you're ok," before hugging him again, more gently this time. Carlos rubbed his back, pulling him away slightly to kiss him. Cecil started getting a bit too eager, his teeth getting sharp and making a low growl before he snapped out of it and stopped his hand midway to Carlos' zipper, mumbling, "Sorry, got enthusiastic,” with a blush.

Carlos chuckled, saying, "I certainly don't mind. But we should probably check in with everyone first."

Cecil nodded, asking, "How'd you get back, what happened?"

"Earl sent me back to the demon realm," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, saying, "But...you were dangerously close to becoming a full demon..."

"Yeah," Carlos said, "guess what?"

Cecil mumbled, "Oh no..."

"And my double's named Diego," Carlos said, "Kevin's quite taken to him."

"Oh _no_ ," Cecil groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"He seems like a more uptight version of me," Carlos said.

Cecil asked, "I don't have to meet him do I?"

"No," Carlos said, "and I feel the same."

"So long as he isn't anything like Kevin," Cecil mumbled, "I suppose I could tolerate him."

"Good," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil leaned his head to rest on Carlos' shoulder, purring and saying, "Josie's enchanted blanket feels warmer with you here."

"I'm glad," Carlos said, "cause I’m chilly too."

Cecil chuckled, "I'd invite you to crawl under the blanket with me, but I'm afraid we'd never leave."

"We should go back," Carlos said, "a lot happened. Cevin's dead."

Cecil blinked, "Well, at least I got to punch him in the nuts before his untimely demise," with a grin.

"Good," Carlos said, "I punched Earl for you."

Cecil grinned further, saying, "Thanks," before cuddling Carlos' neck. Carlos grinned, picking him up and nuzzling his forehead. Cecil purred contently, mumbling, "Oh Void, have Kevin and Diego kissed yet?"

"Uh," Carlos said, "yes."

Cecil shuddered, "Sorry you had to see that. I just didn't think anything could fall for..." he made a face.

"Well, he's your opposite," Carlos said, "and Diego's my opposite. So it makes sense."

"I suppose. In some ways, I guess I'm glad he found someone. It'll make him less annoying for everyone else."

"Likely," Carlos said, setting him on his feet, "come on, we should go talk to Josie."

Cecil nodded, saying, "And then come back here, right?" with a grin.

"Right," Carlos said, kissing him again.

Cecil hummed, leaning into him and pulling back, saying, "Good, let's go." Carlos hugged him again before leading him back downstairs.

Dana said, "Hey lovebirds. We were just discussing it's probably worth it to continue researching demon breeding to make sure if Earl makes another Cevin that we're more prepared."

"I still think some light reading would be good," Tamika said.

Janice giggled, "You _always_ think reading is good, Tammy."

"Because reading is always good," Tamika grinned.

Janice rolled her eyes as her tail curled around Tamika's ankle, going back to scanning her book. Hiram said, "I've opted to stay as long as you need me. I think the angels and I made a good team back fighting Cevin."

Blue said, "Indeed, our fighting statistics got stronger with their assistance. I surmise we would make for good guard duty outside."

"If you want to," Josie said, having been informed by the angels what had happened to Carlos.

Dana said, "I'd rather stay here, as most of the decent demons are currently in this room."

"Aww, that's sweet, Dana," Cecil said.

Dana said, "I said decent, not innocent."

"You're the one that wants a date with my sister," Carlos said.

Dana raised a finger, opening her mouth and pausing, continuing, "I never said that."

"I'm pretty sure you did," Carlos grinned.

"Correction, I might have implied it," Dana said.

Cecil chuckled, "It's alright to admit it, Dana. Anyone related to Carlos has got to be good."

Carlos sighed, then said, "Oh, this reminded me, I can go get your juice now."

Dana clapped, followed by a fist pump and saying, "Yes! It's about time."

Cecil rolled his eyes, saying, "I'm going with Carlos just in case."

"You can come too, if you want," Carlos said, "you'd be able to pick juice out."

Dana asked, "What if I pick a juice that I don't like?"

"Then someone else will drink it," Carlos said, "who said we were picking just one kind?"

Dana grinned, "Works for me. Or I could sell it on the black market," she mused.

"Great," Carlos said, "Janice, do you want to come?"

Janice rubbed her neck, asking, "Would I have to be Tamika's seeing eye monkey again, or do you have a wheelchair?"

"I don't have one on me," Carlos said, looking to Josie.

Erika said, "We might be able to fashion one."

"It wouldn't be too hard," Josie agreed.

Janice shrugged, "You guys can just go; I'll be alright."

"If you say so," Carlos said, "but we should get you one anyways."

Janice said, "Sure, but there's no rush. Ooh, can we install some sort've gun into it? Or a flamethrower?"

Carlos frowned, saying, "Mmmaybe a Bunsen burner."

Janice tilted her head, asking, "Does it make fire?"

"Yes," Carlos said, "for science."

Janice bounced, squealing, "Yay! I want one!"

"Great," Carlos grinned, "maybe we'll be able to find one at the store."

"Thanks!" Janice said with a smile, Cecil chuckling and petting her head, scratching behind her ear with a finger, making her purr.

Carlos grinned, asking, "Shall we go?"

Cecil said, "Alright, what better time than now, I suppose." Josie nodded, letting Carlos borrow some money and sending the three demons off to the store.


	18. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiet it's been awhile hasn't it? my internets been out for a few days while there are these big storms about. damnit glow cloud (all hail). anyway i figured i should post a chapter before it goes out again XD

As they walked, Dana asked, "So, how _was_ this Diego?"

"Very above it all," Carlos said, "very happy to take TJ's offer to be head scientist in Strex."

Dana blinked, asking, "Seriously? That was fast..."

Cecil nodded, "He must be as good at science as you are to be made a head scientist his first day in the realm."

"TJ offered almost immediately," Carlos said. "I'm still annoyed he came with a notebook and gun."

Cecil said, "You don't need a gun, and you have your own notebook," as he wrapped an arm around Carlos.

Carlos chuckled, "I know I don't need a gun, but he's very attached to his."

"As your opposite, you must not like guns much," Cecil said.

"Not really," Carlos said, turning to the store's entrance. "We all look human, right?"

Dana said, "Last I checked I remembered to tuck in my wings, so yeah."

"Great," Carlos said, opening the door.

Cecil grinned at the familiar sight, remembering exactly where the candy isle was but resisting the urge to sprint there, as that wasn't on their intended list. Carlos lead the way to the juice isle, passing a few cleaning supplies on the way. Dana was prepared to ignore most of what was on the shelves, freezing and taking a few steps backwards, eyes locking on to a feather duster on a shelf. "Carlos," she said slowly.

"Mhmm?" he asked, turning.

She walked over to the shelf, picking it up with a grimace and walking back to him, hissing, "What is this?"

"A duster?" he said, looking confused.

"Made with feathers?!" she hissed angrily, not wanting to shout and draw attention. "Humans kill birds to make...a _duster_?"

"Dana, I don't think they kill the birds to make the dusters," Carlos said.

"Then where are they getting the feathers?" she asked in distressed confusion.

"From birds," Carlos said, "but you don't have to kill a bird to get feathers."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" she growled.

"Uh," Carlos said, "you know people eat birds, right?" Dana made an angered bird screech, Cecil clamping a hand over her mouth as a few people glanced their way. "Not... all birds," Carlos quickly said, "but like... chicken and turkey. And sometimes quail and duck but..."

Cecil said, "Carlos shhhhh," as Dana started struggling to remove Cecil's hand from her mouth.

Carlos shut his mouth, but not before saying, "Sorry, I thought you knew that."

Dana finally pried Cecil's hand away, mumbling, "Let's just get the juice," grumpily as she put the duster back on the shelf and stormed off.

Carlos sighed, mumbling, "Make sure she doesn't see the meat sections," to Cecil.

Cecil whispered, "Why?" as Dana rounded the corner into the juice isle.

"For void's sake, Cecil, there's a million kinds of chicken here," Carlos said. "Let's just keep her in the front isles."

"I was afraid of that," Cecil muttered, walking a bit faster to catch up with her.

They got a few jugs of juice for dana, Carlos then leading Cecil to the candy isle and saying, "You can get four." Cecil squealed with delight, scanning around and getting Skittles (surprise), gummy worms, M&Ms, and a bag of caramels. Carlos grinned, taking two of the bags to hold for him. Cecil nuzzled Carlos in thanks when they had left the store, Dana's mood considerably brightening with the purchase of so much juice.

Carlos put the shopping bags on one arm, holding Cecil's hand with the other and saying, "One day I'm going to have to take you to a really big store."

Cecil blinked, asking, "They come in larger sizes?" with astonishment.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "that's kind of small, compared. At home there's one that has about three times that much variety."

Cecil's jaw dropped, asking, "When can we visit your home?"

"I could call my mom," Carlos said, "she's been wanting me to visit."

Dana grinned, "Has she now? Does she have room for two more?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "I don't see why not, she always insists I bring company."

Cecil snorted, "Look mom, I went to a magic town and got turned into a demon, also I made demon friends!"

"We don't have to tell her about that," Carlos said.

Dana said, "Why not? She'd be so proud," sarcastically.

"Are you kidding?" Carlos said. "She's going to freak out all over Cecil."

Cecil raised a brow, asking, "What do you mean?"

"You are going to be interviewed to maintain your boyfriend position," Carlos said, "and also fed a lot, she's going to complain about how thin you are."

Cecil glanced to his thin frame, frowning, "Is that bad? Has it been a bad thing this whole time?" with worry.

"No, Cece," Carlos snorted, "she thinks everyone is too thin."

"Oh, good," Cecil said, rubbing his stomach subconsciously.

Dana said, "Sure anyone could use you like a toothpick Cecil but there are plenty who'd kill for that body,” she threw a look to Carlos. Carlos stuck his tongue out at her, pulling Cecil slightly closer to himself as he walked. Dana smirked, hefting her bags of juice as Cecil blushed, making the conscious effort not to wrap tentacles around Carlos.

Dana put the juice back in Josie’s fridge once they got home, Josie having prepared vegetarian salt-free lasagna for everyone.

After dinner they spent a little more time researching, Cecil saying he'd meet Carlos upstairs before giving him a kiss on the cheek and moving up. Carlos went up a few minutes later, yawning and opening their door.

Cecil paused, glancing up in the middle of licking his arm while lying on his side, tail freezing and cat ears tilting back. Carlos paused at the door, blinking at him. Cecil slowly lowered his arm, though his tongue remained sticking out as his ears slowly morphed away, forgetting the tail and saying, "You...can you leave and come back and pretend you didn't see that?"

"Nope," Carlos grinned, "I’m saving that memory forever."

"Curses," Cecil grumbled, blushing and performing an emergency burrow-under-the-covers maneuver.

"Oh come on, now," Carlos said, climbing onto the bed and pulling him out.

Cecil whined, "I told youuu, I can't help my cat instincts sometimes," with a pout, giving Carlos innocent cat eyes.

"I know," Carlos said, kissing his cheek, "it's really cute."

Cecil blushed further, mumbling, "Glad you think so," as his tail scooted closer to himself.

"I think most people would think it's cute," Carlos grinned.

Cecil said, "Nooo," quietly, hiding his face in Carlos' shoulder.

"'Course they would," Carlos smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

Cecil purred in spite of himself, saying, "I don't see how it's cute when a demon does it."

"Because you're cute," Carlos said, "obviously."

Cecil chuckled, "Is that a scientific deduction?"

"Of course," Carlos said, kissing his forehead.

"Did you write it down?" Cecil asked, batting his lashes a bit.

"It’s written all over you," Carlos said, leaning him back.

Cecil snorted, "Sure," as he let himself be leaned back, moving to give Carlos a kiss.

Carlos set a hand on his jaw, rubbing his side lightly. Cecil purred, trying not to lean back up too much to continue the kiss, instead letting a tentacle snake its way around Carlos to slide under his shirt and rub his back. Carlos hummed quietly, unbuttoning Cecil's vest and shirt.

Cecil mumbled, "I just remembered something," as he rubbed a hand down Carlos' chest, catching a button but not undoing it.

"Mm?" Carlos asked, pulling Cecil's shirt off.

"You're a full demon now," Cecil grinned mischievously.

"Am I now? Carlos grinned, nuzzling his neck.

"I do believe so," Cecil said, tilting his head and threading a tentacle through Carlos' belt loops as his hand slid under the front of Carlos' shirt to rub his stomach.

"Interesting," Carlos mumbled, nipping Cecil's jaw.

"I'll let you ponder what that means," Cecil chuckled, rubbing the hand from Carlos' stomach to his side. "Maybe you can experiment the differences between being a human and demon?"

"Like what?" Carlos asked, petting a tentacle.

Cecil hummed, saying, "More strength and stamina, for one," in a bit of distraction.

"Excellent," Carlos mumbled, letting a tentacle wrap into his hair.

Cecil grinned, "I think so," as he leaned to nip Carlos' jaw, dragging sharp teeth along the skin. "You might also be more sensitive to a thing or two."

Carlos asked, "Can you give me some examples?"

Cecil said, "I _could_ , but it'd ruin your chance to experiment," with a smirk, nuzzling the crook of Carlos' neck as his tentacles somehow removed Carlos' shirt but not his lab coat.

"Well, I don't want that," he mumbled, unbuttoning Cecil's jeans.

Cecil raised a brow, asking, " _You_ don't want to perform an experiment? Are you sick?"

"I don't want to lose the chance," Carlos chuckled, "if I ever don't want to science, I probably am sick."

Cecil scrunched his face in confusion, asking, "Chance for what?"

"Never mind," Carlos chuckled, kissing his nose.

"Tell meee," Cecil said with a playful grin, touching their foreheads together.

"You just misunderstood me," Carlos said, rubbing his thumb on Cecil's jaw.

"So...is it one of those scientist things I wouldn't get?" Cecil asked, brushing his tail against Carlos' leg as a tentacle unbuttoned his pants.

"Sure," Carlos sighed, kissing his neck.

Cecil groaned a bit sadly, mumbling, "Alright," as he tilted his head, trailing his fingertips down Carlos' back and around his side to rub his chest again.

~~~~~~~

Cecil purred contently, snuggling closer and licking Carlos' chin and jaw. "I love you," Carlos sighed, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too," Cecil grinned, shutting his eyes and making a rumbling sound like a brewing coffeepot, cuddling under Carlos' chin. Carlos chuckled, tucking the blankets over them and rubbing Cecil's back. Cecil asked, "Are we just allowed to stay like this a couple more decades?"

"I think we just have the night," Carlos sighed.

Cecil groaned, "Uugghh, that's not enough time at all," with a pout, tracing a finger down Carlos' chest.

"Unfortunately," Carlos sighed, kissing his forehead. Cecil made a sad cat-like "muuurrr" and proceeded to wrap extra tentacles around Carlos, holding him closer. Carlos sighed, mumbling, "I'm really glad you're alright. I spent a lot of that time worrying."

"You wouldn't even have been gone long by demon realm standards," Cecil grinned, pulling back to look at him. "If you worry too much your hair's gonna turn grey. I mean, it might turn silver or tungsten first, as usual for hair aging procedures."

"Ack, my mom would say the same thing," Carlos sighed, "she'd never let me hear the end of it."

Cecil chuckled, "Your hair is perfect, though. I'm sure it'll stay this nice warm brown for a long time."

"Hopefully," Carlos chuckled, "she's going to get a kick out of your two-tone hair."

Cecil tilted his head, asking, "In a good or bad way?"

"Good, I think," Carlos said. "She's going to be distraught at how thin you are, though."

Cecil pouted, "I can't help that! Vegetarians don't gain as much weight."

Carlos chuckled, "No, I think you're perfect. She's just going to think I never feed you."

Cecil said, "I can help with that. And...what are we going to do if she offers salty food?"

Carlos frowned, "That is an excellent question, she will. I'll have to think about that."

"Hm, will she have ice cream?" Cecil asked with a hopeful expression.

"More than likely," Carlos chuckled.

Cecil grinned, saying, "Then we can tell her feasting on ice cream is an option."

"She'd believe it," Carlos smiled.

"I love her already," Cecil said, nuzzling Carlos' cheek. "Is everyone in your family so perfect?"

"None of us are perfect," Carlos said, sliding a foot in between Cecil's.

Cecil said, "But _you're_ perfect, so either you perfected your family's genes or one of your ancestors was perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Cecil," Carlos chuckled.

"Yes you are," Cecil said, "don't be ridiculous."

" _You_ don't be ridiculous," Carlos said.

"I'm not being ridiculous," Cecil huffed.

"You are," Carlos said.

"Clearly not, seeing as you're definitely perfect," Cecil countered, tucking a strand of hair behind Carlos' ear. Carlos sighed, instead just kissing his nose. Cecil grinned, triumphant for the time being, saying, "By the way, how soon after you left do you think Kevin and Diego..."

"I don't want to think about it," Carlos sighed.

"Nevermind then," Cecil mumbled, snuggling again to get comfortable. Carlos sighed, rubbing his back and closing his eyes. Cecil purred softly, shutting his eyes as well and saying, "Goodnight, perfect Carlos."

"Night, Cecil," Carlos mumbled, resting his lips on his forehead.

~~~~~~~

"Josie, that just isn't logical," Cecil said over breakfast.

"Of course it is," she said, flipping pancakes

"We can't just leave, what if Earl makes another move?" Cecil asked with worry.

"He won't," Josie said, "he's going to be lying very low for a while."

Cecil frowned, "You don't know that. Once he kinds out Cevin's been..."

"Then he'll lie lower than ever," Josie said, "Cevin was his insurance."

Cecil said, "But Carlos said he could make more of them!"

"He won't any time soon," Josie said, ”you need a break”

Cecil said, "But doesn't Carlos' family live a bit far away in case of an emergency?"

"I can summon you both, if need be," Josie said.

"I guess, but...wouldn't that come as a bit of a surprise to his family?" Cecil asked, looking to Carlos.

Carlos frowned, Josie saying, "I would only use it in emergencies."

"I suppose we could do a little memory wiping..." Cecil mumbled.

"If it comes to it," Carlos sighed.

"I hope it doesn't," Cecil said, eating some pancake.

"So do I," Josie said.

Carlos started on a pancake, asking, "Is there a spell that will stop salt from burning demons?"

Dana said, "I thought we went over this, Carlos. If there was it'd be sold on the demon black market."

Josie scratched her head, saying, "Actually..."

Dana and Cecil looked to Josie, saying, "You're kidding."

"It's complicated," she said, "and only works if you're already here."

Cecil said, "Oh, well as long as it can't be duplicated easily. Could you teach Carlos?"

"I would have to cast it on you," Josie said, "it would go out of effect once you return to the demon realm."

Cecil shrugged, "We were just concerned as to how to explain to Carlos' mom we can't eat salt."

"I'm glad you thought of it," Josie said.

He nodded, saying, "I think ahead a lot; that might be why I worry so much," he added with a shy grin.

"It just might be," Josie said, "I can cast the spell after breakfast."

Dana asked, "Are you gonna hit Janice and I with it, too?"

"Why would I?" Josie asked.

Dana pouted, "I want to try indian food, too, you know."

"Then sure, I’ll hit you with it," Josie said, "I wanted to be sure there'd be no trouble."

Dana pumped her fist, softly cheering, "Yesss!"

Cecil chuckled, "There won't be trouble. At least there shouldn't be where we're going."

"Do you want it too, Janice?" Josie asked.

Janice said, "I wasn't really planning on tagging along, so I don't necessarily need it."

"That's fine, dear," Josie said.

Dana said, "I'm sure Hiram is missing the usual company in the demon realm."

Janice said, "Well he's the one that opted to wait there."

"It's his loss," Tamika said.

Janice rubbed her neck, saying, "I suppose if Tamika needs to go home I can spend time with Hiram for a bit."

"I don't _need_ to get home," Tamika said.

Janice said, "Then I don't mind either way. I'm happy to spend time with Tamika a bit longer."

"You could stay at my house for a bit," Tamika offered.

Janice grinned, "That'd be fun. We can keep researching demon experimentation."

"Excellent," Tamika said.

Cecil asked, "How are we going to get to Carlos' house?"

"We can take a train," Carlos said, "it would be decently simple."

Cecil frowned a bit, mumbling, "Trains are loud."

Dana said, "Cecil doesn't like trains," with an amused look.

"Why don't you like trains?" Carlos asked.

Cecil gave Dana a look, saying, "Just...some irrational fears is all."

"Like the train being derailed or taken over by deer," Dana said in explanation, getting another glare from Cecil.

Carlos frowned, "Well... there aren't many other ways to get there."

Cecil rubbed his arm, asking, "Could you summon me when you get there?"

Dana said, "You could just face your fear, Cecil. Carlos would be with you every step of the way."

"If you _really_ don't want to I can summon you when we get there," Carlos said.

Cecil thought a moment, saying, "I mean...I guess we could try it."

"If it's too much I can send you home," Carlos said.

"Alright," Cecil nodded, leaning against Carlos' shoulder. "How long of a ride would it be?"

"About two hours," Carlos said, "but they live close to the station."

"Okay..." Cecil said quietly, hugging a pillow.

Dana said, "Oh come on, trains can be fun. I had to ride one with a previous summoner."

"It'll be fine," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around his side.

Cecil nodded, though he still felt nervous. "When would we leave?"

"Today," Josie said firmly.

"So soon?" Cecil squeaked. "Don't we still have to call his family to make sure they're okay with it?"

"You can call before you leave," Josie said.

Cecil rubbed his neck, mumbling, "I suppose so."

"It'll be fine," Carlos said, patting Cecil's back and beginning to plan his soon-to-be phone conversation with his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll bet you thought we were gonna go into detail :P sorry if that disappointed anyone, there's a reason we limit ourselves to fluff, but we might upgrade some day ;3


	19. Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urgh i'm sorry dear listeners, we've lost a good chunk of writing that was going to be these upcoming chapters due to a rift in the spacetime continuum caused by those pesky deer. it shouldn't take long to re-write the lost material but it's still going to be a pain -_- we shall prevail! *blows trumpet and gallops away to chase off deer*

Cecil purred as Dana said, "I did still plan on coming along, just hope you know."

"I'll mention it to my mom," Carlos said.

Dana grinned, "What's your sister's name, by the way?"

"Avi," Carlos said, "My two younger sisters are Ree and Sami."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Dana said.

Janice asked, "How old are your younger sisters?"

"Nineteen and fifteen," Carlos said, "Avi's twenty five."

Dana pouted, "Awh, I was hoping they'd be Janice's age. They're cuter then," she smirked. "But your older sister will do."

"That'd be a heck of an age gap," Carlos said, "but I have a lot of cousins that are her age."

Dana said, "Avi will do."

"Make sure she's single first," Janice said.

"Make sure she's interested first," Carlos mumbled.

"Is she a lesbian?" Dana asked.

"Maybe," Carlos said, going to grab the phone.

Dana said, "Yesss," softly to herself, Janice rolling her eyes.

Cecil chuckled, "Did you have an influence there, Carlos, or did she rub off on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carlos said, dialing his mom's phone. It rang nearly five times before she picked up, Carlos barely getting in a "Hi..." before his mother squealed and started jabbering in a heavy indian accent. Dana casually kept her head tilted towards Carlos, catching a little of what his mom was saying, which was mainly boring stuff about what his family had been up to. Carlos sighed, putting it on speaker to eat while he half-listened, figuring it'd be about half an hour before she actually got back on topic.

Cecil grinned, somewhat glad Carlos hadn't picked up on the chatterbox trait from his mom. After a while Carlos said, "Mom."

"-And I told her it was a bad idea, I mean really who just leaves a pie in the oven for over forty minutes without checking the dang thing?" his mom continued.

"Mom," Carlos said again, resting his face in his hands.

"Oh alright fine I suppose I should be asking about your life, too. I'm just so glad you called Carlos, you know seeing as you don't _nearly_ call enough to keep us updated," she said.

"I know," Carlos said, "sorry, I get distracted. I just wanted to say we were going to visit."

"WHAT?!" she barked. "Carlos dear that’s wonderful news! I'd been hoping to ask if you could visit! How soon did you want to come? Oh, were you bringing any new friends?"

Carlos sighed, hiding his face in his hands and saying, "Yes."

"Wonderful! I'll have the girls over to help make the guest room! Ooh we should treat them to some homemade Indian cooking; do you think they'd be alright with that? How many are coming, what are their names?" she asked in rapid succession.

Carlos winced internally, saying, "Sure, fine, yes but one is vegetarian, two, Dana and Cecil."

"Well they sound nice, and I'll make sure to make something separate for the vegetarian. Ooh, I might have to shopping for fresh chicken," she said to herself.

Carlos blinked, saying, "No, no, no, that's... no. No chicken. No birds."

"Why not? I thought you said only one of them was vegetarian?" she asked.

"One of them... just no," Carlos said.

His mom sighed, "Fine, how about pork? Huh, shrimp sounds good, too. They're not allergic to shellfish are they?"

"No," Carlos said, "that's fine."

"Fantastic! When should we be expecting you?" she asked.

"In... well we were going to leave fairly soon," Carlos said.

"Today? Oh I can't wait, what a pleasant surprise!" she squealed.

"Yup," Carlos said, considering and muffling his speaker, asking Cecil, "should I tell her about us now or wait?"

Cecil said, "Uh, I think that depends on how you think she'll take it."

"Carlos, you still there?" her muffled voice asked.

"Either way she's going to scream," Carlos said, "telling her now might save you an attack hug."

Cecil shrugged, "Sure, I guess. Just...let her know gently?"

"Ok," Carlos sighed, picking up the phone again and saying "hey, sorry, there was something else."

His mom said, "Oh, alright then. What's this something else?"

"Uh," Carlos said, "I may, be dating someone."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" his mom shouted, making Carlos have to hold the phone away. 

In the background they heard, "Mom, who are you even talking to?"

"It's your brother, he says he's dating someone!" she called back.

"HE'S WHAT?" the voice shouted, the phone soon picking up running footsteps on his mom's end. Carlos groaned, resting his head against the table as Josie chuckled in the background. His mom asked, "That's so great, who are they?"

"Uh," Carlos mumbled, "the guy I’m bringing."

"Really?! What was his name, Cecil?" she asked.

His sister said, "Ooh, his name is Cecil? Sounds exotic."

"Oh leave him be, Avi," his mom chided. She immediately followed with the question, "What's he look like? Is he nice? Does he have a job?"

"You're going to meet him, yes, yes," Carlos sighed, knowing full well Cecil could hear all of this.

Cecil twiddled his thumbs as Dana laughed silently, Carlos' mom saying, "I knew you'd find yourself someone eventually, Carlos."

"Yeah, nicely done, Carly," Avi said.

His mom said, "Avi, really," as the phone made a scratching noise suggesting his mom was shooing Avi away.

"Don't _call_ me that," Carlos groaned, knowing she wouldn't hear it.

"Anyway, Carlos, we can't wait to meet him. Why are you bringing the girl, then?" she asked on second thought.

"She's a friend," Carlos said, "wanted to try your cooking."

"Ooh, a challenge then," his mom said; they could practically feel the "challenge accepted" smirk on her end. "I'll be sure to make it better than usual tonight."

"Wonderful," Carlos said, "no chicken."

"I'll remember," she said. "We'll be ready for you. Oh and don't forget to clean your glasses."

"I knooowwww, mom," Carlos said, as by now he was impulsively cleaning them as a thinking habit.

"Did you want us to tidy up your beakers? I think Curry got into your room," she said.

"Oh, no, she didn't eat anything did she?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so, she hasn't been acting strangely; then again, I don't keep track of all your science equipment," she said.

"I guess that's good," Carlos sighed.

"Anyway, we need to start cleaning up the house. We'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," Carlos said, "thanks."

"You're welcome, we're looking forward to your arrival! Goodbye, hun," she said.

"Bye," Carlos sighed, hearing her hang up and rubbing his face.

Cecil waited a moment and said, "Well she seems nice."

"Yeah," Carlos sighed, setting the phone away.

Dana snorted, "I can't wait to meet your sister, Carly," with a wide smile.

"No, no, you're not allowed to call me that," Carlos said.

Dana said, "I couldn't resist. And why does she get to?"

"She's my older sister," Carlos said.

Cecil asked, "Can I call you that?"

"No," Carlos said, "you're not my older sister either."

Cecil pouted, "But I'm your boyfriend, that has to count for something."

"Yes, it does," Carlos said, "but no one calls me Carly."

"Avi does," Cecil countered.

"But she's not supposed to," Carlos said

Cecil said, "Alright, if you insist, Carly," with a grin.

"No," Carlos said, Josie saying, "I’ll hit you with the salt spell."

"Thanks," Dana said, "whenever you're ready."

Josie nodded, saying, "Come with me, please."

Cecil stood, Dana asking, "How long will it take?"

"Only a minute," Josie said, bringing a container of salt with her.

The demons all eyed the salt with wariness, Cecil asking, "What's that for?"

"It's part of the spell," Josie said, setting it on the coffee table.

"Do we have to go to another room?" Dana asked, Janice backing away from the salt but staying close to Tamika.

"It's safer," Josie said, leading them into the living room.

"Okay," she said slowly, continuing to eye the salt in curiosity.

"All right," Josie said, "I need you all to remain still." She began chanting quietly. They all obediently remained still, hardly daring to twitch as they didn't know how still she meant. Josie continued chanting, picking up the salt container and shaking a bit out into her hand. They all subconsciously leaned away from the salt, Cecil frowning and tensing, preparing his skin in case she threw it. Josie continued chanting, some of the salt dissolving in her hand and the other portion she threw at the three of them, Carlos flinching but finding it didn't hurt at all.

Cecil and Dana flinched but didn't make any sounds of discomfort, Cecil saying, "Huh, it...doesn't sting."

Josie finished chanting, saying, "Of course not, dear, that's the point of the spell."

Dana asked, "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"Didn't see a use," she said, "you still can't escape pentagrams."

"True," she mused.

Cecil said, "This is still fascinating. You said it won't wear off?"

"It's out of effect once you pass back into the demon realm," Josie said.

"Wonder how that works," Dana said.

Cecil shrugged, "I prefer not to think of it; the Secret Police might arrest us for over thinking a simple matter."

"I'm just glad it worked," Carlos said, "thanks, Josie." 

Josie nodded, saying, "You have a train to catch."

Dana said, "Shoot, we do. Is there like a train schedule we need to look at?"

Cecil asked, "More importantly, are there going to be any animals like rogue deer on our train?"

"No," Carlos said, "there are no deer."

"Alright, just making sure," Cecil said.

Dana said, "I suppose it'd probably look more normal to bring an overnight bag rather than reaching through a rift for clothes?"

"Oh, right," Carlos said, "I forgot about that."

Cecil pouted, "I don't like packing bags, they make my options feel so constricted!"

"But you can still pull things out of the rift," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I suppose so, it'd just be awkward if your family catches me in the act."

"Just be careful," Carlos said, "they won't exactly be... ok well my mom might monitor you, but..."

Dana and Cecil nodded, Dana asking, "So how concerned should I be about flirting in front of your mom?"

"Very," Carlos said, "she'd either expect a proposal or an apology."

Dana raised a brow, asking, "That quickly?"

Cecil said, "No Dana, you can't propose to Carlos' sister the night you meet unless you're both drunk so you have an excuse."

"And she doesn't drink either," Carlos said.

"Damn," Dana grumbled.

Cecil said, "You can find a way to flirt without the use of alcohol. I did it," he grinned triumphantly.

Carlos rolled his eyes, saying, "I’ll pack a quick bag."

Cecil nodded, saying, "I'll join you. You can help me pick an outfit," he grinned.

"Nothing too unusual," Carlos warned him.

"That's why I need your help deciding," Cecil said.

"The train leaves in two hours," Josie said.

Cecil groaned, "How long will it take to get there?"

"About an hour," Josie said.

"Great, so we have an hour to decide!" Cecil clapped, pulling Cecil towards their room.

Dana snorted, leaning to Tamika and Janice and mumbling, "Wonder exactly what they're trying on." Josie batted her arm as she headed to the kitchen to pack them a snack Dana chuckled, following Josie and saying, "Now that salt is ineffective I want to try so many foods!"

Janice said, "But you could be allergic to some stuff, can't she, Tammy?"

"Technically," Tamika said, "it's not super likely..."

Dana shrugged, "I'm trying new stuff anyway as long as I'm able."

"Good for you, dear," Josie said, carefully closing the salt.

Cecil rummaged around in a rift, pulling out a black, button up satin shirt and asking, "Too dark?"

"I don't think the color matters, but she might think the satin's a bit odd," Carlos said.

Cecil pouted, "I like silky materials. They feel nice," as he shoved the shirt back into the rift and started pulling out a vest with tiger stripes, immediately putting that one away and pulling out a gradient blue button up instead.

Carlos snorted, controlling himself and saying, "That looks nice."

"You think so? I haven't worn it in ages," Cecil said, rubbing his chin.

"It'll be fine," Carlos said, "I like you in anything."

Cecil chuckled, "Well, I'm flattered, but it'd take years to model my entire closet, so finding your favorite outfit on me might have to wait."

"Why do you have so many clothes?" Carlos asked.

Cecil said, "I told you ages ago, Carlos, I'm somewhat of a fashionista. I can't wear the same outfit twice in a row."

"Never?" Carlos asked.

"Nope," Cecil said. "Besides, wearing an outfit too many times in a row can cause it to lose its sense of...novelty. That and it attracts the flesh-eating mice."

"Of course," Carlos mumbled.

"Mmhm, nasty little buggers," Cecil mumbled, pulling out a leather jacket. He tilted his head in thought, putting it back and drawing out a sweater instead.

"That and slacks would be fine," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "I don't know how much warmer or colder it is at your house, but I figure a sweater would be nice."

"It should be fine," Carlos said, patting his back.

Cecil purred, saying, "I also want to make a good first impression."

"I'm sure she'll like you either way," Carlos said.

Cecil blushed, saying, "I certainly hope so. I mean if she took to me like you did I'm sure we'll get along great!"

"You'll do great," Carlos said, patting his back, "I’m sure."

"Awh, thanks," Cecil said, waving a hand dismissively and blushing further. "Do you think your sisters will like me?"

"Undoubtedly," Carlos said, "just wait till you meet them."

Cecil grinned, saying, "I've got tingles. Those darn dust mites."

Carlos grinned, kissing his cheek and saying, "Come on, we can't miss the train."

"Right, sorry," Cecil said, shutting the rift by tugging the two halves together and picking up his small bag.

"Ready?" Carlos asked.

"As I'll ever be, I'm just nervous about Earl, I guess," Cecil mumbled.

"It'll be ok," Carlos said, rubbing his back.

"I hope so," Cecil said, shaking his head and putting on a smile, saying, "come on, I have a family of yours to meet."


	20. The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo on the off chance any of you are reading our marauder's fic as well as this one, we'd like to formally apologize it's been so long since we updated. for some reason it's not as easy to write that one and we keep running into writer's blocks. i swear we started writing it again, and it, like our Demons fic, had some issues that made us lose some progress soo that sucked. now i'll quit whining and making excuses and let you get on with the chapter ^_^

They ended up being thirty minutes early to the station, Carlos relaxed in his seat, Dana buying snack food from a vendor and Cecil fretting. Cecil tapped his foot, being forced to sit next to Carlos so he wouldn't pace. Dana was trying a salted pretzel with cheese dip and having the time of her life, chowing down on new foods with gusto.

Carlos had an arm around Cecil, trying to keep him at least mildly calm as people wandered by, wondering how a woman could eat so many pretzels. Eventually Cecil and Carlos convinced Dana to regulate how much she ate, partially to save money to try other foods and partially because they were getting looks.

"Pretzels are good, but there are a _lot_ of other things to try," Carlos said.

"Like what? I don't know what I'd like and not like so I just want to try everything but I might order something weird on accident," Dana said.

"Pace yourself," Carlos sighed.

Dana sat down, finishing a fourth pretzel and saying, "Fine, what does that vendor sell?" she asked, pointing to a poultry stand.

"Nothing," Carlos said, "nothing. It’s gross. Stay away from that one."

Dana shrugged, "Alright, if you say so."

"Is that an ice cream stand?" Cecil asked, perking up.

"Yes," Carlos said, "there's some good flavors."

Cecil stood, saying, "We're going," to Dana and dragging her over. Carlos rolled his eyes, following them to the stand. Dana tried strawberry ice cream while Cecil tried chocolate chip cookie dough, looking like he could finally die happy. Carlos got chocolate peanut butter, grinning at Cecil's expression.

The ice cream proved enough to calm Cecil down, up until he clutched Carlos' arm, hearing the train chugging into the station. Carlos patted his side, watching the black train come into the station and groan to a halt. Cecil mumbled, "Idon'tknowmaybethiswasn'tsuchagood..."

"It'll be fine," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around him

Cecil whimpered, Dana saying, "If there are any deer, I'll take care of them."

"Okay," Cecil mumbled uncertainly.

"It'll be fine," Carlos repeated, leading him to the doors.

Cecil still needed a little extra shove to board the train, Dana getting on first to ensure he didn't try to bolt out a window or something rash. Carlos picked a seat in the middle of the train, Dana sitting by the window and Carlos sitting in the isle seat. Cecil was forced to sit between them, still a bit restless and jumping whenever the train made a hissing noise of relieving steam. Carlos had an arm around him and was rubbing his side, humming quietly to himself as people boarded

Dana was leaning back, looking out the window. She eventually asked, "How long does it take for people to get on the train?"

"It leaves in five minutes," Carlos said.

Dana said, "Being part bird doesn't help me being twitchy," quietly as people got into their train car.

Carlos sighed, really hoping no one would get on with a feather boa or a hat with a feather on it. Cecil studied a few people with interest, mainly trying to keep his mind off the fact they were in a train, freezing and glancing away when two people sat across from them in the seat facing theirs. Carlos groaned internally, wishing they hadn't but smiling politely at them anyways.

The two men nodded with returning grins, one of them with graying, thin hair and a thicker mustache, saying, "The rest of the train is filling up right quick."

"So it is," Carlos said, hoping that they weren't talkers.

"I'm Telly, this is my friend John Peters, you know, the farmer," Telly said. "I run a barber shop in town."

"Oh, interesting," Carlos said, John Peters, you know, the farmer, saying, "It's good tah meet ya."

"Nice to meet you, too," Cecil grinned shyly. "I'm Cecil."

"Pleasure," Telly said.

"Nice ta' be meetin' you," John Peters, (you know- the farmer?) said, "the corn's spoken about ya’.”

Cecil blinked, asking, "Wait, me?"

"Yeeup, sure has," he said, "said you'd be speakin' for the whole town some day."

Cecil shared a glance with Carlos, saying, "No, it must be some other Cecil..."

"Nope," John said, "it was you."

Telly said, "John's crops have been predicting the future for a long time; they've never been wrong."

"Right," Carlos said doubtfully.

Cecil rubbed his neck, Dana elbowing his side and saying, "Hear that? You're gonna be Voice of a town someday," with a sarcastic grin, Cecil giving her a warning look in return.

"Don't you be doubtin' me, missy," John said.

Dana raised her hands, saying, "Not doubting at all."

Telly said, "Anyway, I did have a question for you, lad," with a nod to Carlos.

"Mm?" Carlos asked, turning his attention back to the barber.

"Meaning no disrespect, but when was the last time you had a haircut?" Telly asked, Cecil's eyes instantly locking on target.

"It's been a while, yeah," Carlos said.

Telly said, "I'd be happy to give it a trim-" and paused when they heard a growling sound from Cecil's general direction.

Carlos pet Cecil's side, saying, "No, thank you, it's a kind offer."

Telly said slowly, "Well, my shop's in Notime's Square if you ever change your mind."

"Thank you," Carlos said again, slowly rubbing Cecil's back.

Dana was preparing to jump after Cecil should he lunge at Telly's throat, but thankfully Telly didn't offer again. The next ten minutes of train ride were awkward, as none of them had much to say and Cecil continued to glare at Telly. Dana slowly asked, "I don't suppose there are any food vendors on this train?"

"There probably are, they might come around and ask," Carlos said.

Dana grinned, "Excellent."

Cecil asked, "How can you stomach more food?" as he finally broke his glare at Telly.

Dana shrugged, "I don't know, high metabolism?"

"My mom will be thrilled," Carlos said.

Dana chuckled, "She's one of those who praises whoever can stomach the most of her cooking?"

"Usually," Carlos said, "yes."

Dana said, "Then yeah, she's gonna _love_ me!" before looking back out the window.

Telly asked, "May I ask where you three are headed?"

"We're visiting family," Carlos said.

Telly said, "Ahh, I'm just taking a little vacation. Been trimming hair too long I suppose," he chuckled, Cecil narrowing his eyes again.

"I'm sure it's a fun job," Carlos said, casually putting a hand on Cecil's shoulder.

Telly ignored the gesture, saying, "I find it's actually a bit meditative, repeated sound of scissors snipping away-"

Cecil coughed, sounding suspiciously like "rude" and coughing again, saying, "Sorry about that, allergies."

"Oh, look, the food cart," Carlos said, distracting the current conversation to the man pushing a trolley down the hall.

"Yes!" Dana cheered, asking, "How much money do we have?" to Carlos, who had been put in charge of the wallet.

"You can get maybe two things," Carlos sighed.

"Only...oh fine," Dana mumbled, waiting for the cart to arrive. She got a glass of apple juice and a bag of skittles to split with Cecil.

Carlos just got a bottle of water, asking, "Are you ever full?"

Dana replied, "I like to think of it as always hungry," with a smirk.

"And to think I tend to forget meals," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil said, "From the sounds of it, your mom won't let you forget meals."

"No, she won't," Carlos said, starting slightly when the train tooted its horn.

Cecil jumped, Dana blinking as Cecil was suddenly no longer sitting next to her. She glanced around, at length looking up and seeing he was somehow stuck to the ceiling. Carlos looked up as well, standing and saying, "Cecil, how did you..."

Cecil made a distressed cat sound, Telly raising a brow as his jaw dropped a bit. "Cecil, come on," Carlos said, standing on the seat to reach him. Cecil made another low cat groan, Dana sighing and standing on her seat to help Carlos try to pry Cecil off the ceiling. "Come on," Carlos repeated soothingly, pulling him down around the middle and ending up cradling him.

Telly rubbed his neck, patting John's shoulder and gesturing for them to move, saying, "I think I'm gonna stretch a little; I've been sitting too long," as Cecil made a quiet "mroww" and shivered a bit.

"Yeeuup, me too," John said, standing quickly and following him. Carlos sat back down, rubbing Cecil's stomach.

Dana sighed, "Great, he might be in shock awhile," as she sat, Cecil staying in relatively the same position.

Carlos curled him in a little more, rubbing his side and saying, "That's just the noise a train makes sometimes." Cecil made a distressed sound of recognition, eyes frozen in a slightly wide state of fear, Dana able to tell if he was a cat his fur would be puffed out and his ears would be flat back. Carlos kissed his cheek, saying, "It doesn't actually mean anything."

Cecil mumbled, "It was loud..." as he slowly leaned into Carlos a bit more.

"I know, but it was just a noise," Carlos said.

"It scared me," Cecil groaned, blushing and curling in a little tighter on himself.

"I know, it startled me too," Carlos said.

"Can I become a cat and hide under the bench now?" Cecil asked.

"You can become a cat but you have to stay on my lap or the bench," Carlos said. Cecil pondered that, turning into a cat and tucking his nose under Carlos' lab coat, burying himself under the material. "All right, then," Carlos mumbled, tucking an arm over him.

Cecil purred, Dana asking, "What do we tell our seat mates if they come back?"

"He went to a different car?" Carlos said.

Dana said, "I meant more about why he stuck to the ceiling."

"Oh," Carlos said, "I have no idea."

Dana said, "We _could_ just act like neither of us have a single idea what they're talking about?"

"Good idea," Carlos said, "let's just do that." Dana nodded, Cecil beginning to knead his front paws into Carlos' leg. Carlos pet his back, mumbling, "Just an hour more."

"Hour too long," Cecil's muffled voice replied, though his tail (which had failed to get tucked under the coat) curled up and relaxed happily.

"You'll be fine," Carlos said.

"Plus, you've got first-class seating now," Dana smirked, seeing the bump that was Cecil's head turn her direction, likely signifying he was glaring. Carlos patted his head, casually flipping Dana off. Dana gave Carlos a thumbs-up, turning to look out the window again.

By the time they were pulling into the station Carlos was fairly sure Cecil had kneaded his leg into tiny shreds. Dana said, "Finally," as she stood, stretching and rolling her shoulders.

"Are we there?" Cecil asked, pausing in his kneading.

"Yes," Carlos said, unable to stand with Cecil on his lap

"At last!" Cecil praised, jumping to the floor from under Carlos' coat and turning into a human, standing and straightening his hair and shirt, continuing, "let's get out of here."

"We have to wait for some other people to get off first," Carlos said.

"Oh come on!" Cecil groaned in exasperation.

"It's polite," Carlos sighed.

"Uuuggghhh," Cecil whined, sitting down and laying on the floor.

"Cecil," Carlos said, "it's not that bad."

"I already survived longer than I thought I would," Cecil said, "and now I have to wait longer on this death trap because people walk _so slowly_."

"Nothing actually happened," Carlos reminded him.

"I know, we were lucky," Cecil said, glancing around with suspicion as if Carlos had just cursed something bad to happen. Carlos didn't point out that they'd have to take a train back, instead helping Cecil to his feet. Cecil stayed close to Carlos as they filed out of the train, asking, "So, are we walking from here or taking a carriage?"

"It would be a twenty minute walk," Carlos said, walking out of the station, "what do you think?"

Dana shrugged, "I wouldn't mind walking; it'd give us more of a chance to look around, anyway."

Cecil nodded, "I can walk. I've had enough of moving transportation..."

"Walking it is, then," Carlos said, "no problem."

Cecil asked, "How long _has_ it been since you were here?"

"About a year," Carlos said, "give or take a few months."

Cecil tilted his head, asking, "How does one give months?"

"I thought time didn't exist," Dana said.

"I... never mind," Carlos said, "it's been a little while."

They nodded in understanding, Cecil saying, "This is a nice little town, anyway."

"It is," Carlos said, "there's something nice about suburbs."

Cecil grinned and nodded, Dana asking, "Is it always so quiet?"

"Usually," Carlos said, "nothing really major ever happens."

Cecil asked, "Doesn't that ever get boring?"

"I suppose it might," Carlos said, "but it's very relaxing."

Cecil shrugged, Dana saying, "Seems like it would be. Let's agree never to let Kevin visit."

"Void no," Carlos said, turning down a street.

Dana said, "By the way, we might want to avoid using the phrase 'oh void'. Might be a bit strange for your family."

"Oh, right," Carlos mumbled, "right, I’ll keep it in mind." He turned down another street.

Cecil said, "How long did you live here before hearing about Night Vale?"

"Almost my whole life," Carlos said, "people here don't tend to move often."

Dana said, "I'd believe that," as she looked around. "It smells sort've like Josie everywhere."

"Somebody must be baking," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "No, it's just that distinct old person smell."

"I can't smell it," Carlos said, "either I’m used to it or my nose isn't quite as good yet."

Cecil said, "You're the dog, your senses will probably kick in the next time you visit the Bluffs."

"If you say so," Carlos said, starting to observe the houses as they passed.

"Are we getting close?" Cecil asked.

"Very," Carlos said, "it's the next house."

"Oh, good, I was becoming concerned there would be a welcome home banner," Dana grinned.

"No," Carlos said, "that'd be inside." He turned onto the walkway, made of stepping stones leading through a tidy lawn to a red front door, the house a Spanish style stucco structure.

"Ooh, this is nice," Cecil said, looking around. Carlos smiled, ringing the doorbell with only a slight hesitation, bracing himself.

They heard random squeals of excitement from inside, following by hurrying feet, a short, pudgy woman opening the door. She smiled, "Carlos!" and gave him a hug, speaking in Hindu and translating, "It's been too long, young man."

"Hi, mom," Carlos said, having to bend slightly to hug her and wincing as he saw his sister charging for him as well. Cecil grinned, Dana stifling laughter as who she presumed was his younger sister tackled him.

"Hi," Carlos groaned, seeing another coming and saying, "oh nononono... OOMPH," as she leapt onto the pile.

Cecil chuckled, Carlos' mom saying, "This is what happens when you stay away from home too long."

"I'm already regretting... AVI NO," he shouted, his older sister grinning evilly as she pounced on top of the pile.

Cecil snorted as Carlos collapsed, Dana clapping slowly and saying, "Yes, I like it here."

His mom chuckled, saying, "Oh, where are my manners. You must be Cecil and Dana," as she stepped around the pile, not even checking to make sure Carlos was alright, shaking both the guests' hands.

"Thanks for the help, mom," Carlos groaned, unable to move at all.

She said, "Oh you're fine, your sisters know when enough is enough."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cecil grinned, making sure his tattoos stayed mostly tucked away and held still.

"Nice to meet you," Avi said, shifting to sit upright on the pile, Carlos flapping his arm helplessly. Avi was just an inch taller than Carlos, her dark hair tied back in a ponytail, hazel eyes warm and friendly.

Dana said, "I don't suppose there's room for another on that dog pile?" with a smirk.

"You can try," Avi said, "but his lungs might collapse."

"Lemme up," Carlos panted.

Cecil frowned, "Don't make his lungs collapse, I still need him."

Dana chuckled, "It's an expression, Cecil. But just in case, I'll opt out."

Avi stood, brushing her hands off and offering one to shake, saying, "I’m Avi, this is Sami and Ree," the other two stood as well. Sami was about half of Carlos’ height, her hair in a messy bun, while Ree, the youngest sibling, had her hair in pigtails. 

Dana took Avi’s hand, saying, "Dana, if you hadn't guessed. I've been anxious to meet you."

"Why's that?" she asked, Carlos giving Dana a slight look as he sat up.

She shrugged, "Cecil's a good friend of mine, so only natural to wonder about his boyfriend's family."

Cecil said, "I've been curious as well; he's shared good stories."

"I'm sure they were all good," Avi said, raising a brow at Carlos, who stood only to get his ribs crushed in a Sami-special hug.

Their mom snorted, "I'll bet. Come in, come in," she gestured, ushering them inside. The house smelled like homemade Indian cooking, she adding, "I had Avi whip up some fresh dough for naan."

Carlos wheezed, "Sounds good."

Cecil sniffed the air, Dana saying, "Smells amazing," with a grin.

"I'm glad you think so," Avi grinned, leading them to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an added note i highly doubt we'll be finishing this fic in 25 chapters or whatever i said before, i'd guess closer to 28-30 chapters now. yaaay!


	21. Dinner at Amma's

Their mom asked, "Would anyone like something to drink? Water, milk, lemonade..."

"Ooh, lemonade, please," Dana said.

"Water's fine," Cecil said, glancing to Ree, the youngest sister, who was staring at him. She had an awestruck look on her face and was tugging Carlos's arm.

Their mom said, "Ree, staring is rude," as she bustled to get Dana a glass, handing Dana the drink.

"Thanks," Dana said, taking a sip and wondering why Ree was staring at Cecil.

Ree tugged Carlos until he bent over, and then asked, "Is that how he normally sounds?" in a loud whisper.

Cecil raised a brow in amusement, thanking Carlos' mom for the water and looking away, pretending he hadn't heard. "Yes," Carlos said, slowly removing his arm from her grasp.

Dana mumbled, "You've got your first listener, oh Voice," with sarcasm to Cecil.

Cecil coughed quietly, taking a sip of water and saying, "Dana, don't make fun."

Avi rolled her eyes, saying, "Anyways, dinner's not for another hour."

Their mom said, "That's fine, it gives us the chance to get to know each other. Girls, why don't you show them to their rooms and we can all sit in the living room? I'll get the cookies."

"Sure," Sami and Ree said at the same time, Ree grabbing Cecil's arm and Sami grabbing Dana, both beginning to drag them away.

Cecil chuckled, "Watch the water, I'm coming," as he had to fastwalk to keep up with Ree, Dana having a similar issue.

As soon as they were out of earshot, his mom hissed, "Carlos, have you not noticed how skinny Cecil is?"

Carlos sighed, "Yes, I have?"

"Of course you have! It's impossible not to notice!" she said. "Why haven't you been feeding him?"

"I have been," Carlos said, "he's just that thin."

"No one is just that thin," she scoffed. "Avi, have you ever seen anyone that thin?"

"No," Avi said, crossing her arms. 

Carlos threw his arms up, saying, "But Cecil is!"

"When you visit again, because yes you will be," she gave Carlos a look, "I expect that boy to have gained some meat on those bones. Poor boy, no wonder he was in a sweater, must be freezing with no fat on him."

"Well," Carlos said, "yes he's usually cold but that's... ok mom."

"Good," she nodded, "anyway, it's good to see you again, dear," she gave him a hug.

"It's nice to be home," Carlos said, "I needed a vacation."

"No doubt you've been busy with all your magic voodoo," she said, rolling her eyes and moving to get a basket with a cloth over it, folding the cloth away and revealing cookies. Carlos didn't comment, instead rolling his eyes as Avi stole one. His mom shooed her hand away, saying, "Leave some for the guests, Avi," with disapproval as she moved to the living room.

"I'll go make sure Ree and Sami don't overwhelm them," Carlos said, heading to the bedrooms.

Dana had set her bag down and was getting spoken at by Sami, nodding once in awhile to give the illusion of paying attention. Cecil on the other hand was being asked to say certain words or phrases by Ree, obediently saying them and amused by her reactions. Carlos approached, saying, "Hey, mom set the cookies out." The two girls' heads snapped in his direction and they raced to get them, Carlos having to stand out of the way.

Cecil sighed with relief, asking, "Are they always so energetic?"

"Yes," Carlos said, "they are."

Dana chuckled, "They're good people, though. I must say, Cecil, if you indulge Ree too much she might end up trying to steal your vocal cords."

Cecil frowned, "But I like my vocal cords; I've managed to avoid throat spiders for so long!"

Carlos knocked on the wooden panel on the wall, saying, "They're just excited to meet people."

Dana said, "I'm sure, but you'd better make sure she doesn't make Cecil talk himself to death."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Carlos said, "did they at least show you the rooms?"

Cecil nodded, "Yes, we got that far."

Carlos said, "Good. Come on, or there won't be any cookies left."

They nodded, following Carlos back down the hall and cutting through the kitchen to the right, making another left and getting into the living room. The two girls were swarming the cookies, Avi looking smug with two already in her lap and Carlos' mom looking exasperated. Their mom said, "Apparently I made a good batch today," as Dana took one.

Cecil said, "We appreciate the hospitality," and flashed a smile, accidentally making Ree freak out. Carlos grinned, handing Cecil a cookie and taking one for himself.

Cecil thanked Carlos for the cookie as Carlos’ mom said, “It’s no trouble, anything for friends of my little boy. By the way, call me Amma.”

"Means 'mom' in Hindu," Ree said, sneaking another cookie.

Cecil nodded, saying, "Alright, Amma," with a proud grin like he had learned the whole language. Carlos grinned, Sami scooting off to prepare her room for guests.

Amma chuckled, "I was told about the dinner restrictions. We're having curry, but I set some aside that's without pork."

"Thank you, I look forward to trying it," Cecil said.

"Just as long as there's no chicken," Carlos said.

Dana coughed quietly and retained a smile as Amma said, "You have my word, though why you restricted me from it I'll never know."

"I'll maybe explain later," Carlos said, not looking at Dana.

Dana said, "I can't wait to try some, never had curry myself." Carlos glanced to her, Ree gasping dramatically.

Amma said, "Then I'm glad you're joining us for dinner, poor soul. Help yourself to as much as you like if you find you enjoy it."

"Dana will eat a _lot_ ," Carlos warned her.

Amma chuckled, "Good thing I made extra. Avi, can you check the naan for me?"

"Sure," Avi said, heading to the kitchen.

Amma stood, saying, "Sammi, Ree, you're going to have to set the table soon. Dinner will still be about half an hour from now, but can't be ready too soon."

"Ok," They chimed, Sami seeming less excited but still standing.

"Thank you," Amma said. "I need to check on the curry and make sure Sami doesn't snitch half of it. Do excuse me," she stood.

Carlos watched her go, sighing as Avi returned. Dana looked to her, Cecil saying, "It's weird being away from home."

"It's relaxing," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around his side.

Cecil nodded, "It is."

Dana could tell Cecil was being paranoid, asking, "How long has it been since you've been home, Carlos?" to keep him distracted.

"Since about a week before the first time I sum- met Cecil," Carlos said.

Cecil blinked at the near slip up, Dana quickly saying, "Oh, so a couple months?"

"Yup." Carlos said, quickly taking another cookie as Avi raised a brow at him.

"Must be nice to be home," Dana smirked, "I can sense all the sibling love."

"Oh yeah," Avi said, "just wait till the cousins get here."

Dana chuckled, "If they're anything like you lot, I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Of course," Carlos sighed, looking over when the back door slammed open and a German Sheppard bounded into the room.

Cecil and Dana jumped, Dana sprouting wings with a start as Cecil hissed and turned into a cat, clinging to Carlos' back and crawling to his shoulder with his ears back. Carlos winced, Avi freezing and observing the demons in the room. Cecil frowned as the dog barked, Dana saying, "Well this just got awkward," as she tucked her wings back.

"Calm down, Curry," Carlos said, Avi saying "I’m _not_ freaking out right now, but you'd better start talking fast."

Cecil said, "Can it wait? What if Amma comes back?" quietly, jumping off Carlos' shoulder and turning into a human, landing on his feet and straightening.

"I want at least basics," Avi said, crossing her arms.

Dana and Cecil shared a look, Cecil rubbing his arm and saying, "Carlos summoned us, we're demons."

Avi blinked again, Carlos saying, "wording might not have been the best there. They're... not all demons are that bad, it's a long story how we met but they're a lot like us."

Dana said, "Don't stereotype based on stories, we're not all bad."

"Uh huh," Avi said, Carlos saying, "I’ll explain more later." 

Avi looked from Dana to Cecil, saying, "So you're dating a demon."

Cecil blushed slightly, saying, "Technically, yes," shyly, glancing away.

She studied him, saying, "You're dating a cat demon." 

Carlos cleared his throat, saying, "Yes."

Cecil blushed further, trying to will it away and saying, "Each demon can turn into a different animal."

"Like Carlos said, there's a reason I don't eat chicken," Dana said, crossing her arms.

Avi nodded, at length saying, "So, in effect, you're still getting pussy."

Dana choked on air, Cecil turning purple and coughing quietly. "Avi," Carlos said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dana snorted, "I love your sister, man," as she clapped a hand to Carlos' shoulder, freezing at the slip. "Wait..."

Avi raised a brow, Carlos saying, "I'm going to go make sure mom doesn't need help cooking." Cecil nodded, Curry wagging her tail and happily oblivious to the chaos she had caused.

Carlos cleared his throat and stood, giving Avi a look and heading to the kitchen. Dana rubbed her neck, saying, "That came out wrong," as Cecil held his hands up, saying, "Don't expect backup from me."

Avi looked between them, saying, "There's no problem with the cat and the bird thing?"

They shook their heads, Cecil saying, "If there were stereotypical animal clashes in our world, there would be a lot more problems than there already are."

Dana added, "Demons get into enough brawls as is without worrying over animal differences."

"Ok," Avi said, "you don't do anything freaky, do you?"

Dana blinked, asking, "Freaky as in magic using or like...in bed?" with a smirk.

"Both," she said, smirking.

Cecil mumbled, "Uh...I have these?" as he curled a tentacle off his skin.

Dana snorted, "You're not helping Carlos' case, Cecil. And not all demons have that sort've thing," she gestured to the tentacle.

Avi leaned her head back a little asking, "What's.. that for?"

Cecil said, "Usually I just use them for extra hands. They're good for cooking and cleaning."

"Mhmmm," Avi mumbled.

Dana chuckled, "I would leave it at that. Cecil's a sort of special exception with that sort've thing."

"I don't want to know," Avi said, "but I’m not surprised Carlos went for you."

Cecil coughed quietly, Dana saying, "Cecil was the first demon he met, and the first he summoned on his own."

"I'm not surprised about that either," Avi said.

Cecil said, "Demons and summoners don't usually fall for one another."

"Well that doesn't surprise me either," Avi said.

Dana asked, "What _would_ surprise you?"

"Not much, apparently," Avi said, "but suddenly discovering demons in the room definitely did."

Dana shrugged, "Hope we didn't startle you too much. I promise we'll behave," she grinned.

"I'm sure," Avi said, "you know you still have wings?"

Dana blinked, glancing behind herself as her feathers ruffled, saying, "Good call, I thought I took care of that..." as she folded them away.

"What kind of bird are you?" Avi asked, "or does that apply?"

Dana said, "I'm a phoenix; my feathers change color depending on my mood."

"Oh, cool," Avi said, "I want to see more of that later."

Dana raised a brow, saying, "I'd be happy to demonstrate," with an amused expression.

Cecil said, "Maaaybe we should check on dinner's progress?"

"Maybe," Avi said doubtfully.

Cecil said, "I think I'm just..." as he pointed to the kitchen, slowly sidling away.

"Have fun," Avi mumbled, Carlos grabbing Cecil's arm and pulling him to safety.

Dana snorted, "I'm sure they will," as she bent to pet Curry's ears.

Avi cleared her throat, saying, "So."

Dana nodded, repeating, "Soo," awkwardly.

Avi studied her for a moment before saying, "Yes," and standing.

Dana blinked, asking, "Really?" with a brightened expression.

"Yes." She headed towards the kitchen.

"Yesssss," Dana fist pumped, standing and following her to help last minute dinner preparations.

Carlos finished setting the table and sat next to Cecil, Ree sitting next to him and Sami sitting strategically closest to the naan dish. Dana sat next to Avi, Cecil serving himself some potato curry as Dana gave herself a similar small pile to try it first. Amma said, "I made a mango smoothie to help cut the spice back if anyone's interested."

"Yes, please," Dana said, getting poured a glass.

Carlos poured one for Cecil, Sami stealing some naan. Cecil thanked Carlos as Dana took a careful bite of curry, humming and swallowing, pausing for about two seconds before panting slightly, breathing, "Spicy," and taking a drink.

"No it's not," Sami frowned, taking some curry.

Amma chuckled, "It probably is to those who aren't accustomed to curry," as Cecil tried some with a similar reaction.

Ree shook her head sadly, eating her own with no problems. Cecil said, "While it's more spicy than I'm used to, it _is_ good," as he ate another larger bite.

"It's always good," Carlos said.

Dana nodded in agreement, taking a large mouthful, making Amma smile. She said, "I'm glad your friends are open to trying new things, Carlos."

Avi raised a pointed brow, Carlos turning slightly redder and ignoring her. Dana held back a snort, taking another bite instead and washing it down with the mango drink, Cecil pointedly looking away as he ate some naan. Ree nibbled on some of the potato curry, humming as Carlos stared at the smoothie.

Curry the dog begged at the table, getting some naan from Amma as Cecil nudged Carlos to make him stop staring. Carlos blinked, shaking his head slightly and glancing down when he heard curry say, "Curry curry curry naan naan food yes give."

Cecil glanced to the dog as well, a small smile on his face as he playfully asked, "Who's a good girl?" to generate a response for Carlos to witness.

Curry paused looking at him and wagging her tail, saying, "Who? Who is? Is it me? Who is a good girl?"

"You're a good girl," Cecil said, rubbing her ear and slipping her some naan.

"I AM A GOOD GIRL," Curry said, wagging her whole body as she ate the naan.

Cecil and Dana chuckled, Danna following Avi's lead and dipping some naan in the curry sauce, eyes widening as she hadn't tried it before and now wished she had done it sooner. Carlos grinned, continuing his dinner as Curry nosed Cecil's leg.

Cecil rubbed her ears again with one hand, saying, "Sorry Curry, no more."

"That is ok," Curry said, "you will be a fine mate for my pup." Carlos choked.

Cecil choked as well as Dana couldn't help the snort, Amma looking up and saying, "I know my hearing is going but what just happened?"

Carlos coughed, as he had inhaled his curry, and said "I made a face, mom, sorry."

Amma rolled her eyes, saying, "You know better than to incite those reactions at the dinner table," before mumbling something in Hindu and continuing with her meal.

"Sorry," Carlos mumbled, going back to his food and trying to subtly clear his windpipe. Cecil coughed quietly, going back to his own curry and giving the dog a sideways look, Dana still trying not to laugh. Curry remained oblivious, panting happily and sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i had any obnoxious grammar errors or if something didn't sound right, this is about the area we lost some progress in so i don't know if it flows smoothly XP


	22. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone was beginning to wonder, there hasn't been much action recently because...well, let's just say the 3rd and final part of this story is going to be pretty dark, to say the least. we want to fit some fluff in before we bring about more feels, so enjoy this stuff while you can! you have been warned, carry on

When dinner was over, Amma had her daughters help clean up, shooing Carlos, Cecil, and Dana off, as they were guests. Carlos let Curry bounce after them, yipping and occasionally saying things like, "Snacks? Snacks?"

Cecil said, "You have a very protective dog," with a glance to Curry.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "she's been in our family since she was a puppy."

“Carlos is my puppy,” Curry said.

Dana snorted, bending down to rub her chin and saying, "You did a good job with him, Curry," as Cecil grinned.

"I am good dog," Curry panted, wagging her tail.

"Yes you are," Dana grinned, rubbing Curry's back.

Cecil chuckled, "You didn't tell me your mom was a dog, Carlos," quietly. Carlos rolled his eyes, Curry saying, "Pup." Cecil said, "I think she wants to talk to you."

"She can," Carlos said, curry going over to rest her head on his lap, saying, "Pup," again.

Dana grinned, saying, "Humans always get the roles of pets and owners wrong. The pet almost always owns the human."

"I can imagine," Carlos mumbled, petting behind Curry's ears.

Cecil asked, "Will we be getting any alone time, or will Curry be monitoring you?" he smirked.

"Keep it down," Curry yipped, wagging her tail.

Cecil smiled, saying, "Sorry Curry, sensitive ears is a trait we share."

"Meant later," Curry said, Carlos pinching the bridge of his nose.

Cecil coughed quietly, saying, "Right," as Dana snorted. Cecil said, "Same goes to you, I'm sure," with a look to her. Carlos shook his head quietly, Curry clambering into his lap despite his protests about her not being a lapdog.

Amma walked back into the room, chuckling, "I think Curry missed you," as she sat in an armchair.

"I think so," Carlos said, his voice muffled by the fur in his face.

Cecil chuckled, "I don't have pets at home."

Amma said, "You should consider it, they make for good company."

"I heard Cecil is quite the cat person," Avi said.

Cecil gave her a look but said, "Yeah, what can I say. I love animals, but I've just got a soft spot for cats."

Amma said, "I suppose I respect your opinion, but I've never been a fan of cats. They're too antisocial."

"There's some friendly ones in Night Vale," Carlos said, "there's one named Khoshekh that hangs around the lab."

Amma shrugged, "Well you always get those few animals that are exceptions to the lot. I just don't recall ever meeting a dog that wasn't sociable."

"Also true," Avi said, stealing a cookie.

Dana said, "I don't know, I'm into birds. Wish I had a pet parrot or something."

Avi mumbled something, Carlos deciding not to ask and getting Curry to settled a little lower so that he could see. Cecil rubbed Curry's neck as Amma said, "Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed dinner."

"It was delicious, it's a shame I never got around to trying curry before," Dana grinned.

"We're glad you liked it," Avi said.

"I'm sure I'll like all the new things," Dana said, winking at Avi.

Cecil interjected, "Yes, we look forward to trying new Indian dishes," with a look to Dana, Amma thankfully remaining oblivious.

"And dessert!" Ree said.

Cecil chuckled, "Yes, and new desserts. I have a sweet tooth."

"Yay," Ree said, "so do I!" 

"Runs in the family," Carlos said.

"Does it?" Dana asked, again glancing to Avi.

Amma said, "Yes, I'm afraid they all get it from me."

"You can never have too much sugar," Sami said.

Cecil laughed, "I have to agree, there," and didn't catch Ree's squeal at the sound of his laughter. Carlos glanced to his youngest sister, who was staring at Cecil like the sun shone out of his jacket.

Amma said, "Good thing I bought ice cream, then. We should let our dinner settle in our stomachs a bit more, though," she added to Sami, Cecil's groans of protest joining the girls'.

"My stomach is plenty rested," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded vigorously, "My dinner's settled," as he gave her a hopeful look.

"And so's mine," Avi said.

Amma looked around at them all, sighing, "Fine, fine. We can cut to dessert."

"Yesss," Avi said, pumping her fist as Carlos grinned.

"Yay!" Cecil clapped, standing and following Ree and Sami into the kitchen, Dana helping to shoo Curry off Carlos' lap.

Avi hopped up, Curry following them to the kitchen with a, "More food, good."

After ice cream was served, they brought it back to the living room, Amma saying, "Hopefully the sugar won't keep you girls up too late," with a look to Ree and Sami.

"Nooo," Ree said, stirring her ice cream.

Cecil grinned knowingly, eating his own as Amma hummed, "Mmhm," skeptically.

"Of course not," Sami mumbled, already halfway through hers.

Amma said, "Either way, no seconds," before taking a small bite, not having served herself much.

"But I want seconds," Ree mumbled.

Cecil pouted as well, Amma saying, "You can have more tomorrow."

"Breakfast," Sami whispered.

"Not for breakfast," Amma said firmly.

Cecil mumbled, "Awh," before taking another bite.

"Snack," Ree said, Curry looking up with a "snack?"

Amma sighed, "Fine, you can have it for a snack. No, Curry, not your snacks," she added at the dog's look.

"My snacks," Curry said, sitting expectantly.

Dana said, "It's almost like she understands us," with a smirk.

Amma nodded, "Too smart for her own good, that one." Carlos gave Dana a look, Curry giving Amma puppy eyes. Amma said, "Don't you give me that look, I'm immune to it anyway," towards Curry.

"No you are not," Curry said.

Cecil scratched Curry's back, saying, "Maybe next time, girl."

"She is not," Curry said, "I continue."

Cecil rolled his eyes, going back to his ice cream as Amma asked, "By the way, I hope room arrangements were settled?"

"I'm bunking with Ree," Sami said, "Carlos and Cecil get Carlos’ old room, and Dana gets mine."

Dana nodded, "Works for me. Avi, care to show me there? I've got a poor memory."

"Of course," Avi smirked, setting her empty bowl down.

Dana grinned, setting her empty bowl down as well, Amma saying, "Carlos, make sure Curry doesn't clean their dishes for them."

"Ok," Carlos said, standing to collect bowls.

Cecil gave Dana a look as she left, following Avi. Amma said, "You're free to retire to your room when you like, boys. I should warn you, though, I want to have some company over tomorrow for dinner."

"I'm sure you've already invited everyone possible," Carlos said.

"Just those in town," Amma said dismissively.

"And within a hundred mile radius," Carlos mumbled.

Amma gave him a look, saying, "It will only be about twenty six people maximum. Many of them are your younger cousins, anyway."

"Mhmm," Carlos said, setting dishes in the sink.

Cecil said, "I do better with kids anyway, I think," with a shy smile.

Amma waved a hand, "You'll do fine. If I like you, the rest of the family will take to you just fine."

"Don't worry about it, Cece," Carlos said.

Cecil rubbed his neck, saying, "I've just never been very good with crowds."

Amma chuckled, "They'll bother you with a few questions for about ten minutes and then disperse among themselves. I was thinking of doing a kebab bar."

"A what bar?" Cecil asked.

"Kebab," Carlos said, rinsing dishes and piling them

Cecil blinked, Amma explaining, "You skewer chunks of meat and vegetables onto a stick and grill them."

Cecil said, "Ah, so I can make one with just vegetables?"

"Yeah," Carlos said, "it's actually a really smart idea."

Amma smiled, "I've had years to come up with good ideas."

Cecil said, "I'm up for trying it."

"Can we make dahl too?" Carlos asked.

Amma said, "I don't see why not, so long as you're home."

"What's that?" Cecil asked with curiosity.

"It's another kind of Indian food," Carlos said, "I love it. Good with naan."

Cecil nodded, saying, "Alright," with uncertainty.

"I'll be sure to make a vegetarian batch," Amma said.

"You can always make something vegetarian," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded again, saying, "I know, but I'm curious to try it."

"It's good," Carlos said, "it's like lentil soup."

"Alright," Cecil said, though he wasn't about to admit he had no idea what a lentil was either.

By the time they had gone to bed it was nearly ten, and Carlos was settling into his old room with no problems. Cecil looked around the room, saying, "I have to admit, I thought your room would look more like a laboratory."

"No, mom made me clean up my experiments," Carlos said, "had to do them outside."

"That's a shame," Cecil said. "You don't have any leftover or hidden science stuff?"

"Of course I did," Carlos said, "but I took it with me."

"Hm," Cecil hummed, "where is all of it? Ever since moving in with Josie I don't recall seeing it."

"Some broke," Carlos said, "some I sold, some I had to leave."

Cecil pouted, "Aw, poor science."

"It's alright," Carlos said, "it was mostly beakers and stuff."

Cecil sat on the bed, asking, "Can you not replace them?"

"Probably could," Carlos said, "we've been a bit busy."

Cecil chuckled, "I suppose so. Maybe if you ask Earl nicely enough he'll give you some," he added with sarcasm.

"I'm sure he'd be so thrilled," Carlos said, sitting next to him.

Cecil said, "He probably doesn't have equipment that's better than yours, anyway."

"Probably not," Carlos chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and settling. Cecil purred, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder and tucking his legs up onto the bed. "It's nice to be home, though," Carlos said.

"It's nice to be with you," Cecil grinned, picking his head up to kiss Carlos' cheek. Carlos grinned, rubbing Cecil's back and sighing. Cecil opted to stay quiet few moments, eventually asking, "You think everything at home is alright?"

"I think they're fine," Carlos said, "if something happened they'd call. Or an angel would show up as you’re trying to shower."

Cecil blinked, asking, "What?"

"Oh," Carlos said, "I took a shower in desert bluffs..."

Cecil held a hand up, saying, "I don't want to know. My main concern is Earl finding a way to cut the phone line."

"An angel would still show up," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, asking, "But what if he puts another pentagram around Josie's house?"

"They got though last time,” Carlos said.

"Still took awhile," Cecil mumbled.

"It's fine," Carlos said, "don't worry."

"I'm worrying," Cecil said, leaning against Carlos again.

"Stop worrying," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil gave him a small smile, saying, "I can try," and tilted his head, adding, "someone's coming."

Carlos frowned, looking to the door as Ree opened it. Cecil sat up straight, saying, "Oh, hi, Ree."

"Hi," she whispered, coming in and clutching a book.

"What can we do for you?" Cecil asked politely.

"Can you read to me?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh, sure," Cecil said, sharing a look with Carlos. "Did you want me to make up a story or read one?"

"Uh," Ree said, "you can make up stories?"

Cecil shrugged, "I don't see why not. I haven't gotten much chance to try."

"Ok," she said, climbing onto the bed.

Cecil scooted back to make room, saying, "Alright, let's see. Once upon a time, there was a dog park. People weren't allowed into the dog park, and neither were dogs, because a group of strange hooded figures lived there." Ree frowned, glancing to Carlos but settling in anyways. "The hooded figures weren't dangerous, but they did like their privacy. They only turned one or two people into gerbils if they got disturbed, but that's beside the point," Cecil said, continuing into a story involving an Arby's parking lot, a band of rogue angora rabbits, and a sandstorm that swept over the town. All in all, the story ended up taking about twenty minutes to tell, ending with, "And the hooded figures welcomed the beavers into their community, and they lived happily ever after."

Ree ended up curled up and staring at Cecil, seeming to take a moment to realize he had finished and saying, "Wow"

Cecil asked, "Did you like it?"

"Wow," she repeated, sitting up, "that was amazing."

Cecil blushed, saying, "Aw, thanks. It was fun."

"Are you a story teller?" she asked.

Cecil shook his head, saying, "No, that'd be a first."

"Wow," she repeated, as Carlos shooed her off the bed.

Cecil said, "Thanks. Good night, Ree," he added, the words sounding like they belonged to him. She stared at him for another moment before nodding slowly and heading out of the room.

Cecil watched her go, asking, "How often do you think I'm going to have to read her bedtime stories?"

"Every night from now on," Carlos chuckled.

Cecil sighed, "I was afraid so. Maybe I should record myself telling a bunch of stories that she can play on repeat whenever she wants."

"She would love you forever," Carlos said.

"I think she already does," Cecil said. "If things go well for her I'll be able to visit more often," he grinned, nudging Carlos.

"I hope so," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around him.

Cecil purred, saying, "Sooo, now that your sister is gone," as a tentacle curled around him.

"We _should_ probably get to sleep," Carlos said.

Cecil groaned, "Maybe a little bit? Is there a short version?" Carlos snorted, leaning back and turning to lie down on the bed properly. "Figured I should ask," Cecil mumbled, laying down and snuggling up next to Carlos.

"Well, we got instructions from my dog, so..." Carlos said, wrapping his arms around him.

Cecil raised a brow, saying, "I think we got a tip from your dog."

"I think we got a warning from my dog," Carlos said

Cecil pondered, saying, "Does that mean we can, for a little bit?"

"Maybe," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil grinned, shifting to give him a kiss. "Any chance of shifting that maybe to a yes?"

"Maybe," Carlos grinned, kissing him back.

Cecil smirked, wrapping a few more tentacles around him and rolling to lean over him, kissing him again and saying, "We need to counteract the estrogen anyway," with a grin.

Carlos snorted again, saying, "I think you have plenty of testosterone."

Cecil snorted back, "No, I think that's you."

"Maybe," Carlos said, rubbing his side.

"Hm, we can find out," Cecil said, kissing him again.

Carlos woke up at nearly nine, blinking at the sun and thinking that the only reason they'd been allowed to sleep in was because Cecil was a guest. Cecil snored softly, head resting on Carlos' shoulder, arm draped over him. Carlos nosed Cecil's forehead, mumbling, "Hey."

Cecil yawned, "Hey," tiredly, shifting his hand to Carlos' chest and adding, "morning."

"Morning," Carlos said, "you have a tail."

Cecil glanced to it, flicking it and saying, "So I do," and not bothering to get rid of it.

"Just saying," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil asked, "Do I have to get rid of it now?"

"Would concern a few residents here," Carlos said.

Cecil groaned, focusing and making the tail shrink away. "In some ways I can't wait to get home so we don't have to worry about that sort've thing."

"I know," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil grinned, saying, "I'll bet Dana and Avi are still out, assuming Avi sleeps as much as Dana..."

"She does," Carlos said, rubbing Cecil's back.

Cecil nodded, saying, "When does your mom expect us to be up?"

"I'm usually up before this," Carlos said.

Cecil mumbled, "Figures, I don't feel like moving yet."

"I know the feeling," Carlos mumbled back.

"That doesn't mean we can stay here another hour or so, though, does it?" Cecil asked sadly.

"Maybe ten minutes," Carlos said.

"Hm, I suppose it's better than nothing," Cecil replied, snuggling back into Carlos' shoulder. Carlos pet one of the tentacles wrapped around his side, sighing contently.

Cecil giggled, the tentacle tensing as he said, "Tickles," quietly. Carlos grinned, tickling him again. Cecil laughed, squirming backwards and tucking his tentacles in, squealing, "Carlooos!" Carlos smirked pushing himself up a little to chase after him. Cecil snorted, saying, "That's not fair, I'm running out of bed!" as he continued trying to escape.

"Too bad," Carlos said, continuing to tickle him.

Cecil giggled, half-heartedly shoving him away and ending up turning into a cat in self-defense, wriggling under the covers. Carlos chuckled, scooping him up and standing. Cecil made a disgruntled sound, saying, "I need to learn not to use this as self defense around you..." as he tucked his tail in.

"You do," Carlos said, rubbing his back

Cecil purred anyway, stretching his neck to press his head under Carlos' chin, saying, "You're not going to shave are you?"

"I should," he said, "and I do need a haircut." Cecil growled, ears tilting back in defiance. "Cecil, I really do," Carlos said, "I need to be able to see."

"So get a ponytail," Cecil whined. "And why do you have to shave?"

"Because, Cecil," Carlos said, "just because."

"Uuugghhh," Cecil groaned, suddenly feeling like a dead weight in Carlos' arms.

"Uuhggghhh," Carlos copied, tickling his side. Cecil squirmed a bit, trying to make an upset meow that only turned into a laugh, putting his paw on Carlos' hand. "I can't get to the kitchen with you as a cat," Carlos said.

"Mur," Cecil mumbled, jumping down and turning back into a human, saying, "should probably get dressed, too..."

"Probably," Carlos agreed, mentally preparing for his extended family visiting later that day.


	23. Meeting the Family

Cecil sighed, rifling around a rift, pulling out a sparkly purple vest, white long-sleeve shirt, and black pants, asking, "Will this do?"

"Of course," Carlos said.

Cecil gave him a look, saying, "Don't just brush it off, I want to look nice for your family."

"You always look nice," Carlos said.

Cecil grinned sheepishly, saying, "Thanks, but still," as he pulled a purple vest on over a white long-sleeve button-up.

"It looks great," Carlos said, simply pulling on another lab coat

Cecil said, "Fine, if you insist. Did I ever mention I love the color purple?"

"I kind of guessed," Carlos said.

Cecil shrugged, "Well, I do," as he pulled on black pants.

Carlos hopped into his slacks, saying, "Glasses on the bedside table."

Cecil picked them up for him, handing them over with a, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Carlos said, putting them on and blinking a few times.

"Have you always worn glasses?" Cecil asked.

"Yes," Carlos said, combing through his hair with his fingers

"I've got contacts," Cecil said. He rubbed his neck, saying, "I can never remember where I put my glasses, otherwise."

"Do you _have_ glasses?" Carlos asked.

"Technically, yes," Cecil said, "I just don't like wearing them."

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

Cecil said, "I just tend to forget I'm wearing them, and when I take them off I get paranoid about losing or breaking them."

"I can remind you," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "It's alright, I'll keep the contacts," with a shrug.

"Can I see what your glasses look like?" Carlos asked. Cecil hesitated a moment, sighing and reaching through another rift, pulling out a black case and opening a pair of purple, square, half-rim glasses. Carlos grinned, saying, "Those are cute."

Cecil gave him a look, saying, "They're old, I've been meaning to look into a new pair..."

"They're really cute," Carlos said, "I like them."

Cecil blushed, saying, "Thanks. My eyesight isn't the best without them."

"Neither is mine," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil grinned, pausing and saying, "You want me to put them on don't you?"

"Maybe," Carlos said, straightening his jacket.

Cecil sighed, putting them on and blinking, saying, "I forgot you're not supposed to wear both at one time."

Carlos snorted, asking, "Do you need something to put the contacts into?”

Cecil frowned, "You make it sound like you expect me to keep the glasses on?"

"You don't have to," Carlos sighed.

Cecil rubbed his arm, asking, "Do you have something to put contacts in?"

Carlos smiled, saying, "Yeah, in the bathroom."

Cecil nodded, saying, "Be right back," as he walked to the bathroom, taking the contacts out. He walked back to Carlos' room in his glasses, adjusting them and saying, "There, taken care of."

"Thanks," Carlos said.

"I hope you're happy," Cecil said, crossing his arms and trying to appear upset.

"I am," Carlos said, "you look cute."

Cecil blushed, smiling in spite of himself and saying, "Thanks, so do you."

"Well, you look especially cute," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I think you've got it backwards," with a smirk.

"I don’t think so," Carlos said, kissing his cheek again.

Cecil said, "I think so," before giving him a kiss.

"Either way, we should get downstairs," Carlos said.

"Probably," Cecil said. "I presume we'll be helping your mom prepare for the guests?"

"Yup," Carlos said, opening his door.

Cecil nodded, walking with him down the hall and saying, "I hope Curry won't tattle on us," with a grin.

"I don’t think she will," Carlos said, patting Cecil's back.

Cecil chuckled, "Let's hope not, but then again I'm sure she can also tattle on Dana and Avi."

"That's true," Carlos sighed.

Cecil asked, "I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable, their potential relationship?"

"Not really," Carlos admitted.

"Good," Cecil said, giving him a sideways hug and releasing him before they got into the kitchen where they smelled pancakes and coffee.

Carlos looked around the kitchen, spotting his mother flipping pancakes and saying, "Morning."

Amma said, "About time you got up. I was about to send Curry in as your alarm."

"Aww, mom," Carlos said, as Curry had the habit of jumping on and licking faces in mornings.

Amma grinned, "You know it's a serious threat. There's juice in the fridge and coffee."

Cecil said, "I'll take some coffee, with lots of sugar."

"He needs a lot of sugar," Carlos said, "it's helping him gain weight."

Amma snorted, "I can see that. Clearly it's working," she said sarcastically.

"He's just started," Carlos said, crossing his arms and then uncrossing them to take his own coffee.

Cecil said, "I honestly try, I don't know how I've avoided weight gain," as he accepted his coffee. Carlos sipped his, yawning as Ree shuffled into the kitchen.

Amma said, "It's a personal goal of mine to make you gain a pound or two during your stay here," as she waved her spatula at him.

"He knows," Carlos said, "we both know."

Cecil nodded, Amma saying, "Just making sure. Honestly, thin as a twig..." she grumbled, putting some finished pancakes on a plate.

"We're trying, amma," Carlos said, passing the plate to Cecil.

Cecil thanked Carlos and sat down, saying quietly, "If she saw how much I _could_ eat..." with a smirk.

"Maybe you should, once or twice," Carlos murmured, "just to make her feel better."

Cecil sighed, "If I do now, there won't be enough pancakes for Dana and Avi."

"Maybe later," Carlos said, sipping his coffee again.

Cecil shrugged, saying, "Maybe tonight," before starting on his breakfast, taking an extra pancake when he knew Amma could see it.

Carlos scooted over to let Ree sit, handing her milk and a plate. Dana was smoothing her hair by the time she walked into the room, mumbling, "Mornin'," with a tired grin.

"I was wondering if you'd ever wake up," Cecil chuckled, taking a bite.

Avi followed her, Carlos mouthing "don't want to know."

Dana said, "Well, Curry broke into the room, so I woke up to a dog licking me."

Cecil mumbled, “Wonder if it was the dog…” quietly.

Carlos choked, Avi glaring at Cecil tiredly. Dana said, "Pretty sure," before punching his arm, making it look like a playful hit when it actually had force behind it. Cecil smirked, ignoring the gesture and going back to his food, Dana accepting some juice, as Cecil forbade her from coffee ages ago.

Carlos tried to clear his windpipe, Ree missing what had happened as Avi tapped her fingers on the table. Cecil rubbed Carlos' back absently, Amma setting more pancakes on the table for the girls. Ree grinned, taking some pancakes as Avi got coffee.

Dana sipped her juice, asking, "When will guests be arriving?"

Amma replied, "I told them to come around two o'clock, so I'll need everyone's help getting ready. That includes our guests, unfortunately."

"I don't mind," Cecil shrugged.

"It’s not a problem," Carlos said.

Amma said, "I'll need probably two people helping me cut vegetables and preparing other food for the kebabs. Is there anything besides kebabs anyone wanted for dinner?"

"Naan," Ree said, Carlos adding "dahl."

Amma nodded, saying, "Noted. Avi, can you take care of making the dough again?"

"Yeah," she said, taking a pancake.

Dana said, "Maybe you could teach me how to make naan."

Amma shrugged, "If that's what you want to do, sure. I'll need some others to vacuum and tidy up."

"I'll get it," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I can tidy up," with a grin, figuring he could use his tentacles so long as Carlos' mom and younger siblings stayed out of the room.

"It won't be that much cleaning anyways," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, Amma saying, "You can always help cook when you're done cleaning."

"We can be done in an hour," Carlos said.

Amma said, "I'll hold you to that. In an hour I'll be expecting extra hands in the kitchen," she grinned.

"Alright," Carlos said, downing his coffee as Sami ran in to steal a pancake.

Cecil finished off his pancakes and chugged his coffee, following Carlos' example, flashing Ree a smile before standing to put his dishes away. Ree squealed quietly, Carlos standing to help put away.

Amma said, "Right, when you girls have finished breakfast you can clean up those dishes. I'll start on cutting meat."

"Ok," Ree said, Carlos grabbing a broom.

Cecil said, "I'll tidy the living room. Do you have a duster?"

"You can use a rag and spray, in the bathroom cabinet," Amma said, Cecil nodded and moving off.

It took them half an hour to get the place tidied up, Ree and Sami cleaning their own rooms. Dana and Avi made naan while Cecil came back to help chop vegetables, giving Curry some scraps here and there. Carlos was in charge of the dahl, bringing the spices out of the cabinets.

Amma said, "If anyone comes to the door, Avi, could you take care of answering it?"

"I think Carlos should get it," she grinned.

Amma said, "Fine, one of you answer the door, I don't care who does it."

"Make Avi do it," Carlos said, "they're just going to tackle me."

Amma threw her hands up, saying, "They'll tackle you regardless of who answers the door! That's what happens when you stay away from home!"

"But if you let me open the door they build up speed," Avi pointed out

Cecil silently chuckled as Amma rubbed her temples, mumbling something in Hindu and saying, "Rock paper scissors over it if you must." Carlos sighed, playing a quick round and groaning when his paper was defeated by her scissors. Amma said, "There you have it; Carlos, you get to answer the door."

"Awww," Carlos mumbled, mixing spices.

"Don't pout at me, she won fair and square," Amma said.

Avi smirked, sticking out her tongue and going back to kneading naan. Cecil patted Carlos' shoulder, saying, "Maybe next time," and snitching a bite of potato.

"Mhm," Carlos mumbled, stirring the dahl again.

Dana pet Curry's ears before going back to helping Avi with the naan, most of the food preparations getting done before the first doorbell at around two o'clock. Carlos sighed, bracing himself and preparing to open the door. Cecil paused in his work to casually sidle into a spot where he could view the door being opened.

Carlos pulled the door open, getting to breathe for a half-second before his cousins tackled him to the floor. Cecil winced slightly, Dana chortling as Amma said, "Welcome!" loudly enough for them to hear.

"Hey," the parent said, Carlos struggling to get up under two medium sized girls and one smaller boy.

Cecil walked over, shaking the parents' hands and introducing himself, not realizing until too late that might've been a mistake. "Hello, Cecil," the mother said, "I am Ana." 

Carlos managed to clamber to his feet, saying, "Hi."

Amma said, "I may have told everyone about you," from behind Cecil, "hope you don't mind."

"Oh, erm, no, not really," Cecil said shyly.

Carlos shooed the children to say hi to the kitchen, going to stand by Cecil as Ana said, "I’ve heard a lot about you."

Cecil chuckled nervously, saying, "Good things, I hope?"

"Of course," Ana said, Carlos standing aside to let her and her husband into the room.

Cecil smiled, saying, "Good, it's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too," she said, "do we need help in the kitchen?"

Amma said, "No, relax, enjoy yourselves, have a drink. We won't start grilling kebabs until around four."

"S’alright," she said, heading towards the kitchen anyways as Carlos closed the door.

More guests slowly filtered into the house, a good portion of both children and adults, most of the parents having questions for Cecil. Carlos was about to say he didn't think anyone else was coming before a boy with dark skin, curly brown hair, and a smirk about his age opened the door and tackled him flat, grinning and saying, "Hey, cuz."

Cecil watched them out of the corner of his eye, mainly needing to continue answering questions politely, swirling a glass of wine absently in an attempt to remain calm. Carlos panted for breath, saying, "Joah, let me up." Joah just smirked, leaning more on his chest.

Dana walked over, saying, "Heeey, who's this?"

"Cousin," Carlos panted, flapping an arm weakly as Joah looked up, saying, "Well hello."

"Hello to you, too. I'm Dana, I'm an acquaintance of Carlos' from Night Vale," she grinned.

"Sounds lovely," he said, leaning on a wheezing Carlos casually.

"Do you always suffocate each other by way of greeting?" Dana asked.

"I'm not suffocating him," Joah said, Carlos twitching.

Dana raised a brow, saying, "Hate to break it to you pal but if you kill him, I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with a depressed Cecil, meaning I'll need someone to take out some stress on, and that's most certain to be the one who caused the whole thing." Carlos gave her a look, Joah shrugging and leaning off him. "Right," she said, offering Joah a hand, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Joah said, "lovely name, by the way."

Dana raised a brow, saying, "Thanks, you'd be the first to say so," as she pulled him up.

"I might say so again," he said, Carlos pushing himself to a stand.

Dana glanced to Carlos, shrugging, "It's a free country," before turning to walk into the kitchen to help with last minute preparations.

Joah sighed, wandering after her as Carlos meandered to Cecil. Cecil said, "Oh, hi Carlos," with relief, immediately halting the swirling of his wine.

"Hey," Carlos said, "how are you doing?"

Cecil admitted, "Well, a bit overwhelmed, but sort've okay," with a shy smile.

"Sorry," Carlos said, "can’t make them go away with a skittle."

Cecil chuckled, "Darn, that would've come in handy."

"Dinner should be soon, though," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "Amma mentioned I might have to distract the kids at some point..."

"Tell them a story," Carlos suggested.

Cecil rubbed his neck, saying, "I don't know if I can tell a story they'll all like," with worry.

"Just talk," Carlos said, "they'll listen."

"You think so?" Cecil asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Of course," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Alright, if you think so. When the time comes, how should I get their attention? Or will Amma take care of sending them my way?"

"Probably she'll send some and the rest will gather," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded slowly, saying, "If you're sure. I think she said it'd be before dinner to give the adults a chance to eat before the kids finish everything off."

"I'll sit with you," Carlos said. Cecil nodded, sitting on the couch that happened to be nearby. Sure enough, in about fifteen minutes there was a small group of kids watching Cecil. Carlos patted his back, Ree already sitting to prepare for a story.

Cecil said, "So, um, hi," with a wave. "I'm Cecil. I guess I'm supposed to tell you a story?"

"Yes," Ree said, one of the younger cousins nodding.

Cecil chuckled at Ree's excitement, saying, "Alright, I'll give it a shot." He thought a moment, grinning at an idea before leaning forward, saying, "This is a story about you." Ree tilted her head, a few of the other children looking confused but settling.

The story took a good half an hour to relate, Cecil ending with, "And you were pleased, because you always wanted to hear a story about yourself," before leaning back, noting it was oddly quiet. One of the toddlers had fallen almost asleep, most of the other kids just staring at him with open mouths.

Cecil looked up from the kids, noticing that all the adults in the party were staring at him with a similar expression. Carlos shook his head, snapping out of it and patting Cecil's side. Cecil coughed quietly, saying, "Thank you, go about your business," with a little hand shooing motion, making the adults snap out of it as well.

Carlos grinned, saying, "Good job."

Cecil said, "Thanks. How did I do that?" he added, giving Carlos a confused look.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "maybe you are going to be a voice."

Cecil shook his head, blushing and saying, "I don't know, telling a story for one kid is something all its own, but accidentally drawing the attention of an entire house of people?"

"I think we should get you a radio booth," Carlos said

Cecil tilted his head, asking, "What's a radio?"

"It's something you record yourself speaking in to and other people can hear it through receivers," Carlos said.

Cecil blinked, saying, "Alright," and figuring it wouldn't do to tell him he only understood about half of the explanation.

"We can think about it later," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "Sounds good. Josie will probably want to hear about it."

"I know she will," Carlos said, "now come on, probably dinner time."

Cecil said, "Alright," as he stood with Carlos, meandering over to assemble his kebab, handing it to Amma to grill.


	24. Clean Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized we couldve had so many dirty fluff opportunities we didn't take with this chapter XD sorry, maybe next time X3

Carlos made one for himself, handing it off as well. Dana tried one with shrimp and beef, along with a few vegetables, seeming to greatly enjoy the new foods and standing with Avi as Joah talked to them. He was explaining his job as an accountant, Avi pretending to be interested as she nibbled a kebab. Dana ate her naan after the kebab, eventually saying she needed another and invited Avi to join her in making more. "Want me to help?" Joah asked.

Dana said, "That's alright, I'll meet you back here in a couple minutes."

"I'm sure I can make myself of assistance," he said, Avi rolling her eyes.

"Dude, if I need help putting shrimp on a stick, I probably wouldn't be here," Dana said with a smirk, walking to the kitchen.

Avi smirked as well, following her as Joah pouted. When they were out of earshot, Dana mumbled, "I'm sure he had a shrimp he wanted to put somewhere other than a stick," to Avi. Avi snorted, choking on her drink and coughing. Dana casually impaled more shrimp onto her skewer, smirking all the while and adding a little curry sauce before moving to give it to Amma and Ana, who was helping her grill. Avi made herself another small one, humming as she did. Dana said, "I hope all your cousins aren't as horny as him," quietly. "Do you think it'd be too cruel to lead him on?"

"They're not, and not really," Avi said.

Dana chuckled, "Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you accept it," she said.

Dana said, "It's on, but you brought this on your cousin," she warned, starting to walk back to where Joah was waiting.

"Deserves it," she mumbled, following her.

Dana strolled back outside, trying to look like she and Avi had just been having a casual conversation, spotting Cecil and Carlos talking to other adults on the way out. Joah had moved to sitting at one of the picnic tables, watching some kids play tag. Dana sat next to him, asking, "What'd we miss?"

"Not much," he said, "one of the boys is it now."

Dana chuckled, "How's he doing?"

"Not very well," Joah said, watching the boy being treated like he had the plague.

Dana watched them as well, keeping an ear out for Amma saying her kebab was done. She said, "I remember playing games like that."

"So do I," he said, "used to be really good at it."

Dana said, "I still am, though my games have become a bit more deadly."

"How so?" he asked, glancing to her.

Dana shrugged casually, "Well, I run a lot more risk of catching diseases," with a smirk.

He turned a bit more to her, saying, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said, "and I'm kidding, don't get the wrong idea."

"Right," he said, still staring.

She rolled her eyes, saying, "I'm not a whore. Matter of fact I'm extremely particular."

"Okay," he mumbled, going back to his food as Avi rolled her eyes.

"Did I do it wrong?" Dana asked Avi quietly.

"Just a little," she grinned.

Dana sighed, "Damn, that's a shame," with a smirk, hearing Amma call them over. Avi gestured and followed Dana towards their mom, Joah watching them go.

After dinner, the parents started gathering up their children, giving Cecil last minute goodbyes and 'nice to meet you's. Carlos said goodbye to family members, getting his hair ruffled innumerable times and hearing a few "and get a haircut!" Cecil overheard a few comments about the haircuts, resisting the urge to hiss at said family members. Carlos glanced to him with a "calm down" face and brushed it off, getting tackled one more time before the crowd left.

Amma said, "I think that went well. I hope you got the chance to meet everyone?"

"Oh yes, extensively," Cecil nodded, having a mental list of those who mentioned haircuts.

"Definitely met everyone," Carlos said, trying to half-fix his hair.

Dana nodded in agreement, saying, "It was nice, and the kebabs were delicious."

Amma grinned, "I'm glad, it's been awhile since we've tried them."

"Carlos did the dahl well, too," Avi said.

Dana said, "He did indeed; I didn't know he could cook," she threw him an amused look.

Carlos smiled, saying, "Only when I want to."

Cecil chuckled, "That should be more often," giving Carlos a nudge.

"Maybe," he grinned, clearing plates.

Amma said, "No maybes, you had better start feeding him more," as she pointed to her son. 

Cecil said, "I appreciate you looking out for me, Amma, but he does his best."

"Clearly not or you'd weigh more than twenty pounds," Amma said with a small smile.

"I'll make sure to feed him," Carlos said.

Amma patted Carlos' back, saying, "Good. Now everyone, let's do a sweep of the house, make sure everything is tidy and no one left anything."

"Alright," Carlos said, "I’ll make sure no one left hair ties."

Dana said, "That'd be a real shame," with sarcasm.

"It would start a serious argument," he said, going to search the living room.

Cecil checked the main room, finding a small stuffed tiger on a bench meant for tying shoes. "Well that won't due," he mumbled, picking the tiger up and using a cleaning spell to rid the animal of child drool and to make it fluffy again. Nodding in satisfaction, he set it back on the bench.

"She's going to be thrilled," Carlos said, "had that thing for years."

Cecil said, "I know the tiger is thrilled. Poor thing looked like she had been chewed on by a wolverine."

"Or a toddler," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "No, the wolverine is much more likely, they love children's toys."

"...Of course," Carlos said, not bothering to ask about that.

Cecil asked, "What other rooms have to be checked? I think Avi and Dana went to check the bedrooms," he mumbled.

"Then maybe we don't check those," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, "Good idea. Amma is probably taking care of the kitchen...backyard?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "you never know."

He nodded again and led Carlos outside, releasing Curry from her yard stake. Curry barked a few times, taking the liberty of running around the yard as Carlos picked up some remaining cups. Cecil glanced around, walking to a flowerbed with the flowers trampled, likely from the kids' game of tag. He held a hand over them, threading his hand along the stems and making them grow back into an upright position.

Carlos grinned, saying, "You're good at that"

Cecil said, "I have a lot of experience with it, for the lack of plant life in the Bluffs."

"Kevin was upset about flowers too," Carlos remembered.

"I'm sure he was," Cecil mumbled, "it's about the one thing he takes most pride in."

"He was crying because someone stepped on his flower, I think," Carlos said.

Cecil blinked, asking, "And they're not dead? How fresh was the blood on his walls?"

"I’m not sure," Carlos said.

Cecil mumbled, "It was probably fresh."

"That's lovely," Carlos mumbled, heading back inside.

Cecil followed him, saying, "That's Kevin. I'm sure Diego is giving him a whole new reason to smile constantly."

"I don't want to think about it," Carlos grumbled.

Cecil gave Carlos a look, asking, "Does Diego coming with a notepad still upset you?"

"Maybe," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil put an arm around him, kissing his cheek and saying, "You're worth all the notebooks in the world. As your opposite, it makes sense that he only came with one," he grinned, bopping Carlos' nose.

Carlos chuckled, saying, "I suppose so," and meeting his mom back in the kitchen.

Amma said, "Did you boys find anything?"

"Someone left a tiger, I put it by the front door," Cecil said.

"I found a baby shoe in the backyard," Carlos said, "I think it's Benny’s"

Amma sighed, "That child is always losing his shoes, he needs to learn to tie them tighter."

"It doesn’t help that he liked throwing them," Ree said.

Amma sighed, "Well, he's also just a child. He hasn't learned yet, but I expect his parents will be giving him a talking to for knocking that wine over."

"Mhm," Carlos mumbled, setting the extra glasses in the sink.

Cecil wished Amma and the younger sisters weren't around so he could use his tentacles to tidy, saying, "I can take care of washing dishes if you like?"

"Yes," Ree said quickly, Carlos giving her a look.

Amma chuckled, "She's just trying to get out of her chores. You shouldn't make a guest do your housework," she gently scolded Ree.

Cecil said, "No, I don't mind, really."

Ree shrugged innocently, going to clear more dishes. Amma raised a brow, saying, "Really, I don't want you to-"

"I want to," Cecil grinned. "I'm a fast washer. Carlos can dry."

"We've got it," Carlos said.

Amma sighed, "Fine, but Ree, that just means you're helping double check the house. If that's all tidied, you can tackle your room," she grinned.

"Fiiinnneee," she said, not seeming too bothered.

When they had cleared out, Cecil asked quietly, "How likely is it I can get away with using my tattoos?"

"Just be very subtle about it," Carlos said, grabbing rags.

Cecil groaned, "But subtlety makes it go slower," as he brought his tentacles out anyway, turning on the hot water and plugging the sink, adding soap with another tentacle and grabbing a sponge with a third.

"It saves the heart attacks, though," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil mumbled, "I suppose. It's strange not using them."

"I know," Carlos said, "I’d started to forget it wasn’t the norm."

Cecil chuckled, "Well, Night Vale is an entirely different story," as he started scrubbing multiple dishes at a time, grabbing a towel and drying them with another set of tattoos, handing them off to Carlos.

Carlos started to put dishes away, stacking the plates. Cecil hummed to himself as he worked, somehow making two chords with one voice, spacing out but working efficiently. Carlos smiled and listened to him hum as he worked, wondering exactly how his vocal chords worked. Cecil snapped out of it, the humming stopping as he held the last dish with a tentacle, saying, "Oh, that was fast."

"It was," Carlos said, "we should probably hang around in here for a few minutes."

Cecil nodded, "I'm alright with that," as he folded his tentacles away.

"So am I," Carlos grinned, leaning on the countertop

Cecil leaned next to him, asking, "You're giving me that 'you're so cute' look, what'd I do?"

"Nothing particular," Carlos grinned.

Cecil narrowed his eyes, leaning against him and whining, "What'd I dooo?"

"Nothiinngg," Carlos said.

Cecil pouted, "Why can't I know?" He paused and asked, "Was I humming?"

"Maybe," Carlos smiled, wrapping an arm around him.

Cecil groaned, "I do that a lot, sorry."

"I like it a lot," Carlos said.

Cecil blushed, saying, "I didn't know I did it so often until a couple years ago, before I actually became a demon in fact."

"Really?" Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, "I've been doing it for awhile."

"It's cute," Carlos said, "and nice to listen to."

Cecil blushed further, saying, "Thanks. Even I hardly know what it sounds like."

"Add it to the list of things to record," Carlos said.

Cecil blinked, asking, "There's a list?"

"Yes, there's a list," Carlos grinned.

"Great," Cecil mumbled, crossing his arms.

Carlos kissed his cheek, saying, "We can be done in about a minute."

Cecil nodded, tilting his head slightly and saying, "It's still not safe to check on Avi and Dana's 'cleaning' progress."

"Lovely," Carlos mumbled, "want a cookie?"

Cecil snorted, "Is that a real question?"

"No," Carlos said, retrieving one.

"Thanks," Cecil grinned, nibbling the cookie and humming, "did Amma make the recipe?"

"Of course," Carlos said, "it's been passed down, but every generation changes a little something."

Cecil asked, "Would you change anything, or do you not know it yet?"

"I don’t know it yet," Carlos said, "I’m not married."

"Ah, one of those traditional gifts," Cecil said.

"Yup," Carlos said, "I won't get it for a while."

Cecil tilted his head, asking, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't _think_ I’m getting married soon," Carlos said.

Cecil shrugged, saying, "You never know, I guess."

"I suppose not," Carlos said, blushing slightly.

Cecil slowly started smiling, saying, "You're blushing."

"No I’m not," Carlos said, "it's hot in here"

Cecil chuckled, "Fine, I'll pretend I don't see it," as he used a tentacle to curl around Carlos' side and tug him closer, giving him a kiss.

Carlos grinned, kissing him back for a minute before saying, "Come on, it's reasonable to be done now."

Cecil said, "Alright, if you insist," he pouted, drawing his tentacle back.

"Can't stay in here forever," Carlos said.

"We _could_ , your mom might just get annoyed after a week," Cecil said.

Carlos smiled, saying, "Just a little."

"We can clean up after ourselves and everything, though," Cecil smirked.

Carlos gave him a look, saying, "Remember to put all the extra appendages back."

"I know," Cecil pouted, checking himself over and rewrapping a few tattoos.

"We're leaving sometime tomorrow," Carlos said, patting his back.

Cecil said, "I know that, too. It's kind of sad."

"Why is it sad?" Carlos asked

"It's been nice meeting your family, or at least new people," Cecil said. "At the same time, I'll feel a lot more comfortable at home knowing if something happens we'll be there."

"I know," Carlos said, "and we can't keep secrets up forever."

Cecil said, "You're suggesting it'd be a good idea to tell Amma about...?"

"No," Carlos said, "absolutely not. I'm saying we can't stay so long unless we slip again."

"Ah, right," Cecil said. "It's safer to stay in a town that knows what to expect."

"Always," Carlos said, "mom wouldn't take it as well as Avi did."

Cecil nodded, trying not to appear disappointed about that but saying, "I know."

"I'm thinking of ways to break it slowly," Carlos said.

Cecil shook his head, saying, "There's no rush. Sometimes certain things are better left unsaid."

"There's that too," Carlos said

Cecil asked, "But...would you be comfortable keeping that from her forever?"

"Probably not," Carlos said, "we'll figure it out"

Cecil nodded, "Sure. Let's go," he gave Carlos a sideways hug before prodding him towards the living room.

Carlos let himself be moved forwards saying, "Kitchen's clean."

Amma said, "Thank you, boys, it was kind of you," as she sat knitting.

"It wasn't a huge mess," Carlos said.

Amma said, "Still, it was a kind gesture. And it allowed me to get caught up on my knitting," she chuckled.

"Good," Carlos said, "what are you working on?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said with a grin, Cecil exchanging a look with Carlos.

"Right," Carlos said doubtfully.

Amma said, "Never you mind it, you'll find out."

"That's even more reassuring," Carlos said.

Amma chuckled, "I know, where do you think the girls get it from?"

"It's all in the genes," Carlos said.

She nodded, "That it is. When do you plan on leaving tomorrow?"

"Probably around noon," Carlos said.

"Very well. I'll be treating you to lunch before you leave, though. Train meals aren't the highest quality," she sighed, going back to knitting.

"Thanks, mom," Carlos said, sitting on the couch.

"It's no trouble, I need another chance to add some meat onto your boyfriend," she said, Cecil coughing quietly.

"We’re trying, amma," Carlos said.

Amma said, "I expect you to continue after you've left. It seems I made no progress," she mumbled.

"You can't just fatten up a man in a day," Carlos said.

Amma huffed, "Well I can try," as she focused on knitting.

"I'm sure you've made some progress," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, "Yeah, I can feel the new stomach pudge," with a grin.

Carlos resisted a comment and instead asked, "Are Ree and Sami walking Curry?"

Amma nodded, "They are, she needed to stretch her legs after being cooped up during the party."

"She was upset about that, I think," Carlos said, "just a little."

Amma said, "If we had left her roam she would have gained the pounds off scraps that Cecil needs."

"That's true," Carlos said, "can’t have the wrong one gaining weight."

Amma nodded, "Indeed. She'll live, I think."

"She'll just have to chase a few extra squirrels," Carlos suggested.

Amma chuckled, "Her favorite sport."

Cecil asked, "You get a lot of squirrels?"

"Of course," Carlos said, "they're all over the place."

"Huh, we don't see too many in Night Vale, I always figured the librar-" and stopped at a look from Carlos, correcting, "sorry, Freudian slip. I figured the squirrels...didn't like desert temperature?"

"They don't," Carlos said quickly.

Amma nodded slowly, saying, "I suppose they wouldn't."

"We hardly ever see them," Carlos said, "there's not a lot of animals out there"

Cecil nodded, saying, "We had a few rabbits for a bit."

Amma said, "Huh, interesting."

"Yeah, someone brought them in," Carlos said, "donated to... the petting zoo."

Amma cooed, "Aww, that's nice. I didn't know you had one of those."

Cecil mouthed, "Petting zoo?" to Carlos.

Carlos shook his head slightly, saying, "It was moving through town."

"Interesting," she said, watching her needles rather than them at that point.

"We should probably go tell Dana the plan," Carlos said.

Amma said, "Very well, if I don't see you two again, good night," she waved.

"Good night," Cecil said, "and thank you for dinner."

"No problem," she smiled.

"Night, mom," Carlos said, walking Cecil down the hall.


	25. Shopping Spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you all know, we're going to throw in a chapter focused on the desert bluffs point of view when we're done with the NV side of things :D get pumped, y'all

Carlos woke up, yawning and burrowing his face back into Cecil's shoulder. Cecil grinned, rubbing his back with a tentacle and saying, "Good morning," and kissing his head.

"Mnng," Carlos mumbled, not moving much.

Cecil giggled, "Still asleep, then?" as he traced a finger down Carlos' back.

"Mhm," Carlos mumbled.

"Alright, sorry," Cecil said quietly, carding a tentacle through his hair and gently moving other tattoos across his back in a relaxing pattern. Carlos started humming, in between sleeping and being awake. Cecil smiled softly, humming in a two-tone voice again and moving the tentacles in time to the melody. Carlos smiled, relaxing happily and too comfortable to move. Cecil continued, getting lost in his own music as his tentacles continued to work for him, massaging his boyfriend's back.

After nearly half an hour Carlos started to wake up again, mumbling, "Really nice."

Cecil blinked, snapping out of it and pausing the tendrils, saying, "Glad you like it."

"Should do that more often," Carlos said.

"I'll keep it in mind," Cecil smiled, kissing his head again.

"What time is it?" Carlos asked.

Cecil turned his head, saying, "Eight o'clock, by your town standards."

"Not that late, then," Carlos said.

"Not bad at all," Cecil agreed, nuzzling into Carlos' hair and purring.

"We have an hour to spare," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around him.

"Mmm, good," Cecil mumbled, the tentacles around him tightening slightly.

Carlos kissed his cheek, asking, "Did you sleep?"

"A little, could call it a cat nap," Cecil said.

"Very funny," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I thought it was," with a smirk, nuzzling his hair again. Carlos yawned again, stretching and tucking his face into Cecil's neck. Cecil chuckled, "You need to learn to stop accidentally tickling me."

Carlos' muffled voice replied, "You need to be less ticklish."

Cecil whined, "But that's haaard," as a tentacle rubbed his back again.

"One or the other," Carlos said.

"We can work on a method later," Cecil replied, stretching and yawning.

"How ticklish were you, again?" Carlos asked.

Cecil stilled, saying, "Doesn't matter," quickly.

"Doesn't it?" Carlos said.

"I don't think it does," Cecil said.

"I think it's an important scientific discovery," Carlos said.

Cecil groaned, "Why is everything for science?"

"Because everything is science," Carlos said.

Cecil thought a moment, saying, "But it's also partially stars."

"Science and partially stars," Carlos said, kissing him.

Cecil kissed him back, asking when they parted, "But really, why did you want to know how ticklish I am?" cautiously.

"To have the information," Carlos said.

"Riiight," Cecil said uncertainly, remaining a bit tense as he still expected an attack tickle.

"It's important science," Cecil said.

"Don't you have more important science?" Cecil asked.

"Not more interesting science," Carlos grinned.

Cecil frowned in thought, saying, "Can't argue there, I suppose..."

"You can't," Carlos said, sitting up.

Cecil sat up after him, saying, "Wonder if Dana and Avi are up yet."

"Maybe," Carlos said.

Cecil yawned, saying, "We'll have to visit again, soon."

"We will," Carlos said, "you'll have to gain weight somehow."

Cecil chuckled, "I'm not going to, demons have high metabolisms."

"I know," Carlos said, "we might have to fake it somehow."

Cecil shrugged, "If I push out with my tentacles a bit maybe I'd look thicker," he chuckled.

"Maybe," Carlos said, "we can see."

"Or maybe a pillow under my shirt," Cecil grinned.

"We can sew in extra padding," Carlos smiled.

"Sounds comfy, I wouldn't break in two if I trip or get tackled by Curry," Cecil said.

"And she's worried about that, too," Carlos said, poking Cecil's stomach.

Cecil giggled, putting his arms over his stomach to protect it and saying, "I know she is."

"She's concerned about this, too," Carlos said, poking his side.

Cecil made an upset sound, pushing Carlos' hand away after he was done flinching, saying, "Stop iiit," halfheartedly.

"Stop what?" Carlos grinned, poking Cecil's stomach.

Cecil made another groan, though his smile was giving him away, using a tentacle to hold Carlos' hand back. "You know what."

"Do I?" Carlos said, using his other hand to tickle him.

"Curses," Cecil laughed, using more tentacles to hold him away.

"Not a chance," Carlos said, wriggling free as Avi opened the door.

Cecil froze, half leaned back with tentacles holding Carlos at bay, starting to say, "Umm..."

Avi blinked, Carlos blushing as she said, "Well this is kinky."

"He was tickling me," Cecil said in self-defense.

"Uh huh," Avi said, "didn't need to know about that either."

Cecil frowned, slowly drawing the tentacles back and saying, "You didn't see anything."

"Of course I didn’t," she said, "can you put a shirt on now?"

"Me or Carlos?" Cecil asked.

"Both, would be nice," she said.

"Alright," Cecil said, crossing his legs. "You were told we're leaving today?"

"I was," she said, Carlos pulling on a lab coat.

Cecil picked up a shirt with a tentacle through a rift, pulling it on and saying, "So...you and Dana have exchanged goodbyes?"

Avi raised a brow, saying, "I'll be seeing her again."

Cecil asked, "Is she teaching you how to summon her?"

"Maybe," she said, Carlos pinching the bridge of his nose

Cecil grinned, "Good, about time she got a new summoner."

"Just be careful," Carlos said, Avi saying, "Yeah, yeah, Carly."

Cecil chuckled at the nickname, saying, "But really, you wouldn't want to summon the wrong one by mistake."

"It will literally kill you," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "You might want to pour a lot of salt around the pentagram the first few times until you're comfortable with it."

"Also true," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

~~~~~~~

A couple hours later and they were getting ready to leave. Cecil remembered last minute that Carlos had promised them a trip to the larger store before they went home, reminding him every couple minutes to ensure they could go. Curry followed Carlos around, apparently getting the vibe they were preparing to leave and not supporting it. Amma had revealed that she had been knitting two sweaters the night before, both with the letters CC on them. One had purple lettering and one had gray lettering, both on a mixed purple and silver sweater.

"I'll visit again soon, I promise," Carlos said for the umpteenth time, glancing to Curry.

Amma said, "You'd better, and what else needs to be done when you visit again?"

Cecil said, "Ooh, ooh, I know! I need to gain ten pounds!" he said proudly.

"Good, he's got it," Amma said, patting Cecil's hand.

"And call, occasionally, too," Avi said.

Dana nodded, saying, "Will do."

Cecil said, "I'll try to make sure Carlos doesn't get too distracted by science so he can find time to call."

"Thanks," Avi said, "try not to distract him too much either."

Cecil nodded, coughing and saying, "I'll try."

Dana snorted, "Right. Thank you again for everything, I had a great time," she winked at Avi.

Amma didn't notice, saying, "Any time, dear."

Avi smirked back, Carlos rolling his eyes and saying, "Thanks, mom."

"Don't mention it, you're always welcome," Amma grinned, beckoning him forward for a hug.

Carlos gave her a hug, patting her back as Avi hugged him too, Ree and Sami joining in and crushing him. Cecil chuckled, bending to hug Amma and his younger sisters, saying, "Call if you want another bedtime story," to Ree.

"Yesss," she grinned, giving him a hug too.

Cecil chuckled, "Alright," before standing, shaking Avi's hand.

Avi grinned, then pulled him in close and whispered, "If you hurt him I’ll rip your dick off."

Cecil coughed quietly, squeaking, "Note taken," before he was released, blushing slightly.

Avi smiled, saying, "Have a nice trip," as Carlos gave Cecil a concerned look.

Dana said, "I'm sure it will be."

Amma said, "It was delightful meeting you, and seeing you again, Carlos."

"I will try to visit more often," he said.

"I hope so," she said, kissing his cheek and saying, "stay safe."

"You too," Carlos said, shouldering his backpack.

Cecil pet Curry a final time before they left, waving to Carlos' family before they disappeared around a corner. Dana asked, "So, how far to the store?"

"A couple blocks," Carlos said.

Cecil clapped, saying, "I can't wait! How big is it?"

"It's pretty big compared to the one at home," Carlos said.

Cecil beamed, bouncing in excitement as Dana said, "Maybe we should buy him a leash."

"Yeah... well," Carlos said, "just stay calm, guys."

Cecil said, "I haven't lived here since stores this big were built, it's exciting!"

"I know," Carlos said, "just try to keep your heart steady."

"Hearts," Cecil corrected, Dana sighing, "We'll try."

"Keep your hearts beating," Carlos corrected.

Cecil nodded, "I promise," with a grin, looking awestruck when they rounded the corner that brought the store into view.

Carlos paused, looking up to it and saying, "Okay, no one is allowed to run off on their own."

Dana pouted, "Awh, why not? You can't get lost _that_ easily..."

"We're going to stay within ten feet of each other," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "What happens if you get further than ten feet? Does something bad happen? Are there workers like librarians that could get you if you go off alone?"

"No," Carlos said, "just... stick with, ok?"

Cecil nodded, "Alright," as he moved a bit closer to Carlos even though they hadn't entered the store yet.

Carlos sighed, adding, "Dana, if you see anything that you might think was made of birds, please try to ignore it until after we leave. And if there's feathers I can assure you that they didn’t kill the birds for feathers."

Dana frowned, crossing her arms and grumbling, "Fine," as they approached the store. 

Cecil tilted his head at a cart, asking, "What's this?"

"It's a cart," Carlos said, "it's for carrying your stuff around in."

"Oohh," Cecil said, "do we need one?"

"We could probably use it," Carlos said.

Dana asked, "Do you have to push it a certain way?"

"You push on the bar and it moves forwards," Carlos said.

Cecil looked over to where another family was exiting the store, a younger child riding inside the cart, Cecil asking, "They sell children?"

Carlos glanced to him, saying, "...No, Cece, that's their kid. They let kids in the cart so they don’t wander off."

Cecil chirped, "Oh! Should I ride in the cart?"

Carlos hesitated before saying, "Sure."

Cecil grinned, hopping in as Dana said, "Is this going to look normal?" quietly to Carlos.

"No," Carlos replied, pushing the cart forwards and pushing the doors open. Dana rolled her eyes, shortly forgetting about it as they entered the store, the demons' eyes widening. "Yeah..." Carlos mumbled, glancing around, "...yeah."

Dana mumbled, "Maybe I should get in the cart, too."

"Maybe just keep a hand on it," Carlos said.

Dana nodded distractedly, setting her hand on the cart as she said, "Lead the way," to Carlos, Cecil asking, "Is there a candy aisle?"

"Yes," Carlos said, "we're going there first."

Cecil squealed, Dana chuckling, "Good thing he's in the cart," as they ignored the looks getting thrown by other customers. Carlos sighed, turning into the isles and moving down the lines towards the candy isles. Cecil was looking around in wonder, Dana saying, "You're definitely going to have to give us a limit. Besides, our train leaves at noon."

"Let's say an hour," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I think she meant a spending limit."

"Can I get a bag of sugar to bring home?" Dana asked.

"Yes," Carlos said, “and I’ll decide the budget later.”

"If you say so," Dana and Cecil said simultaneously, Cecil's eyes practically sparkling when they entered the candy aisle.

"Here we are," Carlos said, stopping the cart.

Cecil asked, "Am I allowed to leave the cart?" still in awe.

"Yes, but stay here," Carlos said.

Cecil grinned, bouncing out of the cart and roaming, Dana asking more questions about the types of candy as Cecil tried to limit himself. Carlos mostly sat back and let them pick, half-watching Cecil the whole time. Cecil had to restrain his tattoos from grabbing as much candy as they could hold, looking like he was in heaven all the while as the cart started to become loaded. After a while Carlos looked to the cart, saying, "Two more."

Cecil groaned, Dana saying, "Frankly, I think I should pick, as you've picked eighty percent of what's in the cart, Cecil."

Cecil frowned, "But I've chosen everything with such care!"

"You each pick one," Carlos said.

"Alright," Dana sighed, picking a large bag of peanut M&M's as Cecil rubbed his chin, sighing and buying sour skittles for Kevin. Carlos raised a brow, patting Cecil's head and wondering how much of an odd look the cashier would give him.

Dana asked, "What else is there to see in here?"

"There's juice...we can just walk around," Carlos said.

"Works for me, where's the juice?" Dana asked.

"Down a few isles," Carlos said, holding out a hand for Cecil, as the cart was too full for him.

Cecil grinned, holding his hand as Carlos pushed the cart, Dana staying ahead but in sight. Cecil shivered as they passed through the refrigerated section, Dana seeming not to mind so much. Carlos turned the corner, getting to the beverage isle. Dana was grinning, asking, "How much can I get?"

"Uh," Carlos said, "...five."

Dana said, "Excellent," as she scanned the larger bottles of juice, grabbing two bottles of apple, one grape, one cherry, and a carton of lemonade.

"You know about soda, right?" Carlos said.

Dana said, "Uuh...isn't it only used for sore stomachs?"

"No?" Carlos said. "It's bubbly."

Dana blinked, saying, "Yeah, but the one time I had anything like it, it tasted just sort've like...tonic."

"It comes in sweet flavors," Carlos said, "most like it, some don't."

"I'll try it. Do you have a recommendation?" she asked.

"Uh," Carlos said, "coke? Or Mountain Dew?"

"What do they taste like?" Dana asked, letting Carlos lead them towards the soda section.

"Kinda...bubbly," Carlos said.

Dana raised a brow, saying, "Thanks, that's ever so helpful," with a smirk. "Can I try some of each?"

"Sure, single bottles are usually by the cashiers,” Carlos said.

"Alright, we can save them for later," Dana said. 

"So now we wander?" Cecil asked.

"We have half an hour," Carlos said.

"Alright," Cecil said. "What happens if we see something else we want to buy? Will we have to put stuff back?" Cecil frowned, under the impression the store would only let them buy a certain amount.

"No," Carlos said, "not... no."

Dana asked, "Can I buy stuff to make curry?"

"Yes," Carlos said.

"Yessss," Dana said, following the signs to where the 'baking' aisle was. She frowned, only finding cake mixes and saying, "Where's the curry?"

"It's in a spices isle," Carlos said.

Dana sighed, "I'll never find my way around this place."

"It's just one isle over," Carlos said, turning the corner.

"How much spice do you need?" Dana asked.

"I can pick it out, if you want," Carlos said.

"That'd probably be for the best," Dana said.

Carlos started picking up spices, dropping a few into the cart. Dana paid attention to which spices he was picking, Cecil staring back at a child who was watching him. "Cecil, be nice," Carlos mumbled.

"I am being nice, he was watching me," Cecil said, the child watching him like Ree had been when they first met.

"Keep being nice, then," Carlos said.

Cecil shrugged, "Alright," as the child's mom remained oblivious to Cecil waving. The child waved shyly back, Cecil grinning.

Carlos finished collecting spices, glancing around to Dana. Dana was looking through the other spices with a look of confusion, asking, "Who needs fifty kinds of spice?"

"It's for a lot of different kinds of foods," Carlos said.

She shook her head mumbling, "I can't imagine. What else do I need?" she asked as they left the aisle.

"Produce we can get in Night Vale," Carlos said, "because, remember, the salt thing ends when you go back home."

"Ah, damn," Dana mumbled, "I had nearly forgotten."

"Yeah," Carlos said, "I can cook, though."

Dana grinned, saying, "You chose a good one, Cecil."

"I know I did," Cecil said, blushing and bumping Carlos with his hip. Carlos grinned, bumping him back and grabbing some potatoes while they were at it.

Dana's stomach growled in anticipation, she saying, "Guess breakfast wore off," before she tilted her head, asking, "Did I just hear a bird?"

Carlos frowned, mumbling, "Hope not."

"Pretty sure..." she said, saying, "yup, there it was again."

"Well..." Carlos said, "we're going to go investigate now, aren't we."

"Yes we are," she said, taking the lead. Her expression brightened when she realized the bird wasn't necessarily in trouble, but there was a small flock of them in a cage. She squealed, running over and chirping to them.

"Dana..." Carlos said, watching the birds chirp back.

Dana asked, "Why are they in a cage?" with a look to Carlos.

"They're pets," he said.

Dana raised a brow, asking, "Are they kept in cages their whole lives?"

"No, I don’t think so," Carlos said.

"Can we buy them?" Dana asked.

"No," Carlos said, "we don’t have anywhere to put them."

Dana frowned, whistling with them for a bit and saying, "They'd stay with me."

"As pets?" Carlos said, "I don’t think they'd do well in the Bluffs."

"Could Josie watch them?" Dana asked.

"Do you think she would want that many birds?" Carlos said.

"I'm sure the angels could take care of them," she pouted.

"Would they want to?" Carlos asked.

Cecil said, "Well, they're bird-like. They all have feathers."

"But would they want to or be able to take care of a dozen canaries," Carlos said.

Dana huffed, "Well I don't see why not!"

"Are you certain?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty certain," she said.

"Call Josie and ask," Carlos sighed.

"But I'll need to use the store's phone won't I?" Dana asked.

"Right," Carlos mumbled, "how badly do you want the birds?"

Dana said, "Pretty badly. Can I give one to Avi?"

"Not really," Carlos said, "mom doesn’t need birds in the house."

Dana pouted, groaning and saying, "Fine, we don't have to get the birds."

"Alright," Carlos said, "I’m sure people will love to have them as pets."

"I know," she sighed, whistling to them again and putting her finger by the bar, a bird nibbling it.

"It’s almost time to go," Carlos said.

Dana looked like she was internally struggling, saying, "Can we get at least this one?"

"Fine," Carlos said, "if you promise to find a good home for it."

"Josie's doesn't count?" Dana asked.

"She has to agree to keep it," Carlos said.

"I'll take those chances," Dana grinned.

"Fine, go ahead," Carlos said.

"Eeeee!" Dana grinned, going to find an employee to open the birdcage.

Cecil said, "I hope you haven't just made a mista-" before he looked over, squealing and running towards a separate room with cats. Carlos groaned, going to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, realized as i was editing that that was a huge chapter of dialog. oops


	26. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is almost done ;-; it's probably going to end on chapter 28. fear not, we'll try not to take too long between posting the next cliffhanger and the finale ;3

And so they walked out of the store with two new pets and several bags of candy and spices, getting none too few odd looks from the cashier. Cecil asked, "What should we call her?" as he rubbed the cat's head. The cat was a mottled black and gray maine coon with a white chin and white front paws.

"I'm not sure," Carlos said, "what do you think?"

Cecil hummed in thought, "Hm, something sciency might be cute."

"I do like science," Carlos grinned.

Cecil said, "We can call her Science!"

Carlos chuckled, saying, "Sure, Cece."

"I'm holding Science!” Cecil said with a huge smile.

Carlos grinned, patting his back and saying, "I guess you are."

Dana chuckled, "I'm happy for you, Cecil. Now what to name this little girl?" she rubbed the bird's head, the canary tweeting.

Carlos shrugged, saying, "Up to you, I think."

Dana smirked, "Could I name her Avi?"

"I suppose you could," Carlos said.

Dana smirked, whistling to the bird and causing the canary to whistle back. "What'd you tell her?" Cecil asked.

"Sing for me, Avi," Dana winked.

Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "Maybe you can't name it Avi."

"Too late," Dana smirked, petting her head and whistling with her.

Carlos sighed heavily, saying, "Let's just put this stuff in a bag or something and get to the train."

"Right away," Dana grinned, subtly making a rift that opened into Josie's kitchen. Carlos handed the shopping bags to her, keeping one candy out for train snacks. Dana said, "Hope she doesn't mind," as she shoved the bags through the rift.

"We'll probably get angels’ disapproving looks," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, "Probably," as he helped to put food into the rift via tentacles. Carlos handed Cecil some things, then realized he should keep a lookout in case anyone noticed what was going on. 

They managed to get everything through the rift in decent time, Dana checking her watch and saying, "We've still got time to catch the train."

"Great," Carlos said, "hopefully they won't mind about the pets."

Cecil said, "How could they say no to that face?" as he rubbed Science's head.

"You have a point," Carlos said, walking towards the station. Cecil seemed to be lost in his new cat just enough to forget the impending doom of the train until he heard the train whistle and jumped, as did Science. Carlos patted his back, saying, "It'll be fine" as he pushed him towards the train.

Cecil and the cat both made distressed sounds, Dana sighing, "You did it once, you can do it again," and helping to make sure Cecil actually boarded the train.

"Relax," Carlos said, "you're freaking science out."

Cecil said, "I'm pretty sure that's the train doing that," nervously.

"Well, maybe she'll be calmer if you are," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, making another distressed groan as Science's tail flicked, ears lying back. Carlos patted his back, leading him to a seat. Cecil seemed to calm down once he was eating his skittles, being told by Carlos that no, Science would not enjoy candy. "Cat's don't eat candy," Carlos said, "and they can't taste sweet things."

Cecil said, "But I can taste sweet things, and I'm part cat."

"But she's totally cat," Carlos said, "their tongues don't have the taste buds."

"That sounds depressing," Dana said, Cecil nodding in agreement.

"They don't know any better," Carlos said.

"I suppose, but I still feel bad," Cecil said, rubbing Science's back.

"Well," Carlos sighed, as the kitten purred.

Cecil asked, "I wonder if she drinks milk?"

"Probably," Carlos said, "assuming she's not one of the lactose intolerant cats."

"How can you tell if she's lact...whatever?" Cecil asked.

"You can't without further tests," Carlos said, "and that just means she can't drink dairy products."

"Oh," Cecil said, "well, I hope she can drink milk, then."

Science meowed, purring and licking Cecil's fingers. Cecil meowed back and forth with her for a bit, greatly taking his mind off the train ride as Dana whistled with Avi. Carlos shut his eyes, hoping no one was paying too close attention and thought they were escaping from an asylum. Cecil brightened up when the train was finally pulling into the station at Night Vale, practically skipping onto the platform and relieved to be off the locomotive. Carlos got off with Dana, glad to at least be home where they could relax a little more.

Once they had made sure nothing had been left behind, they walked out of the station. Cecil started to say, "Home sweet-" before they heard a roaring wind behind them. Turning, they saw a huge cloud of sand barrel past town, somehow only hitting the train station, sweeping up the train and the building they had been in a minute before. Carlos blinked, realizing that they could have easily been caught in the calamity if they'd delayed more than a minute. Cecil sighed, "Those pesky unpredictable sand storms."

"So much for the train," Dana mumbled, neither of them seeming very fazed by the natural catastrophe. Carlos opened his mouth, looking between them and shutting it again. 

"Anyway, our treats are waiting back at Josie's," Cecil said. "I've been waiting to hear about Earl."

"Should we take a buggy?" Carlos asked.

Dana shrugged, "Josie's isn't that far. I could send Avi ahead to forewarn them?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "can she talk...never mind."

Dana chuckled, saying, "It's alright, Josie can talk to most animals," before whistling to the canary. Avi chirped back, waiting patiently for Dana to untie her and flying off towards Josie's.

"Good," Carlos said, watching the canary go.

Cecil said, "Now they're waiting. Let's roll," as they started walking again.

"Hopefully the angels get along with Science," Carlos said.

"I think they will," Cecil said, "everyone loves cats."

"Not everyone actually loves cats," Carlos said.

Cecil gasped, holding Science tighter and asking, "What do you mean?"

"Just... some people don’t like cats," Carlos said, "they prefer dogs, or don’t like animals." Dana and Cecil gasped at the last one, looking horror-struck. "It’s... not that uncommon," Carlos said.

Dana said, "What is the world coming to?" as Cecil pet the kitten, shushing her and saying, "It's okay, I love you, Science."

"Right," Carlos mumbled, deciding not to mention that some cultures ate cats.

Cecil was a bit less shaken by the time they got to Josie's, an angel answering the door and bowing, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Carlos said, Josie appearing next to the angel.

Cecil grinned, "Hi Josie!" 

Dana asked, "Did you get my bird?"

"Of course, dear," Josie said, "cheerful little thing"

"Isn't she?" Dana smiled, the angels in the background fawning over the tiny bird.

"She's a sweetie," Josie said, stepping aside for them to enter.

"I know," Dana said with a smirk to Carlos.

"Has anything happened?" Cecil broke, before Carlos could comment.

"Not really, dear," Josie said.

"Are you sure? Did you double check Earl's house? What about Cevin, are we sure the librarians got him?" Cecil asked nervously.

"We're sure, dear," Josie said.

Cecil nodded, still looking unconvinced as he said, "Okay."

"I'm glad to see you've relaxed," she mumbled.

Cecil said, "It's hard to relax, I've been worried, it's just what I do."

"I know," Carlos said, patting his back.

Cecil said, "Oh, Josie, this is Science, we were wondering if she can stay here until Carlos finds his own place?"

"Of course, dear," Josie said, Science rolling onto her back and meowing.

"Yay!" Cecil squealed, giving Josie a hug and rubbing Science's stomach with a tentacle. Science purred, Josie chuckling and patting Cecil's back.

"I also had to hide my tentacles for the trip, it was weird," Cecil said.

"I can imagine dear," Josie said.

Dana said, "Yeah, he missed using them," casually before walking off to the kitchen to sort through the candy.

Carlos gave her a look, Josie smirking and saying, "I'm glad you enjoyed the trip anyways."

Cecil nodded, "We did," as he straightened up. He stretched, saying, "I could use a nap, though."

"You're welcome to it," Josie said, patting his arm, "candy's in the kitchen."

"Thanks for holding on to it," Cecil said.

"No problem, dear," Josie said, walking back to her rocking chair.

Cecil said, "Oh, we met John Peters, you know, the farmer? He said his crops predicted I was going to become the Voice of Night Vale."

"Ooohh, that's exciting," Josie grinned.

"But I don't have radio equipment," Cecil frowned. "I'm not even rightly sure Night Vale has a radio...place."

"We'll figure it out," Carlos said.

"Alright," Cecil said, "anyway, I'll be in Carlos' room." He meowed to Science, who rolled over and trotted after him.

Carlos glanced to Avi and the angels, saying, "I guess they took to her well."

The angels made trilling and clicking sounds to the bird, who was reveling in the attention. Dana said, "I told you, they're all feathered."

"That doesn't necessarily mean..." Carlos mumbled.

"Yes it does," Dana said.

"Ok," Carlos said, "I’m going to go put the bags away."

"Alright," Dana said, walking over to hang out with Avi and the angels.

Carlos sorted the candy and took his personal bag back to his room, finding Cecil already in the bed. Cecil had a beaker in his hands, licking his lips and humming, asking, "Do you have more of this?"

"Have more what?" Carlos asked setting the bag down.

Cecil turned the beaker, tilting his head and saying, "H two hundred and two."

"What?" Carlos asked, taking the bottle and freezing when he saw it labeled "HO".

"It was written funny," Cecil said. He licked his lip again, saying, "And tasted a bit...bitter."

"Cecil..." Carlos said, "that was hydrogen peroxide. That's extremely... oh gods."

"What?" Cecil asked, looking normal and blinking in confusion at his concern.

"That's extremely poisonous," Carlos said, frantically trying to think of something.

"Was it? It tasted fine to me, and I don't feel funny," Cecil said.

"I...I don’t know if effects demons," Carlos said.

"How long would effects usually happen?" Cecil asked.

"I'm not sure, I’ve never drunk..." Carlos said, wondering if he should ask Josie

Cecil said, "I'm sure I'll be alright, if demons can take extra strength alcohol maybe the slugs in our immune system can clean up poisons as well."

"Right," Carlos said uncertainly.

Cecil grinned, kissing his cheek and saying, "Sorry, I should ask before taste testing your chemicals next time," with a shy blush.

"Please do," Carlos said, kissing his forehead in return.

Cecil couldn't get his blush to disappear, asking, "Need help unpacking? I'll tell you if my stomach starts itching or anything."

"Ok," Carlos said, "but there's not much to unpack."

"That's okay, I'm sure we can find stuff to do when we're done," Cecil grinned.

Carlos grinned, saying, "I suppose we can."

Cecil crossed his legs, Science jumping to sit in his lap almost immediately. Cecil asked, "Do you need to sort out any dirty laundry?"

"Not really," Carlos said, "I put them in separate sections."

"My dirty clothes end up on the floor of my closet, usually," Cecil chuckled.

"And you call yourself a fashionista," Carlos chuckled.

"I hang them and sort them with care when they're clean," Cecil said matter of factly.

"Of course," Carlos said, dumping some laundry into a basket.

"I consider myself a fashionista when it comes to choosing outfits," Cecil said.

"I'm very much aware," Carlos said, kissing his nose and putting the rest of the clothes away.

Cecil grinned, rubbing his nose and starting when his stomach growled. Cecil asked, "Does drinking HO cause lions to grow inside you?"

"No..." Carlos frowned.

"Why was my stomach growling?" Cecil asked. "In Night Vale that could mean a lot."

"Does it feel bad or are you hungry?" Carlos asked.

"Hm, I think it's hunger," Cecil said.

"Well, that's alright then," Carlos said.

"I guess I could go get the candy from earlier," Cecil said, "or make something quick."

"Making real food would be more filling," Carlos said.

"But that takes longer, and I want to save room for dessert," he smirked.

Carlos rolled his eyes, grinning and saying, "I think Science will be hungry, though." The kitten meowed

Cecil said, "Alright, I guess we can find dinner for everyone."

"Sure," Carlos said, "Josie will probably want to make some."

Cecil nodded, saying, "I can help! Dana might want to make curry before we go home."

"Sure," Carlos said, "shall we?"

~~~~~~~

The next morning, Cecil was curled up by Carlos, one hand somehow in the pocket of Carlos' lab coat (which might have been the only thing he had worn to sleep). He was purring in his sleep, Science the kitten curled up in a ball at their feet. Carlos was just settling back into bed, having gotten up early for a little experiment.

It took a couple more minutes for Cecil to yawn, stretching and immediately snuggling closer to Carlos, mumbling, "You up?"

"Yup" Carlos grinned rubbing his back.

"Mornin', then," Cecil said, blinking his eyes open and taking a brief, quick inhalation, sniffing at the air and rubbing his nose, mumbling, "did I get catnip stuck up my nose again?"

Carlos raised a brow, saying, "Again?"

Cecil blinked, saying, "Nothing, nevermind, but...what _is_..." he paused, sniffing and giving Carlos a curious look, sniffing his neck and slowly asking, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Cecil took a larger sniff, saying, "You smell like catnip."

"Do I?" Carlos grinned.

"You do," Cecil said, nuzzling into his neck and rumbling softly.

"How unusual," Carlos grinned.

"Unusual indeed," Cecil mumbled, nipping his jaw and asking, "does this have to do with Science hissing at you last night? Because I think bathing in catnip is a little extreme to make her like you."

"No," Carlos chuckled, "and that's not what I did."

"Did you plan to tell me?" Cecil asked, licking a line up his neck, his hand traveling to hold Carlos' shoulder down firmly.

"No," Carlos said, "it would disrupt the integrity of the science."

"Your science can be dangerous sometimes," Cecil said, starting to switch into his demon form not of his own will, remembering Carlos had only seen that form once.

"I'm sure it can be," Carlos said.

"I think we're going to be late for breakfast," Cecil mumbled.

"Are we now?" Carlos asked, running a hand down his back.

"Yeah, we are," Cecil said, growling and licking another spot of skin, kissing it as tentacles curled around him.

"Excellent," Carlos said, pulling him up to kiss.

When they did come down for breakfast, Cecil was pointedly ignoring the new bruises dotting Carlos' skin, sitting down and quietly drinking coffee as Dana resisted the urge to comment. Carlos quietly got his own coffee, Josie smirking and collecting a bet from one of the angels. Cecil cleared his throat, saying, "So, when are Dana and I getting dismissed?"

"Whenever you want, dear," Josie said.

"I should probably check in on Kevin," Cecil mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Probably," Carlos said.

"I might want to stay there a day or so just to make sure everything is running smoothly," Cecil said, "but we need to keep an eye out for Earl."

"We will, dear," Josie said, "don't worry."

"In that case, maybe we can be dismissed this afternoon?" Dana asked. "Carlos can come with us, in fact."

"I don't think I’m really meant to be there," Carlos said.

Cecil shrugged, "You're a demon too, now, but if you'd rather stay here..."

"We sort of need someone else to summon you, too," Carlos said.

"I suppose," Cecil said. "Are you going to look in to radios while I'm gone?"

"Sure," Carlos said, patting his back.

Dana said, "You'd better double check with the city council whether airborne voices are legal."

"I'll double check," Carlos sighed.

Cecil said, "I'd also be sure to bring a bone with you in case they ask for an entry fee."

"...Of course," Carlos said, Josie simply nodding in agreement.

Cecil hesitated a moment and asking, "But what if Earl does something while we're gone?"

"We'll call you back," Carlos said.

"You'd better," Cecil mumbled.

Dana said, "If I miss out on another chance to punch him I'm going to be upset."

"I'll keep it in mind," Carlos sighed.

A couple hours later, Cecil and Dana were standing in the living room, preparing for their dismissal. "You'll summon me right back if anything happens, right?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, Cecil," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

"Good," Cecil said, giving him a hug. "Josie, you know the right time to summon us back so it'll have been a day demon time?"

"Yes, Cecil," Josie chuckled.

Dana said, "If you see Earl and can't get to us, kick him in the crotch for me."

"Sure," Carlos said, "try not to blow the sugar all in one place."

Dana chuckled, "I'll put it to good use, believe me."

"That's concerning," Carlos said, Josie rolling her eyes and asking, "All set?"

"I think so," Cecil said. "Did you want me to tell Diego anything, or give you a report on him?"

"If you think of it, sure," Carlos said.

"Assuming he's with Kevin, I think I'll remember," Cecil said.

"Alright," Carlos said, Josie saying "good luck," and sending them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carlos you little shit X3


	27. The Bluffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay a bit from the DB side of things!

Dana took a deep breath when they arrived, saying, "Wow, I was forgetting how cold it's been."

"Me too," Cecil said. "I'm going to head straight to Kevin's, you going to find Hiram?"

"That was my plan," Dana said.

"Alright, meet you at the bar," Cecil said, walking to Kevin's house and knocking on the door, wondering if it'd be a work day for Diego. It was apparently not, as the scientist opened the door instead of Kevin. Cecil said, "So, you're Diego?"

"I take it that you're Cecil," Diego said, hearing Kevin start towards the door as well.

"That'd be me," Cecil nodded. He glanced over when he heard an excited gasp, feeling a crushing hug a second later.

"Cecillll!" Kevin squealed. "It's been so long!"

"It's been, what, a day your time?" Cecil asked, hugging him back grudgingly.

Diego moved out of the way, straightening his glasses and correcting, "One day and eight hours."

"Right, thanks," Cecil said, beginning to see why Carlos hadn't liked him.

"It's felt like forever!" Kevin said, finally releasing him. Diego shook his head to indicate it did not.

Cecil said, "Anyway, I'm only back for a day. Have you guys seen anything weird?"

"Outside the standard?" Kevin asked. "Hm, someone called my smile unsettling, but Diego shot them in the knee."

"I was simply stating my opinion of him," Diego said.

Kevin giggled, "I don't know if he took well to your opinion."

"I don't think he did," Diego said.

Cecil said, "I meant weird like...new demons in town or anything."

"Not that I detected," Diego said.

Cecil nodded, "Alright, could you let me or Dana know if you see anything suspicious?"

Kevin said, "Well sure! Shouldn't be too hard, Diego has lots of eyes around town," he grinned, leaning on the scientist. Diego nodded, wrapping an arm around Kevin.

Cecil said, "Sure you're not too busy with other things to keep an eye on the town?"

"I’m sure," Diego said

Cecil raised a brow but said, "Alright. Then I'm going to take my leave, but before that, Kevin, these are for you," and took the bag of sour skittles from his pocket.

Kevin gasped, "For me?! Cecil I'm touched! But I don't have anything for you," he pouted.

"That is just fine, you enjoy them," Cecil said quickly.

"I'm sure you can make it up to him later," Diego said.

Kevin said, "I sure will!"

"Great, nice meeting you," Cecil nodded to Diego.

"Thank you for stopping by," he said, straightening his glasses again.

Cecil and Diego shared a glare while Kevin remained oblivious, waving Cecil off before Diego shut the door. "Well that was nice of him to drop by. And he gave me candy!" he added with a wide smile, opening the bag.

"That was very kind of him," Diego agreed.

"You want one?" Kevin asked, munching a couple and holding the bag out.

"No, thank you," Diego said, "you can have them"

Kevin said, "You sure? They're really good, sweet _and_ sour."

"That's alright," he said, "I wouldn't want to take them away from you."

Kevin smirked, saying, "We could share," before licking his lip.

"Well, sharing is a good characteristic of a productive employee," Diego smirked.

"What'd I say about that kind of talk outside the bedroom?" Kevin grinned, poking Diego's chest.

"We're fairly close to the bedroom," Diego said, grinning.

Kevin glanced to it, saying, "Huh, I suppose we are. Does that count?"

"I think it does," Diego said.

"Well, you're the scientist, so I trust your judgment," Kevin grinned.

"Excellent," Diego smiled, kissing his cheek.

Kevin blushed, saying, "You didn't have to go into work until tomorrow, right?"

"No, I have the day off," Diego said, "to get personal work done, of course."

"What kind of personal work?" Kevin asked.

"Science," Diego said.

"Ooh, I love it when you science," Kevin grinned. "Can I help?"

"I'm sure you can help with some parts," Diego said.

"Okay!" Kevin chirped. "Anything to help you get some work done."

"I also just enjoy your company," Diego said.

"Awwhh, shucks," Kevin said with a blush. "I enjoy your company, too."

"Good," Diego said, kissing his cheek.

Kevin pulled him into a proper kiss, saying, "So, what sort've experiments does the head of Strex's science division have in his brilliant mind today?"

~~~~~~~

Diego glanced up from his seat in his office, pausing writing as Kevin's head poked in around the door. "Can I come in?" Kevin asked. "The front desk opened the elevator when I told them I was coming to see you. I think they wanted to avoid angering you for _not_ letting me in," he chuckled.

Diego smiled, saying, "Of course you can come in."

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything," Kevin said, entering the room and carrying a lunch box with a smiling kitten on it. "I'd hate to slow your work down."

"You never slow my work down," Diego said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Kevin grinned, handing him the lunchbox and hooking his arms around Diego's shoulders from behind, resting his chin on Diego's head.

Diego grinned, "Were you plan on staying a while?"

"If that's alright, I'd love to," Kevin said.

"Sure, there's spare chairs."

"Yay!" Kevin said, kissing his temple from behind and moving to grab a chair, scooting it closer to Diego's and saying, "I'd eat up while it's fresh."

"Thanks. Did you bring some for yourself?"

"I ate before I got here," Kevin waved a dismissive hand. "Was there no blood on my teeth?"

"No, your teeth look fine," Diego said, patting Kevin's arm and opening the lunchbox.

Kevin had included a bowl of pasta (covered in blood sauce) and a carton of milk, dated a couple days past the expiration. Kevin said, "I hope the blood kept the pasta warm. I can get you something else from the lounge if you want, they told me to help myself...?"

"No, this looks delicious, Thank you."

"Aw, thanks," Kevin grinned, clicking his usual purring sound and setting an elbow on the desk to place his head in his hand.

Diego started eating, gesturing for Kevin to sit in the chair by his desk. Kevin sat obediently, one of his tattoos making its way behind Diego to start playing with his hair. Diego let him, finishing his lunch quickly while it was still scalding and sipping the last of the milk. Kevin asked, "Need anything else?" as the 'fingers' on the tattoo continued combing through his hair.

"Not really," Diego replied, "thank you."

"Alright, let me know if you think of something," Kevin said, smiling all the while.

"I will," Diego said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Kevin giggled happily, the sunlight filtering through the window intensifying briefly and returning to normal. Diego grinned, setting the empty box away.

"Do you have any meetings to get to?" Kevin asked.

"In an hour," Diego replied.

"Alright, should I stay?" Kevin asked.

"If you want. It's not top secret."

"Alright!" Kevin clapped giddily. "What do you need to do until then?"

"Mostly filing."

"Hm, sounds boring," Kevin mused. "Can we make it more interesting?"

"My first few ideas are unprofessional," Diego admitted.

"But you have a high position here. Can't you bend a few rules?" Kevin smirked.

"I thought you said it wasn't fair," Diego said.

Kevin shrugged, "This is your work place, not mine. Your rules apply first here."

"I'm sure."

"Well they do," Kevin flashed a smile.

"Maybe later," Diego said with an almost playful smile.

Kevin sighed, "Alright. I'm content to watch you work until your meeting starts."

"Alright, then," Diego said, patting Kevin's arm. Kevin helped Diego sort papers when he could, throwing in no small amount of kisses as they worked, Diego finally checking the clock and seeing they had five minutes to get to the meeting room. "Sure you want to come?" Diego asked.

"If it's a meeting with you, it can't be boring," Kevin grinned, hugging Diego's arm.

"I'm glad," Diego said, opening his office door.

Kevin kept his arm linked with Diego's the whole way, pouting when they entered the meeting room and he noticed there was only one more available chair. "I guess I could...wait outside," Kevin said slowly.

"That's alright, just pull in a chair," Diego said.

"But...they're all full," Kevin said. Diego shrugged, shooting an intern. Kevin blinked, asking, "Did...your finger slip?"

Diego tucked his pistol back into his pocket, saying, "...Sure."

Kevin said, "Alright then, we'll use him for decorating. He'll be missed," he sighed, shoving the dead body out of the chair and sitting down with a grin. Diego grinned, patting Kevin's shoulder and sitting in his chair

One of the robots seated around the table asked, "May we begin, Mr. Diego?"

"Yes," Diego said, already in the zone.

"Very good," the robot said, sliding a file to him. "Status report of the machinery in your section is all clear, functioning at ninety percent capacity."

"Only ninety?" Kevin said quietly.

"He has a point, why only ninety?" Diego asked.

"There is a shortage of robots needed to properly oversee all factory equipment," the robot said, glancing to the dead intern.

"What is causing the shortage?" Diego asked.

"Well, sir, most employee deaths have been due to...bullet wounds," the robot replied.

"Is he suggesting something?" Kevin asked.

"No, I’m sure he'd never do that," Diego said, giving the robot a look.

"No, sir, nothing at all," the robot replied, looking back to a paper.

A scientist said, "Sir, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Yes," Diego said.

"Would it be possible to try to hire more demons as workers?" the scientist suggested tentatively.

Diego frowned, saying, "Why."

"If trained properly, I'm sure they'd be just as efficient..." he said. "Of course, you'll have to pardon me if I've made an idiotic suggestion."

" _Have_ to?" Kevin raised a brow.

"But the energy put into training them would take a while to pay off," Diego said.

"True, my apologies, this is why you're in charge after all," the scientist chuckled nervously.

"How soon can we build new robots?" Diego asked.

"Just give us a deadline," a robot programmed with a female voice said. "We will build them as soon as you wish."

"Four days to fill in the missing percent," Diego said.

"It will be done," one robot said, typing a message in on a holographic clipboard.

The scientist said, "You want us to build the robots in our spare time, or only focus on them?"

"I want them done in four days," Diego said.

"Right, of course," he said.

Kevin asked, "Maybe they should make extras in case some don't work, or get dispatched?"

"That's a good idea," Diego said, "make extras, but the extras will have a few day's grace period."

"Thank you," the scientist said, giving Kevin a look as a robot said, "Of course, sir."

"Is that all?" he asked.

Kevin said, "He looked at me funny," staring down the scientist, who blinked.

"What? No, I'd never...I was admiring your smile?" he tried. Diego raised a brow, looking to the scientist. "Really, there's nothing wrong," the scientist said, raising his hands.

Diego narrowed his eyes, saying, "I’m sure."

Kevin smirked, resting his head on Diego's shoulder and clicking contently. A robot said, "We would also like to make sure your stock of supplies are all up to date, sir?"

"Of course," Diego said, "is that all?"

"Yes, sir, we will call if we need to schedule another check up," a robot said, the scientist afraid to say much more with Kevin around.

"Good," Diego said, patting Kevin's side and standing.

Kevin stood with him, saying, "That wasn't so bad."

"No it wasn't," Diego said, leading him back towards the office.

"You looked like you were gonna shoot that scientist for a minute," Kevin chuckled.

"You were absolutely egging me on," Diego said.

"Whaaat? No, what makes you think that?" Kevin asked. Diego gave him a look before heading back into his office. Kevin smirked, following him and asking, "Anything else planned for today?"

"Well, some things I can't do in the office," Diego said.

"That's unfortunate," Kevin pouted.

"I think you'll enjoy them," he smirked.

Kevin perked back up, "So it's worth the wait?"

"I think it will be," Diego said.

Kevin clicked in excitement, cooing, "Eeeee! I can't wait, it sounds like fun!"

"It will be," Diego said, tidying some things.

"I could go grab that intern and we could spice up your office?" Kevin suggested.

"Sure," Diego said, filing his last papers.

"Great, be right back," Kevin grinned, kissing his cheek before skipping off back to the meeting room.

By the time they left his office it smelled heavy of metallic carnage, the walls a fresh red and the desk and floor splattered with blood. "I love what we did with the place," Kevin grinned. "Did you have to report to Lauren?" he added in distaste.

"Not today," Diego said.

"Good," Kevin said, "her voice gives me a headache."

Diego chuckled, "It's not her fault."

"I know, but then she just keeps _wanting to talk_ ," Kevin said.

"She can't help herself," Diego said, patting Kevin's shoulders.

"I don't know, sometimes I think stitching her mouth shut might be an improvement," Kevin said.

"It might be," Diego said.

"I'd keep it in mind," Kevin said, holding Diego's hand. Diego swung his arm as he walked, hardly pausing in heading out of the building and towards home. "What do you want for dinner?" Kevin asked. "I just got some fresh rare steaks."

"Those would be delicious," Diego said.

"I can also make wheat buns," Kevin said.

"Delicious wheat," Diego grinned.

Kevin giggled, snuggling against Diego's arm again and saying, "I wonder if we should invite Cecil for dinner. He said he was going to stay the night."

"I think he needs some time to relax," Diego said.

Kevin gave him a look, asking, "Are you just saying that because you don't like him?"

"Of course not," Diego lied.

"Come on Diego, I know that voice. Saying you don't like him won't hurt my feelings," Kevin said, also somewhat lying.

"I really do think he would prefer to have a quiet night to himself," Diego said.

Kevin smirked, "Orrr you just would rather have a quiet night alone with someone else."

"Maybe both," Diego smiled.

Kevin chuckled, "Well, that works for me," as he made a clicking purr, rubbing his head on Diego's shoulder.

Diego smiled, rubbing his back and asking, "Should I pick up wine?"

"That sounds good," Kevin said, licking his lips with a forked tongue.

"Alright," Diego said, "after we get home I’ll run to the store."

"Alright," Kevin said, "get whatever kind you like."

"We like the same kind," Diego reminded him.

Kevin said, "I know, but if you wanted to try something new or switch it up..."

"I'll get one of the regular and one new one," Diego suggested.

"Alright," Kevin grinned. "It should make for a fun experiment," he giggled, using scientific terms.

"It certainly will," Diego said, kissing his cheek and opening their front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Author's note** : I just realized some of you might've noticed that in Part 1 of this series we mentioned Carlos' mom was an alcoholic? we had meant to mention in the chapters with Carlos' family that Amma was recovering and was going through rehab, but as many of you might also remember we lost a bunch of progress, so we forgot to add that detail back in when we posted the re-written chapters. so that's our bad, sorry if we confused anyone. Also, on the note of Carlos' family, I'd like to point out our apologies for the Indian heritage; we know usually he's seen as Hispanic, and for whatever reason I mentioned them being Indian and that sort've stuck XP


	28. Purpose

Cecil appeared in Josie's living room, grinning and immediately hugging Carlos, his fear of pentagrams all but forgotten. Carlos chuckled, saying, "It _was_ only a day, right?" as he hugged him back.

"Yeah, but it was a lonely night," Cecil said with a sheepish grin.

Josie smirked wider at that, Carlos saying, "Well, I do feel loved."

"You should," Cecil said. "What's been happening here? It's been three days?"

"Not much," Carlos said, "but I did find out about radio stations."

"Did you?" Cecil asked in surprise. "Were they illegal?"

"No, actually, one popped up in Night Vale," Carlos said, "overnight. Literally."

Cecil said, "Oh, alright," and accepting it without an explanation, though he continued, "any idea why, or who owns it?"

"I know it's called Night Vale Community Radio," Carlos offered.

Cecil looked to Josie, asking, "Did the Secret Police have any signs posted by it?"

"There's a help wanted sign," she said.

"Really? Do you think John Peters talked to the City Council? Mayor Winchell has quite strong influences on making instantaneous buildings," Cecil said.

"I'm not sure," Carlos said, "but you should certainly apply."

"You actually think...I mean, _me_?" Cecil asked.

"It couldn't hurt to apply," Carlos said, then considered that it might.

"I...suppose, I..." Cecil said, mulling it over.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, dear," Josie said.

Cecil straightened, saying, "Alright, why not?" with confidence. "Where is it?" he asked.

"It's in town," Carlos said, "I can show you."

"Like, right now?" Cecil asked, suddenly back to sounding a little anxious.

"We can wait until after lunch," Carlos offered.

Cecil started breathing regularly again, saying, "Alright, yeah, that sounds better."

"But we should go today," he added.

Cecil nodded, swallowing and saying, "If you think so..."

"We should," he said, "I’ll go with you."

Cecil grinned at that, nodding, "Thanks, that'd help."

"Good," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil said, "Oh, before I forget, I think Diego moved in with Kevin, but nothing else seemed to be different."

"Lovely," Carlos sighed, "I’m sure they're getting along well."

"Yeah, Kevin's in...well, good but irritable hands," Cecil said.

"I think he's only like that to people he doesn’t like," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "He met me for all of five minutes. He didn't seem too thrilled to meet me."

"Of course not, he's dating your opposite," Carlos shrugged.

"I suppose," Cecil said. "It's alright, I wasn't too fond of him, either."

"I wouldn't imagine," Carlos said.

"He just seemed...stiff, I don't know," Cecil shrugged.

"He's my opposite," Carlos said.

Cecil snorted, "Then I'm glad I got you first."

"So am I," Carlos grinned.

Cecil said, "Anyway, what's for lunch? I don't suppose there's something to eat that'd give me confidence."

"There's still almost all the candy," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "That sounds good," with a little happy bounce.

"Good," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil sat with Carlos on the couch to eat some candy, munching happily and saying, "I wouldn't summon Dana until tomorrow, she went drinking with Hiram."

"I'll keep it in mind," Carlos said, patting his back as Josie made sandwiches.

"Let's hope Avi doesn't summon her, either," Cecil mumbled, hearing a cat trot into the room, Science meowing up at them.

"Hopefully," Carlos said, leaning over to pick the kitten up.

"At least they got along," Cecil said, rubbing Science's head.

"A bit too well," Carlos said, the kitten purring and nuzzling in to Cecil's palm.

Cecil grinned, "No need to get jealous," as he wrapped a tentacle behind Carlos.

Carlos rolled his eyes, saying, "We should go help Josie with lunch."

"Alright," Cecil said, kissing his cheek and standing. 

~~~~~~~

Carlos paused outside of the radio station, looking up at the tower as Cecil strangled his hand. Cecil was bouncing, asking one question after another, the most recent being, "But what if they don't like me? What if I say something stupid?"

"You won't say something stupid," Carlos said, "you'll do fine."

"You think so?" Cecil said, making a distressed cat groan.

"I'm sure," Carlos said, kissing his cheek, "come on."

"Okay," Cecil said, walking up the steps into the building.

"You'll do great," Carlos said, opening the door.

The front room was homely, wooden paneled floor with light walls and a few maroon chairs sitting around as a sort of waiting area. There was a door leading down a hall they couldn't view, and a door presumably leading to a bathroom on the other end of the room, to the left of the front desk. Carlos moved Cecil to walk a little in front of him, keeping a hand on his shoulder. A woman with long, dark hair looked up, saying, "Can I help you?"

Cecil said, "Uh, yeah, hi, my name is Cecil, I was here about the help wanted sign and-"

"Good, we were wondering if anyone would show up. You'll do," she said. "I'm Leanne, if you'll follow me to Station Management to have judgment passed?"

"I...guess?" Cecil said, glancing to Carlos.

Carlos smiled encouragingly, asking, "Can I come with?"

"Sure, and as a forewarning, Station Management might be a bit intimidating, but they're not as bad as they look. Also they should have had their coffee by now, so they should be less irritable," Leanne said. "And we have an intern that I'm sure would be happy to work with you."

"Great," Carlos said, following Cecil.

Cecil said, "But I just got here."

"That's alright, if Management approves you, that means you have all the necessary qualifications," she said.

"And...if they don't approve?" Cecil asked.

"Well...that only happens sometimes, don't fret," she said. Carlos didn't let that concern show on his face, instead patting Cecil's back

Cecil said, "Alright. Can you tell me what to expect?"

"They shouldn't keep you long," she said slowly. "You find out pretty fast whether they like you."

"Great," Carlos mumbled.

She stopped them outside a door, behind which they could hear growls and clicks and hisses, saying, "This is their office, head in when you're ready. Good luck," she gave him a grin.

"Good luck," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks," Cecil said, "doesn't sound too much different from a job interview back home," he admitted with a nervous laugh that died out before he entered the room.

Carlos tried not to pace, instead ending up with his hands folded behind his back as he rocked from the balls of his feet to his heels. In about fifteen minutes, though it had probably felt like an hour, Cecil exited the room looking like he had soot on his face, along with the tips of a side of his hair singed. His eyes were wide, but with excitement, saying, "That went well!" happily, an arm of his shirt looking shredded as well.

Carlos blinked, saying "really?"

"Yes, they actually wanted me to start today!" Cecil grinned.

"Great," Carlos grinned, giving him a hug and lifting him off the ground a little.

Cecil purred, nuzzling into his neck and saying, "The station already has a room set up for me to broadcast from!"

"That's wonderful," Carlos said, setting him down, "how long do you have?"

Cecil said, "They said to come back around seven, actually. They like their broadcasts ending when people are falling asleep."

"Great," Carlos said, "glad you got the job."

"They also said times for the broadcasts would change, so I should stop in often. Times should be pretty flexible," Cecil grinned.

"Time isn't real," Carlos agreed.

"Yup!" Cecil chirped, giving him a hug in celebration.

"We should go tell Josie," Carlos grinned.

"We've got time," Cecil nodded.

"Good," Carlos said, nodding to the assistant who bowed out.

Cecil said, "And I get my own intern! He's got more experience than I do, so not sure how that works. I think they called him Jacob, but he went by Jake."

"Great, I’m sure he'll show you the ropes," Carlos said, leading him back towards the door.

Cecil said, "From what I gathered, they hand me a piece of paper with stuff to cover, and I can ad lib my own opinions and whatnot."

"That's wonderful," Carlos said, "it sounds fun."

Cecil nodded, "I'm looking forward to it! I'm still worried, though...like what if I read something wrong?"

"Then you correct it," Carlos said, pushing the station doors open, "it wouldn't be too hard."

"I suppose," Cecil said. "Do you think I should introduce myself?"

"You can," Carlos said, "it would probably be good."

Cecil nodded, "Probably. I can't tell if I'm more nervous or excited."

"As long as you're excited," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil grinned with a blush, saying, "I guess so. I can't wait to tell Josie!"

"I'm sure she'll be really excited too," Carlos said.

They ate a celebratory tray of brownies, Cecil enjoying them immensely and wondering if they should summon Dana to tell her the news before remembering his own warning. He and Carlos followed dessert with a celebratory makeout session, Cecil eventually sighing, "I suppose I should get dressed for work."

Carlos grinned, saying, "Probably," as he brushed Cecil's hair back.

"You could help me pick an outfit?" Cecil grinned, nuzzling Carlos' jaw.

"Sure," Carlos said, fixing his own hair, "what are you thinking?"

"I was actually thinking something similar to the first outfit you saw me in," Cecil said. "Well, not counting being shirtless. Purple long sleeve shirt, tan pants?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "you look good in purple."

Cecil chuckled, "I also recall you saying no shirt wasn't a bad thing."

"Well, that's more just for me," Carlos said.

"But I thought radio only transferred voices?" Cecil asked.

"I know," Carlos said, "it does. But still."

"Alright, if you say so," Cecil said, opening a rift into his closet, frowning when he noted the purple shirt was dangerously close to his Carlos shrine. Carlos scrubbed a hand through his hair, tilting his head at the rift. Cecil pulled out the shirt, shutting the rift and coughing quietly, slipping the shirt on and hoping he hadn't noticed the candles.

"Hey, what was that...?" Carlos asked, starting to re-button his own shirt.

"Nothing," Cecil said, "I just keep some extra supplies in the back of my closet."

"Oh, I was asking about the fuzzy pants looking thing," Carlos said.

"Oh, those," Cecil said. "They _are_ fuzzy pants. Once in a while the sun decides to not work right in the Bluffs, so it gets cold. I save them for those days."

"Ah," Carlos mumbled, wondering why they had been furry too.

"Aaanyway," Cecil said, buttoning his shirt, "are you going to be listening?"

"Of course, Cecil," Carlos said, "I’m sure Josie will be too."

Cecil grinned, saying, "Well, more reason not to embarrass myself," with a giggle, giving him a kiss.

Carlos grinned, hugging him and saying, "I’m sure you'll do fine."

"Thank you," Cecil said, wrapping tentacles around him. "Do I have permission to talk about you once in awhile, if I find it relevant?"

"Only if you keep it g," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Keep it g? G as in good or..."

"Rated.... keep it family friendly," Carlos said

"Ah, right," Cecil said, "I'll try."

"Alright then," Carlos said, "then you can talk about me a little."

Cecil grinned, "Yay!" and gave him a hug.

"You ready?" Carlos asked, hugging him.

"I think so," Cecil said. "Don't want to be late."

"Good," Carlos said, "we'll be waiting by the radio."

"Alright," Cecil said. "See you soon, sort've."

"I know," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil said his goodbyes to Josie and the angels, heading to the station and taking a moment to mentally prepare before heading in to the station. Jacob got him coffee, Cecil thanking him and wondering why everyone seemed to be treating him like he was of particular importance, shrugging it off and taking a seat in his (his!!) studio. Jacob brought in a paper, as Management had mentioned there would be, and Cecil scanned over it before tapping the microphone. The "on air" light turned on, so he began, "A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale."

Carlos was seated on the couch with Josie and the angels, leaning forwards to listen to the broadcast. Cecil talked about the dog park, followed by a bit about a public service announcement for kids playing outdoors. He also threw in a bit about Carlos and Josie, even mentioning the angels, to their surprise. There was a report about a new waterfront harbor, which was difficult to imagine as there was no water, and a little about a new arcade opening up courtesy of Teddy Williams. The report wrapped up with Cecil saying, "I hope all of you out there have someone to sleep through the night with, or, at least, good memories of when you did. Good night, listeners. Good night." Carlos tilted his head, hearing something a bit different about the way he said it and hearing a yelp in the background.

The radio went off-the-air, Cecil apologizing to his intern for suddenly glowing extraordinarily bright out of seemingly nowhere. He suddenly felt a bit different, even stronger in a sense, grabbing his blinded intern's shoulders and shouting, "I found my purpose!" happily, Jacob too concerned about his current blindness to make sense of it before Cecil was sprinting back to Josie's.

Carlos tilted his head, wondering what the sudden noise had been and listening out for anything else. He glanced out the window, seeing Cecil sprint towards the house and going to open the door. Cecil practically jumped into Carlos' arms, cheering, "I did it!" with excitement, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Carlos fell back, tackled to the ground and saying, "Yeah, you did!"

"No, Carlos, it was my purpose!" Cecil said, beaming at him. "I'm not a demon anymore!"

"What?" Carlos asked, Josie standing.

"I might have accidentally blinded my intern, but when the broadcast ended it was like...I just felt this rush of power and I just knew! Apparently I was always meant to be the Voice and if I hadn't been a human first I'd be an angel right now but I suppose I'm sort've like Josie," he said in a rush.

"Ohhh...kay then," Carlos said, "that's great!"

"I know!" Cecil wiggled happily, giving him another hug, resting his head under Carlos'.

Josie grinned, saying, "This is wonderful news!"

"Who'd have thought?" Cecil asked, the angels watching him with mixed looks of approval, bewilderment, and pride.

"I was sure you'd get it one day," Josie grinned.

"Aw, thanks Josie," Cecil said. "Now we just have to find Carlos' purpose."

"I have a purpose too?" Carlos said, surprised.

"Yeah, all demons have a chance to prove themselves, persay," Cecil said.

"But... oh, yeah," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil said, "It's okay, it shouldn't be too hard," before kissing his cheek. "We should call Dana!"

"Ok," Carlos said, "ok, just... I should get up first."

"Yeah, that's true," Cecil mumbled, leaning up off him. Carlos sat up, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. Cecil said, "I want to celebrate, but I can't go back to the demon realm. Or can I?" he looked to Josie.

"I suppose you could," she said.

"Would I be at risk of turning back into a demon?" Cecil asked.

"Oh," Josie said, "I had forgotten, you're right dear."

"Awh, that's almost upsetting," Cecil frowned. "We'll have to bring Hiram here if I'm going to tell him goodbye."

"Once you spend a good amount of time here you might be able to visit there briefly," Josie said, "you have to build up immunity first."

"Have you ever gone back?" Cecil asked.

"Not really," she said, "I think I could, though."

Cecil said, "Probably. Oh, and I sort've blinded my intern on accident."

"Oh," Carlos said, "dang, you think that counts as a work-related accident?"

Cecil rubbed his neck, shrugging, "I don't know. I sort've ran out in excitement after I apologized. They will probably get me a new one."

"Maybe he'll recover his sight," Carlos suggested, Josie going to make hot chocolate.

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure how brightly I glowed," Cecil said.

"It's still great news," Carlos grinned.

"I'll say!" Cecil said, stooping to pet Science, who had come to rub against his leg. The kitten meowed, Josie handing Cecil a hot chocolate. "Thanks," Cecil said, moving to the living room to drink it. She handed Carlos one next, Carlos picking the kitten up and sitting on the couch.

~~~~~~~

The next couple days followed a fairly routine schedule; they'd wake up, eat, and then find something to occupy themselves until Cecil would leave for work. Carlos and Josie listened to every podcast, Carlos eventually learning to brush off the odd comments once in awhile about the town occurrences, also learning to ignore the comments Cecil made about Carlos and his perfect hair. 

The routine continued for about a month; Cecil's podcasts remained relatively the same and things in town were even quiet by Night Vale standards. During one podcast, Cecil was in the middle of talking about how a man by the name Steve Carlsberg moved into the town and how he was claiming ridiculous things about wizards and the usage of magic. Cecil also made it very clear he wasn't a fan of Mr. Carlsberg. 

"Listen up, Steve, just because you saw a wizard's hat spontaneously combust doesn't mean anything about them trying to light something on fire! And the usage of magic has not and will never cause a rupture in the space-time continuum. As I was saying before I was sidetracked by Steve's letter, dear listeners, you should beware of any rabbits and deer you come across. Even if it's furry, that doesn't make it trustworthy. I'd be cautious about trusting hamsters, too. They're...oh, I just received an importance notice from my new intern, Maureen. I can tell it's important because it has the wax seal of Station Management depicting a severed hand with an eye on the palm and the words 'important notice' written in tar on it." He cleared his throat and continued, "Not more than five minutes and twenty-two seconds ago, and not less than that either, a rift...oh, well, this could spell bad news, listeners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saaaay does anyone else remember the important plot point about how demons that find their purpose become angels? because i didnt remember that until we were writing this XD  
> and thus part 2 comes to a close. i hope we'll only be on hiatus for about a week as we make a more definite plan for part 3 and buckle down on finishing our marauders fic XP  
> and before anyone gets snappy about bringing steve back, clearly theyre two completely different characters. this carlsberg is spelled with an E ;)
> 
> *Disclaimer: the quotes used for Cecil's first podcast were from the actual pilot episode, as was the closing statement for the same podcast. Those are not our original writing X3


End file.
